Love of my Life
by morgana-avalon
Summary: Summary: Like most couples who are together for some time, Glorfindel and Erestor are facing some commitment issues, which are made worse by miscommunication and the arrival of Erestor's not so nice brother Magolion. Problems follow.


Title: Love of my Life.

Author: Morgana.  
Main pairings; Elrond/Lindir, Erestor/Glorfindel and Elladan/Orophin.

'Side' pairings; Glorfindel/OMC (Magolion) Elrohir/Magolion, Haldir/Legolas, Rumil/Mithrandir and Thranduil/surprise.

Rating: NC-17.

Summary: Like most couples who are together for some time, Glorfindel and Erestor are facing some commitment issues, which are made worse by miscommunication and the arrival of Erestor's not so nice brother Magolion. Problems follow. Taking a break from the relationship (and not by his choice) Erestor decides to visit Lothlorien to find some peace of mind there. Elladan accompanies him. But during their stay in Lothlorien disaster strikes; Erestor and Orophin are taken prisoner by Orcs. Glorfindel realizes the huge mistake he made in letting Erestor go. But can he still turn the tide and rescue his beloved from his terrible fate? A fellowship eg is formed and they are sent to rescue the poor chief advisor.

Disclaimer: Not mine, Tolkien's. Hum, I guess Magolion is mine… And so is Remmen…

Warning: mpreg, angst, graphic violence in later chapters, AU. I failed to get the times lines correct. The story wouldn't work otherwise.

Author's Note: Beta read by Sulien. All remaining mistakes are mine. FB is always welcome, but flames get send to Sauron!

**Love of My Life **

Love of my life you've hurt me  
You've broken my heart and now you leave me  
Love of my life can't you see  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know  
What it means to me

Love of my Life, don't leave me

You've taken my love, you now desert me

Love of my Life, can't you see

Bring it back, bring it back

Don't take it away from me

Because you don't know

What it means to me

You will remember

When this is blown over

And everything's all by the way

When I grow older

I will be there at your side to remind you

How I still love you, I still love you

Back, hurry back

Please bring back home to me

Because you don't know

What it means to me.

Love of my Live

Lyrics by Queen.

Part 1

Erestor walked among the tall and ancient trees, which set this part of the forest apart from Elrond's private gardens. He had come here to find some peace of mind, as he needed to sort out his thoughts. His relationship with Glorfindel could be called strained at best, and he could think of no reason for the rift between them or what he may have done to cause it.

Placing the palms of his hands against a friendly oak tree, he leaned in closer, until his brow also rested against the tree's trunk. Soothing energy seeped into his hands, traveling down his arms until it finally warmed and cocooned his entire body. "Thank you for this gift," he whispered softly, grateful for the tree's selfless act. It could probably feel his loneliness and melancholy. His long, dark hair tumbled forward, shielding his features, and hiding the first tears that were building in his eyes. Why were Glorfindel and he drifting apart? What had he done wrong?

The air's consistency changed, alerting him that someone was approaching. He released a deep sigh; he had hoped to find some peace here, but his restless mind was unable to unwind.

"Erestor? My friend?" Lindir approached slowly, giving Erestor a chance to grow aware of his presence. "Why are you here all by yourself?" Erestor had always hated solitude and would always prefer having company to walking the woods by himself. "Is something wrong?" He came to a standstill behind Erestor and rested one hand on the dark-haired Elf's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "I hope that you know that you can always talk to me." He also felt the tree's gift, the tranquil energy that now coursed through Erestor.

Erestor composed himself, determinedly wiping away his tears and brushing wayward strands of hair back behind his ears. After drawing in a deep breath, he turned around to face his friend. "Lindir."

Erestor's tone revealed much to Lindir, who promptly reacted by burying his friend in a tight hug. Rubbing Erestor's back, Lindir said, "Talk to me." Maintaining his hold on Erestor, he guided the raven-haired advisor over to a bench, where they sat down. "What is causing you such distress?" Erestor's swimming eyes made him swallow hard. Making an educated guess he said, "Is it Glorfindel?"

Erestor whimpered softly. "You told me not to become his lover, but I ignored your advice." Lindir and he had quickly become friends when they had first met in Lindon, preparing to accompany Elrond to Imladris. The minstrel and advisor had found they enjoyed each other's company and the trust between them had deepened these last few millennia to the point where they confided unconditionally in each other. He had never achieved such trust with Glorfindel. "I should have listened to you back then."

Lindir sighed deeply and used one hand to cup Erestor's chin, forcing him to look at him. "Tell me what is wrong."

"Glorfindel and I have been lovers for a thousand years now, but…" Erestor briefly closed his eyes as his heart twitched with pain. "I think 'tis over between us. He no longer desires me in that way."

"What makes you think that?" Lindir tried to listen, instead of offering instant advice. When Erestor had first come to him with the news that Glorfindel wanted him as his lover a millennia ago, he had advised against accepting that offer, but Erestor hadn't listened. Erestor had been in love

– utterly and passionately in love – and the advisor had instantly accepted. Lindir however, had had doubts. He had been afraid that Glorfindel, a warrior who delighted in making conquests, would quickly tire of his lover and it seemed he had been right. For what was a thousand years to an immortal Elf? "What did he do this time? Or what did he fail to do?"

Erestor raised swimming eyes and met Lindir's knowing stare. "He won't touch me any more. When we go to sleep at night, he turns away from me."

"Ai," whispered Lindir, realizing how hurt Erestor really felt. "And this has been going on for how long?"

"A few months." Erestor leaned back against Lindir, enjoying the close contact. "He is either away patrolling the borders or training with his guards. There are nights when he doesn't come to bed at all and I wake up alone in the morning. His tone toward me is always civil, but clearly lacks affection and enthusiasm. He has tired of me. You were right."

"I never wanted to be right," mumbled Lindir, "I wanted the two of you to be happy." Still rubbing Erestor's back, he realized how heavily the advisor was leaning against him and he instinctively tightened his hold.

"I should have known something was amiss when he did not want to officially marry me. The one time I mentioned binding ourselves, he pretended he hadn't heard," said Erestor in a saddened tone. "What did I do wrong? I don't understand. I always tried so hard to please him."

"Maybe you tried too hard and lost part of yourself?" suggested Lindir carefully. "I saw you change throughout the years. You changed your ways to fit in with his."

"That is how a relationship works," said Erestor, frowning. "'Tis about giving and taking."

"But maybe you gave too much and took too little?" Lindir had mentioned this to Erestor before, but back then the other Elf had denied it. "You live for him. You try to read his every wish from his eyes. And yet you seldom ask – or get – something in return. Glorfindel is a warrior. He thinks and acts in ways different from ours. When you are fighting a battle you don't have the time to consider consequences, advantages, or opponents. A warrior acts first and thinks later. With us it is the other way around. We think too much."

Erestor pondered Lindir's words, realizing there was some truth to them. Glorfindel and he were opposites in many ways and for them to remain a couple he had changed many of his ways. "Do you think that makes me less attractive in his eyes?" After all, he was no longer the same person Glorfindel had fallen in love with.

"I don't know about that," said Lindir thoughtfully. "But you giving in so easily can have something to do with this loss of romance between the two of you."

"His patrol should arrive before midnight; maybe I can talk to him then?" Erestor sought out Lindir's eyes. "Maybe we can still work this out?"

"I hope so," said Lindir honestly. He didn't want to think of what would happen if the two Elves couldn't work out their problems. Erestor was a kind and gentle soul and deserved someone who loved him. It would pain Lindir to see his friend alone again, for he knew that Erestor loved Glorfindel from the bottom of his heart. "Take small steps, Erestor, or you might chase him away."

Erestor nodded once and then rested his head against Lindir's shoulder. "And how about your beloved, my friend?"

Lindir nervously cleared his throat and blushed. After three millennia, he still managed to blush every time Erestor addressed this matter. "He is busy, as he always is. I relish the rare evenings when he calls for me to sing for him."

"I still think you should probe Elrond's feelings. Celebrian sailed for Valinor many centuries ago and you know how lonely he is. He might not let it show, but he is. The mere fact that he seeks out company – be it mine or yours – should tell you he doesn't want to be alone."

"Erestor, we discussed this before. Elrond is far beyond my reach. I am a mere minstrel and he is the Lord of Imladris." Lindir had resigned himself to loving Elrond from a distance many millennia ago. When he had first met Elrond in Lindon, it had been love at first sight - for him. But Elrond had chosen Celebrian as his mate and she had given him three beautiful children, whom Lindir loved as if they were his own. "I have learned to find my happiness in the evenings when we sit together and I sing for him, whilst he plays the harp. That is all I can ever hope for. And don't you dare tell him!"

"I promised to keep quiet," Erestor reminded Lindir, "And I always keep my word." Their gazes locked and both read the longing and loneliness in the other's eyes. "Wish we had fallen for each other. That would have made things much easier." But there had never been any passion between them, just a deep sense of trust and belonging. They were as close as brothers.

"Erestor, you still have a chance to find out what is troubling Glorfindel and to work out your problems. Talk to him; make him open up."

Erestor nodded, realizing he had more than Lindir would ever have; a lover… /Do I still have one? Or did I already lose him?/

Erestor couldn't sleep. For hours he had tossed and turned in bed and he was now wondering if Glorfindel would join him at all. He had seen today's patrol return hours ago and he had hurried back to their rooms to wait for Glorfindel so he could properly welcome him home. But Glorfindel had apparently remained with his men, preferring their company to his. /What am I doing wrong?/

Pulling the blanket up to his shoulders, he pulled his knees toward his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His eyes – filled with immense sorrow – fastened on the full moon, whose silver rays illuminated their rooms. Well, strictly speaking these were Glorfindel's rooms. He had moved into them when they had become a couple and he had quickly felt at home here. But now he was beginning to feel like an intruder, like he didn't belong here. Maybe it was time to seek out his own rooms again? But he didn't want to pack his belongings and leave; that was so final. Lindir was right; he had to find out what was causing them to drift apart and deal with it.

Just when he had given up hope that Glorfindel would join him, movement near the doorway caught his attention. Peeking at the door, he saw Glorfindel enter soundlessly and then close the door behind him. His heart fluttered madly with love and desire at seeing the blond and he barely managed to force himself to remain in bed and wait for Glorfindel's next move.

The blond stripped and then slipped into bed, never speaking a single word.

Erestor's heart missed a beat, seeing Glorfindel lying down with his back toward him. Hadn't Glorfindel noticed that he was still awake? Or was the blond ignoring him on purpose? There was only one way to find out. Slowly, he inched closer, until their bodies finally made contact. Lying spooned behind Glorfindel, he draped one arm over the blond's hips, gently caressing the silken skin. "I missed you." His fingers moved through the golden tresses until they had uncovered part of the elegant nape of Glorfindel's neck and Erestor gently pressed a kiss on the skin. "I am glad you are back."

"Erestor… I am tired." Glorfindel grumbled, displeased, and moved a bit away from Erestor, breaking their intimate contact. "We encountered Orcs today and it took us a long time to hunt them down. I would prefer to sleep now."

Erestor closed his eyes at hearing the rejection. "I merely want to hold you."

"Not this night. I need to sleep."

Glorfindel had stopped moving away from him and Erestor realized why. The blond was already balancing on the side of the bed. Moving away further meant falling out of bed. Being rejected broke his heart and tears flowed from his unfocused eyes when he moved back to his side of the bed. Rolling onto his other side, they now lay back to back. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Erestor bowed his head and wept bitter tears.

"Are you crying?"

Erestor coughed nervously and quickly wiped away his tears. "No, not any more. You can go to sleep now. I won't keep you awake any longer."

"I do not want you to cry," whispered Glorfindel in a fatigued tone, "But I cannot do this now. I am too tired."

"I understand." Erestor curled up in a fetal position, pulled the blanket up to his shoulders and decided he couldn't take much more of this. Maybe it was time he moved back to his rooms and gave Glorfindel the privacy the Elda so obviously craved. Part of him hoped the blond would reach out now that Glorfindel knew he was hurting, but nothing happened. A few minutes later, the other Elf's breathing deepened and steadied, telling him that Glorfindel had already fallen asleep. But there would be no sleep for him tonight, too bitter was his pain after having been rejected.

/I cannot take this any longer either. 'Tis time we end this charade. You no longer love me. If you did, you would ask me what was wrong instead of ignoring me and going to sleep./ Erestor's heart wept sorrowful tears, realizing this was the last night he would spend in Glorfindel's bed. Starting tomorrow, he would make his rooms in order and move back into them.

It came as no surprise when Erestor found himself alone in bed the next morning. Glorfindel could be stealthy when necessary and had probably left long before sunrise. "I thought we were going to deal with this," whispered Erestor, saddened. But how could he deal with this when Glorfindel wasn't here? He had been left to sort this out alone.

Like most mornings, he had woken up with an erection and it had been a while since Glorfindel had enjoyed finding him hard next to him. The last time they had been intimate had been months ago and Erestor's body longed for the intimacy they had once shared. The blond's scent was in the sheets and blankets, and it didn't matter how much he tossed and turned, Glorfindel's scent still invaded his nostrils, making him hard. Irregardless of how indifferent the Elda treated him, he still longed to feel Glorfindel's hands on him. Like so many mornings in the recent past, he curled his fingers around his hard flesh and stroked his shaft. His body demanded release and if he didn't give in now, it would continue to haunt him during the day.

Stroking slowly, he closed his eyes, imaging Glorfindel was still with him and that it was the blond's hand bringing him to orgasm. Recalling all the gentle and soft touches the Elda used to bestow on his hard flesh, he quickly reached his climax, but when the cream dripped from the head, the ugly truth crashed in, tearing down the temporary fantasy he had built.

He was alone. Glorfindel had left without a word, or even a note. What did that tell him? "The time has come to get over you." But the truth was that he wasn't ready yet to move on. He wanted to be with Glorfindel, hold him, cherish him, and make love to him. Even after a thousand years his heart still burst with love for the Balrog Slayer. "Lindir, how am I supposed to work this out when he clearly wants no part of it?"

Erestor sighed, wrapped his arms around his waist and rocked slowly, letting the tears spill from his eyes.

Erestor ignored the fact that the servant had given him the oddest look when he had told him to clean his rooms so he could permanently move back into them. He was in a particularly black and brooding mood today, something which had been occurring more frequently since their relationship had begun to deteriorate. He tried his best to hide it, but it always showed.

Upon finally joining Elrond in his study to assist the half-Elf with today's work, his cheerful mask was back in place, at least he thought so, but one of Elrond's looks told him that the Peredhel already knew something was troubling him.

Elrond studied his chief advisor, easily looking behind the front Erestor so eagerly presented. He knew his friends were struggling with their relationship and until now, he had stayed out of it. But Erestor looked dreadful, and when Glorfindel had left this morning to train with the guards, the blond hadn't looked any better either. Someone had to act upon this and it looked like it was up to him to take this first step. "Please sit down, Erestor. I have some freshly brewed tea here. Would you like a cup?" Had Erestor even eaten breakfast? Seeing Erestor nod, Elrond poured them both a cup and then handed one to his friend.

Erestor seated himself opposite Elrond and tried hard to avoid the half-Elf's probing looks, but to no avail. Elrond knew him too well to be fooled by his exterior. "Thank you," he said, accepting the herbal tea. Holding the cup between his hands, he relished the warmth the liquid radiated. He stared into the tea and even caught a reflection of his brooding eyes in the swirling water.

"Erestor, you look like you need to talk," began Elrond carefully, "Maybe I can provide a listening ear?" He wanted to help them. Erestor and Glorfindel were his best friends and when the two Elves had become a couple he had rejoiced for them.

"Is it that obvious?" Erestor put the cup down with a sigh. "I don't know what to do any more." He tentatively sought out Elrond's gray eyes.

"Why don't you tell me what it is that worries you? I can only help when I know what we are dealing with." Elrond didn't want to pressure Erestor, but he also knew his advisor often needed to be nudged in the right direction where talking about his feelings was concerned.

Erestor shrugged his shoulders in surrender. "I am moving back to my old rooms today." He caught the shock on Elrond's face and quickly averted his eyes. "Things are not working out between Glorfindel and I."

"I am sorry to hear that," said Elrond honestly. "I don't mean to pry, but… What happened? The two of you seemed happy."

Erestor shrugged again, and this time he stared at the floor, unable to meet Elrond's probing glance any longer. "He has lost interest in me."

Surprised, Elrond raised an eyebrow. "What?" He vividly remembered finding them making love in his wine cellar a few months ago. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I. He no longer wants to touch me." Wringing his hands, he finally reestablished eye contact with the half-Elf. "Last night I waited hours for him, but when he finally did join me, he told me he needed to sleep. I merely wanted a kiss and to hold him. He nearly fell out of bed, trying to move away from me."

Elrond's eyes widened. Erestor was intelligent and cunning and his looks perfectly matched his character. The Noldorin Elf was extremely handsome and some Elves even called the dark-haired advisor a sensual beauty, which he was – even in Elrond's opinion. Elrond seriously couldn't imagine Glorfindel turning him down. Leaning back in his chair, Elrond closely studied the other Elf. Erestor's eyes were as dark as the night, but radiated warmth and affection. The long, dark hair was seldom braided as its owner preferred it loose and Elrond had to admit the slightly wild look did suit the advisor best. His features were delicately formed, yet a firm jaw line gave Erestor a slightly exotic look, and the full, red lips just demanded to be kissed. The fact that the advisor preferred to wear black robes only served to enhance the handsome features. /How can Glorfindel possibly reject him?/

He knew for certain that several Elves belonging to his household had been in love with Erestor at one point. But Erestor had lost his heart to Glorfindel the moment the blond had joined their household and there had never been another for the advisor. Erestor only loved Glorfindel - loved him from the bottom of his heart. Glorfindel knew how much Erestor loved him – didn't he? The blond's behavior surprised Elrond. "Did you already discuss this with him?"

"I have tried, but it is hard to talk to someone who isn't there or doing his best to push you away. I am not sure talking will work at this stage." Erestor sighed, distressed. "Maybe it would be best for us to go separate paths."

"But you still love him."

"I will always love him," said Erestor passionately, staring into Elrond's eyes. "He is the other half of my soul. He is the only one who ever made me feel complete."

"And you are going to give up on him this easily?" asked Elrond, bewildered.

"I am not the one who gave up on us," pointed out Erestor. "I have tried to talk to him, to reestablish some intimate contact between the two of us, but he continues to turn me away. There is only so much rejection I can take and this has been going on for months now." Tears were building in his eyes, but he didn't want to cry in front of Elrond and he forced them back, determined to hold on to his dignity.

Sighing, Elrond considered his options, as it was obvious his friends were unable to work this out themselves. "Would you like for me to talk to Glorfindel and find out where he stands in this matter?"

"I don't want to involve you in our problems," whispered Erestor, a tad surprised that Elrond was making this offer.

"The two of you are very dear to me and I would like to try," said Elrond, though he was severely worried, hearing that the two of them had stopped talking. Once communication between lovers stopped it usually indicated far more serious problems. "Maybe at the bottom of it is some stupid misunderstanding the two of you never solved?"

Erestor shook his head. "I don't think 'tis that easy. But you are welcome to try." Maybe Elrond would succeed where he had failed, but he somehow doubted it.

Love of my Life

Part 2

Erestor placed the last items in their old places. He had collected his personal belongings from Glorfindel's rooms after lunch, and when he had closed the door behind him, it had felt like saying goodbye to their relationship. Part of him was deadly worried that the blond would welcome the fact that he had moved out and would do little or nothing to get him back. If that really was the case, it would prove to him that he had made the right decision to move out. He couldn't be with someone who didn't want him. /Please let him come for me. Oh, by the Grace of the Valar, let him realize he still wants me and thus confirm our love./

A knock on the door caught his attention and he quickly walked over to the doorway, wondering who it was. Opening the door, he froze, staring into an awfully familiar, yet unwanted face. "Magolion, what are you doing here?" Displeased, he found that his voice shook with emotion, easily giving away the emotional turmoil he was suddenly in, being confronted by someone he had thought belonged to his past and would never haunt the present again. He should have known better!

Magolion shoved the door open and confidently strode into the room. "Ai, what a warm way to greet your long lost brother!" Grinning like a predatory cat, he registered the shock and dismay on Erestor's face. "Dear brother, I decided to pay you a visit to see how you fare. It has been too long since we talked last." After looking about, he sat down and made himself comfortable. He thoroughly enjoyed seeing the shock on his younger brother's face. "Come on, Erestor, welcome me to Imladris!"

Erestor stared at his older brother in obvious shock. Magolion still looked the same as he had when they had parted millennia ago. The long, raven hair easily reached the Elf's narrow hips and the dark green eyes simmered with evil intentions. Even here, Magolion was armed, carrying his sword and long hunting knives. "I want you out!" Erestor didn't care that the servant who was passing by in the corridor could hear him. "I don't want you here and you are most certainly not welcome!" He hissed the words in anger, raised an arm and pointed at the doorway. "Out, now!" He could barely tolerate his sibling's presence, which filled him with old anger and never dealt with pain. Magolion had hurt him too many times and too deeply for him to welcome him back into his life now. He just wanted the menace gone.

Magolion teasingly slowly made his way to the doorway after rising from the chair, grinning, now that he had managed to get under Erestor's skin once more. There was no brotherly love between them, just hate. "As you wish, brother mine, but you had better accept that I am here to stay. My quarters are located in the guest wing in case you start to miss my charming presence and want to visit with me." Leaning in closer, he pressed a poisonous kiss on his younger brother's brow.

His brow burned at the unwanted contact and Erestor jerked away from his older brother in horror. "Don't you dare touch me!" He wiped his brow furiously with the fabric of his sleeve and stared at him as if he was dealing with Sauron himself. "Get out!"

Laughing softly, Magolion obliged his shaken brother and stepped into the corridor. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled and said, "Ah, dear brother, I will make your life miserable from now on."

Eyes narrowed, Erestor slammed the door shut in his brother's face. Swaying on his feet, he managed to cross the distance to his bed and he collapsed onto it, shaking like a leaf. Why now? Why did his nemesis have to seek him out now? /Glorfindel!/ Oh, by the Valar, once his brother found out he loved the Balrog Slayer, Magolion would go after Glorfindel in order to seduce him. "I will lose my beloved anyway. /Oh, Glorfindel, why? I do love you!/ Staring at the floor, he wondered how he could ensure his brother's quick departure. He couldn't allow Magolion to remain in Imladris, where his brother would doubtlessly do much damage. /I have to protect the ones I love, but how?/ He had never managed to outsmart his brother before.

"Glorfindel? Can we talk?" Elrond entered his Captain's office, already trying to get a first impression of the mood the blond was in.

"Elrond?" Glorfindel frowned, wondering what his friend was doing here. They weren't scheduled to meet for another hour, when the latest reports on Orc activity were due. "What brings you here, my friend?" He leaned back in his chair and studied the half-Elf in turn, finding the gray eyes worried, confirming his suspicion that Elrond was here for a reason.

"I noticed how depressed Erestor looked this morning and wondered if you know what is burdening him." Elrond saw the expression in Glorfindel's eyes shift from open to guarded.

"Erestor? I have barely spoken to him these last few days. I honestly do not know what is on his mind," said Glorfindel honestly, but the subject was making him slightly nervous. "He looked depressed, you say?" He hated to admit it, but it had been a while since he had paid Erestor any attention.

Elrond was worried at the lack of real response on Glorfindel's part and decided on a more direct approach. "He mentioned moving back to his old rooms."

"He did?" Glorfindel's eyes narrowed, briefly showing panic, but then he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if he feels he has to do that then I won't stop him."

Elrond shook his head in disbelief. "Glorfindel! Your lover is going to move out of your rooms and that is all you can say? Erestor is only one step away from moving out of your life as well! I thought you loved him!"

Glorfindel briefly closed his eyes and then released a deep sigh. "I thought I loved him too, but I am not sure any more."

Elrond rose from his chair, placed his hands palm down on the desk, and glared at him. "Glorfindel! Start making sense!"

"Elrond, calm down." Soothingly, Glorfindel raised his hands, hoping to placate the frustrated half-Elf. "We will talk, if that is what you want."

Elrond gathered his robes close and sat down again, glaring at the blond from beneath an arched eyebrow. "Tell me your side of the story, but you had better have one hell of an excuse to treat Erestor as you have."

For the first time during this conversation, Glorfindel had the grace to look ashamed. "I don't know how to explain it, but… my feelings for him… they are gone." He was relieved when Elrond merely nodded instead of losing his temper again. "I don't know what to talk about when we are together and although I once craved his touch, he now annoys me when he wants to be intimate with me." Another resigned shrug followed. "He is still beautiful, Elrond, but… Something is missing."

Elrond nodded; this sounded very familiar to him. "During my marriage with Celebrian we had moments like these, but in our case our children pulled us through."

Glorfindel finally met Elrond's gaze head on. "Erestor and I have nothing in common. He loves to read and study. Or to walk in the gardens and to watch the stars all night long. I am a warrior, Elrond, to me these things are hardly worthy of my time."

"And it took you one thousand years to realize this?" Elrond frowned.

"I was in love…" offered Glorfindel in explanation, "But lately I only see the differences between us."

"Do you no longer love him then?" Elrond studied Glorfindel carefully. It was possible that the blond had fallen out of love, but somehow he didn't really believe that. Glorfindel shrugged again and the movement began to irritate him.

"I still have some feelings for him, but they aren't strong or deep enough for us to remain lovers."

"Lovers," said Elrond thoughtfully, "I always wondered why you never proposed to him. It isn't natural for us to live without some form of true commitment. Marriage would have created a much stronger bond between the two of you. Did you never consider binding yourselves?"

Glorfindel decided to be completely honest with Elrond. "Erestor mentioned it when we were together for two hundred years, but I wasn't ready to take that step. He never brought it up again."

Elrond was slowly beginning to understand the rejections Erestor had suffered throughout the centuries. "And how did he react to that?"

"He never mentioned it again. I already told you that." Puzzled, Glorfindel looked at the half-Elf, not really understanding why Elrond was repeating his questions.

"No, how did he react to the rejection? How did he feel? Did you explain to him why you felt you weren't ready to commit to him?" Why had he never noticed the lack of ability to address his feelings on Glorfindel's part? "You never discussed any of this?"

Glorfindel shifted uncomfortably on his chair. "In case you hadn't noticed yet, Elrond, I am not much of a talker." Yes, he could fool around, play the clown and entertain them, but he had never learned how to really open up to anyone. He knew he had caused the majority of the problems they were having, practically chasing Erestor away, but he didn't know how to change his ways. "I know I am to blame for our problems, but…"

Elrond growled softly when the blond shrugged again. "I cannot believe you are letting him go that easily! You should fight for him!"

"You just told me that Erestor is moving back to his old rooms. That tells me he has already made his decision. Why talk then?"

Elrond's frustration mounted and he stared at Glorfindel in disbelief. "He is moving out because you are neglecting his needs!"

"How can I know what his needs are when he doesn't tell me about them? I cannot read his mind," said Glorfindel slightly defensively.

Elrond realized that his friends' problems were much more serious than he had originally thought and he needed to evaluate everything he had learned before deciding on his next step. He had hoped that his visit would solve many of their problems, but this matter would take careful consideration and planning. Rising from his chair, he searched Glorfindel's eyes. "If you aren't willing to make this work you *will* lose him. Is that what you want?"

Glorfindel looked into Elrond's gray eyes and said calmly, "Erestor already made his decision. What is there left to fight for?"

Annoyed, Elrond slammed his fist onto the desk, making Glorfindel jump back in his chair. "How can you say that? Erestor loves you!"

"But the question is; do I still love Erestor?"

Lindir quickly learned that Erestor had moved out of Glorfindel's rooms and hurried to his friend's quarters in case the advisor needed his support. When he knocked on the door he was panting slightly because he had run here and when the soft 'enter' finally came, he practically tumbled inside. "Erestor!" Seeing the dark-haired Elf standing near the window and looking out over the courtyard with barely concealed tears in his eyes made Lindir rush forward and bury his friend in a hug. "I learned you had moved back in here."

Erestor briefly rested his head on his friend's shoulder, enjoying the close contact, but in the back of his head he wished it was Glorfindel who had hurried here to comfort him. Why was Glorfindel still ignoring him? Did he mean that little to the blond? For how long had he been fooling himself? "I tried to talk to him," said Erestor eventually, raising his eyes to meet Lindir's. "But he said he was too tired and went to sleep. When I woke up in the morning, he was already gone. I think it is very clear that he is no longer interested in having a relationship with me."

Rubbing his friend's back soothingly, Lindir felt lost for words. "You cannot be certain about that until you really talk to him."

"And when do I do that? Maybe he will notice me when I join him on a patrol and am captured by Orcs?" Erestor was at a loss; he simply didn't know what to do. "Just hold me?"

Lindir nodded, tucked Erestor's head beneath his chin and held him tight, rocking his friend ever so slightly. "The two of you need to talk."

"Uhm, Lindir? Can I have a moment alone with Erestor?" Glorfindel stood in the doorway, watching them. When Lindir had hurried inside, the white-haired Elf had forgotten to close the door behind him, and he had found them locked in a tight embrace, which had caused a stinging ache in his heart. He knew that Erestor had always been loyal and faithful, and that the advisor and minstrel were merely friends, so he didn't feel threatened in the least, knowing there was no physical attraction between them. In a way that saddened him, for Erestor did deserve a lover in his life, and Lindir would have been perfect for the advisor. They were both hopelessly romantic souls.

Lindir glared at Glorfindel for interrupting their conversation, but he also knew Erestor and the Elda had to talk. Giving Erestor a last reassuring look, he said, "I will be back later." When he turned, he continued to glower at Glorfindel, whom he held solely responsible for his friend's misery. This time he closed the door behind him.

Erestor - suddenly facing Glorfindel - quickly wiped away his tears and tried to compose himself. He did feel a bit more confident now that he was back in his own rooms, knowing he could tell Glorfindel to leave in case an argument broke out. "What do you want, Glorfindel?" He buried his hands in his sleeves, wishing Glorfindel would say something – do something – but the blond was merely staring at him with a sad look in his eyes.

"Elrond told me we needed to talk." Seeing Erestor's reaction to those words, he knew he had said the wrong thing. Erestor's eyes were beginning to fill with tears again.

"You are only here because Elrond told you so?" So much for Glorfindel hurrying over here out of his own accord!

"Yes, I am." Glorfindel nervously shuffled his feet, looking about and realizing Erestor had already moved his belongings back. "It seems to me you already made your decision so I don't really know what we are supposed to talk about."

Erestor's heart began to break, hearing those words. "You don't know why we need to talk?"

"Erestor, you moved out! That makes it pretty clear on where you stand in this and I am not going to force you to come back to me when you clearly want to be here!" Glorfindel shook his head in frustration. "I know I haven't been an attentive lover and I don't blame you for leaving me. I would probably have done the same thing if our roles had been reversed. I think it is a good thing that you are looking out for yourself and if you feel the need to be here – by yourself – I accept that."

"You *accept* that," said Erestor in a listless tone, his hopes being crushed at hearing Glorfindel's damning words.

Acting instinctively, Glorfindel took a step forward and placed his right hand on his former lover's shoulder. He waited until their gazes had met and then said, "I know what you want me to say. You want to hear that I love you, but I cannot say those words, not anymore. The truth is that I don't know if I still love you in that way. I still have some feelings for you, but… it wouldn't be fair to keep you in the dark whilst I try to figure out what I want, what I need. I would rather set you free, lirimaer."

"Don't call me that… Not any more!" Erestor defiantly stared at Glorfindel. He was searching for the right words to convey what he was feeling, but it was hard. The love of his life was standing in front of him, saying things he really didn't want to hear. "But I still love you… and I want to be with you. Tell me what I can do to help you make up your mind. I will do whatever is necessary."

But Glorfindel shook his head. "I cannot let you do that. Erestor, you have to put yourself first and by moving back in here you are making it very clear to me that you need your personal space back. I think I need mine back as well. Maybe it would be best if we didn't see each other for some time."

Erestor desperately searched for the right words to express his terror and only a human expression came to mind. "You are dumping me?" His eyes widened with horrified realization. "But I only moved out because…" Glorfindel silenced him by placing a finger across his lips and lost, he stared into the other's azure eyes.

"You moved out because you felt you had to and I don't blame you for doing so." Glorfindel gave Erestor a thoughtful look. "But never forget that it was you who moved out, Erestor. I didn't end this relationship. You did."

Erestor shook off Glorfindel's hand and took a step a way from the blond. "I wanted to talk! I wanted to sort out our problems. 'Tis you who chooses the easy way out!" His dark hair danced wildly against his back when he walked toward the door, opening it. "If you no longer want to be with me, say so!"

"I don't have to, lirimaer. You already did that for me." Feeling strangely defeated – though he had achieved what he had set out to do – he left, and practically ran into Lindir, who had been waiting in the corridor. Glorfindel averted his eyes, seeing the fury in Lindir's. What did they want from him? He had ended their relationship because that was what Erestor wanted. Why else would his former lover move out? "Be there for him… Please." After mumbling those words and seeing Lindir's surprised expression, he quickly left the corridor.

Lindir stared after the blond in shock. He had been ready to tell Glorfindel what a fool he was to let Erestor slip away, but the Elda's soft plea had kept the words from leaving his lips. That moment he had realized that Glorfindel still had feelings for Erestor, but for some reason the Elda refused to admit to having them. Glorfindel needed time. Hearing Erestor sob softly, Lindir quickly hurried back to his friend, reestablishing his former hold on the raven-haired Elf. "I am sorry, but I heard every word you exchanged!"

Erestor raised swimming eyes and returned Lindir's embrace with fierce desperation. "Why? Why can't he tell me he loves me? That he wants me in his life? That he wants me to be his lover? I never moved out because I wanted to end our relationship!" Glorfindel utterly confused him.

Lindir steered the distraught Elf to the bed where they sat down. Rocking Erestor, he whispered, "Glorfindel already made up his mind as to why you did this."

"I didn't even get a chance to explain!" Erestor sobbed in Lindir's arms, wishing it was Glorfindel who was holding him. "I wanted to get his attention! I wanted him to realize that something was wrong!"

Lindir sighed deeply, at a loss for words. Instead he continued to rock his friend. "I will stay as long as you need me."

"Thank you, Lindir," mumbled Erestor, upset. "I need someone close, but I just wish it were Glorfindel who was comforting me and not you! Ai, I am sorry I said that… Lindir, I…"

"Hush now and stop talking. Let me hold you whilst you cry and once you calm down we will sort out this mess. But for now you need to let go and admit your pain." The sobs grew harder and Lindir held on tight, hoping he would be able to support Erestor throughout this emotional storm.

Glorfindel slowly entered Elrond's study and cleared his throat to announce his presence. He felt guilty for the way he had treated Erestor, but he really thought this was for the best. Erestor obviously wanted their relationship to end and he had decided to break it off before the advisor could. In the end, no one stayed with him. His family had died when Gondolin fell and he had also lost his lover in that attack. They all left him. Ultimately, in the end, he was always alone. So why postpone the inevitable? At least this way Erestor still had a chance to find happiness with someone else. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, you aren't," said Elrond, surprised to see Glorfindel at such a late hour. He had been about to retire for the night when the blond had entered. Watching Glorfindel closely, he saw distress and loneliness in the expressive sapphire eyes. "I gather you talked to Erestor?" He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong – very wrong!

"Yes, we talked. I set him free, Elrond. There is no use in hanging on to something we once had." Glorfindel, who had seated himself near the fire, was startled when Elrond suddenly rose from behind his desk and stalked toward him. "What?"

"What did you do?" Elrond glared at his friend, wondering if Glorfindel was still sane.

"I set him free. I told him it was best we went separate ways. That is what he wants, isn't it? That is why he moved out in the first place."

"You stupid oaf!" Elrond had had it with Glorfindel. "I told you to talk to him! Not simply assume you know what he wants!" Elrond shook his head in frustration. "You need to talk to him! Ask him what he feels, and what he wants!"

"He wanted out, Elrond." Glorfindel averted his eyes, and stared at the fire instead. Nervously, he began fumbling with the fabric of his sleeve. "And it is for the best. For him and for me. I don't know what I want and Erestor shouldn't have to pay the price for my indecision."

"He already has," said Elrond, sighing. He sat down on the chair to Glorfindel's right, still shaking his head in dismay. "Glorfindel, what do I do with you?"

"I always knew he would leave me, you know? Everyone leaves me in the end." Glorfindel didn't know why he had said that, as he hadn't wanted to disclose that information to his friend. Surprised that Elrond remained quiet, he added, "I lost everyone I loved when Gondolin fell. I also lost myself. When I was returned to Arda… I was surrounded by strangers and I felt utterly alone. Then I found a home and a family here, with you."

Elrond listened carefully, trying to understand.

"And then Erestor professed he loved me. Allowing him to love me frightened me immensely, but I still took that step. But in the back of my head there was this voice telling me it wouldn't last. That he would leave me, like all the others had." Glorfindel plucked at his sleeve. "I was happy for a while, during the first few centuries, but then the realization set in that it wouldn't last."

"And in order to prove to yourself that you were right you drove him away. Ai, Glorfindel, why did you not come to me instead? We could have talked about this." Elrond's heart softened, finally understanding why Glorfindel was acting this oddly. "But it may not be too late. Go to Erestor and tell him what you just told me and he might take you back. He loves you." But to Elrond's dismay, Glorfindel shook his head. "What? You aren't going to talk to him?"

"No, I am not. I do think this is for the best." Glorfindel nodded once. "I don't want to give him the chance to leave me. I would rather leave him."

Elrond was losing his patience. "Glorfindel, you cannot be serious!"

Glorfindel's eyes misted over with tears. "I do love him, Elrond. Deep down I love him, but I cannot be with him. He left me. He moved out of my rooms and left me. I cannot make myself that vulnerable ever again."

Elrond simply couldn't understand his friend's reasoning. "Then what do you want? To remain alone for the rest of your life?"

"If need be, but I can lose myself in temporary flings, as long as I don't love these Elves."

"You are setting yourself up for a life of loneliness," whispered Elrond saddened. "Please reconsider."

Glorfindel slowly rose from his chair, his shoulders slumping, as if he was carrying the weight of Arda on them. "You can find me in my rooms, if you need me."

"Your empty rooms," pointed Elrond out to the blond, still hoping Glorfindel would reconsider and go to Erestor's rooms instead.

"I know that!" growled Glorfindel in frustration. "But it is for the best."

Elrond watched him leave the study. Glorfindel's head had slumped forward in defeat. "Just keep telling yourself that, Glorfindel, but time will teach you how wrong you are." After rising from his chair, Elrond decided a visit with Erestor was in order. He reckoned his friend needed all the support he could get.

Love of my Life

Part 3

"Lindir? Thank you for staying." Erestor sighed deeply, relishing his friend's presence. He had taken a bath and had then slipped into a nightshirt. Lindir had tucked him in like he was a mere baby and he felt thankful for his friend's care. Lindir was sitting on the bed, his back resting against the headboard and long, agile fingers played with strands of his raven hair. "I wouldn't know what to do without you." He rested his head on Lindir's lap, and closed his eyes, surrendering to the sweet sensation of fingers combing through his hair.

"You are most welcome, my dear friend," said Lindir softly. Anguish was written all over Erestor's features and he suffered along with his friend. "You shouldn't be alone right now."

"What do you think that Glorfindel is doing?" Erestor's pleading eyes met Lindir's. "He is all I can think of."

Lindir moistened his lips and carefully considered his answer. "Erestor?"

"Yes?" Erestor closed his eyes again and rubbed his cheek against the fabric of Lindir's robes. This was what he needed; attention, a listening ear, understanding and close physical contact. Things, which he had been denied for months.

"What are you feeling right now?"

Erestor frowned, but his eyes didn't open. "What am *I* feeling?"

"Yes, you. Don't focus on Glorfindel. Focus on yourself."

Erestor considered the question. "I don't know what I am feeling. Right now I feel… safe, but that is because you are here. There is a gaping hole in my heart, but… I don't want to talk about this."

Lindir understood and backed down; content now that Erestor had tried to label his feelings. "Don't seek him out tomorrow, Erestor. Try to stay away from him. You need some distance."

Erestor swallowed hard, as tears began to form in his eyes again. "I don't know how to live without him."

"Then you have to remember what your life was like before the two of you became lovers. I recall you were more independent back then, stronger." Lindir had wanted to continue, but a firm knock on the door stopped him short. He prayed to the Valar that it wasn't Glorfindel.

"Erestor? May I enter?"

Lindir's heartbeat involuntarily quickened, hearing Elrond's voice. Most of the time he managed to hide his love for the half-Elf, but he was always afraid he would slip one day. Feeling Erestor nod against him, he called out, "My Lord, please enter."

Elrond, who had recognized Lindir's voice, stepped inside, a bit surprised to find the minstrel here. But when he saw them together, he smiled. Erestor was cocooned in a soft blanket, his head resting in Lindir's lap, whilst the white-haired Elf was soothingly stroking the dark mane. It seemed Erestor had already found someone to sit with him and comfort him. "Lindir, Erestor," he said, acknowledging them. Seeing Erestor's red-rimmed eyes, he realized the advisor had cried for quite some time.

Sensing Lindir's nervousness, Erestor took charge. "Please seat yourself, Elrond." He still hoped that Lindir would one day find the courage to tell the half-Elf he loved him, and in the meantime he would do his best to help them build a friendship. "I know why you are here."

"I came here to comfort you," said Elrond, seating himself on the side of the bed, and exchanging a pleased look with Lindir. "But it seems you already have a good friend at your side." He had seen their friendship deepen over the millennia and had often felt envious of Erestor, for Lindir was beautiful and had enchanted his heart a long time ago. After Celebrían had left, his thoughts had regularly turned to Lindir, but he reckoned he didn't stand a chance with the handsome, younger Elf, who had never shown any indication that he was interested in males.

"Yes, Lindir is a very good friend… the best." Erestor managed a weak smile. "Did Glorfindel come running to you?"

Elrond sighed, distressed. "Glorfindel is severely… confused, let us call it that. I don't know how else to phrase it. He did mention some things that greatly disturbed me and I will try to work with him on those matters. But for now I would advise you to concentrate on yourself. Let Glorfindel deal with his issues first."

"So this is how it ends," whispered Erestor, saddened. He found comfort in the fact that Lindir was close and that Elrond was here to offer him emotional support. "What do I do now?"

"You need to concentrate on your own needs, Erestor," said Elrond in a kind tone. "You cannot help Glorfindel with this. This is something he has to sort out himself."

Erestor wrapped his fingers around Lindir's knee, making sure his friend couldn't leave. "I will try to do that, but…" Magolion came to mind and he knew he had to warn them – Lindir in particular. Looking up at Lindir, he said, "My brother arrived in Imladris today. Magolion is here."

Lindir turned deathly pale. "Magolion is here?" By the Grace of the Valar, this was bad news!

"I didn't know you had a brother," said Elrond thoughtfully.

Erestor met Elrond's curious gaze. "I don't look upon him as my brother and you would do well to make sure one of the guards keeps an eye on him at all times."

"You don't trust him?" And why was Lindir trembling all of a sudden? Worried, Elrond studied the minstrel. Lindir's lips had become a thin line and all blood seemed to have left his face, leaving him a deadly shade of white.

"I don't trust him." Erestor pushed himself upright, leaning heavily against Lindir, wondering what kind of picture they presented to Elrond. Maybe he shouldn't display his affection for Lindir that openly. Elrond might get the wrong idea. But suddenly Lindir's arm enfolded him and he rested his head on his friend's shoulder. "*WE don't trust Magolion for a good reason."

Now Elrond's curiosity was truly piqued. "WE?"

Erestor didn't want to address this now, but Elrond should know the truth about his brother. "Magolion and I are very different. There never was any brotherly affection between us. Whatever I had, he wanted. At first I didn't understand why he stole potential mates away from me, but later I realized that he just wanted to hurt me."

Lindir, feeling he should tell the next part, took over. "Erestor and I first met in Lindon when we were preparing to travel to Imladris with you. Magolion was there as well. When he saw Erestor and me together, he assumed we were lovers. We never were. Erestor and I are friends, maybe as close as brothers, but there never was any passion between us. But Magolion didn't understand that and he decided to steal me away from Erestor. When I first met Magolion he was charming and attentive. At the time, I didn't know he was Erestor's brother and I agreed to let him court me." Lindir's voice suddenly hitched, making it impossible for him to continue. His eyes grew foggy with tears and memories.

"Magolion seduced Lindir," said Erestor eventually when Lindir was unable to continue. His hand sought out Lindir's, squeezing reassuringly. "He bedded him and the next time Lindir and I met, he appeared, gloating, telling me he had seduced my lover."

"I was devastated," continued Lindir in a shaky tone. "I thought he loved me. He promised me an official bond, which was the main reason I let him make love to me." Averting his eyes, he admitted, "I felt used."

Severely shocked by what he had just learned, Elrond stared at them. "And Magolion is now in Imladris?" He felt a deep sympathy toward Lindir and instinctively knew that confiding in him had been hard on the minstrel. However, he deeply appreciated the trust Lindir obviously placed in him.

"Yes, Magolion sought me out in my rooms this afternoon." Erestor gently rubbed the knuckles of Lindir's hand. "But my brother failed to break up this friendship. It has become stronger since then."

Elrond, who had been observing Lindir, read old pain in the forest-green eyes. "And now you think he will cause more problems?"

Lindir nodded. "I know how Magolion thinks. I am safe from him, because I am useless to him now. But he can still hurt Erestor."

"In what way?" Elrond's head was reeling with all this new information.

"Once Magolion knows that Erestor cares for Glorfindel he will go after our dear Captain. He will seduce Glorfindel just to hurt Erestor." Lindir moistened his lips. "And Glorfindel is just as vulnerable as Erestor."

Elrond nodded in understanding. "I will keep a close eye on Magolion and our stubborn Balrog slayer." He briefly paused to consider his next step. "Lindir, will you stay with Erestor tonight? I can keep him company tomorrow."

"I will stay with him," confirmed Lindir, only now fully realizing what he had just told Elrond. The half-Elf now knew how stupid and naïve he had been in the past. Did Elrond now think less of him? But just then Erestor soothingly rubbed the back of his hand, easing his thoughts a little. Elrond was way out of his league anyway, so why worry about the Peredhel's opinion of him?

Elrond got to his feet, pondering everything he had learned tonight. "I will order the guards to monitor Magolion and I will continue to talk some sense into Glorfindel."

"And I will take good care of Erestor," promised Lindir passionately. His heart filled with a sweet longing, watching Elrond leave the room. If only…

"Lindir, you should tell him," whispered Erestor softly – sleepily. Today's events were taking its toll on him.

"No, he is above my station. I would only make a fool out of myself by confessing my feelings to him." Holding Erestor close, he listened to the raven-haired Elf's breathing and was relieved when his friend finally succumbed to sleep. "Yes, sleep, my friend, and gather your strength. We aren't alone in our fight against Magolion. Elrond is now on our side as well." And they would deal with Glorfindel in their own time. For now, he needed to concentrate on Erestor's needs.

Before retiring to his quarters, Elrond contacted the commanding officer, instructing the guard to keep an eye on Magolion. He didn't want the Elf

– who presented a real, potential danger – loose in Imladris. He also considered seeking out Glorfindel to warn him, but decided that could wait until tomorrow. Tired, he headed for his rooms, whilst Erestor and Lindir's admissions replayed in his head. He intensely disliked Magolion after hearing Lindir's heartfelt admission. It was very understandable that the minstrel felt used.

Closing the doors to his rooms behind him, Elrond headed for the bed, where he sat down. When had everything become so complicated? Only a year ago Erestor and Glorfindel had been happy – or had seemed happy. Suddenly he wondered how long Erestor had been pretending that he was happy in love.

He shrugged out of his formal robes, and clad only in his nightshirt, he slid between the covers. His mind involuntarily returned to something Glorfindel had said; that everybody always left him, and that he would be alone in the end. He understood the blond to a certain degree, because he felt the same way at times. And this was one of those times. But the difference between them was that he was more than willing to try again. He was still looking for a new mate, someone to share his life with after Celebrían had left for Valinor.

And being honest with himself, he had to admit that he felt drawn to one Elf in particular. The first thing about Lindir that had captivated him right from the start had been the white-haired Elf's enchanting voice. He had seldom heard someone sing with such palpable emotion. /And he is beautiful./ White hair was rather unique among his kind and it set Lindir apart from the rest. The large, green eyes spoke to him without the use of words and he often read desire in them. But what exactly Lindir desired remained hidden to him.

Yes, Lindir would be a good mate for him. The minstrel was artistic, friendly, always prepared to lend a helpful hand and desirable in every way he could think of. But after finding out how brutally Lindir's trust had been abused by Magolion in the past, he suspected that the last thing the minstrel was interested in was building another relationship. /What a shame./

Grabbing a pillow, he hugged it tightly and cuddled up to it, imagining Lindir was in his arms.

Magolion used the cover of the night to extract useful information from the guards on duty, the cooks in the kitchen and the chambermaids. After only a few hours of intense questioning, he knew almost everything of his brother's life here. Apparently Erestor was highly respected and a few Elves had even admitted being attracted to Erestor to him.

But he had learned the most important bit from a stable hand. Apparently Erestor had a lover. A sly grin had surfaced on his face, finally understanding why Erestor had nearly thrown him out of his room. /Now, dear brother, let us see if you have developed a better taste since Lindir./

He had questioned the stable hand further, finding out more about Glorfindel, the alleged Balrog slayer and reborn Captain of Gondolin. /A warrior? Erestor fell for a warrior? That is a first!/ That fact would make this even easier!

When he eventually also learned that Erestor had moved out of Glorfindel's rooms, signaling a break of some sort, it was then that he knew he could make his brother truly miserable by seducing Glorfindel.

After thanking the stable hand for supplying this information, he returned to his guest quarters. Sitting down in front of the dresser, he began to braid his hair. He put in warrior braids, which would doubtlessly draw Glorfindel's attention during their first encounter, which he would carefully orchestrate.

He had always hated his half-brother. Erestor had ruined their lives and in time he had learned to hate his younger brother. He had vowed to make sure Erestor was as miserable as he was. One of the things he had done to accomplish that was to steal Erestor's first lover away from him.

Erestor had been blissfully inexperienced when it came to courting another Elf, something he had been quick to use against his brother. It had been so easy to steal Erestor's lovers away from him and seducing Glorfindel would be the crown on his work. Apparently Erestor and the warrior had been together for a thousand years, so that meant his brother truly loved the Elda. Seeing Glorfindel in his arms would cause his brother the greatest possible heartbreak, which was just… perfect!

Looking into the mirror, Glorfindel cringed at his reflection. He had tossed and turned throughout the night, never finding sleep for long. Guilt had woken him up, and at one time he had even started down the corridor to ask Erestor for forgiveness and to beg the dark-haired Elf to take him back. But he had turned around once he had realized where he was heading and why.

He collected his clothes and slipped into green leggings and a gray shirt. After stepping into his boots, he draped his riding cloak over his shoulders, determined to find distraction by joining the patrol that left in the afternoon. In the morning he would train with his men. He had to do his best to avoid running into Erestor, for he had no idea how he would react when seeing his former lover.

Stepping into the courtyard, he headed for the training grounds in need of some distraction. All he saw in his mind's eye was Erestor, standing in front of him, crying. The pleading expression in those dark, chocolate brown eyes nearly caused his heart to break again. "I am sorry, Erestor, but this is for the best." Erestor had moved out of his rooms, signaling their relationship had ended.

Once he had reached the training grounds, he noticed he was a tad early. The guards hadn't arrived yet, but there was already one Elf practicing his sword fighting skills. Leaning against the trunk of a tree he watched this Elf. The dark-haired warrior was obviously a skilled swordsman who knew how to wield his weapon effectively. The movements were fluid and graceful and spoke of considerable strength. This stranger could easily take out several Orcs. His curiosity piqued, Glorfindel wondered about the Elf's identity. The stranger wasn't wearing Imladris' colors and Glorfindel was fairly certain he had never seen him before.

Suddenly the Elf turned around, apparently lunging at an imaginary foe and Glorfindel's heart missed a beat. For one moment he thought he was looking at Erestor, but this Elf's eyes weren't chocolate brown. /Who is he?/ Intrigued, he continued to watch.

Magolion felt Glorfindel's eyes on him and smirked privately. His plan was working. He had seen Glorfindel leave his rooms, sword girded around his waist and had figured the blond would head to the training grounds first. So he had made sure Glorfindel would find him here. Going through his daily practice allowed him to show off his skills with a sword, hoping to impress the Elda. Once he had Glorfindel's attention, the rest would be easy.

Ending his routine, he sheathed his sword and acted surprised at finding Glorfindel close. "My Lord, am I trespassing? I am a mere stranger here and unfamiliar with Imladris' customs." Bowing respectfully, he made sure he met Glorfindel's gaze, knowing a true warrior never shied away from eye contact.

"You aren't trespassing. These are the training grounds and I must say you are skilled with a blade." Glorfindel had trembled softly at hearing the other's voice for the first time. Even that voice bore some semblance to his former lover's. His heart still ached for Erestor, but he couldn't take the risk that the advisor would leave him again. He had to accept that their relationship was over and that he was available again, able to court someone else... Someone he didn't love and this Elf intrigued him.

"Thank you for your kind words," said Magolion, accepting the compliment. "It has been some time though since I have had the opportunity to train properly."

"You are new to Imladris," said Glorfindel, trying to keep the conversation going. "Where are you from?"

"I resided in Mirkwood for some time, but my heart eventually guided me here. I heard of Imladris' beauty and had to see for myself." Magolion saw the interest in Glorfindel's eyes and knew his plan would work as long as he proceeded carefully. "I took part in many of King Thranduil's border patrols and sharpened my skills fighting Orcs and deadly spiders. After seeing such darkness I needed to see Imladris' light."

Glorfindel nodded in understanding. "The valley is beautiful and its ruler very wise. You will enjoy your stay here." Glorfindel raised a hand, signaling for the raven-haired warrior to follow him. "But I should mind my manners. I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Glorfindel." His companion suddenly stopped in his tracks and when he looked at him, he found the other's eyes big and filled with respect.

"I have heard many tales of your valor, Lord Glorfindel," said Magolion, pretending to be awed in Glorfindel's presence. "I am honored to make your acquaintance." Bowing again, he sat down on the grass when Glorfindel signaled for him to seat himself beside the blond. "My name is Magolion."

Glorfindel nodded, pleased. "Will you stay here for long or are you merely passing through?" He was definitely interested in learning more about this Elf who so closely resembled Erestor in appearance. The fact that Magolion was also a warrior attracted him even more to this raven-haired Elf, figuring they had more in common than Erestor and he ever had.

"I plan on staying for quite some time, my Lord."

"Please, no titles," said Glorfindel, quickly correcting him. "We are warriors and there is no need for titles among peers."

Magolion inclined his head in approval. "But of course, Glorfindel. I am not fond of titles either." He smiled warmly at the blond and when Glorfindel returned that smile he already felt victorious. Seducing Glorfindel and luring him into his bed would be easier than he had thought!

Love of my Life

Part 4

Lindir woke first the next morning and smiled dotingly at the lap full of dark-haired Elf sprawled across him. It was beyond him how anyone – let alone Glorfindel – could reject Erestor. Looking up, he caught Arien's first golden rays illuminating the rooms. It was time to wake Erestor and take him to Elrond's study. He did think it would be best if Erestor wasn't alone for the next few days. "Erestor? Wake up." Tickling Erestor ever so lightly, he smiled as a muffled groan escaped his friend's lips.

Erestor reluctantly woke up, and raising his head, he met Lindir's sparkling eyes. A smile began to form on his face, but then faded as he recalled what had happened yesterday. "You are a good friend," he said in an awkward tone. "I am glad you stayed."

Lindir nodded in understanding. "We will eat breakfast together and then you should join Elrond in his study."

"You will make sure I get no time to brood," said Erestor wistfully.

"I will do my best." Lindir then leaned in closer and pressed a brotherly kiss on Erestor's brow. "Why don't you take a bathe? I will arrange for breakfast in the meantime."

With slow and sluggish movements Erestor pushed himself upright. After swaying on his feet momentarily, he disappeared into the bathroom, where he first splashed ice cold water on his face. He stared in the mirror, but then quickly looked away again. He simply couldn't face himself this morning. Last night's argument with Glorfindel returned to him and he wondered what he could have done differently. Maybe he had been wrong to simply move out of the blond's rooms. Maybe they should have discussed it first, but when had he been supposed to do that? Glorfindel had avoided him most of the time. No, moving out had been the right thing to do. He simply couldn't have spent another night in Glorfindel's bed.

"Erestor? Is something amiss?" Lindir stood near the doorway and had been alerted, not hearing any water fill the pool.

"Lindir, everything is fine. I just need a moment to collect myself." Erestor filled the pool, removed his nightshirt and stepped into the warm water. Cocooned by warmth, his tears reappeared, leaving his eyes. Sobbing softly, he mourned the loss of his love.

"Erestor? Are you crying?" Lindir had heard the sobbing and had grown increasingly worried. Not getting an answer, he quickly made his decision and entered the bathroom. Erestor was shaking like a leaf and the sobs grew increasingly louder. Following his instincts, he shrugged out of his robes and descended into the pool, quickly wrapping Erestor in a tight hug. Words were redundant, knowing that Erestor merely needed to feel someone close. They stayed like that for long minutes and when Erestor's sobs finally faded, the dark eyes finally met his. "Feeling better now?"

"A bit," said Erestor, his voice hitching. "I wonder what is wrong with me."

"You are mourning the loss of your relationship," explained Lindir patiently. "Which is normal."

"It is?" Erestor wiped away his tears and began to free himself of Lindir's embrace. "I need to stop doing this."

"Crying will help you heal." Lindir let him go and Erestor left the pool.

Erestor quickly dried his skin and hair, and then stepped into the bedroom to select today's robes. Lindir also dried himself and then joined his friend in the bedroom, where he slipped into clean robes, which Erestor kindly lent him. "Erestor?" Coming to a standstill in front of his friend, he cupped Erestor's chin in his palm. "You *do* know that you can always come to me when you are in need of a friend? Don't lock yourself up in here."

Erestor managed a weak smile and hugged Lindir close. "Thank you for your continued support." He was thankful that Lindir remained at his side after everything they had gone through. "And be careful around Magolion. He might not have the means to hurt you, but you should remain alert nonetheless."

Lindir smiled encouragingly. "Magolion has hurt me in the past, that is correct, but I came out of it much stronger. He won't be able to intimidate or use me ever again." He would do his best to protect his loved ones from Magolion's evil scheming. "And Elrond now knows as well."

"Elrond…" Erestor smiled conspiringly. "Maybe we could meet for dinner? The three of us?" He couldn't have Glorfindel, but maybe he could help Lindir attract Elrond's attention. Until now he had refrained from meddling in his friend's affairs, but he wanted Lindir to have a chance with the half-Elf.

"Erestor, I am never invited to those dinners. They are private." Lindir carefully steered his friend toward the doorway.

"Maybe you can sing for us?" He would excuse himself during dinner, giving them a chance to spend the evening together. Yes, that might work! Plotting in this way also distracted him from thinking about Glorfindel too much. The blond was never out of his thoughts, but focusing on Lindir and Elrond provided him with a distraction, plus he was helping his friends to get to know each other better.

Lindir smiled sweetly. "I will sing for Elrond and you any time."

"We are agreed then!" said Erestor, momentarily cheerful. "We will have dinner together!" Seeing Lindir's slightly amused expression, he knew his friend had realized his hidden agenda, but he didn't mind. /If Elrond is only remotely interested in you I will make sure he finds out that you are in love with him!/

After breakfast Lindir and Erestor went separate ways. Erestor headed for Elrond's study, whilst Lindir sought out the Hall of Fire to compose music and work on new poetry with his fellow musicians. But in order to reach the Hall of Fire he had to pass by the stables and his heart stopped beating momentarily, seeing Glorfindel and Magolion standing in the courtyard, the blond already mounting Asfaloth. Magolion held the reins of a black stallion, which he had never seen before. "No, this cannot be happening." He had been afraid that Magolion would move in on Glorfindel, but he hadn't thought it would happen this quickly!

What was he to do? Glorfindel was smiling warmly at Magolion, apparently joking with the raven-haired Elf. /He has no idea he is trying to befriend a snake that will lash out at him and bite him when he least expects it./ He had to do something before Glorfindel made the worst mistake of his life! He knew how cunning Magolion was when it came to hurting Erestor.

Running down the stairs, he quickly headed toward them, trying to catch Glorfindel's gaze. "Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel frowned questioningly, seeing Lindir approach. Recalling that Lindir had been comforting Erestor last night, he couldn't help but feel curious. "Lindir, what brings you here?" Was something wrong with Erestor? He didn't want to care, but he did.

Lindir smiled at Glorfindel. He had to do something now, before Magolion found a way to use his likeness to Erestor to his advantage. "I see you have already met Erestor's brother Magolion?" He smiled sweetly at the dark-haired Elf, seeing instant anger appear in the green eyes. /He didn't want Glorfindel to find out just yet!/

"Erestor's brother?" Glorfindel's eyes narrowed, fastening on Magolion.

"Ai, you know my half-brother? I didn't know that." Magolion tried to look repentant. "I haven't seen Erestor for centuries and I forgot that you could be acquainted."

"You are Erestor's brother?" Glorfindel stared at Magolion in disbelief.

Lindir felt a flash of satisfaction, realizing Glorfindel was now looking at Magolion in a different way.

"Yes, Erestor is my younger half-brother." Magolion smiled brilliantly at Glorfindel. "And I am impressed and proud, finding him holding the position of chief advisor at this court. I look forward to enveloping him in my arms again. I hope he will find a moment to welcome his brother to Imladris."

Lindir's eyes narrowed dangerously. /You hate Erestor./ But Magolion was an excellent actor and he could tell to his utter dismay that Glorfindel believed the lies.

Glorfindel felt dizzy when he realized he had tried to impress Erestor's brother. /That is why he reminds me of Erestor so much. I should have known./ He sighed and then addressed Lindir again. "Is there anything you want?"

"Lord Elrond wants you to report to him after today's patrol instead of counselor Erestor, for understandable reasons." Lindir caught a flash of 'something' in Glorfindel's eyes, but failed to label the expression.

"Understood." Glorfindel signaled for Magolion to mount. He had promised to show the dark-haired Elf around Imladris and couldn't go back on his offer now. But before leaving, he leaned in closer and whispered, "Lindir, how fares Erestor?"

Lindir's features softened, once more reminded that Glorfindel still loved Erestor, but for some reason the warrior was fighting admitting that truth. "He's trying to deal with the loss."

"The loss?" Realization suddenly hit Glorfindel hard.

"Losing you, Glorfindel," said Lindir softly. Finding that Magolion was waiting for Glorfindel near the stables, he used this moment to warn the blond. It was up to Glorfindel to heed his warning or not, but he couldn't simply stand by and let the Elda head toward his ruin. "A word, Glorfindel."

The blond nodded, but was growing impatient, uncertain what else Lindir wanted to address.

"Magolion and Erestor aren't friends. I wouldn't get caught up between them if I were you. Most certainly not if you ever want to rekindle your relationship with Erestor." Lindir hoped he had phrased that tactfully enough, as he didn't want to sound condemning of Glorfindel's actions.

"Lindir, you might mean well, but I decide whom to befriend or not," said Glorfindel slightly defensively. He understood what Lindir was trying to say, but he disliked the idea that the minstrel was warning him not to befriend Magolion.

"Magolion will only bring you pain and grief," said Lindir, speaking from personal experience. "But it seems you need to find out for yourself." He had done everything he could and now turned away from the blond.

"Lindir?" Glorfindel reached forward and managed to rest one hand on the Elf's shoulder. When Lindir looked at him, Glorfindel saw concern in the green eyes; concern which was aimed at him. "You will be there for Erestor, won't you?"

Lindir nodded once. "But I shouldn't have to be there for him. He needs you, Glorfindel. He still loves you."

"I know he loves me," said Glorfindel in a miserable tone. For one moment it seemed as if he wanted to add something, but then he pressed his heels into Asfaloth's flanks, steering his horse toward Magolion. He had chosen his path and now he had to walk it alone.

Elrond rose from behind his desk the moment Erestor entered his study. His advisor carried several scrolls, which needed careful reading, but first he studied the dark-haired Elf. Looking closely, he saw a faint echo of last night: red-rimmed eyes, which were still slightly swimming with emotion. Erestor was trying hard to pretend he was fine, but Elrond wasn't fooled. "Erestor, please sit down and join me for tea." He had prepared this herbal tea especially for Erestor, hoping it would soothe his friend's nerves.

Sitting down opposite Elrond, Erestor placed the scrolls on the desk. "These are on Orc activity mostly," he said, not looking forward to answering the half-Elf's questions about his mental state. Seeing the concerned look in Elrond's calm eyes, he knew it was only a matter of time before the questions came pouring out.

Elrond handed Erestor a cup of herbal tea and then leaned back in his chair, nursing his own hot drink. He gave Erestor a moment to settle down and Elrond sipped his tea carefully, as it was still awfully hot.

Realizing it was best to get this over with, Erestor volunteered the information Elrond probably wanted. "Lindir stayed with me last night. He doesn't think I should be alone for longer periods of time. He thinks I am going to brood about Glorfindel."

"Is he right?" Elrond offered Erestor a slice of almond cake, knowing it was the advisor's favorite.

Although Erestor wasn't hungry, he gave in and ate. He hadn't eaten much at breakfast and knew he had to keep up his strength in these stressful times. "Yes, I tend to brood. Lindir knows me well."

"I must confess that last night took me aback. I knew Lindir and you were friends, but I had no idea you were *that* close."

Seeing a chance to compliment Lindir, Erestor said, "Lindir is a kind and romantic soul and I enjoy talking to him. We have grown close these last few millennia, especially after Magolion hurt him."

Elrond nodded. "That is another thing that surprised me; Magolion. I had no idea you had a brother."

"Half-brother. I try to avoid talking about him, as we aren't on the best terms – which is an understatement if I may say so. Magolion has always hated me and Lindir paid the price for that loathing."

Now that the topic was back to Lindir, Elrond shifted curiously in his chair. "So Magolion used Lindir in order to get to you?"

"Magolion thought that he was stealing my lover away from me, but Lindir never was my lover. Magolion didn't believe me when I told him so. I didn't think it was necessary to warn Lindir about my brother. When I found out Magolion had seduced him it was already too late. He had told Lindir that he loved him and that they would bind themselves in a ceremony. Lindir, who was at that point in love with my brother, fell for it. He has regretted it ever since."

Elrond felt saddened that Lindir's trust had been abused in such a way. "I cannot order Magolion to leave Imladris until he has wronged someone."

"At that point it might already be too late." Erestor sighed deeply, sipped his tea and growing restless, he rose to his feet to pace the study. His pacing took him close to the window and he absentmindedly looked outside, hearing noise coming from the courtyard. "Oh, no…"

Alarmed at the desolate tone of Erestor's voice, Elrond quickly rose from his chair and joined his friend, also looking outside to find out what was upsetting his advisor. Glorfindel had dismounted and one of the stable hands was leading Asfaloth toward the tables. A dark-haired Elf stood next to the blond, smiling brilliantly and ever so lightly touching the Elda. "Don't tell me that is Magolion."

"Yes, that is my half-brother," confirmed Erestor in a hoarse tone. "He didn't waste any time." His heart contracted with pain, finding that Glorfindel was ever so slightly leaning into Magolion's touch whenever his brother rested a hand on the small of the Elda's back.

"I cannot believe Glorfindel would fall for him." Elrond determinedly shook his head. "I do think he still loves you."

"That doesn't matter," said Erestor in sudden understanding. "Glorfindel feels I abandoned him by moving out and that is why he ended things with me. He is afraid, Elrond, afraid to commit to me. With Magolion there won't be any commitment. My half-brother isn't looking for a lover or a mate, he is merely seducing Glorfindel to hurt me."

"I cannot understand why he wants to hurt you. You are brothers!"

"But Magolion and I were never friends," said Erestor in a thoughtful tone, feeling strangely numb. His eyes followed the two Elves until they had entered the Last Homely House and disappeared from view. "We never shared a bond like you and Elros did," he said, seeking out Elrond's eyes, "Or a tight connection like Elladan and Elrohir. Magolion and I are too different to get along."

"But still…" Elrond wished he had visited with Glorfindel yesterday evening instead of postponing it. Maybe then Glorfindel wouldn't have fallen for Magolion's manipulation. "I will talk to him later."

"I doubt that will make a difference," whispered Erestor, strangely calmly. "And we shouldn't forget that Glorfindel is an adult who can make his own decisions. He won't listen to you and Magolion won't give up on seducing Glorfindel."

"Aiya, is there anything I can do to help?" offered Elrond, frustrated that he couldn't solve this situation for Erestor.

"Glorfindel is on his own now," said Erestor softly, trying to calm down the thundering of his heart, realizing he would never feel the blond's arms wrapped around him again. "We can only hope that he will realize Magolion isn't what he pretends to be."

Acting instinctively, Elrond reached out and folded an arm around his friend's shoulders, guiding him back to his chair. "I don't want you to sit in your rooms tonight – alone and brooding. Join me for dinner and maybe a game of chess later?"

Erestor gave Elrond a grateful smile. "Invite Lindir as well. He has a great singing voice."

Elrond nodded his approval, liking the idea of spending time with Lindir. "I will invite him." He briefly wondered about the faint grin on Erestor's face, but when it was gone a moment later, he thought he had just imagined it.

_Farewell sweet earth and northern sky,_

_For ever blest, since here did lie_

_And here with lissom limbs did run_

_Beneath the Moon, beneath the Sun,_

_Luthien Tinuviel_

_More fair than mortal tongue can tell._

_Through all to ruin fell to the world_

_And were dissolved and backward hurled_

_Unmade into the old abyss,_

_Yet were its making good, for this –_

_The dusk, the dawn, the earth, the sea –_

_That Luthien for a time should be. _

Elrond wiped away the tear Lindir's voice had managed to draw from his eyes. The minstrel's voice was sweet and full of emotion, making him feel part of the song. "You have a rare gift, my friend."

Lindir blushed at hearing Elrond's compliment. He had been stunned to hear that he was invited to join the two Elves in Elrond's rooms for dinner, but quickly realized Erestor had had his hand in this. "Thank you, my Lord." Shifting on his chair, he fumbled the fabric of his robes, feeling strangely shy and awkward. He briefly looked up to meet Elrond's probing eyes, and seeing the emotion in them, he quickly averted them, looking straight into Erestor's amused ones. /He set me up!/

Erestor read Lindir's face like an open book. Yes, he had arranged this and planned to retire to his rooms in a few minutes. Maybe an evening alone would work wonders where Lindir and Elrond were concerned, but first… "Their love was such sweet bitter pain." And so was his, for his heart still ached for Glorfindel, but he ruthlessly pushed that need away, telling himself to focus on Lindir and Elrond instead. Both Lindir and Elrond gave him concerned looks and he forced himself to smile reassuringly. "But the time has come to let go of past loves and to look toward the future."

Erestor smiled, as this was going as planned. "Pray tell, Elrond, does anyone special warm your heart?"

Lindir was now blushing furiously, wishing the ground would open and swallow him. Erestor wasn't going to do this to him, was he? No, his friend would never expose him in such a way! He had to believe that!

Elrond reminded himself that Erestor probably had a good reason for asking this question and Lindir had turned a charming shade of red. Was it possible that…? Could Lindir be in love with him? No, he couldn't possibly be that lucky, but then again, Erestor was asking and Lindir blushing, even averting his eyes. He decided to take the risk. "Yes, there is a certain someone."

"A male Elf?" probed Erestor, noticing the meaningful looks Elrond was giving Lindir.

"Yes." Elrond smiled encouragingly at the two Elves.

"Hum…" Erestor cleared his throat, hoping he was reading Elrond right. The half-Elf had never mentioned anything to him about being attracted to Lindir, but then again, Elrond was entitled to his privacy. "You see, Lindir here has a special someone too, but he is too shy to tell his beloved."

"Erestor!" Shocked, Lindir pushed back his chair and jumped to his feet. "You promised not to tell him!" Realizing he had just given himself away, he quickly covered his mouth and tried to flee the room, heading for the doorway. But Elrond moved faster and blocked his path.

"Wait!" Elrond's thoughts raced, hoping he had understood correctly. "Wait, Lindir, please!" Gathering a shaky hand in his, he guided the minstrel back to their table and made sure he sat down. Pulling up an empty chair, he sat down next to Lindir, momentarily forgetting about Erestor. "Did I understand correctly? Am *I* that special someone?" Staring into Lindir's big, frightened, and embarrassed eyes, he held his breath, hoping Lindir would be honest with him.

"Erestor promised to keep quiet," grumbled Lindir, displeased.

"I did remain quiet for three thousand years," said Erestor slowly, making eye contact with his friend. "But honestly, Lindir, I also told you to admit your feelings to Elrond." He felt a bit guilty for betraying Lindir's trust in him, but if he read Elrond right, Lindir might thank him later!

"You shouldn't have told him!" objected Lindir.

"Well, technically, I didn't tell him," said Erestor smugly, "You did."

Lindir sighed, distressed. "I am not talking to you."

But Erestor knew Lindir didn't mean it. He also knew it was time to give them some privacy. "I will join you tomorrow in your study, Elrond." Faking a huge yawn, he rose from his chair and stretched. "I am tired."

"I will accompany you!" Lindir, seeing a way out of this awkward situation, tried to jump up from his chair, but Elrond's hold on his hand made him sit down again, hanging his head in defeat.

"No, you will stay here and we will talk," decreed Elrond. His gaze shifted from the minstrel to Erestor and he gave his advisor a thankful smile. "He is in the best hands with me. I won't hurt him."

"I know you won't," said Erestor firmly. He briefly squeezed Lindir's shoulder for support and then left the room, giving them a chance to talk. As he continued walking, he suddenly realized he was on his way to Glorfindel's rooms and immediately turned around, afraid to discover Magolion had already found a way into Glorfindel's bed. Marching toward his own chambers, he mentally prepared himself for a lonely night.

Love of my Life

Part 5

"Lindir?" Elrond cupped the minstrel's chin in the palm of his hand and raised the handsome face. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The feline, green eyes danced nervously about in their eye sockets.

"I didn't think you were interested in me in that way." Lindir swallowed hard, growing increasingly nervous now that Elrond held his stare. "I didn't even know you were interested in males."

"It has been millennia since I last had a male lover, Lindir." Elrond rubbed his thumb against the soft skin in a sensual caress. "And to be perfectly honest with you, I had no idea you were attracted to me or I would have acted on it sooner."

Lindir stared at Elrond in disbelief. "But… you are Elrond Half-Elven! You rule Imladris and I… I am a mere minstrel!"

"A minstrel who has touched my heart," said Elrond softly, letting a fingertip ghost over Lindir's lips, gently tracing them. "And apparently, I touched yours too."

Lindir moistened his lips and closed his eyes, making his next admission. "I never thought you would want me, especially now that you know I let Magolion use me in the past."

"Magolion." Elrond growled the name. "He had better not come near you. I still remember how to wield my sword." Unexpectedly, Lindir's eyes opened and stared at him with open wonder and admiration. "Did you think I would judge you for being in love? Magolion used you to get to Erestor. I would never judge you for that." Cocking his head, he searched the dark, dilated pupils in a sea of turquoise. "I will make him pay if he dares laying even a finger on you…" His voice trailed off, his tone clearly showing his intentions.

Lindir smiled shyly and raised a shaky hand to caress a strand of Elrond's hair. His touch was hesitant and uncertain, but when Elrond leaned in closer to rub his cheek against the palm of his hand, Lindir began to calm down and accept this, no matter how unexpected it was. "I never thought this day would come. I will thank Erestor later for making me let that one slip."

"He is chief advisor for a reason," said Elrond smugly. Caressing Lindir's face, he purred his pleasure at finding the minstrel leaning into the touch. Elrond smiled, realizing their courtship would be slow, sensual and romantic. He was already looking forward to slowly making Lindir his.

Glorfindel wasn't sure why he was taking Magolion along to his rooms. When Lindir had told him that the dark-haired Elf was Erestor's brother, his first instinct had been to avoid any further contact, but he found comfort in the contact and Magolion was pleasant company. During their ride, he had watched the dark hair dance against the Elf's back and it had been easy to pretend it was Erestor with him and not Magolion.

Magolion, who had fallen into step beside Glorfindel, looked at the blond with a predatory expression in his eyes. The Elda literally radiated pent up sexual energy. Seducing him would be easy. "Are you upset because I forgot to mention that I have kin here? I honestly didn't know you were friends with my brother."

"There is more to this than you know," said Glorfindel hesitantly. He didn't want to discuss ending his relationship with Magolion right now. "I was just surprised because Erestor never mentioned you to me." Not once during the thousand years they had spent together had Erestor brought up his brother.

"It has been a while since I saw him last," said Magolion, pondering what strategy to use to placate Glorfindel and stop the questions. /He is a warrior and will appreciate it if I act like one too./ He quickly made up his mind and slid an arm around the blond's waist.

Glorfindel was briefly stunned at the contact and almost pulled away from Magolion, but in the end his need for close contact won. It had been months since Erestor and he had been intimate and he craved an intimate touch, even if it came from Magolion.

"Ah, I feel it too. You need me." Acting quickly, Magolion pushed Glorfindel against the wall, effectively pinning the muscular body with his. Seductively, he rubbed his lower body against Glorfindel's groin, grinning when he encountered the hard bulge beneath the breeches. "You want me."

Glorfindel wanted to push Magolion away, but lacked the strength and conviction to do so. "Is it that obvious?" He groaned needily when Magolion rubbed his hard flesh through the fabric of his breeches and suddenly the lacing was undone, warm fingers slipping inside. At the same time an eager and agile tongue teasingly licked his earlobe before teeth pulled it into a warm mouth to suckle on it. "Yes, I need it..."

"Then let me. I want you too," whispered Magolion sensually into Glorfindel's ear, whilst the tip of his tongue traced a delicately curved ear tip. He had already slipped one hand inside and now curled his fingers around the slick erection. "I found myself attracted to you the moment I laid eyes on you." Suckling the skin beneath Glorfindel's ear, he left a passion mark above the collar for Erestor to see.

"I... want this..." panted Glorfindel, "But we... shouldn't... do this..." Although Magolion's dexterous fingers did incredible things to his erection, part of him warned him not to go any further. Magolion wasn't Erestor. He didn't love Magolion, didn't even really want him, but Erestor had moved out of his rooms and their relationship had come to an end. Why not lose himself in this fling? His heart missed a beat, finding Magolion had gone down onto his knees in front of him and was now pushing down his breeches to fully free his member. Before he got the chance to object, demanding lips closed over the tip of his erection. A swirling tongue lapped at the slick head and Glorfindel instinctively rested his hands on the dark head, urging Magolion on. Looking at the bobbing head, it was easy to pretend it was Erestor, and not Magolion, bringing him to orgasm.

Magolion grinned, relaxed his throat, and took in Glorfindel's length, suckling softly. One hand settled possessively on Glorfindel's buttock, squeezing firmly, whilst his other manipulated the testes. He could tell that the blond was close and hummed softly, letting the sound vibrate around the hard flesh. /Glorfindel is mine now. Erestor, you didn't take care of his needs. You made it so easy for me!/

Glorfindel was nearly delirious, moaning incoherently. Running his fingers through the thick, raven hair, he thought of Erestor, not allowing the truth to settle in; the truth being that Magolion was with him and not Erestor. Thrusting into the welcoming and warm mouth, he quickly found release. His heart thundered madly, but once the waves of ecstasy faded away, he could no longer deny the truth. Seeing Magolion smugly lick him clean, he was overcome with guilt. What he was doing was wrong. Instead of letting Magolion pleasure him, he should be doing his best to win Erestor back. /But Erestor already made his decision./

"Glorfindel! Erestor!"

Glorfindel's eyes widened with shock. He had easily identified Elladan's voice, and when he looked at the younger half-Elf, he froze with shame.

Elladan's glance had been amused, finding his two former tutors in such a compromising position, but it quickly changed into disbelief and then shock, realizing it wasn't Erestor on his knees. The eyes that stared back at him weren't chocolate brown. "Glorfindel? I thought... Erestor and you...?" Distraught, he mumbled an apology, blushed, and quickly turned around to walk away. When he had happened upon them in the corridor, it hadn't been his intention to watch, but the sensual scene had fascinated him.

Realizing it wasn't Erestor with Glorfindel had thoroughly shaken him. /Not Erestor? But I thought Glorfindel and Erestor loved one another./ Elves cheating on each other was unheard of! Finding that his feet had carried him to Elrond's study, he resolutely opened the door without knocking first, in dire need of his father's council. "Ada? I just saw Glorfindel in the corridor and he was with a stranger... They were... being..." Oh, how to phrase this? "Intimate." To his left, something heavy hit the floor with a loud thud, and turning around, Elladan found that Erestor had dropped a book. "Erestor?" Oops, this was bad. Why hadn't he checked if the councilor was present before blurting out something so delicate?

Elrond had been studying a map, but now looked up and walked toward his son. "Elladan!" He cast a concerned look in Erestor's direction, wondering how his friend would react to learning this upsetting news. He really needed to have a word with Glorfindel. Such conduct wasn't appropriate and certainly not for his Captain who should be setting an example for their people!

"If you would excuse me... There is a matter I have to attend to." Erestor quickly fled the room, unable to deal with the Peredhil right now.

Elrond let Erestor go, realizing his friend needed a moment to compose himself. He would speak with his friend later. "Elladan, why must you always be this careless?" Elrond collapsed onto his chair and signaled for Elladan to approach. He had tried to teach Elladan some diplomacy and tact, but it always seemed to backfire. Looking at his son's face, he realized witnessing such an intimate scene had truly upset Elladan. The younger half-Elf had never expected to find Glorfindel in such a compromising situation with a stranger.

"I didn't know that Erestor was here!" Elladan blushed, hoping Erestor would forgive him for barging in like that. If he had known his former tutor was present he would never have blurted that out! He had seen the hurt in the chocolate brown eyes and would do anything to take his words back.

"Ai, 'tis not your fault," said Elrond thoughtfully. "You didn't know that Erestor and Glorfindel had ended their relationship."

Elladan's eyes widened. "They did what? But they seemed so happy!" His heart instinctively went out to Erestor, after having witnessed Glorfindel's public misconduct. The Elda's behavior puzzled him though. He had never known Glorfindel to act in such an unfitting manner before.

Elrond nodded once. "I will tell you everything you need to know, but we need to act now and limit the damage which has been done." He planned on talking to Glorfindel personally and sending Elladan to comfort Erestor. Slowly, he rose from his chair, a plan forming in his head. "Walk with me, Elladan. I need your assistance."

Glorfindel had never before felt so ashamed of his behavior as now. Unable to meet Magolion's eyes, he quickly tucked his shirt in his breeches and redid the lacing. "What we did was wrong."

Magolion knew when to back down and give his prey a way out. Looking petulant, he bowed his head. "You are probably right, but my passion for you overwhelmed me and I thought you would welcome my touch."

Glorfindel hadn't been expecting those words, and guilt came crashing in on him. "It wasn't your fault alone. I didn't stop you." And Elladan had witnessed this escapade. It was only a matter of time before Elrond knew and eventually Erestor. Even if his former lover had been willing to take him back, Erestor would no longer want to touch him now and he didn't blame the advisor. His behavior was utterly unforgivable.

Realizing he needed to give Glorfindel some privacy, Magolion took a step away from him. "I am sorry if I trespassed. That was never my intention. I should probably leave now, but maybe we can spar again in the morning?" /Give a little and take a little. Make him feel guilty and feed his need for contact. He doesn't want to be alone, but after this incident he won't dare look at Erestor ever again. That will drive him back into my arms./ Ah, this was working out well.

"I am not sure we should meet again," whispered Glorfindel, uncertainly.

Magolion nodded once, not pressuring Glorfindel, knowing pushing the blond would chase him away. "I will be there, just in case you reconsider." After giving Glorfindel's hand one last reassuring squeeze, he released the limb and walked down the corridor, eventually disappearing from view.

Glorfindel quickly stepped into his rooms, immediately closing the door behind him. Leaning against the door for support, he panted hard. What in the Valar's name had possessed him to let Magolion do that to him? True, it had been months since he had felt an intimate touch, but this had been uncalled for. But Magolion had made it so easy for him! The dark-haired Elf had practically offered himself to him!

"It should never have happened," whispered Glorfindel absentmindedly. "He is Erestor's brother!" But it was too late now for regrets. Elladan had seen them and Glorfindel mentally prepared himself for a confrontation, most likely with Elrond. The ruler of Imladris couldn't condone such misconduct and would call him on it.

But how would Erestor react when learning he had acted like a harlot, letting Magolion have his way with him? /Ai, I never wanted to hurt you, Erestor. I still love you... but you left me... like Ecthelion did. Everyone leaves me... Always leaving me alone.

Elladan carefully approached Erestor. It had taken him some time to locate the elusive Elf, but he had eventually found the advisor in one of the more secluded gardens, seated on a bench. The lost expression in the chocolate brown eyes made him halt in his tracks, wondering if he had the right to disturb Erestor whilst the elder Elf was clearly upset. But his former tutor had never let him get away with sulking when he had still been an Elfling. Apparently the tables had been turned and it was now his place to comfort the other Elf.

Remaining silent for now, he sat down beside Erestor, occasionally glancing at the other's face. Erestor seemed distant to him and he wasn't even sure the elder Elf had registered his arrival. "Erestor?"

Erestor shook himself from his musings. What use was there in worrying about Glorfindel when the blond had obviously found a companion in Magolion? /But Magolion is only using him, you know that,/ his inner voice chided him. /He will hurt Glorfindel./

"Erestor? Can you hear me?"

Elladan's hand unexpectedly covered his, jolting Erestor back to reality. "Elladan, what are you doing out here? I thought it was your turn to work with the healers today?"

"The healers can do without me," said Elladan, softly rubbing the back of Erestor's hand. Erestor had always been a good friend and now it was his turn to be there for the elder Elf. "But you look like you can do with some company."

Erestor sighed, resigned, realizing Elrond had told Elladan what had happened these last few days. "I will get used to being alone again, Elladan."

Elladan flinched momentarily. "I thought Glorfindel and you were happy. I don't understand why he would end this relationship and seek out another's company."

"My brother's company," whispered Erestor knowingly. Hearing Elladan's sharp intake of breath, he realized that Elrond had not told Elladan about Magolion yet. "Yes, my brother. You heard correctly. Magolion is my half-brother and out hunting Glorfindel."

Thoroughly confused, Elladan's eyes met Erestor's. "Please explain this to me?"

"My brother and I never got along, pen-neth. He hates me and wants what I have. I had Glorfindel, so now he wants him as well, thinking he can hurt me in that way."

"But his actions *are* hurting you!" Elladan had a hard time understanding why one brother would do this to the other. Elrohir would never intentionally hurt him!

"That is what he wants, pen-neth." Erestor grew tired of discussing this. "Lindir tried to warn Glorfindel, but he is stubborn and will do his own will. I am afraid Magolion will badly hurt Glorfindel."

"Then you must warn Glorfindel yourself. He will surely listen to you!" Caught up in his own passion, Elladan raised Erestor's hand and cradled it tightly against his chest. To him, Erestor and Glorfindel were family. They had helped Elrond and Celebrían raise them and their happiness was important to him. "You cannot let him go toward his doom like that."

Erestor gave Elladan a warm smile. "Your loyalty does you credit, Elladan. But your father is already on his way to talk to Glorfindel. I shouldn't meddle in this matter. Once Magolion realizes I still have an interest in Glorfindel he might hurt him more."

"You still love him," said Elladan wistfully. Cocking his head, he easily caught the echo of tears in the chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course I still love him." Erestor smiled sorrowfully. "I doubt I will ever stop loving him, but as long as he cannot admit he needs me and commits to me, I will have to love him from afar."

When the knock on his door finally came, Glorfindel actually felt relieved. Waiting had been the hardest part. "Enter." His instincts told him to expect Elrond, though in his heart he hoped it was Erestor.

"Glorfindel, we need to talk!" Elrond marched into the room, his robes swirling around him.

Glorfindel cringed, easily recognizing Elrond's foul mood. /I don't blame him for being furious with me./ "Before you say anything, I know I misbehaved in the worst way."

Elrond's eyes narrowed. "Just what part of your immature behavior are you referring to?"

A violent flinch moved through Glorfindel's frame. "I should never have engaged in such inappropriate behavior in public. I don't know what I was thinking."

"That is the problem, Glorfindel, you aren't thinking!" Elrond impatiently paced the Elda's bedroom. "Glorfindel, he is Erestor's brother!"

"I didn't know that at first," said Glorfindel in a guilty tone.

"But Lindir told you! You knew you were getting involved with Erestor's brother when Elladan found you in that corridor. How do you think Erestor feels about this?" Elrond studied him closely, finding regret and guilt in the azure eyes. "Seriously, Glorfindel, what are you doing? Why are you making this so much worse?"

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath. "Elrond, I apologize for my misconduct, but don't tell me to forget about Magolion. I spent one day with him, and we already have more in common than Erestor and I ever had! He is a warrior. He understands me."

"He cannot replace Erestor," said Elrond ruefully, "but you need to find that out by yourself. I am afraid you will get hurt though. Even Erestor thinks so and he knows his brother well."

"Erestor..." Longing and melancholy echoed in his voice. "No one can replace Erestor."

Elrond easily caught the need and love in Glorfindel's voice and once again wondered why the Elda was acting in this way. Moving closer toward his friend, Elrond rested a hand on the blond's shoulder. He waited for Glorfindel to raise his head and look at him. "Why don't you go to Erestor and talk to him? I am sure he will take you back if you admit to making mistakes."

"Why should I go to him? Let him come to me! He moved out, I didn't." Pouting, Glorfindel brushed off the half-Elf's hand and he took a step away from him.

"Stop being so damn stubborn!" Elrond felt like pulling out his hair, utterly frustrated now that Glorfindel refused to act rationally.

Glorfindel raised his head and met Elrond's furious gaze. "I apologized for my behavior, Elrond, and I ensure you it will never happen again, but don't make my decisions for me. If Erestor still wants me, he should come to me and tell me. If he doesn't..."

Elrond brusquely turned around, infuriated that Glorfindel wasn't listening to him. He didn't want Magolion to further hurt Glorfindel, but the blond just wouldn't listen. "Then find out for yourself that Magolion is no good for you!" Contrary to his gentle nature, Elrond slammed the door shut behind him. Glorfindel had never refused his council before and to find the blond beyond reason now was infuriating!

Elrond headed for the Hall of Fire, hoping to find Lindir there as he was in need of a listening ear and sound council himself.

"You must excuse me now, Elladan." It was dinner time and Erestor wasn't inclined to join them, knowing Magolion would be gloating at his newest conquest. "But I do want you to know that I appreciate you spending time with me when your duties lie elsewhere." He did feel a bit guilty, knowing Elladan was supposed to be assisting the healers.

"I am certain Elrohir is helping them by now." His twin had always possessed the uncanny ability to read his mind and Elladan hadn't been shielding his thoughts. "You loved fussing over us when we were children and I love returning the favor now."

Erestor graced Elladan with a warm, grateful smile. "You should join your father for dinner. He will surely want you to attend."

Elladan gave Erestor a long, pondering look. "No, I won't join my father this evening. I am more in the mood for a private, comfortable dinner for two. Your place or mine?" he asked cheekily, enjoying seeing Erestor's stunned expression.

"Elladan?" Erestor hoped Elladan had been jesting.

"Seriously, I don't think it would be good for you to be facing Glorfindel and Magolion now. Maybe we can have dinner in your rooms? You need to eat, and so do I."

Erestor smiled in understanding. Elladan had worried him for one moment when he had thought the half-Elf was making a rather indecent proposal.

Elladan drew the attention of a servant who was passing by and requested food be sent to the chief councilor's quarters. At the same time, he also asked the she-Elf to inform Elrond that his son and chief councilor wouldn't join him for dinner. The she-Elf blushed slightly, being addressed by the Lord's oldest son and quickly left, fidgeting nervously with the fabric of her dress.

Her reaction hadn't been lost on Erestor, who smiled dotingly at the young half-Elf. Falling into step beside Elladan, he wondered, "You are of the right age to choose a mate, still you postpone that decision. Is there no one who captivates your heart?"

Elladan gave Erestor a puzzled look, whilst opening the door to the advisor's rooms. "Curious, are you?"

Smiling, Erestor nodded once. He walked toward his closet, removed a comfortable evening robe and changed his clothing after going into the bathroom. By the time he returned, the servants had arrived, carrying dinner with them. After setting the food on the table, the maids left, giving them their privacy.

Erestor sat down and watched Elladan make himself comfortable. The half-Elf lay sprawled in his chair, letting his feet bungle over the arm rest. In his opinion Elladan had always been the more open and expressive twin, at times even reminding him of Elros, whilst Elrohir had definitely taken after his father – being the more quiet and brooding one. "You never answered my question, Elladan." Looking at the food, he felt slightly nauseous. The last thing he wanted was to eat, as he still felt sick with longing for Glorfindel, but he knew he had to keep up his strength and reluctantly started on the soup, dipping pieces of bread in the warm liquid. "So, pray tell me, have you already lost your heart to someone?" To his utter delight, Elladan blushed and spilled some of his soup.

"I would rather not answer." Elladan wondered how he had gotten himself in this situation. He had just wanted to keep Erestor company and to make sure the elder Elf wasn't brooding!

Erestor leaned back in his chair and his eyes narrowed, considering his possibilities. "Would your love by any chance be silver-haired, Elladan?" Oops, now Elladan spat out the soup he had dared drinking. Elegantly, Erestor offered him a napkin to limit the damage done. "I gather I am right?" He knew he shouldn't be teasing Elladan, but it kept him from worrying about Glorfindel and Magolion.

"How did you know?" Elladan gave Erestor a shy look. Did his former tutor really know who he was in love with? But he had been so careful! Not even his secret love knew he was the object of Elladan's desire!

"One only needs eyes to see," said Erestor in a kind tone. "You didn't tell Orophin yet?"

Elladan hung his head in defeat. "Nothing ever escapes your attention. Yes, you are right. I am in love with him." Peeking at Erestor's calm, chocolate brown eyes, he added, "I didn't tell him. And I don't think I ever will."

Erestor frowned. "And why is that?" Elladan wasn't shy, at least he didn't think so.

"Orophin lives in 'Lorien and my destiny lies here in Imladris. I doubt he is willing to leave the Golden Wood to be with me. It would be too big a sacrifice." Puzzled, he watched as Erestor's expression changed from curiosity to concern.

"I am not your father, but may I give you some parental advice?" Elladan was old enough to be his son and he had often felt like a parent, when helping raise the twins.

"Of course." Elladan curled his fingers around the cup of hot tea, warming his hands. He would never dismiss Erestor's council, knowing that even his father heeded it.

"Take the risk and tell him. Don't worry about what can happen. Find out what *will* happen. Maybe you are right and you will be disappointed because Orophin doesn't feel the same way or wants to stay in 'Lorien. But maybe he *does* feel the same way and he is willing to live here. You won't know until you ask." Reaching out, he rested a hand on Elladan's. "Trust me on this. Love is too precious to turn away."

"You would know," escaped Elladan lips, unintentionally, and he immediately regretted those words. "I am sorry... I didn't want to bring up Glorfindel." He involuntarily held his breath, hoping he hadn't made Erestor upset. But the elder Elf surprised him by smiling serenely and uncovering a strand of golden hair from his robes.

"When Glorfindel and I admitted our feelings for one another, I asked him for a lock of his hair." Erestor tenderly ran his fingertips along the golden strand. "And he gave it to me. I have carried it with me since then. 'Tis my most treasured possession... Even now that we are no longer together." His eyes filled with love and longing, and it wasn't long until the first tears appeared. Slightly embarrassed at crying in front of Elladan, he quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. "I am not the best company right now, pen-neth."

Elladan reversed the hold on their hands and now cradled Erestor's in his. "Is there still a chance that the two of you might get together again? I do think the two of you are very right for each other."

Erestor carefully considered the half-Elf's question. "I hope so, but I doubt it. Glorfindel has never been able to commit to me and has always been afraid I would eventually leave him. When I finally moved out of his rooms he saw his worst fears come true, but he drove me into moving out. I never wanted to leave him, Elladan. I still love him." Dreamily, he fingered Glorfindel's golden lock. "I will always love him."

"Ai, Erestor." Elladan gently squeezed Erestor's hand. Although he should be heading back to the Healing House he was unable to leave Erestor alone in his suffering. Hopefully Elrohir understood and didn't mind taking over his duties for the night. In answer, he felt his twin respond, reassuring him he would help the healers instead. Focusing on Erestor once more, he smiled encouragingly at his former mentor. "Maybe Glorfindel will come to his senses."

Erestor's smile became sorrowful. He didn't dare hope Glorfindel would. Quickly changing their subject, he said, "Elladan, you shouldn't be sitting with me when you are needed elsewhere."

"I told you earlier; Elrohir has taken over my duties. I am not missed. I can stay here with you." Elladan's smile suddenly burst with pleasure. "I finally get the chance to fuss over you for a change! You used to be a mother hen when Elrohir and I were little! Now it is my turn to mother you!"

Erestor suddenly got very worried, seeing a very determined expression in the amused gray eyes. "Pen-neth?"

"Oh, we can play chess! Or I can read to you! And I want to tuck you in when you go to sleep!" He was barely able to stay seated as his enthusiasm got the better of him. "Give you a goodnight kiss!"

/Oh, the horror!/ Erestor startled at Elladan's enthusiasm. "You were a child back then! I am an adult!"

"That doesn't matter to me," said Elladan, wickedly. "Oh, I am looking forward to this."

/Please, someone save me!/ But secretly he enjoyed Elladan's worry and desire to take care of him. They had raised the twins well!

Love of my Life

Part 6

Erestor couldn't really believe it, but Elladan had actually done it. The half-Elf had tucked the blankets around his form and was now leaning in closer to press a chaste kiss onto his brow. Cross-Eyed - because he was trying to look at his former pupil - he managed to hold on to his composure when Elladan's lips touched his forehead. This was embarrassing! Why had he ever agreed to this?

Elladan was really enjoying himself. Seeing Erestor squirm, he grinned wickedly. "Too bad I like Orophin, or I might have fallen for you instead."

Erestor could tell Elladan was teasing him but still... "You are beginning to scare me."

"I will take that as a compliment," said Elladan, laughing. He quickly sobered though. "I can stay if you would like me to."

"No, that isn't necessary. I can spend the night alone." It would be strange though, without Lindir for company. But the white-haired Elf most certainly preferred Elrond's company now that they had admitted their feelings to each other. It wouldn't be fair to chain his friend to his side. "You should sleep in your own bed tonight and I am no child that needs watching."

Elladan reluctantly agreed, realizing he had done everything he could for Erestor. "If you need anything let me know?"

"I will," promised Erestor, thankfully, "And now go, and dream of your silver-haired sentry."

Elladan blushed weakly, nodded once, and then left Erestor's rooms, wishing he knew of a way to lessen his former tutor's pain.

Elrond found comfort and strength in the fact that Lindir was sitting next to him. The minstrel had sung several songs during the evening, entertaining and distracting him. Beneath the table he reached for Lindir's hand, gently curling his fingers around his beloved's. From the corner of his eye he observed Magolion and Glorfindel in turn. Glorfindel was seated at his table to his left, and Magolion at one of the guests' tables, but he caught them looking at each other several times.

Keeping Lindir's warning in mind that Magolion was a ruthless opponent, he realized he had to come up with some sort of game plan. He cared too much for Glorfindel to allow the blond to be hurt further. If only his friend would listen to him!

"You cannot really stop Glorfindel if he wants to do this," whispered Lindir, thinking his remark rather bold. Elrond and he had talked much during the evening, but mostly about Erestor and Magolion. Lindir still wasn't sure what to make of this development. Elrond had told him they would go slow and that he wanted to court him properly, but he still wasn't sure what to expect.

"But I don't want to see Glorfindel hurt." Elrond rubbed Lindir's knuckles beneath the table, their hands hidden from view.

"At least he had a warning. That is more than I ever had."

The traces of bitterness that echoed in Lindir's voice chilled Elrond's heart and he sent a harsh glare in Magolion's direction. Overcome with a fierce protectiveness for his beloved, he hissed, "I will throw him out of Imladris if he even looks the wrong way at you."

Lindir was slightly taken aback, hearing that firm tone. "You should worry about Glorfindel instead. I am no longer of any interest to Magolion."

Those words touched Elrond's heart. "But you *are* of interest to *me*."

Lindir actually blushed. "Maybe you shouldn't say such things in public." He wasn't good at hiding his feelings, and one could easily tell he was in love. He wasn't sure how Elrond's children and household would react to learning this fact.

Seeing his beloved's nervousness cautioned Elrond to be more careful in public. "But it *is* true. I *am* interested in you." His gaze met Magolion's for one cold moment and his eyes narrowed, sending the other Elf a clear warning to stay away from his beloved.

Magolion understood perfectly, but dismissed the Lord's warning glare. His interest lay with Glorfindel.

Erestor had woken early that morning and had dressed somewhat sluggishly, missing Glorfindel's presence. He caressed the golden lock of hair before slipping it back into a pocket. Sighing his distress, he left his rooms to head for the library where he intended to archive several volumes that had arrived from Lothlórien the other day.

Lothlórien. He had visited the Golden Wood several times in service to Elrond and was quite fond of it. Maybe it was time he visited there again? It would definitely put some distance between Glorfindel and he. /That might be just what I need; some time away from Glorfindel./ Though at the same time his heart ached with loneliness, wanting nothing more than the blond close. /But he is with Magolion now./ And his brother would hurt Glorfindel.

As he walked down the long corridor, he looked outside. In the distance were the training grounds and he easily identified the two sparring forms, engaged in playful battle. He halted in his tracks, his Elven vision enabling him to follow the elegance and fluidity of the warriors' movements. It was a real shame that Magolion hated him with such a passion. His brother had the makings of a great warrior, but hatred had poisoned him from within and he had long given up on Magolion.

Glorfindel lost his footing for the briefest of seconds and was now pushed back against a tree trunk. Magolion didn't waste any time and pressed his body against Glorfindel's, taking the other's lips in a bruising kiss. Feeling sad and lonely, Erestor quickly averted his eyes, continuing his walk, determined to ask Elrond for a favor.

"Elrohir, can you stay here and work with the healers? I really want to check on Erestor." Elladan gave his twin a pleading look. It was still his turn to work with the healers, but as Elrohir wouldn't leave for patrols for a few more days he hoped his twin would help him out. "He really worries me."

Elrohir nodded once. His twin had told him about Erestor and Glorfindel ending their relationship and that development worried him as well. Like Elladan, he cared a lot for their former tutors. "Go on then. I will stay here. But don't forget to keep me informed."

Elladan thanked his twin by bestowing a quick hug on him and then raced out of the Healing House, heading for Erestor's rooms.

Elladan froze. He had just past by the stables and was about to leave the training grounds behind him when he caught sight of Glorfindel and Magolion. The two Elves were kissing, and Magolion was running his hands down Glorfindel's sides. Although his instincts told him not to get involved, he couldn't help interfering. "In Elbereth's name, Glorfindel, why are you doing this?"

Shocked at being called on his behavior by Elladan, Glorfindel pulled away from Magolion, breaking off all bodily contact. Shuffling his feet, he found that he couldn't be cross with Elladan, knowing he *was* behaving in an odd way. When he had reached the training grounds this morning, he had found Magolion already there and his need for the other Elf had overwhelmed him. Magolion wasn't Erestor, but the Elf was warm and willing, just what he needed. "Elladan, I can explain..."

But Elladan cut the blond short. "Glorfindel, don't you know that Erestor is pining for you? Why don't you go to him? Talk to him!" Elladan was only one step away from dragging Glorfindel off to talk to Erestor, but knew he couldn't force his former mentor to face Erestor.

Magolion wasn't certain what to do - how to act. Apparently this young Elf cared greatly about Erestor and he wondered what effect that would have on his prey. "Glorfindel, I don't want to cause you - or my brother - any unease. Maybe it would be best if we stopped this now, before it becomes... more."

Glorfindel was tempted to give in, but if he did and Magolion left, he would be alone again. "No, please stay." Turning toward Elladan, he rested his hands on the half-Elf's shoulders and said, "Elladan, you must accept that Erestor and I decided to go separate ways."

"But he still loves you," protested Elladan, ignoring Magolion.

/And I love him - still,/ thought Glorfindel, but he didn't admit it aloud. "Pen-neth, why don't you look after Erestor? I am sure he would enjoy some company."

"Are you dismissing me?" Elladan stared at his former tutor in disbelief.

"I will leave with the patrol within the hour and I need to prepare for departure." Glorfindel hoped Elladan would leave quickly, growing uncomfortable at the way the half-Elf was looking at him. A sense of abandonment and disappointment spoke from those deep gray eyes. "Go and see to Erestor, Elladan."

Elladan moved away from Glorfindel. "I cannot believe you are doing this!" Shaking his head, he finally made eye contact with Magolion and startled at seeing the cold, predatory glare in the other Elf's eyes. /You are going toward your doom, Glorfindel. Why won't you heed our words? Our warnings?/ Sighing deeply, he turned away and continued walking toward Erestor's rooms, hoping to find the elder Elf there.

"Elrond? I have a request." Erestor soundlessly entered the Peredhel's study and sat down, waiting for his friend to look up from the scrolls he was reading. Making this request would be hard, but his heart told him it was the right thing to do.

Elrond realized the seriousness of the situation when he looked into Erestor's calm and determined eyes. "Yes, what is it, Erestor?" He was surprised to see Erestor here. Hadn't his advisor planned to archive the newly arrived books from Celeborn? "What troubles you?" /Except from Glorfindel and Magolion?/

"I want to travel to the Golden Wood and spend some time there. I need to put some distance between Glorfindel and I. I simply cannot watch him fall into my brother's trap." Erestor averted his eyes and stared at the floor. "I need time to sort out my thoughts, my feelings and my needs. I cannot do that when I am focused on Glorfindel and Magolion."

"But once you are gone, Magolion can seduce Glorfindel openly!" Elrond didn't agree with Erestor's decision to leave, but also knew he couldn't stop his friend if Erestor's mind was really set.

"I disagree. He might lose interest in Glorfindel without me being present to watch the seduction." Erestor gingerly met his friend's eyes. "You must understand that I cannot stay. Seeing them together hurts."

Elrond released a deep, tormented sigh. "And for how long will you be gone?"

"'Tis autumn now, and there is still enough time for me to travel to Lothlórien before the first snowfall. Once 'tis winter I will have to stay until spring. I might not be back until summer, but I need this time for myself." Erestor gave Elrond a pleading look. He couldn't really leave without his Lord's permission and he hoped Elrond understood how necessary this was for him at this time.

"I won't keep you here when your heart dictates a different course," said Elrond, deeply troubled. "But I do think you are making a grave mistake."

"Only time will tell," said Erestor thoughtfully. "Do I have your permission to leave tomorrow?"

"You will take a proper escort with you," decided Elrond. "Maybe Elladan or Elrohir will want to accompany you. It has been a while since they visited their grandparents." And maybe they would like to see their sister again, as Arwen was staying with Galadriel and Celeborn. "I will ask them."

Erestor didn't protest Elrond's decision, as it wasn't safe to travel these days with Orcs and Uruk-Hai always targeting the roads. He did feel relieved now that he had obtained Elrond's decision.

"But of course, Ada! I will accompany Erestor to the Golden Wood! I would love to see Arwen and my grandparents again!" Secretly Elladan applauded Erestor's decision. It would be best for the elder Elf to concentrate on himself for a while. "But you *will* keep a close eye on Glorfindel and Magolion, won't you, Ada?" When he had found Erestor's rooms empty, he had directly headed for his father's study, believing it was most likely to find the elusive advisor there. When Elrond had suggested escorting Erestor to Lothlórien, he had immediately accepted.

"I will try, but Glorfindel refuses to even heed *my* council. My means of protecting him are limited." Elrond's heart was burdened, knowing Glorfindel was making the worst mistake of his life. "But I will be there to pick up the pieces and hopefully, in time, Erestor can take my place and they can heal their relationship."

Elladan couldn't agree more.

That evening Elrond sought out Glorfindel in his rooms, determined to try one last time to change the blond's mind. "Glorfindel?" Standing in the doorway, he was relieved to find the Elda alone. If Magolion had been there, he would have sent the dark-haired Elf away. "I need to talk to you."

Surprised at finding Elrond this unexpectedly in his quarters, Glorfindel rose from his chair and respectfully inclined his head in greeting. "Elrond." It had been a long day and they had encountered vicious Orcs on today's patrol. Fighting them off had taken its toll on him and he was tired. "I gather this is about Erestor? Again?"

"Part of it is," said Elrond, seating himself and signaling for Glorfindel to do the same. Looking absentmindedly at the fire, he continued, "Erestor is leaving for Lothlórien tomorrow." He heard Glorfindel's sharp intake of breath, revealing the other Elf's surprise.

"Why?" Glorfindel stared at Elrond in bewilderment.

"He cannot bear watching you and Magolion." Elrond carefully met his friend's eyes. "Why are you doing this? What are you afraid of? Can't you tell me what is making you act in this way? I hardly recognize you."

Glorfindel nervously moistened his lips. "Erestor left me."

"He moved back into his rooms, but he didn't end things with you. You did."

"I had to do it before he did it to me," escaped Glorfindel unwanted.

"Is that it? Are you afraid of losing him?" Elrond moved closer to Glorfindel, searching the azure eyes. "Don't you know how much he loves you?"

"If he loved me he wouldn't have left my rooms in the first place!" Glorfindel defiantly stared at Elrond. "I won't allow him to hurt me ever again."

Elrond realized the sad truth that instant; deep down inside Glorfindel still loved Erestor with all of his heart, but the blond was afraid. Considering the Elda's past, he realized not one of Glorfindel's loved ones was still alive today. "You will have to deal with your fears in your own time. But please consider talking to Erestor before he leaves. He will be away until summer."

/That long?/ Glorfindel grew distressed at that news, but hid it well. "Maybe I will talk to him then."

Elrond rose from his chair and headed for the doorway. "You will always have a listening ear with me, my friend."

"There is nothing to talk about," said Glorfindel determined.

"I think you are wrong, Glorfindel. You need to discuss your pain and fears, and I will be waiting for you when you are ready." Elrond smiled ruefully, closed the door behind him, and headed back to his own chambers, where Lindir was waiting for him.

Glorfindel couldn't sleep that night, knowing Erestor would be gone for several months and found himself wandering the corridors. Before he knew it, his feet had carried him to Erestor's rooms. Standing in front of the door to the dark-haired Elf's quarters, he wondered what to do. Had Erestor locked his door or was it open? Experimentally, he pushed down the door handle and the door opened.

Soundlessly sneaking inside, he searched for Erestor, finding his former lover asleep in bed. The dark-haired Elf was frowning in his sleep, and growing worried, Glorfindel approached the bed. Now that he was close enough to take in details, he swallowed convulsively, seeing what Erestor was clutching in his right hand was the lock of hair he had given his lover a thousand years ago.

He swayed slightly, as his heart was breaking all over again, and he knelt beside the bed, taking in the raven-haired Elf's features, which should have been relaxed in sleep, but weren't. /I am so sorry, love, but we weren't happy any more. You spent the last months crying yourself to sleep because I am unable to face my fears. Keeping you close isn't fair to you. I love you too much to cage you. I want you to be happy and I love you enough to set you free./

Allowing himself to briefly caress Erestor's hair, he uncovered his dagger and cut off a lock of the raven hair. Erestor wouldn't miss a single strand and it would give him a reminder of their love. Erestor was clinging to a lock of his blond hair and Glorfindel knew he would spend many nights doing the same thing, holding onto Erestor's to remind him they had been lovers once.

Glorfindel leaned in closer and his lips ghosted over the dark hair, gently pressing a butterfly light kiss on the mane. /Please be happy, Erestor. Find someone who can love you the way you deserve to be loved. I brought you only misery and tears./ His heart was heavy with guilt and regrets, when he carefully got up from the floor to walk over to the doorway. After glancing one more time at Erestor's sleeping form, he closed the door behind him, ending this very important chapter in his life.

Elrond softly closed the door behind him and drew in a deep breath, finding his beloved seated on a warm and comfortable fur in front of the fireplace, singing softly and playing the lyre. He stood still for a few moments, taking in the lovely sight, as Lindir hadn't noticed his arrival yet.

He had loved twice in his life. Ereinion had been his first love, strong and passionate. Celebrían, his second. She had given him three lovely children and had been a true companion for many years, until the Orcs had taken her away from him. He hadn't dared hope he would be graced with a third love in his life, but it seemed the Valar were kind to him. "Lindir?"

Lindir looked at Elrond in surprise, not having heard the half-Elf enter. He wanted to rise from the floor to properly greet the Lord of Imladris, but Elrond signaled for him to remain seated and he complied. Elrond was a true vision of strength, wisdom, and beauty, and his heart craved to pour those qualities into song. "My Lord?"

"I asked you to stop calling me that," said Elrond, shrugging out of his heavy, formal robes. After gathering several fluffy pillows, he piled them in front of the fireplace, indicating Lindir should put his lyre aside and lean back into their comfort. Lying down himself, he opened his arms and smiled when Lindir gingerly moved into them. He understood that Lindir needed time to stop looking upon him as the Master of Imladris and only think of him as his lover, and he was determined to give the minstrel all the time he needed to make that transition. "Please rest against me."

Lindir moved into Elrond's arms, face to face with the half-Elf. Butterflies tickled his insides when Elrond's arms folded around him, pulling him close. He rested his head on Elrond's shoulder and snuggled up to the other Elf, smiling against his lover's chest. Addressing Elrond as something other than 'My Lord' was still hard, as the words automatically slipped from his lips.

One of Elrond's hands found its way into the long, white hair and the half-Elf combed the long strands with his fingers. Lindir fitted perfectly in his arms and he tucked his beloved's head beneath his chin. "You feel right in my arms."

Blushing, Lindir felt grateful that Elrond couldn't see he had grown flushed. "I must admit to being overwhelmed, my Lo... Elrond." He stuttered nervously, and swallowed hard, wondering what the future held in store for him. He wasn't sure how fast or slow the Half-Elf wanted to take this, but he hoped they wouldn't go *too* slowly.

Elrond pressed a chaste kiss on top of Lindir's hair. "Will you stay with me tonight?" Feeling Lindir shift slightly away from him, he quickly added, "I would like to hold you tonight. I have slept alone for so long that I yearn to know you close."

Lindir nodded against Elrond's chest. "I am honored you would ask me." Lifting his head to meet Elrond's gaze, he said, "I don't know about you, but I am comfortable here, near the fire."

Elrond smiled, nodded, and tightened his hold on Lindir. "Then let us sleep here." It didn't matter whether they slept in bed or on this fur - not as long as Lindir was in his arms.

"Are you ready to leave?" Elladan had finished inspecting the guards that would accompany them. There were twenty of them and he reckoned they could fight off an Orc attack, should they come across the creatures. His eyes searched his former tutor's, finding them swimming. He imagined it was hard on Erestor, leaving Imladris and, more importantly, Glorfindel. /But he has to put himself first whilst Glorfindel works out his fears./ He was relieved that Magolion hadn't appeared to gloat at his brother and he smiled reassuringly at the elder Elf. "Ready?"

Erestor swallowed hard, nodding once. Until now, he had hoped that Glorfindel would appear to stop him from leaving, but the blond was nowhere in sight. Biting down any heartache he felt, he kept his gaze focused on Elladan. "Yes, we can leave. There is nothing left for me here."

Elladan signaled for the guards to follow and he kept a close eye on his former tutor, worried now that tears were leaving the normally calm chocolate brown eyes.

Looking over his shoulder, Erestor hoped to catch a last look of Glorfindel, but instead he saw his brother, standing in the courtyard, giving him a triumphant smile.

Glorfindel allowed his tears to flow freely, making sure he was hidden from Erestor's searching eyes. He was looking out over the courtyard from behind velvet curtains that obscured his form from the dark-haired Elf's view. His heart ached and he would have loved to run to Erestor to gather him in his arms. /We might be happy for some weeks, but then it would start all over again and I would have to listen to you crying yourself to sleep at night. I cannot do that anymore. First I need to examine my fears./

His gaze traveled to Magolion's face, which carried a smug expression. /And I have to stop seeing him. I cannot give in to this blind lust any longer./ Elrond was right; he needed to be alone and not be involved with Magolion. /I won't touch or kiss him ever again. I will find a way to deal with my fears, and once I know how to properly woo Erestor, I will travel to Lothlórien to reclaim him./ Now that Erestor was really leaving, Glorfindel finally found the courage to start facing his demons. He wanted nothing more than to bind himself to his dark-haired lover in time, and it was Elrond, not Magolion who should guide him.

/I promise you this, Erestor. I will come for you and commit to you./

Part 7

Imladris

The knock on his door was rather unexpected, and Elrond looked up from his reports, straightened out his robes and told his visitor to enter. He inquisitively raised an eyebrow, seeing Glorfindel enter hesitantly. Studying his friend, he startled at seeing the lost and distraught expression in the azure eyes. He had hoped Erestor's departure would force Glorfindel to face his problems, but he hadn't thought it would happen so quickly. Erestor had only left a few hours ago and he had reckoned a few weeks would pass before the Elda would truly realize his loss. But the empty expression in the sapphire eyes told him that the brutal truth had already registered with the blond. He mentally prepared himself, hoping he could deal with the emotional turmoil his friend was in.

Glorfindel averted his eyes and stared at the floor. "Elrond? Can I have a moment of your time?" He didn't really know what to say, but knew he had to do this *now* before he lost his courage to address this. He nervously shuffled his feet, waiting for Elrond's reply. "I really need to talk to you."

Glorfindel's calm and subdued demeanor made Elrond hopeful that his friend was really prepared to face his fears. "You can always talk to me, Glorfindel." He raised a hand and signaled for the blond to sit down opposite the desk. He continued to observe his long-time friend and saw the uncertainty and insecurity in the blue eyes, which lacked their usual luster. Giving the Elda the time Glorfindel so obviously needed, he leaned back in his chair and waited patiently.

Glorfindel cleared his throat, feeling strangely nervous now that he had made the decision to put his trust in the Peredhel. Lost for words, he watched mutely as Elrond poured them hot, herbal tea. After thanking the half-Elf, he curled his cold fingers around the cup, warming them. He couldn't remember ever feeling cold before. Staring into the swirling liquid, he wondered how to start. He appreciated the fact that Elrond was giving him the time to gather his thoughts, hoping to find some opening. In the end, he admitted, "I don't know where to start."

Elrond nodded encouragingly. "Take all the time you need." It was obvious that it took a great deal of courage on Glorfindel's part to do this and he refused to rush the Elda. Sipping his tea, he felt grateful that Glorfindel had come to him and had not gone to Magolion. That would have made things even worse!

"I have decided to stop seeing Erestor's brother," said Glorfindel eventually, as if he had been reading Elrond's thoughts. "Getting involved with him was wrong - it was probably the most foolish thing I have ever done, but I wasn't thinking rationally."

Elrond cocked his head. "Magolion will probably not seek contact any longer."

That remark caused Glorfindel to frown and the Elda finally made eye contact with the Peredhel. "Why is that?"

Elrond knew he had to tread delicately, addressing this. "Magolion saw you as a way to hurt Erestor. There is a lot of bad blood between them, and by seducing you Magolion was doing his best to wound Erestor where it would hurt most - in his heart. Now that Erestor is gone, Magolion might no longer be interested in you."

Still frowning, Glorfindel said, "Are you serious?" He recalled Lindir's warning, but had thought the minstrel had been exaggerating, trying to convince him to stay away from Magolion.

"I am serious. And I know 'tis the truth, because Magolion did the same thing to Lindir three thousand years ago." Seeing Glorfindel's shocked expression, he explained, hoping Lindir would forgive him for betraying the implied trust. "Magolion assumed Lindir and Erestor were lovers, but we both know they are just very good friends. Magolion however, didn't believe that and seduced Lindir, promising him marriage. Once he had seduced Lindir, he took back his promise, delighted to have hurt them both."

Glorfindel swallowed hard. Why had he refused to listen when Lindir had tried to warn him? "Is this true?"

"Yes, 'tis." Lindir hadn't intended to eavesdrop, but the two Elves hadn't heard him knock and he had then simply opened the door. He had just been in time to catch Elrond's last sentences. "What Elrond told you is the absolute truth." Uncertain how to act in Glorfindel's presence, he remained standing near the doorway, his eyes searching the Peredhel's for answers. Did the half-Elf want Glorfindel to know they had become lovers? Or did Elrond prefer to keep it private?

Glorfindel had turned around on his chair so he could establish eye contact with the white-haired Elf. He had always known Lindir as a compassionate and kind soul, and although he found it hard to believe that Magolion was guilty of the things he was accused of, he also knew Lindir was no liar. The minstrel just didn't have the heart to lie or manipulate. That left him no other option than to eventually accept Elrond's words. "I honestly didn't know."

Elrond caught the distressed expression in Lindir's emerald eyes and rose from behind his desk, quickly advancing on the other Elf and eventually wrapping his arms around his beloved.

Glorfindel's breath caught, seeing the unexpected intimacy between them and he raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "Elrond?"

If it had been up to Elrond, the half-Elf wouldn't have confided in Glorfindel at this point, preferring the blond to remain focused on himself instead. But he didn't have a choice after embracing Lindir. "Lindir and I are in love."

A pleased smile surfaced on Lindir's face and he dotingly stared at the half-Elf. Had Elrond ever voiced it like that before? "I do love you for saying that," he whispered, barely audible. It meant a lot to him that Elrond had revealed this to Glorfindel, for now they would be able to act freely whenever the blond was close.

Elrond, touched by Lindir's words, pressed a gentle kiss on a strand of white hair that teased against his face. Their love was new and still a bit fragile, making him even more determined to do this right. Addressing Glorfindel once more, he added, "Lindir and I never realized there was a mutual attraction until... until Erestor made us face our feelings." He wasn't certain how the Elda would react to hearing his former lover's name.

"Erestor... Erestor managed this?" He should have known this was his beloved's doing. Glorfindel forced a weak smile onto his face.

"He did," admitted Lindir. "He has known the truth for millennia, but I asked him not to speak of it. He lured me into accidentally revealing the truth."

"Yes, that sounds a lot like our cunning advisor," said Glorfindel in a melancholy tone. Suddenly loneliness and an immense sense of loss hit him. "I miss him so much!" The words had slipped out unwanted and he now looked at them pleadingly. "I want him back. I need him!"

"But do you love him?" asked Lindir, feeling protective of his long-time friend. He wouldn't allow Glorfindel to hurt Erestor again. "You may want him, or need him, but do you also love him?"

Glorfindel managed a smile, touched, now that he realized just how much Lindir cared about his former lover. He had often taken friendships for granted, only to regret acting in that way once his loved ones had died. Several times he had wished he could turn back time so he could make up for his mistakes. "I love him from the bottom of my heart."

Elrond frowned. "Only days ago you told me you didn't know if you loved him." It was important that they sorted out Glorfindel's feelings before the blond found himself in even direr straits.

Guiltily, Glorfindel averted, and then lowered his eyes. "I lied." Hearing Elrond's sharp intake of breath, he realized he had managed to shock his friend. "Honestly, Elrond, I am not certain of much, but I do know that I want Erestor back. I want his love back. And I want to love him in turn."

Lindir and Elrond exchanged looks. In the end, the half-Elf reached for a blank journal and placed it on the Elda's lap. "You have to search your soul, Glorfindel. Writing down your thoughts, needs, desires, and fears might give you an insight into the way you are thinking." He hoped Glorfindel would accept his suggestion and work seriously on sorting himself out. "Write down what vexes you. Your thoughts on Erestor, Magolion... Yourself."

Glorfindel's fingers caressed the journal and he opened it, staring at the blank pages. After careful consideration he nodded once. Elrond's suggestion made sense. Writing everything down might tell him how he really felt about his life. "I will do my best." Hesitantly, he raised his head and looked into Elrond's eyes, which were filled with calm understanding. "I have one request though."

Elrond nodded, easily guessing Glorfindel's request. "I will talk to Magolion. I want a word with him at any rate." He wanted to make sure Magolion knew he had been found out and was being watched. Hopefully that would convince the Elf to stay clear of Glorfindel and Lindir. If necessary, he would station a guard at Magolion's door to make sure the Elf obeyed. Now that Glorfindel had come to him for advice, he would guard the Elda's safety and peace of mind. And Lindir's as well.

"I must admit to being surprised that you revealed our love to Glorfindel," said Lindir thoughtfully, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. He had seated himself on a comfortable chair in Elrond's private chambers and was waiting for the raven-haired Elf to join him.

Elrond had just poured two glasses of miruvor and added several slices of cheese, bread and fruits to the tray before carrying it over to the fireplace. Placing it on the floor, he sat down cross-legged and proceeded to pull Lindir onto the floor as well. He easily steered his beloved toward the pile of pillows that had remained there after last night and he eased Lindir down, making sure his lover rested comfortably against him. Feeding him an orange wedge, he watched greedily when Lindir licked droplets of juice from his lips. "Glorfindel is one of my closest friends and I feel comfortable with him knowing the truth. However, I am not yet ready to announce our new love to my entire household."

"I understand that," said Lindir reassuringly, enjoying the soft sensation of Elrond's fingers teasing against his lips. The Peredhel now selected a slice of apple, pushing it slowly past his lips and teeth. Lindir munched happily, looking adoringly at Elrond. He hadn't thought it possible, but he was quickly growing accustomed to spending time with Elrond in a more relaxed manner, which made it easier for him to see Elrond as his lover and not just as the Lord of the valley. The thoughts of his own blooming happiness reminded him of the love Erestor had lost. "I am worried about Glorfindel though."

"I scheduled a talk with Magolion in the morning."

"Did he seek out Glorfindel today?" asked Lindir, worried.

"Not to my knowledge. One of the guards is monitoring Magolion closely and has instructions to keep him away from Glorfindel's rooms." Elrond selected some sliced peach, feeding it to Lindir. Unexpectedly, Lindir's tongue curled around one of his fingertips to lick off the excess juice. /My, he is more passionate than I thought!/ Encouraged, he leaned in closer and touched his lips to Lindir's.

Lindir blissfully sighed into Elrond's mouth, delighted to finally be kissed by the one he had loved from afar for so long. Relaxing into the kiss - and Elrond's embrace - he closed his eyes to savor the delicious sensation even more. Elrond felt good against him and tasted even better. "Oh, I love you," he whispered, his lips still partly engaged in a kiss.

Running his hands through the long, white locks possessively, Elrond deepened the kiss. Looking at the blissful expression in the now wide, sea-green eyes, he saw liquid sensuality in the dark pupils and it made him quaver with desire. He couldn't help imagining their first time together, picturing Lindir moving above him, claiming him. That thought was enough to make him erect.

Lindir noticed the flushed expression on Elrond's face and smiled. "Soon, my love. Soon."

#_I am alone - again. But this time it feels different. This time I chose my loneliness. I could still have had Erestor at my side and in my arms, but I drove him away. I want him back. It took me some time to realize that, but that is what I want; Erestor - heart and soul. But he is on his way to the Golden Wood so he can heal from wounds *I* inflicted.#_

Glorfindel sighed, distressed, and placed the quill back into the holder. He was beginning to understand why Elrond had given him this journal. Looking at the words 'I drove him away,' things were already beginning to become clearer. /Why did I drive him away? Why did I act that way?/ Those were important questions, and although he wanted them answered, the prospect of facing himself worried him. Ghosts of his past lurked in the back of his mind and were ready to pop out the moment he named them. /Not yet. I cannot face them yet./ He suspected that he would need Elrond's guidance once he was ready to do so.

But for now he rose from behind his desk and walked over to the window. He hadn't returned to his rooms after talking with Elrond, but had headed to his office near the barracks and stables instead. He found a sense of peace here that eluded him in his own quarters now that Erestor no longer resided in them.

/Erestor.../ An intense longing for the dark-haired advisor overwhelmed him, and he wrapped his arms around his waist in a futile attempt to pretend it was Erestor holding him. /Elladan, please keep him safe for me until I am ready to face my beloved./ Momentarily experiencing an overwhelming sense of loss, he angrily banged his fist into the wall, cursing softly when a whipping pain traveled up his wrist. That had *not* been a smart thing to do.

/If Erestor were here he would shake his head and remind me that stone is harder than bones. Ai, I miss him!/ Feeling absolutely miserable, he put the journal safely into the desk's drawer - locking it away. He didn't want anyone finding out how much he was hurting and that included Magolion. Now that he'd had time to think on this matter, he realized that Magolion had indeed played him. /If only I realized that before!/

Glorfindel left his office and found that his feet were carrying him toward Erestor's rooms. Following his instincts, he continued walking, hoping Magolion wasn't near, as he didn't want to accidentally run into the dark-haired Elf, who reminded him so much of his lost lover.

Standing in front of the door to Erestor's private chambers, he overcame any doubts he might have and experimentally pushed down the door handle, hoping Erestor hadn't locked his rooms before his departure. He was desperate enough to break in, if need be. Relieved, he found that the door opened and he quickly stepped inside, immediately closing the door behind him. He now stood in cold and dark rooms and wished Erestor were still here. The dark-haired Noldo had brought light and music to his life and now he had been thrust back into a sea of dark loneliness. He felt like an intruder momentarily, although he had been here countless times. But then Erestor had been here with him.

Glorfindel carefully moved toward the bed, trying not to disturb the memories of happier times that still lingered here. Looking at the luxurious four-poster bed, he recalled finding Erestor naked on it more than once, looking dotingly at him and raising his arms invitingly. But now the bed was empty and the sound of laughter was gone from these rooms.

Glorfindel gingerly sat down on the bed, smoothing the sheets with the palm of his hand. They had made love in this bed several times and he still heard Erestor's soft giggle when he had tickled the dark-haired Elf mercilessly. That tickling had later resulted in passionate love making, during which he had pinned Erestor to the bed, whilst his lover had eagerly welcomed him. /Much happier times and I threw them away./ But he also realized he needed this time alone to figure out why he had driven Erestor away in the first place.

Curling up on the bed, he pulled the covers on top of him, snuggling beneath them. He deeply inhaled Erestor's sweet scent, which always reminded him of almond cake and chocolate, and pretended the Elf was still here. Hugging a pillow close, he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. /I love you, Erestor, and I want you back. Please don't fall in love with any of Celeborn's silver-haired sentries. Please wait for me to sort this out./

He prayed to the Valar, hoping Erestor had enough faith in him to wait.

"Lindir?" Elrond rushed back into his rooms, looking confused and worried.

Lindir, who had just finished dressing, looked at his beloved in surprise. Elrond had left about half an hour ago to check on Glorfindel and they weren't supposed to meet again until dinner. Seeing Elrond now surprised him and he blushed. He had spent the night in Elrond's arms and they had whispered soft words of love throughout the night, bestowing gentle kisses on each other's lips. Seeing Elrond now brought these pleasant memories back and caused this flush, which the half-Elf thought utterly adorable.

Elrond wanted to indulge himself and kiss Lindir breathless, but he had to focus on Glorfindel now that the Elda proved elusive. "Glorfindel isn't in his rooms and hasn't been seen in his office, the training grounds or the stables. I cannot find him!" Vexed, he gathered his robes close and began pacing his bedroom. "I don't know where to look for him and I am expecting Magolion in my study in half an hour!"

Lindir's brow furrowed, wondering if Glorfindel had gone to Erestor's rooms instead. The Elda would feel closest to Erestor there. "Why don't I look for Glorfindel whilst you talk to Magolion? I have the suspicion that I will find Glorfindel in Erestor's rooms - let me check on that. You need to talk to Magolion at all cost. We cannot take the risk of him seeking out Glorfindel again."

Elrond nodded firmly. "You offer very wise council. I am glad to have you at my side now that Erestor isn't here." Elrond quickly covered the distance between them, pressed a passionate kiss on Lindir's soft lips and then marched out of the room again, already mentally preparing himself for the upcoming confrontation with Magolion.

Lindir soundlessly opened the door and then stepped inside. /Ah, I was correct./ Seeing Glorfindel asleep in Erestor's bed, a sad smile surfaced on his face. /I wonder what fears and doubts are keeping him away from Erestor./ Hopefully, Elrond could help Glorfindel find out and in the meantime he would do his best to help as well.

An echo of loneliness had remained in Glorfindel's azure eyes and Lindir found himself reaching out, brushing back a wayward, golden lock that had slipped into Glorfindel's face during the night.

"E...res...to..." Glorfindel was slowly waking up, enjoying the touch bestowed onto his hair. Regaining consciousness, his eyes focused on the Elf seated on the bed. Disappointment and frustration overcame him, seeing long *white* hair, instead of the raven dark he so loved.

"No, it is I, Lindir," said the minstrel softly, hoping his gentle tone would bring Glorfindel some comfort. Maybe it would help if the Elda knew he wasn't alone. "I bring word from Elrond. He is worried because you weren't in your chambers."

"But you knew where to find me," whispered Glorfindel, resigned. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he found himself clinging to the pillow, which still carried Erestor's scent. "I hope you told Elrond not to worry."

"No matter what I say, he remains worried for you," said Lindir in a warm tone, "And I understand. I worry too."

Glorfindel looked at the minstrel from beneath golden eyelashes. "I miss him," he said, deciding to confide in Lindir, knowing the minstrel was Erestor's best friend. "I miss him so much. I didn't know that it was possible to miss someone that much!"

Lindir nodded once in understanding. "If my heart hadn't told me to stay with the one I love, I would have offered to accompany Erestor to Lothlórien."

Glorfindel saw a chance to get away from their current topic - discussing Erestor was only worsening his heartbreak. "I must admit to being surprised. I never knew you had a romantic interest in Elrond." Seeing Lindir blush, Glorfindel smiled, knowing instinctively Elrond would love seeing the minstrel blush like that. He did look charming - blushing.

Lindir coughed, trying to cover up his shyness. "I didn't know he had an interest in me, Glorfindel. I would never have revealed my feelings for our Lord. He is far above my station and I still find it hard to believe this attraction is mutual. I am a mere minstrel. My father was a tailor and my mother a weaver. And Elrond - he is... he is..."

"He is the one you love," finished Glorfindel for Lindir.

"Yes," whispered Lindir shyly, nodding once. "I never dared hope he would love me back."

Glorfindel took a moment to ponder the new relationship. "I think that Elrond and you are very well-suited. He needs someone who loves him, someone with a warm and patient character. He also loves your voice... your music. In turn, Elrond's main objective is to protect his loved ones. He will love to take care of you. If I may give you one bit advice - let him."

Lindir's smile brightened. "I would love to take care of him in turn - emotionally and physically." Lindir briefly hesitated, but then added, "And I would love for him to take care of me."

Glorfindel raised a hand and slowly rested it atop of Lindir's, uncertain if the gesture was welcome. But Lindir allowed it and even squeezed his hand in turn. "I *am* happy for you."

Lindir's smile faded, being reminded of the fact that Glorfindel was hurting inside now that Erestor had left. "Put your faith in him, Glorfindel. Erestor loves you and he won't give up on you so easily, but like you, he needs this time apart."

"I am afraid he will fall in love with someone else," confessed Glorfindel during a moment of utter truth, which surprised even himself. He hadn't thought he would be comfortable confiding something so intimate to Lindir. "What if one of Celeborn's Galadhrim catches his attention? What if he forgets about me? Decides I am not worth waiting for?"

Lindir squeezed Glorfindel's hand again - slightly harder this time. "Erestor gave his heart to you the moment he first laid eyes on you. Trust me, I have known him for a long time and I know he doesn't give away his love easily."

"But he doesn't know that I want him back! That I went to Elrond for help! As far as he knows I am still attracted to Magolion," objected Glorfindel, fighting down his rising panic.

"It will take Erestor a few weeks to reach Lothlórien, but you could send a messenger after him." Lindir frowned. "But not yet, Glorfindel. You are still too much in an emotional upheaval yourself."

"A messenger... Yes, I could write a letter." Glorfindel's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"And what would you write in that letter? Do you even know what to say?" Seeing Glorfindel's expression change, he realized the blond understood. "Wait for a few more weeks and work with Elrond on sorting out your thoughts and feelings in the meantime. Once you know what you want, you should write him that letter. But not yet. I won't allow you to hurt Erestor ever again - even unintentionally."

"Your loyalty to Erestor does you credit." Glorfindel managed a weak smile, approving of Lindir's protective nature where Erestor was concerned. "He has a good friend in you - the best."

Lindir's blush deepened, hearing the compliment. "I am your friend as well, Glorfindel."

"In that case I am blessed too."

Part 8

Elrond's gaze sternly met Magolion's. The dark-haired Elf's face carried a defiant expression, which made Elrond tread carefully. He had seated himself behind his desk and his eyes narrowed, realizing this could become a long conversation. "As you are a guest in Imladris, and I her master, I limit your personal freedom to the guest wing and the gardens. I don't want to see you near Glorfindel's quarters or the Hall of Fire. A servant will bring your meals to your rooms for the duration of your stay here, which I hope you will cut short."

Magolion had been expecting this and was ready to engage in a verbal fight, confident he would win. "Pray tell me, my Lord... What did I do to offend you?" Erestor might have left Imladris, but that didn't mean he was giving up on Glorfindel. Erestor was bound to return at one point and by then he wanted Glorfindel at his side, secured as his committed lover.

Elrond raised an elegantly curved eyebrow in obvious disdain. "Don't play games with me, Magolion. You know exactly in what manner you offended me - and Erestor."

Unwillingly, a grin surfaced on Magolion's face. He hadn't wanted to gloat, but found himself unable to stop from doing so. "Ah, so this is about my dear brother? Well, half-brother to be exact. I reckon you don't even know your chief advisor was born out of wedlock? An honorless bastard?"

The cruel words made Elrond rise majestically from his chair and he glared at Magolion in clear disgust. "Even if your accusations are true, they don't matter to me. I value and honor Erestor for who he is! His heritage has nothing to do with that! But it does tell me a lot about the origin of this hatred that you feel for him."

Magolion forced himself to remain seated. This conversation wasn't going as planned! "It might not matter to you, but it does to me! You have no idea what it was like, growing up whilst being pestered and dishonored by the elders' comments about my half-brother's origin! They took it out on me, because Erestor was still too young to understand what they were saying!"

Elrond realized he was on to something very important and seated himself again, listening closely. Maybe he could get to the bottom of this.

Now that he had started opening up, Magolion found he couldn't stop. "My father died in an Orc attack, leaving my mother alone behind. I hadn't reached my majority at that time and she did her utmost best to raise me on her own. But then..."

"What happened?" Elrond leaned in closer, his eyes narrowing with concentration.

"She met someone. I never found out her lover's identity, but a few weeks later it became apparent that she was pregnant. It was a disgrace! My father had just perished and within the year she was pregnant again! When Erestor was born I instantly hated him." Magolion shook over his entire body. "He had no right to live! My mother should never have lain with another male! And I had to pay the price for her mistake! Do you have any idea what cruel comments I had to endure?"

"Go on," said Elrond softly, hoping to find a way to stop this insane hatred from further consuming Magolion.

"No, I shouldn't be telling you this!" Magolion jumped up from his chair, suddenly terrified that he was actually confiding in someone for the first time in his life.

"Sit down and continue," said Elrond in a firm tone that had commanded armies and it didn't fail him this time, either. Reluctantly, Magolion sat down again, staring at him with wide, shocked, eyes. "Tell me the rest as well."

Magolion found himself obeying for some elusive reason. "Things got worse when Erestor became older. Most of the other Elves still shunned my mother and her life had become a lonely one. But Erestor had managed to find his way into people's hearts and by the time he had reached majority he was a respected scholar. But my mother was still shunned and I still heard the whispered, spiteful remarks addressed to her person. My hatred for Erestor increased tenfold when he left to join the High-King's forces, leaving my mother behind."

"And so you decided to make Erestor pay for the pain he caused you," concluded Elrond.

"Yes! My mother died shortly after he had left. She slipped, climbing the mountainside to gather flowers and her neck snapped. I comforted myself with the thought that she died instantly and didn't suffer any pain. I left and joined Gil-galad's army as well, but a different regiment, as I never wanted to see my half-brother again."

"But Erestor and you did meet again."

"Yes, and I stole his first lover away from him, just to cause him the same amount of pain as he caused me!"

Elrond shook his head disapprovingly. "But it wasn't Erestor's fault that your mother found comfort in the arms of a temporary lover. She must have been hurting terribly after your father's death, and as you were still a child, you didn't have the means to help her grieve. Maybe this Elf took advantage of her vulnerability by laying with her. Maybe he promised her marriage." Elrond's eyes suddenly flared cruelly. "Didn't you do the same? Promising Lindir a bond and then leave him?"

A sudden and terrible comprehension burned in Magolion's eyes at hearing the damning words. "What?"

Elrond got to his feet, paced his study for some minutes, and then came to a standstill next to the chair Magolion was sitting on. "You have unwittingly repeated your mother's mistakes, but instead of becoming a victim, as she was, you became the perpetrator. You promised these Elves you loved them, that you would marry them, just to steal them away from Erestor." Elrond's eyes searched Magolion's. "Do you have any idea how badly you hurt them? Hurt Lindir? Remember your own pain and hurts, Magolion. You have become something you aren't supposed to be. Your hatred and anger consume you, making you into the very thing you loathe. Do you understand that?"

Magolion swallowed hard. "No, you are twisting facts. None of that is true! I am merely making Erestor pay because he caused us such misery!"

"This might be hard for you to accept, but it was your *mother's* decision to take a lover and to become pregnant. Erestor had no say in being born into this family. He didn't have a say in getting you for his older brother." Elrond's eyes softened slightly. "You could have been his champion, his *true* older brother. My sons are only minutes apart, but Elladan - the eldest - has always defended Elrohir. Why couldn't you do that for your younger brother? You cannot possibly convince me that Erestor had a happy childhood if what you told me is true. He would have needed someone to protect him whilst he was a mere child."

Confusion was getting the better of him and Magolion quickly rose from his chair. Stepping away from Elrond, he quickly took several steps toward the doorway. Memories flared in his mind; images of Erestor crying his eyes out because the elder children had made spiteful remarks about his mother. The first few times Erestor had come running to him, but he had turned the small child away, delighting in the fact that the urchin was that miserable. Never in all those years had he considered reaching out and comforting Erestor instead. Only now did he realize that by doing so, he would have received comfort from Erestor as well!

Feeling trapped, he marched over to the doorway and said, "I have to leave now!" He was unable to meet Elrond's questioning gaze again and quickly opened the door. He was shocked when Elrond appeared beside him, slamming the door shut, which he had started to pull open.

"No, first I need your word that you won't approach Glorfindel again. You have already done enough damage - too much damage actually - and I won't allow you to cause more heartbreak." Elrond studied Magolion and found himself wondering about the other Elf. Like Erestor, he saw the raw potential in Magolion. If the dark-haired Elf had chosen a different path and not hatred, Magolion would have made a fine addition to his household. The Elf had the makings of a great warrior and could have taken some responsibilities off of Glorfindel's shoulders, becoming the Elda's second in command. But Magolion had chosen the path of hate and vengeance.

Magolion's first instinct was to rebel, but when he accidentally looked into Elrond's eyes, he saw a sincere compassion in them, which nearly floored him. "You are serious!"

"Yes, I am. Glorfindel needs to sort himself out and I hope Erestor's soul will heal in the Golden Wood as well. I would even go as far as to offer you some guidance, as you appear to be in great need of sound council yourself, but my loyalty lies first with Glorfindel and Erestor. Don't defy me, Magolion, and stay away from them. If your only goal is to cause misery and discord I won't allow you to reside in Imladris much longer."

Elrond's words should have angered him, but instead Magolion simply nodded his head meekly. "I won't approach Glorfindel."

Elrond realized that promise had to do. "Then return to your quarters and don't cause more discord in my household." Elrond opened the door and gave Magolion one last probing look. "I also suggest you do some thinking. Maybe it isn't too late to undo the damage and to change your ways."

Magolion blinked in confusion and then quickly fled Elrond's study. The half-Elf had raised questions he had never wanted to answer in the first place, but now he was forced to face them after all.

"How did your talk with Magolion go?" Lindir had sneaked into Elrond's study after the dark-haired Elf had left. His curiosity had gotten the better of him, seeing the unreadable expression on his former nemesis' face. Walking up to his lover, he easily identified the worried expression in the troubled gray eyes. "I saw him leave and he didn't look pleased." Which pleased Lindir in turn.

"We talked," said Elrond thoughtfully, but then his mood lightened, fully realizing his lover was close. Acting quickly, he pulled Lindir close until the white-haired Elf lay sprawled in his lap. After wrapping one arm around Lindir's shoulder, he raised the other's head and traced the soft lips' outline with his thumb. "Lindir, did you know they are half-brothers and not full siblings?"

Lindir slowly nodded his head. "Erestor seldom talks about this, but he once mentioned that they have different fathers." Wondering if he should confide the next fact to Elrond as well, he made his decision and said, "Erestor has no idea who sired him. His mother never told him."

"So Magolion told the truth..." Elrond's voice trailed off in wonder.

Lindir teasingly licked one of Elrond's fingertips when the digit dipped into his mouth. After bestowing a kiss on the now slick fingertip, he added, "Erestor's childhood wasn't a pleasant one. Even back then, Magolion hated him."

"From what Magolion told me, he suffered some humiliation as well due to the fact that Erestor was born out of wedlock. Beneath his anger and desire to hurt Erestor hides an old pain. I suggested he examined his own feelings honestly, without his hatred clouding his judgment."

"That is exactly what Erestor suggested Magolion should do three thousand years ago... But Erestor is hesitant to believe Magolion can change his ways." Lindir ran his fingers through Elrond's dark hair and whispered, "So am I. I cannot imagine Magolion ever becoming a loving brother to Erestor."

Elrond pulled Lindir close enough to kiss his lips and rested one hand at the nape of his lover's neck. Kissing Lindir passionately, his other hand found its way beneath the thick and warm robes, rubbing his lover's back. Tiny tremors rocked Lindir's body and Elrond smiled knowingly. Releasing Lindir's luscious lips, he pulled back slightly and studied the feline eyes. Lindir's hardness pressed against his side and he wondered if his lover was ready to take another step tonight. "I want you."

Lindir swallowed nervously, and then nodded. "I feel the same way."

"Tonight, my love?"

Still nervous, Lindir nodded shakily. "I want it as well, but I am a bit... insecure."

"So am I. It has been millennia since I last made love to a male. I might be a bit 'rusty' myself." Elrond smiled reassuringly at his lover, but in the back of his mind he continued to worry about Magolion. Did the dark-haired Elf have the courage and the strength to face his demons and past mistakes?

_#My parents were the first ones to die during that dreadful attack. Their home was hit by a fireball and the flames consumed them. I was on my way to warn them about the impending attack, but I came too late. All I could do was stare at the flames and hope their souls would know peace in Mandos' Halls. I felt numb after hearing their screams and dropped onto my knees, sending a prayer to the Valar to guide my parents' souls to the Halls of Waiting. But then the Balrogs were upon us and I was needed to command my men. _

_We fought bravely, but there were just too many of them. Those Balrogs were our downfall. Ecthelion and I did our best to take down as many as possible with us, and when we died...#_

Physical pain, resembling the burning of his body, which he still remembered to this very day, coursed through him. Shaking like a leaf, the quill dropped from his fingers, creating an ugly blot of ink in the center of the page. /I don't want to remember the pain.../ But wasn't that the purpose of this exercise? Now that Glorfindel was sorting out his thoughts it was inevitable that he had to face his past. Why not start now?

His parents... He still heard their screams in the dead of night when everyone else in the Last Homely House was sound asleep. During the time that Erestor had been his lover; the dark-haired Elf had often consoled and comforted him, holding him until the morning. And always he had pushed the memories from his mind the moment he had regained consciousness. But not this time. This time he braved them and he let the painful memories wash over him.

His mother had screamed the longest. But the one thing that had traumatized him most had been the exact moment when her screams had ended. A thundering silence had sliced through him and he had jumped to his feet, trying to run toward what remained of their home. Ecthelion had appeared at his side at that moment, keeping him back from entering and burning alive in the deadly flames that now reached for the neighboring dwelling.

"No," Ecthelion had said, "There is nothing you can do to save them. Put your trust in the Valar. They will guide their souls."

But his lover's words hadn't soothed him at all. He had been about to lash out at his lover, but then the Balrogs had appeared, creating havoc and chaos in his beautiful, white city of Gondolin. He hadn't had the chance to grieve their passing due to the attack, and he had thrown himself into battle with something that closely resembled a death wish. But seeing Ecthelion close and covering his beloved's back, he had realized he had to stay alive for his lover's sake. Ecthelion was all he had left and he didn't want to lose his lover as well as his parents. They had fought bravely, side by side, but then disaster had struck. The Balrogs proved too formidable as opponents, claiming Ecthelion's life and his.

In those dark nights when his memories haunted him, he relived his lover's death - as well as his own - in every gut wrenching detail. At times he had woken in the midst of throwing up, as the pain of remembrance had become too much for him. Erestor had always been there for him, helping him to the bathroom to clean him up. Whilst he had been staring at his reflection in the mirror, his faithful lover had headed back into the bedroom to change the bed sheets and fetch him a clean nightshirt. Erestor would press a comfortingly cool washcloth against his brow, rub his back and whisper soothingly. /Did I ever tell him how much it meant to me that he supported me in those hours? No, I don't think I ever did./ He had taken Erestor's care for granted and had eventually returned to bed with Erestor, falling asleep again. /Erestor never complained./ Erestor had just assured him he loved him whenever the dark-haired Elf had taken care of him, cleaning up whatever mess he had created. /And I never said thank you. Not once./

Glorfindel sighed deeply, feeling distressed and guilty for the way he had treated his lover. He was ready to dive into the unpleasant shadows of his memories when a knock on the door forced him to focus on the present again. "Who is it?" He hoped it wasn't Magolion, for the Elf was the last one he wanted to face right now.

"'Tis I, Lindir."

Glorfindel chided himself; he should have known that Elrond and Lindir would continue to check on him. "You may enter." He quickly hid the journal in the desk drawer and then rose from behind the desk. Lindir, who was walking toward him, practically radiated love and warmth. He had seldom seen the minstrel this happy. Being with Elrond was healing a world of hurts inside the white-haired Elf; a pain, which Magolion had caused millennia ago. "My dear Lindir, what brings you here?"

Lindir smiled brilliantly. "Well, 'tis time for dinner and Elrond hopes you will join us tonight."

"You won't let me fret or brood," said Glorfindel in understanding.

"I never let Erestor give in to his darker thoughts and I will do the same for you. You are my friend, Glorfindel, and I pray the day will quickly come when the two of you will be reunited again. I want the both of you to be happy."

Glorfindel nodded thankfully and for one moment he considered giving Lindir a hug, but he pushed the thought away. They didn't need more complications at the moment and he wasn't sure what would be read into such an embrace.

But Lindir wasn't blind and read the need for comfort and closeness in Glorfindel's eyes. Taking the initiative - which was very much unlike him - he stepped up closer to the blond and slowly wrapped him in a warm and gentle embrace. To his surprise, Glorfindel froze at first, but then seemed to relax into the embrace. He'd held Erestor many times, soothing his friend when he was upset and he was honored that Glorfindel now let him do the same. After rubbing the Elda's back for long, silent moments, he began to pull away. When he searched out the azure eyes, he wasn't really surprised to seem them swimming with tears. "You love him and Erestor knows that. Trust him to guard your heart. He won't hurt you."

Glorfindel firmly nodded his head. "You speak wisely, and I need to put my trust in him." Erestor loved him - truly loved him. He knew that. Why else would the dark-haired advisor have taken care of him on those horrible nights when dreaming about the past had made him sick - literally? Erestor would wait for him - he simply had to.

It took Glorfindel considerable effort to step into the crowded Hall of Fire, unwilling to face searching eyes. Lindir had assured him that Magolion wouldn't be present and he felt relieved for that, but he also knew he had to talk to Erestor's brother eventually. His gaze swept through the Hall, which was filled with talkative Elves, a warm fire in the fireplace and soft music. It should have felt comforting and reassuring, but it didn't, as he missed one very important person to share this with him.

"Come with me, Glorfindel." Lindir placed one hand at the small of the Elda's back and guided his charge to the main table, where Elrond and Elrohir were already awaiting them. Lindir had asked Elrond not to tell Elrohir about their new love yet, wanting to build a friendship with the younger half-Elf first and Elrond had agreed. That did mean they needed to behave during dinner.

Catching sight of them, Elrond rose to his feet, advanced on Glorfindel and whilst giving Lindir a doting look, he hugged Glorfindel instead. "Join us, Glorfindel, so we can finally start dinner. I am famished." He began to return to the table, but then looked over his shoulder. "Oh, Lindir, why don't you join us as well? Maybe you can play the harp or sing for us tonight." If it had been up to him he would have kissed his lover in front of everyone, getting their secret out in the open so he wouldn't have to pretend Lindir wasn't special to him, when he loved him dearly. But the minstrel had decided differently and he respected Lindir too much to force him to make their relationship public.

"I am honored, my Lord," replied Lindir, trying to appear impressed by the invitation. Suddenly, he felt Elrohir's probing gaze on him and he quickly averted his eyes, sitting down to Glorfindel's left. One of his fellow minstrels brought him his harp and he began to perform the song Elrond requested. Elrohir's eyes however, never left his form. /He cannot know!/ Elrond and he had been discrete! The only ones who knew were Glorfindel and Erestor. /And Magolion probably,/ supplied a voice in the back of his mind. /Maybe Magolion is now moving on from Glorfindel to Elrohir?/ He prayed to the Valar nothing of the kind had happened and he tried to ignore Elrohir's questioning eyes as best as possible.

Elrohir knew something had changed when his father invited Lindir to sit at their table. It was true; the minstrel had sung for them before, but not once had Elrond asked for his company during dinner. /What changed? What happened between them?/ His gaze traveled from Lindir's face to his father's and he was stunned to see delight in the sparkling gray eyes. /Oh, no, not again!/ He had seen *that* look before. Had seen it when Elladan first met Orophin. When Erestor had first laid eyes on Glorfindel. He saw it in Celeborn's eyes each time he looked at his wife. Love. It was love he was seeing in his father's eyes.

He wished he hadn't seen that expression, not wanting to think about Elrond being in love with someone else than his mother. But Celebrían had sailed for Valinor many years ago and he had seen how lonely his father had become during these last long years. He still recalled Celebrían's last words to his father, expressing her hope that he would find someone to love again, as she didn't want him to remain alone. "You deserve someone who loves you the way I love you," she had said, each word still alive and clear in Elrohir's mind, "Don't turn away from love when you find it, revel in it instead."

How could he blame his father for following her advice? He knew they had been happy. His parents had loved each other dearly and Celebrían's decision to leave for Valinor had crushed Elrond. It had taken all their joined efforts to keep the elder Half-Elf alive. And Elrond had, apparently, now found that new love in Lindir. /A most unexpected choice,/ he admitted privately. It wasn't so much the fact that Lindir was a male, but that he was a minstrel. He had always thought his father would choose a warrior. /Maybe if Glorfindel hadn't been head over heels with Erestor, Ada might have chosen him./ But his father would never interfere in an existing relationship.

He read the questions in Lindir's eyes just before the minstrel lowered them. /How do I handle this? And why isn't Elladan here when I need him?/ Together, they could have discussed this development, but now he had to reach a decision - to accept this or not - by himself.

Glorfindel found it very taxing to act in a normal way, when certain glances were cast in his direction. Most of the Elves had seen Erestor and Elladan leave and had drawn their own - correct - conclusions. Sympathy, sadness and even triumph stared back at him from the depths of their eyes, and he wished he could jump up from his chair and flee the Hall, but that would make the situation even worse. He had to endure this.

One hand dipped into his pocket, uncovering the lock of raven hair he had secretly acquired the night before Erestor had left. Stroking the strand of hair, he slowly grew calm again, but a gaping hole remained in his heart. /What is Erestor doing? How is he handling the journey to the Golden Wood? Please, Elbereth, watch over him and keep any Orcs away from them./ Elladan was a skilled warrior and tracker and Erestor was in the best hands with the younger half-Elf, but he would have preferred to escort Erestor to Lothlórien himself. /If I hadn't caused this discord between us in the first place, he would still have been here - at my side./ That thought filled him with sorrow and he hoped dinner would end quickly so he could retire to Erestor's rooms. He intended to spend his nights there, as Erestor's scent was heaviest in the Elf's bed.

/Oh, Erestor, if only I could be with you. Please take good care of yourself./

Part 9

How was he going to survive this ordeal - dinner? Glorfindel could only think of Erestor, who should be seated next to him, instead of being on his way to the Golden Wood.

Slowly, his surroundings began to fade and his memories returned unwanted, forcing him to relive his fall, his body burning up after being set on fire by the Balrog's breath, the creature's whip cruelly biting into his flesh. He was falling - falling quickly - and he instinctively reached for the one thing that could restore his sanity. His fingers located the cherished strand of Erestor's hair and he clung to it, recalling all those times when Erestor had whispered he loved him. /Erestor... Erestor, help me./

"Glorfindel?" Lindir grew worried, finding that a fine film of sweat had formed on the Elda's brow. Reacting on instinct, he sought out the blond's hand beneath the table and was touched, finding that the warrior was clinging to a strand of raven hair. "Is something amiss?"

Lindir's voice and touch drove away the unpleasant memories and Glorfindel shakily nodded once. "I need him."

Elrohir had noticed Glorfindel's distress as well, and his heart went out to his former tutor. Elladan and his father had told him what had occurred between the two elder Elves and he instinctively knew Glorfindel needed all the support he could get. Privately he vowed to help in whatever way he could.

Glorfindel had also caught Elrohir's understanding look and he quickly averted his eyes. He had a hard time being conceived as vulnerable, even if he were so at the moment. He was a warrior and warriors did not show weakness! But he was amongst friends - family - and they wouldn't judge him for feeling this way. Taking heart, he curled his fingers around Lindir's hand, squeezing gently and sending a thank you using his eyes.

Lindir smiled, pleased, and held Glorfindel's hand throughout dinner, offering the blond all the comfort and support he needed.

Magolion's head was still spinning. Was it really possible to experience one moment of complete truth that could turn his world upside down? So abruptly? So all consuming? Changing his entire life, his every thought and his perception? It was happening to him now.

Elrond's words continued to echo in his mind. Had he really become something he had hated all of his life? What if the Half-Elf was right? Deep down in his heart, he was beginning to realize that Elrond had seen beyond his hatred and had correctly labeled his feelings. He hated Erestor because his half brother's birth had caused him pain and misery, but he should be upset with his mother and her mysterious lover instead. Elrond had been right; it hadn't been Erestor's decision to be born into their family.

He unwittingly made the mistake of closing his eyes and when he did, a long lost memory surfaced. It was Erestor as an Elfling, running toward him and wrapping his tiny arms around his legs in search of comfort. The older children tended to be unfriendly and preferred not having him around and their pestering had made Erestor run - run to his elder brother in search of protection and understanding.

But he had peeled the too short arms off and had pushed Erestor away, glaring at the child. "What do you think you are doing? Go, run to Nana instead, but leave me alone!" The large, dark eyes that had looked at him in disbelief had nearly made him reconsider, but he had reminded himself that Erestor was the very reason why his family was shunned by the other Elves. "I hate you!" he had spat in disgust, and had marched away, ignoring the sobs that had erupted behind him.

Feeling claustrophobic, he flung the door open and immediately noticed the guard, stationed in the corridor. Apparently Elrond considered him a very real threat to his household and he ran down the corridor, recalling Elrond had allowed him to visit the gardens as long as he didn't go close to Glorfindel. He had no intention of seeking out the blond warrior.

Listening closely, he could hear the guard follow after him, but he ignored it and fled into the gardens, finding a secluded spot behind some ancient oak trees. His breath came in gasps and only after long minutes did he manage to calm down. An intense sense of guilt overwhelmed him and he went down on his knees, folded his arms around his waist and began to sob softly.

/I made one mistake after another! And damn Elrond for making me aware of them! Why did he interfere?/ Upend his life? He had been content making Erestor's life miserable and now here he was, crying his eyes out like a baby! This wasn't appropriate behavior for a warrior! But his feelings were strong and demanded a way out.

Rocking slowly, he shook his head, viewing his past actions. He had stolen lovers away from Erestor, had ruined Lindir's life and now he had wrecked Glorfindel's as well. It had been his way to extract revenge on his half-brother - stealing Glorfindel away from Erestor - but only now did he realize the full extent of the damage he had done.

/Damn you, Elrond! Why did you have to open my eyes?/ What was he supposed to do now? Feel miserable for the rest of his life? Or take the easy way out and pretend none of this had ever happened? Pretend that he had never realized the truth? But no, he couldn't do that. He couldn't continue his life in this hatred-driven manner.

He had wasted so many years, hating Erestor, hating his mother, whilst he could have held them in his arms instead. If it hadn't been for his hatred, they could have been a real family. Maybe if they had been a real family, Erestor would never have left and his mother wouldn't have been alone when she went gathering flowers that dreadful day. It was about time he accepted responsibility for his past. But how could he continue living with the knowledge that he had wronged and hurt so many in the past?

Nothing made sense anymore and at the same time everything fell into place. That feeling left him utterly confused and it took him long minutes to collect himself. Once he had calmed down again, he wiped away the tears that had escaped his eyes and pushed himself onto his feet again. What he needed was company - a listening ear, someone who understood what he was going through - but he had chased away the only one who might have understood; Erestor. He was alone now.

Wandering aimlessly in the gardens, he suddenly happened upon a dark-haired Elf, seated on the grass and leaning back against the trunk of a tree. The gray eyes were distant and it almost seemed like the younger Elf was asleep, but appearances were deceiving. The gray eyes fastened on him and he uneasily cleared his throat, reading worry in them. "I apologize. 'Twas not my intent to interrupt." He was about to turn and walk away, and leave the other to his musings, when a melodic voice called him back.

"You don't have to leave on my account."

"No, I should be on my way anyway." Staying might be the wrong thing to do. Now that he felt vulnerable, he wasn't sure how to act around a stranger.

"I could do with some company tonight."

Magolion drew in a deep breath and turned to face the stranger, whose voice reminded him of Elrond's. "I wouldn't make good company tonight."

"The same goes for me."

Magolion watched as the other Elf gracefully got to his feet and then walked toward him. Now that Ithil emerged from behind dark clouds, he was taken aback, seeing the resemblance this young Elf bore Elrond.

"My name is Elrohir. Elrond is my father. I have lived in this valley my entire life, but I don't think we have met before." Elrohir welcomed this distraction. He had been pondering tonight's revelation and was working hard to accept the fact that his father had taken a new lover.

Magolion had grown wary realizing he was talking to Elrond's first born. He didn't want the half-Elf to know his true identity for the other would shun him. Doubtlessly, Elrond had told his son about him and had warned Elrohir to remain alert around him. That urged him to use a false name instead. "I am called Estenion."

"Estenion? The nameless son?" Elrohir frowned, wondering what parents would burden their child with such a name. Seeing an unidentifiable expression appear in the green eyes, he realized his bluntness and whispered, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have phrased it like that."

Magolion shrugged his shoulders once. "You didn't offend me, but I should be on my way now and leave you to your own thoughts."

"My thoughts are dark and speak of doubt and loneliness. I miss having my brother close." Elrohir studied Estenion and wondered about the other. He could tell by the Elf's stance that he was a warrior, even though Estenion wasn't carrying any weapons. "Would you walk the gardens with me tonight? I am in need of some company."

Magolion found himself unable to refuse and nodded weakly. "If that is what you desire." Gingerly he walked toward the half-Elf and fell into step beside him when Elrohir lead him into the herb gardens, where a healer was harvesting the plants. He felt out of place, walking at Elrohir's side and he wondered what had made him accept the invitation in the first place. /I am lonely too. I also need company./ Glancing at Elrohir he couldn't help but wonder. "What is it that drove you out here tonight?" He knew it was a forward question, but figured Elrohir wanted to talk about the matter, why else invite him to walk the gardens tonight?

"Normally I would confide in my twin, but as he isn't here..." Elrohir's voice trailed off, studying his companion closely. "Do you know my father?"

"I met him once," said Magolion honestly, determined to do away with his habit of lying and manipulating people. "But I don't really *know* him." /But your father knows me better than I know myself!/

"My mother sailed for Valinor many years ago and it feels awkward, realizing he is in love with someone else now." Elrohir had the feeling he could trust his companion and took the risk of confiding his secrets in him, even though they had only just met.

Magolion flinched involuntarily. /Lindir. Elrond is in love with Lindir./ "And why does it feel awkward?"

"It feels like he is cheating on my mother," said Elrohir, lost in thought. "Although... Her last words were for him to love again, should he find someone. She set him free to love again. They were very close, my parents, and I never expected my father to fall in love again."

Had Magolion still been up to his old tricks, this would have been the perfect moment to make Elrohir his next victim, but his anger and hatred had dimmed and instead guilt and regret steered his actions. "Do you want to see you father happy?"

"Of course I do! He has been lonely for many years, but..." Elrohir looked at his companion. "Normally I would discuss this with Elladan and then we would reach a decision together."

"What is there to decide?" Magolion's thoughts raced back in time, recalling how sad and listless his mother had been after his father had died. He had wanted her to be happy again, but he hadn't known how to comfort her and he had made himself invisible, hoping she would find a way to deal with her grief herself. And she had found a way; she had turned to someone else who had fathered Erestor, never claiming her as his wife. /Did he promise her marriage? A bond? Like I promised Lindir?/ He could rule out that it had happened by force. His mother wouldn't have survived being raped. So the union had been wanted by both. /Who was he? Who sired Erestor?/ His mother had never told him, had always ignored his questions. /I hated the wrong person. I should be angry with Erestor's father, not Erestor himself!/

"Estenion?" His companion had stopped walking and was now staring into the night. Worried, Elrohir wondered if this Elf was suffering from some ailment, as he was acting oddly.

"What is there to decide?" said Magolion, repeating his earlier question. "If you really want your father happy, it seems to me your decision is easy. Accept the fact that your father has found someone who makes him happy."

Elrohir nodded his head once. "You are right, of course." He chuckled briefly and seeing his companion's questioning expression he explained, "I thought he would choose a warrior, not a minstrel."

Magolion felt guilty for ruining Lindir's life - and dreams - in the past and hoped he could still redeem himself and change his ways. "Lindir is a fine Elf, Elrohir. Your father made a good choice. Lindir will only bring him happiness."

Elrohir's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "I never told you his name! How did you know it is Lindir I am talking about?"

Magolion thought quickly. "I have heard certain rumors."

"Oh, in that case the whole of Imladris knows!" Elrohir shook his head, considering this topic closed, now that he had decided to accept this. "And what about you? What brings you out here?" Observing his companion, he caught an alert expression in the green eyes. It was obvious Estenion was a cautious soul.

/Should I tell him? Confide in him? But what if he finds out my real identity and shuns me? He would know so many intimate details about me then. Can I take that risk?/ Magolion wasn't sure what to do. But when he met Elrohir's open expression, he instinctively knew that the half-Elf wouldn't betray his trust. /I just have to make sure he doesn't find out who I really am!/

"Estenion? You listened to what troubled me and I can do the same thing for you." Experimentally, Elrohir raised a hand and rested it on his companion's shoulder. He didn't know what it was, but he had the feeling that he had known Estenion his entire life. Like this was someone he could trust unconditionally. Looking closely, he saw much semblance with Erestor in Estenion's features and the truth about his companion was beginning to settle in. "You can tell me."

Magolion sighed. "I have deeply hurt my brother."

Elrohir's features contorted briefly. "I couldn't possibly hurt mine - not intentionally."

"What I did was intentional. I wanted to hurt him."

Elrohir took control of the situation and steered his companion over to some trees, where they sat down. "Please continue; I am listening."

Magolion's fingers moved down the stem of a daffodil and he hesitantly cast a look at Elrohir. "I hated him."

Elrohir shivered; unable to image hating Elladan. "You used the past tense, though."

"Someone showed me the error of my ways," said Magolion slowly, thoughtfully. "This happened only this morning and now I find myself in turmoil."

Elrohir, always a compassionate soul, reached out and gathered his companion's hand in his, gently stroking the skin. "Go on." He knew he had to listen and learn more facts before he could even think of giving advice.

Magolion was a bit surprised - and rather unnerved - by the fact that Elrohir reached out that easily. He would never act in this way when dealing with a distressed stranger. "I shouldn't burden you with this."

"I want to help," said Elrohir softly.

"My mother conceived him out of wedlock and we were shunned because of it. It was hard, growing up as his older brother. I didn't live up to my responsibilities as an older brother, or as a good son to my mother. I emotionally abandoned them both. I began to hate him. It was his very existence that made the other Elves shun us. In the end, I decided to make him pay for the pain he had given me."

Elrohir moistened his lips, uncertain how his words would be welcomed. "You were cross with the wrong person. Your mother was the adult, as was the Elf who sired the baby. Your brother was as much a victim as you were."

"I know that now," said Magolion softly, "And it is hard to accept that I wronged him. A part of me wants to lash out again and continue to hurt him, but another part won't allow that any more and expects me to change my ways."

"It seems to me your decision is easy too then," said Elrohir, "Change your ways and make it up to your brother. Blood is important, Estenion. Elladan and I have a very tight connection and I cannot imagine ever hating him. Maybe you should try loving your brother instead? I am sure the amount of affection that you will get in return will be reward enough."

"He doesn't trust me, Elrohir. He doesn't love me... And I cannot blame him." Magolion's fingertips caressed the delicate petals of a flower. "I don't know if I can ever redeem myself in his eyes."

"You won't know until you try," said Elrohir, thoughtfully, giving his companion an encouraging smile. "And you should really find out - really."

"Maybe I should," said Magolion, sighing, but was he really prepared to face rejection should Erestor never forgive him? But Elrohir was right; he wouldn't know until he tried.

Lindir was nervous, finding Elrond had taken steps to make their first time a romantic one. Whilst he had been enjoying a bath, his lover had used his absence to place scented candles around their bed. Elrond had also made the bed again, this time using the softest satin sheets he could find. Oil lamps cast a warm radiance over the bed and Lindir blushed, holding onto his towel in an overly modest effort to conceal his nakedness. Looking about, he wondered where Elrond was.

"Lindir?" Elrond appeared to his lover's left, apparently startling Lindir and that realization brought a smile to his face. "Nervous?"

Lindir swallowed hard. Elrond was standing in front of him in his full, naked glory. The half-Elf had undone the braids in his hair, but the knots were still in place and Lindir was suddenly overcome by the desire to give them a slight tug, just to find out how Elrond would react to that. "I am nervous," he confirmed, nodding once. His mouth went dry and he nervously moistened his lips whilst his gaze continued to drop, encountering a muscular chest and... Blushing, he averted his eyes.

Elrond smiled gently and approached his lover. "Still shy?" His fingers curled around the towel Lindir was clinging to and pried away the claw-like fingers. With a soft 'woosh' the towel descended onto the floor. Slipping one arm in place around the white-haired Elf's waist, Elrond cocked his head and managed to catch Lindir's somewhat elusive gaze. "I gather you have done this before."

"But not with you," replied Lindir shakily, losing himself in Elrond's gray eyes. The half-Elf was close and suddenly a possessive hand rubbed his buttock. Unexpectedly Elrond pulled him close and their bodies made full contact for the first time, making both of them moan in need. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"You couldn't possibly disappoint me, love," whispered Elrond softly, flicking the tip of his tongue teasingly against Lindir's quavering lips. Resting one hand at the column of Lindir's neck, he brought his lover in for a kiss. His lips claimed the other's, and he bestowed a gentle kiss to them, taking them slowly and sweetly. Pulling Lindir as close as possible to him, he rubbed his groin against his lover's, seeing the feline eyes widen with desire and lust.

Lindir felt like he was living a dream. Elrond was gentle and attentive, tracing the insides of his lips with his tongue and the caresses were causing him to grow aroused. Suddenly, the hand on his buttock began to move away, gently tracing tickling patterns along his hip and closed in on his erection, gently running delicate fingertips down his length. Moaning into Elrond's mouth, he pressed closer, wondering if he was losing his sanity, as the need to become one suddenly consumed him. "El..." Elrond didn't allow him to finish, deepening their kiss and completely possessing his lips. Lindir was growing weak in the knees and clung to Elrond for support.

The gray in Elrond's eyes had darkened and seemed black to him now. Lindir trembled when Elrond easily picked him up, guiding his legs around the half-Elf's waist. Lindir instinctively complied, wrapping the long limbs around Elrond. He also managed to slip one arm around his lover's neck and then allowed Elrond to carry him to the bed. Oh, this was really happening. He was about to make love to the Peredhel, whom he had always craved from a distance. Not even in his wildest dreams had he allowed himself to fantasize that this moment would ever come!

Seeing trust and love in Lindir's eyes, Elrond laid his lover down on the bed and then straddled him, guiding the long, graceful legs onto the mattress. "I want you."

"I want you too," whispered Lindir in a sensual tone, raising one hand to run its fingers through the slightly disheveled dark mane. Looking dotingly at his lover, Lindir wondered exactly what Elrond had in mind. The half-Elf was already in a position to penetrate him, but something seemed to be keeping Elrond back. "What is it?"

Elrond briefly shook his head, needing a moment to sort out his thoughts. He didn't want to burden Lindir with his thoughts and he moved lower, his tongue leaving a wet trail down his lover's throat. Encountering hard nipples, he licked them sensually, suckling them, and then softly blew his breath over the hard nubs of flesh. Lindir instinctively thrust against him, his lover's feline eyes filling with need. He continued to move lower until he encountered his lover's weeping member. Licking his lips, he gave Lindir an appreciative grin and then closed his lips over the head.

"Argh!" Lindir groaned at the unexpected stimulation and his fingers clawed at the sheets. Surrendering to his lover, he watched the bobbing head move down his length. He managed to relax the claw-like state of one hand and buried his fingers in Elrond's hair instead, urging him on. "El- that... feels… di…vine... ai, love... aiii... El-"

Elrond relaxed his throat and took his lover whole, whilst rolling the testes in the palm of his hand.

Lindir's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets when the waves of his orgasm suddenly washed through his body - completely unexpectedly. Panting softly, he managed to elbow himself semi upright and he stared in disbelief at Elrond, who swallowed every drop. A wicked expression shone in the dark eyes and Lindir thought he would faint, seeing Elrond predatorily lick him clean. The half-Elf was purring when his sated flesh slipped from the luscious lips. "I..." Lindir tried to speak, but found his brain was momentarily unable to form coherent sentences. Instead, he lay back again and parted his legs further in invitation.

Elrond saw and sensed Lindir's surrender and was tempted to accept, but he wanted something else from his lover. Rolling onto his side, he wrapped one arm possessively around the minstrel's waist and pulled him close. Surprise and puzzlement shone from Lindir's eyes, as the white-haired Elf realized he wouldn't be claimed tonight.

"I don't understand," whispered Lindir, still feeling the aftereffects of his intense climax.

"You will," promised Elrond. "We have time." He chuckled, feeling Lindir's right hand searching for his erection. "Not yet, love. First I want you erect again."

Lindir's eyes widened impossibly. "Why?"

"I want you to claim me, my love," said Elrond, smiling broadly. "I want you on top."

Lindir involuntarily forgot to draw in his next breath. "The Lord of Imladris wants to be taken? By me?"

"'Tis my greatest desire," admitted Elrond, hungrily. "To be claimed by you." As Lindir was lying very close to him, he immediately noticed that his lover was growing aroused again. "And now that you have already come, you will last much longer," he added wickedly.

Lindir's eyes sparkled with mirth and amusement. "I never thought you preferred to be on the bottom, my Lord," he said teasingly.

"Not all the time," clarified Elrond, "But I want to feel you inside me." Leaning in closer, he claimed his lover's lips again, kissing him deeply. One hand easily located Lindir's organ, which was already rising to full hardness again. "And you won't disappoint me, will you?"

Lindir couldn't help it - the blush seemed to become permanently attached to his face. "Elrond? I have never... never been... You know..."

Elrond found his lover's insecure rambling utterly adoring. "Then it will be your first time." He slipped one arm beneath Lindir's back and easily rolled his lover atop of him, parting his legs to allow Lindir to comfortably settle between them. But this wasn't the position he had in mind for their lovemaking. However, it was a step in the right direction. Bringing up both arms behind Lindir's back, he pulled his lover close, devouring his lover's sweet lips.

Lindir had lost his ability to think rationally the moment Elrond had admitted his need to him and was determined not to disappoint the half-Elf. Elrond was weaving a sensual cocoon around him, keeping his thoughts concentrated on his lover's body and needs. Suddenly, one of Elrond's hands found its way back to his hard flesh and he moaned softly, realizing the half-Elf's fingers were slick with oil. Letting his lover set the stage for their passionate encounter, he found himself thrusting into the welcoming hand.

Elrond licked his lips with wanton need, seeing Lindir's eyes close, whilst his lover continued to thrust into his hand. "So beautiful... So strong... So willing to please." Lindir's eyes opened and Elrond delighted in seeing the dilated pupils, which had misted over with lust. "That's it, my love."

"How do you... want to do... this?" Lindir found it increasingly hard to form sentences and stared at Elrond in blatant need. What had the half-Elf done to him in order for him to react like this? The idea of taking Elrond had stunned him a few moments ago, and now he was burning with the desire to sheathe himself inside his lover's body.

Realizing Lindir was ready to proceed, Elrond released him, rolled away from him and then pushed himself onto all fours, presenting himself to his lover. "Take me." Pulling one of the pillows close, he rested his elbows on the soft material. His head followed, resting it on his arms. "Now."

A distant part of Lindir reminded him that he should properly prepare his lover, but then one of Elrond's hands managed to locate his erection, guiding him. Lindir moved closer, took hold of Elrond's hips and positioned himself at the entrance to his lover's body. He was completely unprepared for the pleasure that moved through him when Elrond pushed back, allowing the head of his erection to slip past the guardian muscle.

Lindir used his hold on Elrond's hips to stop the half-Elf from moving, knowing being penetrated in this way had to hurt. "Slowly," he panted, concerned for his lover's well-being.

Elrond, finally feeling his lover inside him, lowered himself onto his elbows again and looked at Lindir from over his shoulder. "Please..." Feeling the tip of his lover's hard flesh pierce him wasn't enough. He needed more!

Lindir saw the raw need in his lover's eyes and acted on it. He was long past the moment where caution could be practiced and he thrust the rest of the way in, burying himself completely.

"Ai!" Elrond sucked in his breath, bit into the skin of his forearm and panted shallowly as a delicious pain coursed through him. Full. He felt incredibly full, just the way he had wanted. Lindir's hands soothingly stroked his back and Elrond whimpered when Lindir nearly pulled out, only to sheathe himself again the next moment. "Yes, like that... Again... Again!" Losing himself in his own orgasmic high, Elrond held perfectly still, allowing his lover to set the pace, which became hard and fast, just the way he wanted it. "Press me down!" He was so close to reaching climax, so close to releasing his orgasm, but he still needed more.

Acting on instinct, Lindir rested his body on Elrond's, driving himself into the welcoming body. When Elrond collapsed beneath him, he followed his lover down, thrusting deeply.

Elrond looked over his shoulder at Lindir, and when his lover caught his lips in a bruising kiss, he finally found release. Muffled groans escaped into Lindir's mouth, as Elrond trembled beneath his lover's body. He knew he had driven Lindir out of his mind with lust when his lover continued to thrust, in search of release himself. Lindir's fingers suddenly intertwined with his, gripping them hard and Elrond rode out his ecstasy, relishing the fact that his lover was still sheathed inside him.

Lindir reached orgasm when Elrond's inner muscle contracted around him. Hoping his lover would approve, he nipped at the half-Elf's throat, drawing a single droplet of blood. His own actions stunned him, as he had never played the more dominant and aggressive role during lovemaking. Spent, he panted heavily, still pressing Elrond into the comfort of the mattress. "Aiya, that was..." Lacking the words to describe this experience, he simply tugged at one of Elrond's knotted strands of hair and giggled, nuzzling the half-Elf's neck.

When his sated member left the half-Elf's body, Lindir pushed himself onto his elbows, taking some of his weight off of his lover. "You like playing games in the bedroom, don't you?"

Elrond laughed warmly. "And I gather you are up to playing along?"

"I am," said Lindir, smiling dotingly. "My love, I never thought it would be like this!" He felt liberated, empowered, and more than blessed to have Elrond as his lover. Rolling onto his side, he brought Elrond with him. Spooning behind the half-Elf, he licked one of his lover's earlobes, drawing more purrs from Elrond.

Elrond, sated and relaxed, allowed his lover to nibble and smiled happily. Lindir was his perfect mate - the one he had been waiting for.

Part 10

The next morning Lindir pressed a sweet kiss on Elrond's lips, and before the half-Elf had the chance to fully wake up, left his lover's rooms. Lindir headed for Erestor's private chambers, instinctively knowing he would find Glorfindel there. He did feel a bit guilty for leaving Glorfindel to his own devices after last night's dinner, but the prospect of making love to Elrond had made him follow the half-Elf to his rooms most eagerly.

Not bothering to knock, Lindir opened the door and slipped inside. On the bed was Glorfindel, tightly wrapped into Erestor's bedding. Next to him was his journal, and Lindir was momentarily overcome by curiosity, wondering what the Elda was confiding to the ever patient paper. Chiding himself for even considering peeking at the entries, Lindir headed to the windows and opened the curtains, letting the sun's warm rays enter.

Glorfindel stirred unhappily in bed, moaned, and pinched his eyes tightly shut. "What are you doing?" It had taken him hours to fall asleep last night and the only thing that had enabled him to slip into reverie were Erestor's favorite robes, which he was clinging to beneath the sheets. The lock of hair had proven inadequate to soothe him and he had rolled himself into his former lover's robes instead. Peeking through half closed eyelids, Glorfindel finally identified Lindir. "Why are you here?"

"'Tis almost time for breakfast, my friend, and Elrond expects you at the breakfast table. You cannot be late." Lindir did his best to radiate cheerfulness, knowing the last thing that Glorfindel needed was more doom and gloom.

Glorfindel raised a hand to shield his eyes from the bright rays of the sun and studied Lindir, definitely noting a difference. "Is Elrond in an equally good mood this morn?" His suspicions were confirmed, seeing Lindir blush fiercely. He chuckled, enjoying embarrassing Lindir – which he considered payback for the rude awakening. "So Elrond finally got laid!"

Lindir's blush intensified tenfold. "Glorfindel!" The Elda was known for his direct manner, but this was embarrassing!

"I promise not to mention it ever again... But it was about time! I reckon he won't be throwing any of his temper tantrums for some time!" Reluctantly, Glorfindel disentangled himself from Erestor's robes and the sheets, instantly knowing Lindir had figured out to whom those black robes belonged. Although he couldn't blame Lindir, should the minstrel decide to tease him in turn, he hoped the white-haired Elf wouldn't. He was already in more than enough emotional pain now that he had to do without Erestor. "I still miss him," he offered as an explanation.

Lindir nodded once. "I understand, Glorfindel. I miss him too."

Glorfindel rose from the bed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to do away with any tangles that had formed during the night. Looking at the journal, he quickly collected it, carrying it under his arm. "I will join Elrond and you in a few minutes. I would like to freshen up first." However, that meant returning to his empty rooms. And although Erestor's were empty as well, more of the Elf's personality lingered here - and this was the place where Glorfindel wanted to be.

Lindir read all that and more in Glorfindel's expression. "Go ahead. I doubt he will be cross with you for staying here during his absence." Lindir walked over to the doorway, opening the door. "Much of Erestor still remains here. Let it comfort you." Discreetly, he closed the door behind him, giving Glorfindel a chance to compose himself again.

Glorfindel appreciated Lindir's thoughtfulness and dragged himself into the bathroom, where he splashed cold water onto his face. Somehow he would survive today and all those other days to come - without Erestor at his side. The one thing that gave him the strength to face another day was the hope that Erestor would one day forgive him and take him back.

Magolion knocked on the door to Elrond's study, hoping the half-Elf could spare him one moment before breakfast. His conversation with Elrohir had raised new questions, which he needed to deal with, and he hoped Elrond would guide him in these matters. His life had changed greatly since yesterday morning and he felt adrift on a sea of emotions, desperate to reach land again. "My Lord?"

Surprised to hear Magolion's voice, Elrond looked up from last night's reports. What was that wretched Elf doing here? Bothering him even before he'd had breakfast? He tended to be a bit grumpy on an empty stomach and all inhabitants of the Last Homely House knew that, but Magolion apparently didn't. "Enter," he called out, slightly irritated at being sought out this early in the morning.

Magolion hesitantly shuffled into the room and lifted his eyes to search Elrond's. "I know this isn't the best moment to talk and I apologize for disturbing you so early, but the truth is... is that... I need your advice - guidance." He wasn't sure if Elrond's offer to guide him yesterday had been uttered in seriousness, but he was about to find out. "I had some time to think about the things you said and... I think... I think you are...right."

"Right?" Elrond arched an eyebrow. Studying Magolion, he distinctly noticed the different attitude. Magolion was meeting his gaze - although hesitantly - and yesterday's arrogance was gone. It was quite a remarkable change in the formerly proud warrior.

"I let my hatred guide me when I should have fought it down. Your words showed me the truth and to be completely honest... I don't know what to do." Magolion nervously shuffled his feet. "I have never felt like this before."

Elrond briefly considered the odds of Magolion manipulating him, but when their eyes met, he read the truth in them. "And now you come to me for help?"

"You started this," said Magolion, some of his old fire showing in his tone. "You cannot turn me away after upending my life!"

Elrond also realized that he should finish what he had started. "Join me here after breakfast. We will talk then."

Magolion released a relieved sigh; for one moment he had been worried that Elrond would turn him away. "Thank you. I will be here."

Elrond watched Magolion step into the corridor and close the door behind him. A weak smile formed on his face. "Who knows, Erestor, maybe all is not lost and your brother can be redeemed."

"Do you know the identity of Erestor's sire?" Elrond had spent the last hour talking to Magolion and was beginning to understand where the hatred was coming from. During a very crucial time in his life, Magolion's self-confidence had been crushed, and distrust and hatred had replaced it. It was time they began undoing the damage those Elves in Magolion's village had unwittingly done. It was rare for an Elven child to be born out of wedlock and Elrond began to suspect that there was more to Erestor's heritage than even Magolion suspected.

Magolion, seated opposite Elrond, stared at the blazing flames in the fireplace and found some measure of comfort in their elegant and ancient dance. "I honestly don't know. I asked my mother once, but she just shook her head and told me I wasn't supposed to know such a thing."

"Does Erestor know, you think?"

Magolion's eyes briefly narrowed and he shrugged. "My mother told Erestor that our father sired him only days before the Orcs killed him. However, I doubt Erestor continued to believe that once he grew older, hearing the rumors, but to my knowledge he wasn't told the truth either."

"This is highly unusual," mumbled Elrond. Children were named after their parents and they played a very important part in the Elflings' lives. To be denied such important information was unthinkable. "Please forgive me for asking this, but is your mother still alive?"

Magolion shivered momentarily. "She died centuries ago."

"So we cannot get any answers from her." He could question Erestor should his advisor return to Imladris in summer - providing his friend still wanted to return to them. Studying Magolion, he saw the lost confusion in the other's green eyes. During their conversation he had reached the conclusion that Magolion was being sincere; the other Elf wanted to change, but didn't know how. Maybe he could gently, but firmly, steer him in the right direction. "Have you already considered the immediate future? Your plans?"

Magolion hesitantly met Elrond's stormy, gray eyes. "I would like to stay in Imladris a bit longer, but I also know that you prefer me to leave your valley." He stopped, wondering what Elrond's reply would be.

Elrond had already suspected as much. "I will allow you to stay, but you will stay clear of Glorfindel. He has issues to work out himself and I don't want you to add to his burden."

Magolion nervously shifted on his chair. "I made a grave mistake in taking advantage of his weakness. I should have heeded the warnings. I should have left him alone. Maybe then Erestor and Glorfindel could have worked out whatever problems they were having." He had never before felt guilty about causing his brother pain, but the guilt he felt now was slowly suffocating him. "I just wanted to hurt Erestor."

"But Erestor never hurt you," said Elrond, repeating the conclusion they had drawn several minutes before. "The Elves in your village did; your mother and even the unknown Elf who sired Erestor did."

"I know that... now," whispered Magolion in a heavy tone. He could still vividly recall the tiny arms Erestor had tried to wrap around him for comfort when the other children had hinted at his heritage and he had simply shoved his little brother away. The big, chocolate brown eyes had filled with tears, and with every added rejection they had darkened, losing their confidence in him. He hadn't felt any pain or self-loathing back then, but that had finally changed; he felt it clearly now. "Maybe I should... I should try to make... amends to Erestor? And Glorfindel?"

"'Tis too early for that," cautioned Elrond, but maybe in the future Magolion would get that chance. "Concentrate on getting to know yourself and once you do, you can start to love yourself. Once you have learned how to do that, you can reach out to others. But for now, you need to be on yourself, and please," Elrond leaned in closer and rested one hand on Magolion's shoulder, "Don't use anyone of the Elves here the same way you used Lindir and Glorfindel. I do believe people should be given second chances, but I pray you won't abuse the trust I now place in you."

Magolion nodded once. "I understand the risk you feel you are taking by allowing me to stay here, my Lord, but I can assure you that I have changed. I will never abuse someone's trust or vulnerability again." He could have done so last night with Elrohir, but his newly found conscience and compassion had stopped him. He had indeed changed. "I will bring no more dishonor to your home. It already pains me that I hurt Glorfindel."

Satisfied for now, Elrond nodded his head. "I will speak with you again in the morning, if that is what you desire."

"I am honored that you are taking the time to help me sort this out." Magolion hesitantly met Elrond's gaze. "You were the only one I could think of to go to with my thoughts."

"You have made the right decision," said Elrond reassuringly as he slowly rose to his feet, indicating their conversation had truly come to an end.

Magolion followed Elrond to the doorway and bowed his head respectfully to show the gratitude he felt toward the elder half-Elf. "I will return here in the morning then."

"I will be here," confirmed Elrond and he closed the door behind Magolion after the other Elf had stepped into the corridor. Once the door was closed he allowed a weak smile to surface on his face.

That evening, Magolion sought out the gardens again, hoping to find Elrohir there. He knew it was foolish to seek out the younger half-Elf's company, but when they had talked yesterday he had felt at peace again. There was a quality about Elrohir that comforted his troubled mind and the calm gray eyes were beacons in his storm, guiding him home.

He had already covered one forth of the gardens before making out Elrohir's form. The younger half-Elf was sitting beneath the same tree as yesterday. Why hadn't he checked here first? For one moment he considered leaving before Elrohir could notice his presence. It wasn't proper what he was doing. This was Elrond's son and once the mighty Peredhel found out that he was talking to and confiding in Elrohir, Elrond might tell him to leave after all. But something pulled him closer to Elrohir and he followed, being a slave to this strange attraction.

When Elrohir looked at him, Magolion wondered about the pleased expression in the other's gray eyes. Swallowing hard due to nervousness, he coughed softly. "Good evening, Elrohir."

"And a good evening to you, Estenion." Elrohir studied Magolion in turn. Last night he had easily guessed the troubled Elf's identity and after talking to his father at dinner, his last doubts to who Estenion really was had vanished. But he decided to play along, if Magolion felt safer this way. "I was hoping you would come back here."

"You were?" Magolion's eyes widened. When he had seduced Lindir, Glorfindel and all the others, he had taken advantage of their weaknesses and needs, but Elrohir didn't have any. The half-Elf's gaze was cunning and intelligent, and Elrohir radiated calm and understanding. For the first time in his troubled life, Magolion actually wanted to be with someone, to spend time with Elrohir and thusly get to know the half-Elf better. "I must admit I was hoping the same thing. I enjoyed talking to you yesterday."

"Sit down, Estenion." Elrohir patted the grass beside him and played with some fallen leaves, running his fingers over them. "Is your mind still troubled tonight?"

Magolion sat down and rested his back against the trunk of the tree, mimicking Elrohir's posture. Staring at the dark starlit sky through the holes in a blanket of leaves, he nodded slowly. "But not as badly as yesterday. I am beginning to understand myself. My motives, my fears."

"Did you talk to your brother?" inquired Elrohir, playing along with the game.

"Not yet," replied Magolion thoughtfully. "I want to sort out my thoughts first before talking to him."

"Would you like to talk some more about the things that trouble you?" He knew that Magolion and his father had talked in the morning and wanted to provide a listening ear now as well. The fact that he liked having the elder Elf around surprised him, considering the way Magolion had hurt Erestor in the past.

"Actually, I would like to listen for a change." Magolion cast a pleading look at Elrohir. "Would you tell me about your youth? What it was like to have a brother who loved you?"

Elrohir cocked his head and looked pensively at Magolion, knowing the other Elf probably had a very good reason to ask for such personal details. Was he willing to confide in Magolion? He searched the green eyes for a long time, saw the genuine need in them, and made his decision.

Two hours later, Elrohir had told Magolion about most events from his childhood involving Elladan, his father and even Erestor. He had decided to tell anecdotes that also featured his former tutor, and although Magolion had tensed at first at hearing Erestor's name, the elder Elf had relaxed once he had gotten his tales underway. "Elladan and I frequently got each other into trouble and out of it again, nearly giving our parents gray hair in the process."

Magolion moistened his lips, wondering if expressing his sympathy for Elrohir was appropriate, and in the end, he took the risk. "I heard about the Lady Celebrían's fate and I feel for you. My mother perished and left me as well."

Elrohir was a bit surprised to hear the honest sympathy in the other's voice, but then reminded himself that his father was also under the impression that Magolion wanted to change his ways. "She left a long time ago, but she is still missed. I know that my father also still misses her and he grieved the loss for a very long time, but none of us would speak ill of him now that he is about to take a new lover. He shouldn't be alone when he has so much to give."

Magolion nodded slowly. "You speak wisely, Elrohir. We Elves don't do well when alone. We aren't solitary beings."

"And what about you?" inquired Elrohir curiously. His father had told him that Glorfindel had been Magolion's last victim and he wondered if any feelings on Magolion's part had been involved when seducing the blond.

"My heart is empty," whispered Magolion in sudden understanding. "I never loved any of my lovers."

"Your conquests?" corrected Elrohir, suddenly feeling tense.

Magolion nodded once. "You are right. They never were my lovers. I used them as a means to hurt my brother. I didn't love any of them."

"Are you going to change that? Or do you plan on continuing these ways?" Elrohir thought he already knew the answer to that one, but he wanted to hear Magolion say it. /And he needs to say it./

"I am changing my ways," said Magolion, steadily holding Elrohir's probing gaze. "I don't know who I am right now, but I am no longer the person I used to be. I vowed to never again abuse someone's trust or use them for my own devices."

"I am pleased to hear that, Estenion." Elrohir smiled warmly. It would take time for Magolion to truly make those changes, but the elder Elf had already made a promising start and the young half-Elf would do whatever he could to help.

Screams cut through the air, blood splashed onto his dirty tunic and the blazing fires that surrounded him nearly suffocated him. Releasing a tormented wail, Glorfindel startled awake, sitting upright in bed. Sweat had formed on his entire body and he shook violently. Raising scared eyes, he looked for his former lover on whom he used to depend in the past. "E... res...t-tor...?" Oh, he needed the other Elf close, but then cruel realization set in. Erestor was on his way to Lothlórien and he was alone in bed; his lover was out of reach.

Night was upon him and in the dark, he felt utterly alone. During the day, Elrond and Lindir had kept him company, had offered a listening ear, but now that it was night hot tears erupted from his eyes and flowed down his cheeks. Wrapping the in sweat soaked sheets around him in a futile effort to make himself feel shielded from his past, he sobbed softly. "Eres...Erestor... I... I need... I need you!" How was he going to cope with his past? His pain and suffering? He couldn't be alone at a time like this, but no one was close!

Shaking like a leaf, he rocked himself slowly, desperately grabbing a pillow that still carried Erestor's scent and he clung to the soft mass, imagining it was Erestor instead. "I am... am so sor...sorry..." He continued to rock himself, fighting down the contractive spasms tormenting his stomach. Normally Erestor would now gently guide him to the bathroom, sweep back his hair and push a cool, damp wash cloth against his sweaty brow. But now he had to struggle to his feet himself.

Taking the sheet with him, he stumbled blindly into the bathroom, where he leaned over the sink to rid himself of his last meal. The heaving continued for quite some time and he would have sold his soul to have Erestor at his side, supporting him. The mistakes he had made haunted him and made him even more determined to deal with his past and claim Erestor as his lover, once he was free of his past's burden.

Tremors shook his body when he reached for a glass of water to rinse his mouth. The glass nearly slipped, but he managed to stop it from sliding out of his hands and he sighed deeply, wondering how many more nightmares would seek out him out tonight. /But they will probably lessen once I really start dealing with them./

Glorfindel stared at the apparition in the mirror; was that really him? The usually sparkling eyes were dark and red-rimmed. His lips had turned into narrow lines, no longer showing his charming smile. His skin had taken on a ghastly white pallor and his hair nearly seemed as white as Lindir's; gone was the golden luster.

/What am I doing to myself?/ He needed to talk to Elrond and he needed to talk to his friend now! Dropping the sheet to the floor, he briefly lost his balance, re-found it and then headed for the doorway. He headed for Elrond's study, hoping to find the half-Elf there, as he couldn't deal with this alone any longer.

Lindir had just left the Hall of Fire when he came upon a haggard looking Glorfindel. The blond's eyes were wide and panicked and, together with the other Elf's jerky movements, they alerted Lindir that something was very wrong.

"Glorfindel?" He quickly covered the distance between them and, when he noticed the other Elf's intense shivering, put a protective arm around Glorfindel. He had never seen the Elda in such a state before, but he recalled Erestor mentioning the fact that Glorfindel at times slipped under the shadows of the horrors he had witnessed in Gondolin. Until now, he had thought Erestor had exaggerated Glorfindel's anguish, but now he realized the truth. "Glorfindel? My friend, what ails you?"

Slowly growing aware of the arm that was wrapped around him, Glorfindel's eyes briefly regained their normal awareness. "Erestor?"

This was the second time that Glorfindel had mistaken him for the advisor and Lindir's worries deepened. "No, 'tis I, Lindir."

"Lin... dir," whispered Glorfindel, repeating the name. "I need to see... Elrond."

Carefully, Lindir began to steer Glorfindel to Elrond's private chambers, glad he had tidied a bit before leaving. He wasn't ready yet to tell Glorfindel that Elrond and he already slept in the same bed.

Glorfindel let Lindir steer him into Elrond's rooms and then toward the bed. Sitting down, he lifted tear-swimming eyes and pleadingly looked at Lindir. "I don't know what to do."

"Tell me what happened, Glorfindel." Lindir kept his arm wrapped around his charge and encouraged Glorfindel to lean against him, hoping the Elda found comfort in the touch.

"I had a... a night... nightmare..." Hesitantly, he searched Lindir's eyes. Had Erestor told him?

Lindir nodded once, confirming Glorfindel's thoughts. "About Gondolin."

"A-about... about the flames... and the scr-screams..." He had never told anyone except for Erestor. Not even Elrond knew about these nightmares. But looking into Lindir's trusting eyes, he opened up. "I... I lost them, Lindir... Lost them all... My fr-friends... My pa... parents... Lover..."

Lindir nodded in understanding. "You loved Ecthelion."

Glorfindel nodded, released a deep sigh. "I watched him... die."

"And you relive it in your dreams."

"It started... when I reached my majority," revealed Glorfindel, feeling relieved now that he was finally able to talk to someone. "I didn't know... didn't remember... My parents never told me... And then the dreams started." He now leaned heavily against Lindir, absentmindedly fumbling with the fabric of his shirt. "When my memory came back to me, I thought I had gone insane. I still don't know why the Valar made me remember my first life and death. I was happy before the nightmares started."

Lindir soothingly stroked Glorfindel's hair. There had been a moment when he had been afraid that the blond wouldn't confide in him and push him away, like the Elda had been doing with Erestor lately. But apparently Glorfindel had decided to put his trust in him and he was determined to be there for his friend. "How bad does it get?"

"I relive their deaths." Glorfindel now closed his eyes, but tears still escaped from under closed eyelids. "They always leave me, Lindir. Everyone I ever loved did."

"And Erestor?"

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath. "I think I drove him away. I left him before he could leave me." Unable to meet Lindir's gaze, he stared at the floor instead. "He never stood a chance, did he?"

Lindir understood. "I don't think he did. But you have recognized part of the problem, Glorfindel. Now you can deal with it."

"How do I do that?" Eyes, filled with hope, found Lindir's green ones. "How do I stop this fear of abandonment?"

"Elrond is best suited to answer that one," said Lindir thoughtfully, "But maybe you need to take a leap of faith and put your trust in Erestor."

"But he left me, Lindir."

"You chased him away."

Glorfindel grew quiet and returned to staring at the floor. In his heart he knew Lindir was right; but how was he going to rid himself of this paralyzing fear that kept him from truly building trust in a relationship?

"You look like you could do with some hot tea," said Lindir, handing Glorfindel a cup of the herbal brew. Recalling that Elrond had given Glorfindel a journal to write down his fears and thoughts, he suggested Glorfindel committed his admission to the paper.

Glorfindel agreed, but not until later. Now that he had unburdened part of his soul, he sagged against Lindir, incredibly tired all of a sudden. "What I really want is to go back to sleep."

"But what about the nightmares? Won't they return?" Seeing the pleading expression in Glorfindel's eyes, Lindir relented. "I gather you would like me to stay whilst you sleep?"

"Would you? I cannot be alone right now." Glorfindel sought out Lindir's hand and gently squeezed it in gratitude.

"Go to sleep, my friend. I will watch over you." Lindir disposed of the now empty tea cup and eased Glorfindel down onto the mattress. He allowed the blond to maintain his hold on his hand, a move which practically chained him to the bed. Glorfindel needed support and Lindir wished Erestor were here, because Glorfindel really did need the advisor. "Rest now and let your sleep be peaceful and undisturbed."

Glorfindel's eyes were already misting over. He was immensely grateful for Lindir's support, but he still couldn't help wishing it was Erestor sitting at his side instead.

Title: Love of my Life.

Author: Morgana.  
Author's Email: Morganalebeau  
Web page: .

Main pairings; Elrond/Lindir, Erestor/Glorfindel and Elladan/Orophin.

'Side' pairings; Glorfindel/OMC (Magolion) Elrohir/Magolion, Haldir/Legolas, Rumil/Mithrandir.

Rating: NC-17.  
Summary: Like most couples who are together for some time, Glorfindel and Erestor are facing some commitment issues, which are made worse by miscommunication and the arrival of Erestor's not so nice brother Magolion. Problems follow. Taking a break from the relationship (and not by his choice) Erestor decides to visit Lothlorien to find some peace of mind there. Elladan accompanies him. But during their stay in Lothlorien disaster strikes; Erestor and Orophin are taken prisoner by Orcs. Glorfindel realizes the huge mistake he made in letting Erestor go. But can he still turn the tide and rescue his beloved from his terrible fate? A fellowship eg is formed and they are sent to rescue the poor chief advisor.

Disclaimer: Not mine, Tolkien's. Hum, I guess Magolion is mine… And so is Remmen…  
Warning: mpreg, angst, graphic violence in later chapters, AU. I failed to get the times lines correct. The story wouldn't work otherwise.  
Author's Note: Beta read by Sulien. All remaining mistakes are mine. FB is always welcome, but flames get send to Sauron!

Part 11

#_ How do I stop myself from chasing Erestor away again? How do I commit to him? Tell him about my fears? # _Glorfindel stared blankly at the sentences he had just written down into his journal. /But he already knows about my fears. He consoled me night after night when I suffered from those nightmares./ And Erestor had stood at his side, hadn't deserted him when he had vomited his pain and fearful memories. His lover had held his hand, rubbed his back, holding back the golden mane whenever those nauseating dreams had sent him into the bathroom. And yet he had chased him away. /Elrond is right; I was afraid he would leave me because of all the problems I brought into our relationship. And in order to make sure he wouldn't leave me, I drove him away so I could be the one to officially leave him. By the Valar, this actually makes sense!/

He had talked to Elrond throughout the day and the half-Elf had advised him to continue to write down his thoughts. Elrond and Lindir had been supportive, offering to remain close to him during the nights when the nightmares were expected to strike the hardest. But he had rejected the offer after seeing their need to be together in their eyes. So he had headed back to Erestor's rooms and had sat down at the advisor's desk to face his fears and past. The rooms still breathed Erestor's presence and he found comfort in being here.

Erestor... He hoped Elladan kept his lover safe. His lover... He still thought of Erestor as his lover, even though the relationship had been ended. /My past and future lover./ He *was* determined to reclaim Erestor in time.

/But I was always afraid, too afraid of losing him. I doubt it would have made a difference if I had fallen for someone else. I would have had these problems with whatever Elf I had chosen to be with. Erestor just had the bad fortune to be my 'victim'./

Erestor... Closing his eyes, he recalled the soft expression in the chocolate brown eyes of his lover, the long, smooth feel of the raven mane and the satin-like alabaster skin that would come alive beneath his touch. At least it had in the beginning, when he had done his best to be an attentive lover. Later, he had taken Erestor's love for granted, taking instead of also giving back the affection he was receiving. Things had really changed between them when Erestor had mentioned binding themselves in the name of love.

Putting the tip of the quill back onto the paper, he tried to capture his thoughts in writing. When Erestor had mentioned the binding ceremony for the first time, the blood in his veins had frozen. Everything had suddenly been so perfect that he had just known some misfortune would befall them. And for fear of being perfectly happy, he had told Erestor no, hoping that as long as he wasn't completely lost in bliss, life would continue to treat him gently for once. /In an odd way that makes sense as well/

He would never be able to forget the expression of utter misery and disappointment in Erestor's large eyes, when his love had been rejected. The light that had formerly illuminated Erestor's eyes had dimmed until it had finally died last week. For a long time Glorfindel had chosen to be completely blind to the anguish he was causing his lover. /But I do love you, Erestor. I am just afraid to lose you when I finally admit my love to you./

Feeling miserable, he stared at the paragraphs he had just written down. Maybe if he had put his trust in Erestor, like he should have, they would still be together now - and happy. /Should I ever get the chance to convince Erestor to give me one last chance, I won't forsake him ever again. I will accept whatever comes our way and I will draw my strength from the fact that he loves me. He loves me... Lindir said Erestor still loves me. I have to believe that. Erestor, please, don't stop loving me. Don't fall out of love... Please!/ But he was here in Imladris and Erestor on his way to Lothlórien and he had no way to influence his lover's decisions or feelings. /I will put my faith in him. I have to./

Glorfindel rose from behind the desk, extinguished the candles and lay down on the bed, staring at the in darkness covered ceiling. After releasing a deep sigh and hoping the nightmares would leave him alone tonight, he rolled himself into Erestor's bedding. He clung to the pillow like his very life depended on it and hugged it tight, finding that Erestor's scent was already weakening. /What do I do when I no longer find any comfort here in his bed?/

And then the strangest thing happened. For one moment he swore he heard Erestor's voice and felt his lover's arms wrapping around him tightly.

"Glorfindel, my love…Don't you know that I am always with you - in your heart? You are never far from my thoughts."

Glorfindel's eyes widened, searching the rooms for an intruder - possibly Magolion - but quickly realized that he was alone. And yet he inhaled Erestor's familiar scent and a strand of raven hair teased against his face. For one blissful moment Erestor was here with him. "How is this possible? Am I losing my mind?" He hoped for an answer, but none came forth and the impression of Erestor's presence faded away.

"Either I am losing my mind or your love possesses the power to reach out to me, regardless of the miles between us. Watch over my sleep tonight, my love. I need to sleep, to dream of you..."

The faintest whisper floated through the room, Glorfindel's Elven hearing barely picking it up.

"Go to sleep, my love. I will guard your dreams."

Sleep found Glorfindel smiling, clinging to his lover's words.

"I will race you to that tree!" Elladan pressed his heels into the flanks of his mare and laughed at hearing Erestor's undignified rambling. "Don't be a spoilsport!" Being on the road with Erestor was turning out to be quite different from what he had thought it would be. He had expected the elder Elf to be in a depressed mood, but instead Erestor was smiling and making teasing remarks. The moment they had left Imladris, the normally so serious advisor's personality had changed. The brooding expression had vanished and the chocolate brown eyes had come alive with joy.

"I won't let you beat me at this!" Erestor didn't know why he was acting in such a childish way, indulging Elladan with his foolish request, but he spurred his stallion on, easily leaving Elladan behind and taking the lead. The wind moved through his hair, ruining the braids and letting the strands dance against his back. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this free - carefree.

And Elladan could see it - literally feel it. He saw the clear expression in Erestor's eyes when the elder Elf looked at him from over his shoulder, and he clearly heard the soft giggling, which was rather uncharacteristic for his father's chief advisor. Apparently being away from his duties - and Glorfindel - was doing wonders. "Ai, you win!" Erestor had reached the designated tree first and was now standing up in the stirrups, smiling broadly at him. Elladan liked what he was seeing. He had never known that Erestor possessed a playful side and he welcomed it, instinctively knowing their journey to Lothlórien would be anything *but* boring!

"We will set up camp here for the night," decided Elladan, who was in command of Erestor's escort. Some of the guards spread out to stand watch, whilst others began to build a small fire and uncovered the food the cooks had packed. Elladan took care of his mare first, rubbing her sweaty body with handfuls of grass and then joined Erestor near the fire. The elder Elf had made himself as comfortable as possible, placing his bedroll next to the fire and he was now staring absentmindedly into the flames. "What are you thinking of, Erestor?" Elladan unrolled his blanket, putting it close to Erestor's and then sat down as well, joining his former tutor in reverie of the fire.

"Glorfindel of course, who else?" said Erestor in a faraway tone. "I was wondering what he was doing. Whether he has already completely forgotten about me. Or if Magolion already moved into his quarters. Things like that." Erestor caught the worried expression in Elladan's eyes and forced himself to smile. "Elladan, don't worry about this. You are already being the best friend I could wish for."

Elladan smiled weakly. "I wish I could do more."

"You are already doing everything you can." Erestor tentatively rested his hand on Elladan's. "I have known you from the day you were born, Elladan, and you are very dear to me. It means a lot to me that you are accompanying me to the Golden Wood when you don't have to."

"I just hope Ada will keep a close eye on Glorfindel," said Elladan, sighing. Changing their subject, he added, "It will take us another week to reach the Golden Wood, Erestor. Life on the road isn't that comfortable and -"

Erestor cut him short. "You might find this hard to believe, but I have been on the road before."

Elladan nodded once. "If you say so... Erestor, I never realized this before, but I don't know that much about you."

"There isn't that much to know," said Erestor, smiling. "But if you have any questions I will gladly answer them." A huge yawn overwhelmed him and he gave Elladan an apologetic look.

"Go to sleep, Erestor. We will leave early in the morning and you should get all the rest you can."

"Thank you for worrying," said Erestor, grateful. He gave Elladan a wink, hoping to convince him that he was all right and then he laid down, rolling himself into the blanket. "Sleep well, Elladan."

"I hope I will," said the half-Elf softly.

Erestor couldn't help making one more comment before drifting off into reverie. "Maybe you will dream of your silver-haired guardian. Dream of your sweet Orophin."

Elladan blushed, quickly looking away from Erestor and at the fire. "That is what my heart truly desires, yes." Orophin's hazel eyes - so much like Haldir's - appeared in his mind's eye and he sighed, longingly. /But we can never be./ His eyes suddenly widened, hoping Erestor would keep his new found knowledge to himself. /Don't let him tell Orophin that I have feelings for him!/ He was about to address his former tutor, when he saw the distant expression in the dark eyes. /And may you dream of happier times, Erestor, because you most certainly deserve someone who loves you and makes you happy./

Throughout the years, Erestor had completely forgotten how much freedom he had lost and now that he was on the road again, away from Glorfindel, the experience was overwhelming. He didn't have to be alert in his sleep, should Glorfindel suffer another nightmare and he didn't have to walk on eggshells, always concerned the Elda would misinterpret something he had said. When he unrolled his bedroll to catch some sleep, he didn't have to worry about Glorfindel turning his back toward him, or telling him no when he wanted to touch the blond. He simply became Erestor again and he realized he had missed being himself. That was a strange realization.

Thankfully Elladan kept him distracted by talking to him, teaching him how to read tracks and even sparring with him occasionally. After being on the road for just one week, his physical condition was already beginning to improve. The dark circles beneath his eyes were fading and a healthy blush was returning to his face.

His emotional state was also improving. Due to the large amount of sleep he was getting he was recovering nicely. And although he often dreamt of Glorfindel the context of those dreams had changed. Instead of being nervous and insecure around the blond, they now slept close together, his arms wrapped tightly around the Elda. Instead of waking up tired and confused, he felt energized and hopeful. /They are just dreams. I am reading way too much into them./ But Glorfindel remained present in his dreams and Erestor didn't mind, because his former lover's demeanor had changed drastically.

"Erestor?" Elladan, grinning, brought his mare closer to Erestor's stallion. "I didn't catch you brooding, now did I?" It had become somewhat of a game to him, catching Erestor in the act of brooding.

"Not exactly brooding," said Erestor honestly, giving Elladan a carefree smile. "But I was thinking about Glorfindel."

Elladan growled softly. The blond was still a touchy subject where he was concerned. "Let it go, Erestor. He is miles away and you need to live in the here and now."

"But I am doing just that," said Erestor, amused. "Dear friend, I am feeling better than I ever have."

Searching the chocolate brown eyes, Elladan found Erestor was speaking the truth. Changing their subject, he said, "I found a stream nearby and several guards want to bathe in it. I must confess I would also like to clean myself up. Will you be joining us?"

Erestor nodded once. He was amazed at the amount of sweat and dirt one could accumulate in one week. He was dying to cleanse himself as well.

"He is lovely..."

"Beautiful..."

"Do you think he would be interested in any of us?"

Surprised, Elladan continued to eavesdrop on the four guards who were swimming in the stream a few feet away from him. Quickly casting a glance at Erestor, who was rinsing his hair to his left, he realized that the advisor was completely unaware of the guards exchanging those words.

"Erestor still loves Glorfindel. You don't stand a chance," said one dark-haired guard.

"Glorfindel no longer wants to be with him. I overheard part of their conversation when I passed Erestor's quarters. Our Captain is no longer interested in him," remarked another guard, who was floating face up in the water.

Elladan's eyes widened. He had never known that Erestor was an object of desire to so many!

"Maybe our Lord's son will try to gain Master Erestor's affection?" suggested the third guard.

Elladan quickly averted his eyes, finding it hard to believe the guard had actually said such a thing!

"Maybe Elladan will make Erestor happy," commented the fourth, who had been quiet up until now. "I have seen Erestor cry more than once when he thought he was alone."

The other three nodded firmly. "I respect our Captain deeply, but he doesn't deserve Master Erestor," said the third guard. "It is a pity we are below Erestor's station. I would do anything to make him happy."

Elladan decided he had heard enough and moved closer to Erestor, who raised an eyebrow questioningly at seeing the dumbfounded expression in his gray eyes. Elladan couldn't blame him. "Turn around, your hair is a mess." He had brought his mother's comb to untangle Erestor's dark mane, having seen the knots in the hair when the advisor had dismounted.

Erestor smiled, turned around and allowed Elladan to work on his hair. The half-Elf proceeded remarkably gently when disentangling his mane.

"Erestor?" Elladan wasn't sure how to bring this up and had waited until the guards had left the water, making sure he wouldn't be overheard in turn.

"Yes, Elladan?" Erestor had closed his eyes, appreciating the soft ministrations to his hair and scalp. Elladan was now braiding the damp hair, making sure it wouldn't grow tangled again. He felt deeply touched that the younger half-Elf was taking care of him in this way. It was a novel experience for him. Normally he was the one called upon to tend to others.

"Do you know that they desire you?" Elladan cringed, hearing how blunt that sounded.

Erestor's eyes opened, and he looked at his friend from over one shoulder. "What did you say?"

"See those guards?" Elladan cocked his head in the direction he wanted to point out to Erestor and then nodded. "I overheard some things they said. They think you utterly desirable and regret that they are beneath your station. Do you have any idea how many of them give you doting looks when you aren't looking?"

Erestor's smile faded slightly and he turned around to fully face Elladan. "They are in love with my appearance, maybe my station as your father's chief advisor, but they don't know me at all. If they did, the infatuation would quickly dwindle."

"How can you say that?" Elladan frowned.

"They see what they want to see, Elladan. I have been told I am beautiful and some even call me exotic and desirable, but that doesn't mean they still like me once they really get to know me."

Elladan's frown deepened and suddenly the water felt surprisingly chilling to him. "You really have no idea, do you?" Seeing Erestor's puzzled expression, Elladan considered his former tutor. The long dark mane seemed lined with silver, as some droplets of water still clung to it, giving the impression that tiny stars were hiding between the tresses. The large eyes were remarkably warm and open, hiding nothing. It was no wonder the guards were attracted to this midnight beauty. "Glorfindel is a fool to let you go."

"Elladan, have you lost your mind?" The half-Elf's words made little sense to him, and come to think of it, why was Elladan looking at him in such a predatory way?

In the end, Elladan sighed, resigned. "Erestor, we need to leave the water, dress, and join the others if we want to find a suitable spot to make camp, as Ithil is already beginning to rise."

Erestor allowed Elladan to change their topic, but as he followed the half-Elf out of the water, he still wondered about 'the thing' Elladan thought he had no idea of. Just what had Elladan been trying to tell him?

It was another beautiful night and Erestor had lain down on his back, his hands tucked beneath the back of his head like a pillow. Staring at the stars, he wondered about Glorfindel. Was his former lover coping with their separation? Or had Glorfindel decided to suppress the fact that they were no longer together? Maybe he wasn't giving it any second thought at all and Magolion was already warming the Elda's bed.

"Brooding again?" inquired Elladan, putting his bedroll next to the other Elf's. Sitting down, he prodded the fire to a greater blaze and once the flames were dancing again, he pulled up his knees and rested his chin on them. "Glorfindel?"

"Magolion," clarified Erestor. Elladan had proven to be a good listener and a giver of sound advice, things which he hadn't really noticed before undertaking this journey.

"I understand why you left, Erestor, but your timing was lousy. You gave Magolion every chance to get to Glorfindel."

Erestor released a tormented sigh. "Things would have become much worse if I had stayed, because Magolion delights in hurting me. Leaving was the best thing I could do." Erestor cocked his head and looked at the half-Elf. "I always wished Magolion would change his ways, that he would accept me as his brother."

"But I thought you *were* brothers," said Elladan confused.

"Half-brothers," corrected Erestor. "We have the same mother, but..." This was a touchy subject for him, but he had told Elladan he would answer his friend's questions. "I don't know my father. My mother never told me."

Elladan swallowed hard, sensing old pain beneath the words. "That must have presented you with a lot of problems."

"Yes, and first and foremost my brother's hatred." Erestor rolled onto his side, face to face with Elladan. "When I was little I always wanted to look at him as my older brother - my protector. But he wasn't interested in playing that role. Whenever I came to him - in tears because the other children had been making remarks about my mother and her illegitimate lover - Magolion would turn me away. All I wanted was for him to hold me."

Anger was beginning to build in the pit of Elladan's stomach. "Did you ever retaliate? Lash out at him in anger?"

"I tried - once - but found I couldn't do it. I am not a vengeful person. I simply couldn't hurt him intentionally."

"And now he has taken Glorfindel away from you."

Erestor's expression was sad and filled with sorrow. "Glorfindel was no longer mine, Elladan. Magolion couldn't take him away from me because Glorfindel had already cut all ties between us."

"And you wish he hadn't?"

Erestor briefly closed his eyes. "He didn't have a choice. He had to cut all ties before I did and I had to allow him the dignity of his retreat."

"Would you take him back if... if he sorted himself out?" Elladan hoped his friends would get another chance at love.

"I cannot answer that. My heart will always belong to him, but I could no longer live like that." Erestor paused, examining his thoughts and feelings. "There is still hope, I suppose, for I love him still." Growing quiet, he rolled onto his other side, needing some privacy.

Elladan understood and stopped asking questions, lying down himself. He missed his father and twin, but consoled himself with the fact that they were getting closer to the Golden Wood. In only a few more days he would see Arwen and his grandparents again.

/Don't forget Orophin,/ reminded a tiny voice inside.

/Ai, Orophin, my bittersweet love. I wish our love could be./ Elladan fell asleep thinking of Orophin's hazel eyes and silver hair.

Part 12

Erestor was actually enjoying himself, watching a flock of birds spread across the sky. Arien's rays were warm, his belly was full and Elladan made excellent company. For once, everything in his world was - almost - right. For one thing was missing: Glorfindel.

"We will arrive in Lothlórien tomorrow evening," said Elladan, pleased that they hadn't run into any Orcs or Uruk-Hai so far. He had been prepared to fight, but as he was to protect Erestor from harm, he was relieved there hadn't been any attacks.

"I always loved it there," admitted Erestor dreamily. "I have only visited the Golden Wood a few times, but I love the peaceful tranquility that resides there."

Elladan smiled. "The few times that you were there you seemed to get along particularly well with Haldir."

Erestor blushed weakly. "Before I met Glorfindel, I felt attracted to Haldir," he admitted in a moment of honesty. "But his heart already belongs to someone else."

"It does?" Elladan's curiosity was piqued now. "To whom?"

"I cannot tell you that," said Erestor, chuckling softly. "I cannot betray his trust."

Elladan snorted, displeased, but didn't push the matter. Sudden noise to their right disturbed their pleasant mood and Elladan immediately signaled for two guards to accompany him. Steering his mare to the right, he lead the guards closer to the source of the noise. The first thing he saw was a pointy hat, white hair, and a cloud of familiar smoke. "Mithrandir?"

The Istar turned at hearing his name and smiled broadly at seeing Elladan this close. "Well met, young Peredhel!"

Elladan sighed relieved. "You are the last person I expected to meet here." He steered his mare closer to Mithrandir, jumped from the saddle and submitted to one of the Wizard's squeezing hugs, which had been bestowed onto him since his earliest childhood. "'Tis good to see you again, old friend."

Mithrandir took pity on the half-Elf and loosened his hold slightly. "I am on my way to the Golden Wood to talk to your grandparents. Had I known you were this close I would have sought you out so we could travel together. The roads aren't safe these days."

Elladan's smile broadened. "Then let us travel this last stretch together, Mithrandir." He knew the Wizard well enough to understand that no Orc or Uruk-Hai could present a serious threat to the Istar. One word of power could destroy the foul creatures. "Are you on foot?"

"Shadowfax carried me for days and still close, but grazing and resting. I don't wish to disturb him now."

"Then take my horse instead." Elladan offered to help Mithrandir into the saddle, but the Istar politely refused.

"Let us walk for now." Mithrandir fell into step beside Elladan, who handed his horse's reins to one of the guards, telling them to inform the rest of the escort of their newest addition. The Wizard studied Elladan, happy to find the half-Elf in such a good mood. "So what brings you to the Golden Wood, Elladan?"

Elladan snorted. Mithrandir was one of the few who weren't family but could tell him and his twin apart. "I am escorting Erestor to Lothlórien."

A deep frown appeared on Mithrandir's face. "Master Erestor, you say? I cannot remember him leaving Imladris that often."

Elladan's mood instantly darkened. "Glorfindel and he ended their relationship. A lot of hurt and pain was involved and Erestor hopes to find some peace in the Golden Wood, away from Glorfindel."

"I am most sorry to hear that," said Mithrandir, who now caught sight of the advisor, seated high on his stallion. "I felt they were well-matched."

"So did we. But Glorfindel is still battling his past." Elladan raised a hand in greeting and smiled warmly at Erestor. "Since we left, Erestor is doing much better. I haven't seen him laugh this much in ages."

Mithrandir's eyes probed Erestor's from a distance, but then he quickly buried his concern for the chief advisor. "I hope he will find the peace he needs in Lothlórien."

Elladan had to lower his voice as they were getting closer to Erestor and he didn't want his elder friend to overhear his words. "I doubt he needs peace, Mithrandir. He needs love and attention."

"Mithrandir, I am surprised to see you here." Erestor slid off the horse's back and formally greeted the Wizard, bowing respectfully. "It has been too long since we welcomed you last in Imladris. Who thought we would meet again on the way to the Golden Wood." Erestor had first met Mithrandir when the Wizard had sought out Elrond's council. He had been in Imladris for a few years, had heard many tales of the Wizard, and had always wondered what Mithrandir was really like. When they had first met, he had instantly been struck with deep respect, feeling the elder's power and wisdom. They had exchanged formal greetings, advice, but had never discussed anything personal. And that was why Erestor felt a bit lost now, having nothing to discuss.

Elladan recognized the odd silence and saved his old tutor. "Mithrandir will be traveling with us, as he is on his way to Lothlórien as well." He didn't feel the same amount of deep respect for the Istar as Erestor did, as he had played on Mithrandir's lap when he was a baby, pulling the gray hair - hard! And later on, he had jumped on Mithrandir's back, making the Istar play 'horsey' with him. Mithrandir was more like a kind, playful uncle to him.

"But of course," said Erestor quickly. "Please join us."

Elladan signaled for one of the guards to share his horse with his fellow and presented the mare to Mithrandir, who climbed onto her back a bit clumsily. "You are getting old!" teased Elladan goodheartedly.

Mithrandir grumbled. "The insolence of youth!"

Elladan chuckled and mounted his horse as well. "You must tell us about your adventures, old friend. Did you encounter Balrogs? Did you slay one by any chance? If you did, the tale might shut up Glorfindel."

Erestor smiled weakly, hiding the pain that resided in his heart at hearing his former lover's name. Although he kept one ear trained on the conversation that was taking place between Mithrandir and Elladan, his mind remained focused on Glorfindel. So absorbed was he in his musings that he completely missed the remarkably concerned look that the Istar gave him.

Erestor was staring at the flames, something he found himself doing quite often lately. After the guards had erected their temporary camp, he had put his bedroll next to it and then spent time in front of the fire, contemplating how alive the flames seemed. This behavior usually continued until Elladan joined him, addressed him and thusly distracted him. This night was no exception.

"Erestor? You must be hungry. Eat." Elladan sat down beside his former mentor, exchanging a worried look with Mithrandir, who sat to the advisor's right. Both of them had noticed the distinctly absentminded expression in Erestor's large eyes and by looking at Mithrandir, Elladan could tell the Wizard shared his concern.

Erestor pulled himself away from his musings and graced Elladan with a beaming smile. "Thank you, pen-neth." He accepted the bowl with berries, roasted meat and bread and began to eat. Growing aware of Elladan's concerned expression he frowned and looked questioningly at the half-Elf. "Is something amiss?"

Elladan nodded his head once. "You seem distant."

"I was thinking of Glorfindel," admitted Erestor, momentarily forgetting that Mithrandir was also present. Had he remembered, he wouldn't have brought up such a personal matter. "I miss him, Elladan."

Mithrandir observed the advisor closely, reading longing, regret and surrender in the dark eyes. Erestor had accepted the loss, but was still trying to come to terms with it. What Erestor needed most was time – time and someone to listen to him. Mithrandir had always enjoyed the company of the Imladris' Elves, finding them more social and more cheerful than the often solemn Galadhel. But Erestor… Erestor had always been an exception; solemn, distant, dignified and yet incredibly cunning and intelligent. The chief advisor seldom indulged in the festive activities Elrond organized for his household, and the last time they had met, had been during one of Elrond's council meetings. The truth was that he barely knew Erestor and now that they were traveling together, his curiosity was piqued.

"Erestor, try not to dwell on the matter. There is nothing you can do to change it. Glorfindel will have to take the first step to reconcile," said Elladan thoughtfully.

Putting down his still half-full bowl, Erestor sighed and wrapped his warm riding cloak tighter around himself. "I can smell the first snow flakes on the air." He was in no mood to discuss Glorfindel with Elladan, knowing the half-Elf blamed the Captain for their separation.

Mithrandir saw his chance to add to the conversation. "Yes, the first snow will arrive shortly. I already encountered frost on my way here – I can smell it too." The look Erestor gave him was undecipherable and he offered a smile, which he hoped was friendly and encouraging. "Pray tell me, what is your favorite season, Master Erestor?"

Erestor's eyes slightly glazed over. "Autumn. I like autumn best, when the leaves turn into a blanket of myriads of browns and reds. The air still carries some echoes of summer's warmth, but there is also the refreshing foreboding of winter."

Elladan arched an eyebrow, a movement which he had learned to copy from his father perfectly, much to his twin's amusement who usually burst out laughing seeing him do that. "Are you a poet as well, dear Erestor?"

Erestor chuckled, giving Elladan a warm smile. "I think I already know what your favorite season is, Elladan."

"Summer, of course!" Elladan returned the grin Erestor gave him. Apparently the advisor had guessed correctly.

Respectfully, Erestor turned to Mithrandir. "And would you share your favorite season with us?" It was Erestor's first attempt to step past the boundary of formal, even diplomatic conversation, which he usually limited himself to where Mithrandir was concerned.

Mithrandir uncovered his pipe, stuffed it with his best weed, used a small twig to light it and contently smoked it, considering his answer. "Spring." Nodding his head, he added, "Everything comes back to life during spring." His gaze remained trained on Erestor, realizing the advisor felt slightly awkward in his presence. But why? Changing their subject, he asked, "Do you plan to stay in the Golden Wood for a long time?"

"Probably until summer," replied Erestor, burrowing deeper into his riding cloak. "Once it starts to snow we will be confined to Lothlórien. No one will venture out onto the roads in winter." Growing aware of Elladan's stare, he wondered what was amiss, but when he followed the direction of the half-Elf's gaze, he realized Elladan was staring at his still half-full bowl. Elladan apparently wanted him to finish his meal. Smiling, he felt honored that Elladan worried that much about him. Picking up the bowl, he munched on the food, drawing pleased smiles from the half-Elf.

"Mithrandir, why are you on your way to my grandparents? Is it bad news you carry?" Elladan wasn't sure if Mithrandir would confide in them, but he could try.

Mithrandir carefully considered his answer. "News reached me from Dol Guldur. Sauron is regaining much of his strength and is sending out Orcs to reestablish his dominion. Word is that they will soon be heading for Imladris and Lothlórien."

Elladan's eyes narrowed with concern. "Does my father know about this?"

"I sent a messenger his way, carrying a letter that will inform him of this news. And after I have talked to your grandparents, my journey will take me to Imladris. All Elves will need to work together in order to conquer this threat," said Mithrandir, enjoying smoking his pipe and occasionally blowing the smoke into the flames, where they took on odd shapes.

"What about Thranduil?" said Erestor, unable to shake off the role of Elrond's chief advisor, even though he was no longer at his Lord's side to council him.

"As Mirkwood lies closest to Dol Guldur, Thranduil has already found out first hand that Sauron has woken again. He asked me to mediate a pact, in which all Elven realms will support each other. Thranduil stands alone and without the benefit of a Ring that strengthens him and his realm."

"Surely Elrond and Celeborn will see the wisdom of joining forces with Thranduil." Erestor suddenly felt guilty for not being at Elrond's side, where he was supposed to be. Looking at Elladan, he said, "Maybe we should turn around and return to Imladris. Your father might need us."

Mithrandir slowly raised a hand, indicating he didn't agree with Erestor's conclusion. "If you turn back now you will be cooped up by the snow that is coming our way. I advise you to continue for Lothlórien." Seeing Erestor remained unconvinced, he added, "I am sure Elrond and Glorfindel will reached a well-balanced decision where Imladris' safety is concerned. And maybe you can council Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel instead?"

"I doubt they are in need of my council," said Erestor slowly, "But I thank you for the kind words."

Elladan moved slightly closer to Erestor and rested a hand on the elder Elf's shoulder. "There is a reason why we are traveling to Lothlórien, my friend. You aren't ready to face Glorfindel again, and Mithrandir is right, we should continue before frost and snow catch up with us."

Erestor then realized that Elladan had probably already told Mithrandir about his motives for making this journey and he grew uncomfortable, wondering if the Istar thought any less of him now that he was fleeing his former lover. He didn't know why it was important to him that he knew what Mithrandir thought of him, but for some reason it was. "I… Glorfindel and I…"

Mithrandir gave Erestor a look filled with understanding and compassion. "You need not explain yourself to me. Your affairs are private and don't concern me." He was a bit startled to see the rejected expression in the chocolate brown eyes and suddenly realized the truth. Erestor had wanted to confide in him, but he had said the wrong thing in order to reassure Erestor. "But if you wish to talk to me, you will find a listening ear." Mithrandir was relieved to see the dark-haired advisor relax again and he privately chided himself for his mistake in judgment. "I have lost lovers before, my friend. I do know what you are going through."

"I thank you for your concern, Mithrandir," said Erestor in a warm tone. For some reason, which he couldn't label, it meant a lot to him that Mithrandir had made that offer.

Sensing the awkward mood that had descended over them, Elladan yawned demonstratively. "We should sleep for some hours or we won't be rested when we finally reach the Golden Wood." He lay down, pulled his blanket in place and smiled at Erestor, who was making himself comfortable on his bedroll. Mithrandir however, remained sitting upright, smoking his pipe. Whilst the two Elves surrendered to sleepy reverie, Mithrandir pondered everything he had just learned, his gaze never leaving Erestor's sleeping form.

The next day found them close to the Golden Wood and Elladan reckoned the first sentries had probably already spotted them. It was only a question of time as to when the Galadhel would appear to greet them. Now that they were relatively safe, he relaxed and turned to Erestor, who had taken to riding at this side. The advisor was remarkably silent today. /He is probably thinking of Glorfindel again./ Normally he would try to distract the elder Elf, but now he needed to scout ahead and locate some of the sentries. Looking to his other side, he found Mithrandir, comfortably seated on Shadowfax. The horse had unexpectedly appeared and had carried Mithrandir for the last hours. Yes, this would work. "Mithrandir? Erestor? I need to scout ahead. Please stay close to the escort and don't stray from the path."

Mithrandir gave Elladan an amused smile, nodded, and then looked at Erestor. The raven-haired Elf's expression was distant and unfocused. It looked like Erestor hadn't heard Elladan at all. "Go ahead, young Peredhel. I will look after our friend."

Elladan nodded, expressing his thanks with his eyes and then pressed his heels into the flanks of his horse, taking five guards with him. He hoped Mithrandir could distract Erestor until the Galadhel's appearance demanded Erestor's attention.

Erestor grew uncomfortable, suddenly finding himself alone with the fabled Istar and was desperately trying to think of something to say to break the awkward silence between them.

"Shadowfax tells me that there are several sentries up in the trees. It won't be long before we are properly welcomed." Mithrandir hoped that remark would pique Erestor's interest.

"He tells you?" Erestor pushed all disturbing thoughts from his mind and frowned at the Wizard.

"Yes, he talks to me," said Mithrandir, pointing at his head with one finger, "In here."

"I have heard of Elves who could converse with animals, but I have never been able to do it myself." Legolas, the only son of King Thranduil, was one of the Elves who had mastered that rare skill and Erestor had sometimes felt envious, wishing he were capable of speaking with animals as well.

"Every Elf can do it," said Mithrandir thoughtfully, realizing he had found something that would keep Erestor from brooding. "I can teach you, if you would like."

Erestor found himself enthusiastically nodding his head. "I would love to learn!"

Mithrandir smiled. "I will teach you then." He was about to give Erestor his first lesson when suddenly one of the Galadhel appeared on the path, bowing his head in greeting. "Ah, Haldir, I should have known they would send you to greet us," said the Wizard cheerfully.

Haldir's gaze first met Mithrandir's, but then sought out Erestor. The Galadhel's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, instinctively realizing something was amiss with the chief advisor. "Yes, the Lord and Lady sent me to welcome you to the Golden Wood and to guide you to their talan. They are eagerly awaiting your arrival."

"Lead on then," said Mithrandir cheerfully, signaling for Erestor and their escort to follow the Captain, who still walked several feet in front of the group. Mithrandir leaned in a bit closer and whispered to Erestor. "I will teach you after we are comfortably settled down, my friend. I am sure there are moments between meetings where we can sneak off and disappear for some time." Seeing Erestor's shocked expression, he chuckled softly. Erestor would get used to his behavior, which could be a bit rebellious at times, and maybe being a bit of a rebel was just what the advisor needed to be at this point in his life.

"Halt!"

Elladan had expected for one of the sentries to stop him, but was surprised to happen on this particular Elf. His heart sped up, beating faster and more passionately, as the silver-haired Elf lowered himself from one of the trees. Elladan's heart thundered, seeing with how much grace the agile body moved. The large, hazel eyes were clear and focused on him, causing him to break out in a cold sweat of nervousness. Orophin's long, silver hair reached his hips and danced with the air when a gentle breeze toyed with it. In Elladan's eyes, the other Elf was perfect and he desired Orophin with all of his heart – but knew he couldn't have him.

"I bring greetings from my father, Orophin, and I am here to speak with my grandparents and sister." /And to see you, my heart./ But he could never say those words aloud. It wasn't that he expected Elrond to tell him no, as his father had always told me to accept love – no matter in what form it came to him. But there were more practical problems. Orophin was a sentry of the Golden Wood and would never exchange this magic place for Imladris. It was best not to challenge his heart and to simply endure the pain instead.

"Elladan, you are most welcome here," said Orophin calmly. The five of them had become friends when they had been children. As there had been few other Elflings around, Elrond and Celebrían had often visited the Golden Wood where the twins had found playmates in the three brothers. Later, Arwen had also joined them, but the bond between the five of them had already been firmly in place and Arwen had never really become a part of that. Seeing Elladan now, he smiled, proud to be one of the few that could actually tell the twins apart. "Celeborn already told me that you were on your way to see your grandparents and I was sent here to guide you."

Recalling he had brought guards with him, Elladan looked over his shoulder and told them to return to the main party. Although he was nervous about being alone with Orophin, his desire to spend time with the silver-haired sentry won in the end. The guards turned around and steered their horses in the direction they came from, leaving Elladan and Orophin alone.

Elladan slid off his horse's back and stood indecisively. Orophin solved the dilemma for him and Elladan's breath involuntarily caught as Orophin's strong arms wrapped around him in a welcoming hug.

"'Tis good to see you again, Elladan. 'It has been too long since we talked." Orophin released his friend and smiled warmly. Although Elrohir made pleasant company and was a good friend as well, he had always been drawn more to Elladan. Elladan seemed a bit more energetic, mischievous and he loved the wicked streak the half-Elf at times demonstrated. "Arwen will be most pleased to see you again."

But all Elladan could think of was Orophin – how good the sentry had felt against him and he wished that the embrace had never ended. "I have missed her too," he said, realizing he was supposed to react. "But I am also curious to find out how you and your brothers fare." Erestor's remark – that Haldir's heart was already taken – returned to him and he wondered if Orophin knew who held Haldir's heart prisoner. Maybe he would find out during his stay here.

"Rúmil is leading the border patrol and won't return for a few more days. Haldir was sent to welcome the rest of your party." Orophin fell into step beside Elladan when they began to walk toward the heart of Lothlórien where the Lord and Lady were already awaiting their guests. "I saw you had scouted ahead and decided to welcome you personally."

The smile that Orophin gave him broke Elladan's heart all over again. He had stopped counting the times that he had suffered heartbreak over the Galadhel. "I bring Erestor and Mithrandir with me," he said, deciding to move to safer grounds instead of discussing personal matters. "We met Mithrandir on the road and he bears distressing news from Dol Guldur. It appears Sauron has woken again."

"May the Valar protect us from his evil influence," whispered Orophin softly. His eyes sought out Elladan's with a question in them. "And Master Erestor? Did Lord Elrond send him here on a mission of diplomacy?"

"No." Elladan briefly hesitated, but then confided in Orophin, knowing how quickly rumors spread through the Elven realms. "He has come here to rest, to find some peace now that Glorfindel is no longer his lover."

Orophin halted in his tracks, his eyes widened and he stared at Elladan in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"They ended their relationship." Elladan sighed dramatically. "You see, Glorfindel still carries the burden of his past with him and he never dealt with it."

"I feel deeply for Erestor," said Orophin softly. "I always hoped he had found true love with Glorfindel." After giving Elladan a probing look, he added, "Erestor once pursued Haldir, did you know that?"

"Before he met Glorfindel," replied Elladan, nodding once. "Erestor told me about the attraction he felt toward Haldir." His eyes narrowed slightly. "He also told me that Haldir's heart is already taken."

"It is," said Orophin, deciding against revealing any more personal information. "Haldir asked us not to reveal the name of the one he loves as the matter is… delicate at best."

"Just tell me he isn't in love with grandfather…" Elladan cringed slightly. "Celeborn is happily married."

Orophin chuckled softly. "Rest assured, 'tis not your grandfather who captured Haldir's heart, but ask me no more. I am bound to keep quiet."

Now Elladan's curiosity was growing even more intense. /Not Celeborn… but who can it be? Not Erestor either… Argh, there are too many candidates!/ Elladan suddenly swallowed hard. /I hope 'tis not me…/

Part 13

Galadriel smiled warmly as Celeborn embraced his grandson, welcoming him to their home. Arwen came running toward them and first bestowed a quick embrace on Erestor, before moving on to Elladan after Celeborn had released him. "Oh, Elladan, I am so glad to see you!" Arwen hugged her brother tightly.

"And I am glad to see you, Arwen," said Elladan in a doting tone, studying her in turn. She looked radiant and happy. Ever since Celebrían had sailed for Valinor, Arwen had found great comfort here, finding a listening ear with Galadriel. Her grandmother understood her loss best and had taken on the role of a surrogate mother to Arwen. For that, he felt grateful. Elladan brushed a single dark lock of hair behind Arwen's ear and released a contented sigh. "I am so happy to be here."

Galadriel, taking on the role of hostess, guided her family over to a group of chairs, where they sat down. She left her husband to play host to Mithrandir and Erestor.

Celeborn was more than delighted to guide his guests to their talan, already exchanging information on the Dark Lord with Mithrandir. "The news you bring comes as no surprise, but is still distressing." He guided Mithrandir inside, having assigned most charming quarters to their honored guest. "And we will discuss this matter in depth after dinner, which I hope you will grace with your presence?" He expectantly looked at the ancient Wizard.

Mithrandir, realizing Erestor felt out of place, rested a hand on the advisor's shoulder and leaned heavily against him, giving Erestor the impression that he needed the support. "We will be there, old friend."

Understanding appeared in Celeborn's eyes and he turned to Erestor. "I hope you don't mind sharing these quarters with Mithrandir. I would have preferred to assign you separate guest quarters, but an autumn storm uprooted several mallorn trees and we are short of lodgings at the moment."

"I don't mind at all," said Erestor politely, but privately he had hoped for some much needed privacy.

"There are two bedrooms," said Celeborn, "But you will have to share the bathroom."

"'Tis no problem," Mithrandir assured, "There is less luxury on the road."

Erestor nodded as well. "We will manage."

Celeborn - relieved that this arrangement wasn't causing any problems - nodded once, and then turned to leave. "I will send one of my sentries to take you to the dining area. Please rest in the meantime. Maybe you will also enjoy a refreshing shower." He smiled one more time and then closed the door behind him, leaving the advisor and Wizard to themselves.

Mithrandir sensed Erestor's discomfort and removed his hand from the Elf's shoulder. "Why don't you freshen up first?" He demonstratively sat down, uncovering his pipe. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

Erestor had always secretly enjoyed the sweet scent of Mithrandir's pipe weed and assured the Wizard. "Feel free to smoke, Mithrandir." After respectfully inclining his head, he quickly disappeared into the bathroom, needing a moment to sort out his thoughts.

Mithrandir did the same thing, pondering his temporary roommate's behavior and realizing he needed more information on Glorfindel's issues if he really wanted to help Erestor sort himself out. Well, he had time, as he was to stay here for several days.

Erestor still felt out of place during dinner. Galadriel was immersed in conversation with Arwen and Elladan, whilst Celeborn was busy discussing the latest news on Dol Guldur with Mithrandir. Erestor was trying to pay attention to their conversation, but it was clear that it was between the two of them and that no action on his part was required. For one moment he wished Haldir had stayed with them, but the sentry had returned to his post, deserting him.

It wouldn't be fair to Haldir to take up the silver-haired Elf's time just because he felt left out. But for centuries he had tried to woo Haldir, who at one time had told him that his heart was already taken. More discussion had followed and they had emerged as friends. Ever since then, Erestor had tried to be a good friend, but every now and then he felt regret, knowing he was truly alone now that Glorfindel no longer wanted him – and Haldir had never wanted him in the first place. Was he really so undesirable?

Elladan caught Erestor's darkening mood and wished he had been assigned a seat closer to the advisor. But he was seated on the other end of the table and it would be hard to start a conversation from across this distance. Erestor was sitting on the end with Mithrandir next to him. Elladan decided he had to draw the Wizard's attention and stretched, managing to tap the Istar's shin with the tip of his boot. Mithrandir looked at him in surprise and Elladan inclined his head in Erestor's direction.

Catching on, Mithrandir apologized to Celeborn and then turned to the dark-haired advisor. "You don't seem very talkative tonight."

"I never am," said Erestor honestly, a slight smile escaping from his lips. "I prefer to listen and observe."

"That is what makes you a good advisor," said Mithrandir, nodding his head. "But you seem distracted tonight. I expected you to take part in tonight's discussions, as the rise of Sauron also concerns you and Imladris."

"There is little I can do to aid Elrond, being stuck in the Golden Wood." Regret and a trace of guilt sounded in Erestor's voice. "I should never have left Imladris in the first place." Feeling miserable for unwillingly deserting Elrond when the half-Elf probably needed his council, he slowly rose to his feet. "Please excuse me, but the journey greatly tired me and I need to rest."

Galadriel gave Erestor a knowing look. Little was hidden from her and she felt sympathy for Erestor, who was so obviously struggling with his feelings and needs. "Then retire to your rooms, Erestor. We will see you in the morning, won't we? It has been long since we last had the pleasure of your company."

"I will be there," confirmed Erestor, grateful that she was trying to make him feel welcome here. "If you will excuse me now…" He pushed back his chair and walked away from the dining table, heading for his talan.

"I worry for him," said Galadriel in a soft tone. "I have seen his pain and longing and they go deep."

Elladan sighed deeply. "I hoped that bringing him here would distract him."

Arwen squeezed her brother's hand reassuringly. "He needs time, Elladan. You cannot rush this. The heart heals at its own pace."

Celeborn exchanged a look with Mithrandir. "I must admit to being curious, my old friend. Why did you request to be assigned the same quarters as Erestor?"

"I have my reasons," said Mithrandir, quizzically. "Did you comply with all my requests?"

"The roof in Erestor's room leaks, as you requested." Celeborn was still puzzled by Mithrandir's peculiar requests. When it had also begun to rain one hour ago, he had realized that Erestor's bed would be dripping wet within seconds. Just what did Mithrandir hope to accomplish with his actions?

"You requested 'what'?" Elladan's eyes widened with concern. "But…"

Mithrandir reached over the table and placed his big hand on Elladan's. "Trust me, young Peredhel. I have my reasons for doing so."

Elladan looked at his grandparents, hoping they would support him in his quest for answers, but Galadriel slowly shook her head, letting him know not to pursue this and to trust in Mithrandir instead. "I will let this go, but… Erestor is vulnerable right now. You shouldn't be playing games with him."

"Trust me, Elladan. I only have his best interest in mind." Mithrandir smiled warmly at the young half-Elf. "Erestor is most fortunate to have someone like you to watch out for him."

"He is very dear to me," said Elladan thoughtfully, wondering why Mithrandir wanted the roof to leak in Erestor's bedroom. To him, it made no sense.

But for Mithrandir, everything was finally falling into place.

"Why? Why in Elbereth's name do these things happen to me? Why me?" Frustrated, Erestor stared at his bed, perfectly positioned beneath the hole in the roof, which he had only noticed after it had begun to rain. He had already gone to sleep, determined to find some privacy in the safety of his bed, but fat raindrops had descended onto him, splashing apart on the tip of his nose. A few seconds later the rain had burst out in earnest and he had quickly left his bed before his nightshirt could be drenched by the rain. Now he stood at the foot end, staring at the bed with eyes filled with misery. He had considered moving the bed, or placing the mattress on the floor, but it was too late for that now, as the mattress and bedding were already dripping wet.

"What do I do now?" Staring down at his feet, he realized the cold was beginning to creep up from beneath the wooden floor. Just when he had thought his life couldn't be more miserable, this happened. He just wanted to sleep. Was that really too much to ask for?

"Excuse me, Master Erestor, but I overheard you talking to yourself." Mithrandir, clad in a grey nightshirt and warm leggings appeared in the doorway to Erestor's room. He looked ready to go to sleep and eyed Erestor's bed closely. "That is most unfortunate, my friend."

Erestor shrugged once, suddenly finding it hard to care. Everything that possibly could go wrong was, indeed, going wrong. "Maybe I can salvage a blanket and sleep on the floor."

"No, that wouldn't do," said Mithrandir firmly. "If you do not mind sharing my bed, you can sleep there. It is big enough for the two of us – as long as I can sleep closest to the door."

"I cannot accept your kind offer," said Erestor, directing his gaze to Mithrandir's ancient and wrinkled face that radiated compassion and understanding. "Such an intrusion is…"

"Welcome," Mithrandir assured. "We can ask Celeborn to fix the roof tomorrow, but you need a bed to sleep in tonight. Please accept my offer."

Erestor sighed, giving in as he nodded his head. "In that case, I accept, but I still regret—"

Mithrandir cut the Elf short. "'Tis not your fault the roof is leaking, my friend." Raising a hand, he signaled for Erestor to follow him into the other bedroom.

Erestor followed hesitantly, not completely assured Mithrandir didn't mind sharing the bed with him. He had thought the Wizard would insist on his privacy. True to his word, Mithrandir slipped beneath the covers on the side that was closest to the door. "Are you going to stand there for the reminder of the night or will you join me?"

Erestor slowly approached the bed, gingerly lay down and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. Hearing Mithrandir grumble unintelligibly, he moved along with the mattress when the Istar got comfortable and waited for all movement and sound to stop. After long moments, the Wizard's breathing evened out, signaling he had fallen asleep. Being in bed with someone else except Glorfindel – even with an ancient Wizard, who was fast asleep – felt odd. But at least he was warm and dry now.

Glorfindel… Thinking of the blond, Erestor cursed himself privately for forgetting to bring his former lover's strand of hair to bed with him. Stroking the golden hair usually helped him fall asleep, but now he had to do without it. Sighing, distressed, he hoped Mithrandir was a deep sleeper and wouldn't wake should he suffer from a nightmare tonight. Ever since he had taken to guarding Glorfindel's sleep so many centuries ago, he had developed a light sleep, a habit of nightmares and regular sleepwalking. His concern for the Balrog-slayer even haunted him in his sleep.

Erestor pushed deeper into the comfort of the mattress. He pulled his share of the covers close, trying to cocoon himself and when he finally began to fall asleep, his thoughts were filled with worries about Glorfindel.

"Don't w-worry, l-lo…ve. I w-will take care of-f you…"

Mithrandir woke due to Erestor's slurred speech and he was about to inquire what was wrong, when he saw that the raven-haired Elf had gotten out of bed. The chocolate brown eyes were still filled with reverie and the Elf's trembling hands moved sluggishly, as if stroking someone's hair.

"I will take you to the bathroom, Glor…. findel. Just hold on a little longer."

Mithrandir watched with concern as his charge struggled with an invisible weight, stumbling into the bathroom. Recognizing Erestor was sleep walking, Mithrandir pushed down the covers and left the bed as well, following Erestor. Once he had also reached the bathroom, he found that Erestor had wet a wash cloth and now appeared to be wiping someone's brow. /Glorfindel's, of course./ Mithrandir's greatest concern had come true then. This was what he had been afraid of; Erestor had slipped under the Shadow of his memories and concern, and was watching out for the blond Elda even in his sleep. Erestor had finally lost touch with himself. Mithrandir's heart missed a beat, seeing Erestor sway on his feet. The dark-haired Elf then collapsed onto his knees, rocking his invisible lover.

"Every….thing will be all r-right, lo…ve. I am here and I won't leave you. I lo…ve you, Glorfindel." Erestor's hands stroked imaginary hair and he wiped away invisible sweat from a non-existent lover.

Mithrandir's heart went out to him and he knew it was time to take action. Soundlessly, he moved toward Erestor, sat on his heels beside the Elf and carefully wrapped one arm around him. "I am here for you, Erestor. We can return to bed now and go back to sleep." He didn't know how Erestor would react to this manipulation, but he hoped the Elf would allow him to take him back to bed. "Come with me now. You need to lie down."

"I lo…ve you, Glo…fin…del," whispered Erestor, who slowly rose to his feet now Mithrandir was pulling him along. "Love you."

An embittered smile appeared around the corners of Mithrandir's mouth. "I know you love him, Erestor. But you need to return to bed now." Using a minute amount of his powers, he eased Erestor's mind a little, soothing the distressed ripples in the other's thoughts. He helped Erestor to sit down on the bed again, but had to let go in order to lift the other's feet. "Lie down, Erestor."

"I like it when you take care of me, lo…ve. You seldom do…" Erestor's eyes – already misted over – now darkened with a veiled expression, as he slipped back deeper into sleep. "Hold… me? Hold me… just… once? You ne…ver do that these days… You used to."

Mithrandir sighed deeply, hearing the pleading tone. "I will hold you, but I want you to lie down and go back to sleep, Erestor." He had managed to maneuver Erestor into a sleeping position on his right side and he now returned to his side of the bed, giving the matter of holding Erestor consideration. He shouldn't. He really shouldn't. But after he had lain down and made himself comfortable, Erestor edged closer, snuggling up to him, burying his hands beneath the gray hair and beard. Mithrandir looked into the sleep-heavy dark eyes, his instincts telling him what Erestor needed the most.

After fighting his own personal demons, he gave in and wrapped his arms around his son.

Mithrandir was unable to return to sleep, now that he was finally holding his only child in his arms. When he had lain with Ninniach - Erestor's mother - he had been young and his body had just awoken, urging him to find out more about any physical pleasures with someone he loved. For a brief time they had found affection and understanding in each other's arms. Ninniach had lost her husband and had started to fade from grief. But she hadn't wanted to leave Magolion alone now that she was the only parent her son had left, and by giving her new strength he had pulled her away from Mandos' grip. He had never thought their union had been fruitful in other ways as well.

When the news had finally reached him that Ninniach had died on a steep mountain slope, his heart had been heavy with regret, but Magolion had long reached majority and no longer needed a parent. At that time, he still hadn't known he had sired a son.

That had changed the first time he had visited Elrond in lovely Imladris. When his friend had introduced him to his chief councilor, he had instantly felt the connection come alive, revealing the truth to him. But Erestor apparently hadn't felt the bond and had simply greeted him formally. Seeing his son for the first time had caused tears to appear in his eyes. Elrond had given him an odd look, but he had blamed it on being tired and in need of rest.

Since then, he had closely watched Erestor, even placing spies in Imladris, which regularly reported to him on Erestor's well being. When he had first heard about the falling apart of Erestor and Glorfindel's relationship, he had opened his mind for his son and had instantly been drawn to his pain. His first thought had been to travel to Imladris, but the raven had told him that Erestor and Elladan were on their way to Lothlórien, so he had changed his plans, taking his bad news to Celeborn first instead.

"Hum…"

Erestor moved toward him, pressing himself as close as possible and Mithrandir reacted by tightening his hold on his son. "Sleep now and forget what troubles you. In your mind is only peace." Using a minor spell, he soothed all troubling thoughts from Erestor's mind, filling it with peace and a sense of well being instead. Now that his son was sound asleep and couldn't hear him, he mused aloud. "I am sorry I didn't know you existed, Erestor, or I would have been there for you." Now he had inherited an adult son, who was in a lot of emotional pain. Perhaps, if he had been there for Erestor when he had been a child, certain painful events could have been prevented – like Magolion coming to hate Erestor.

Awkwardly – because he wasn't used to bestowing such a caress – he stroked the long raven hair, which reminded him of Ninniach's, his own midnight beauty. She had been the only one he had ever loved – truly loved – and Erestor was a child born out of love. If only Ninniach had loved him in turn. But she had been wounded too deeply by her husband's death to enter another committed relationship. He hoped she had found comfort in having Erestor close.

To a certain degree, he even understood why Ninniach had never told Erestor who had sired him, but at the same time knowing that Erestor didn't know his father's identity saddened him. He had been too busy tending to Arda's problems to check on Ninniach in the years after their brief relationship. If only he had gone back to see how she was doing! Then he would have seen his son!

"My son," whispered Mithrandir in a doting tone, brushing dark hair away from Erestor's face. "I am proud of you." When he had realized that Erestor was Elrond's trusted friend and chief advisor, he had known his son had done him credit. The half-Elf didn't trust easily and during that stay it had become apparent that Elrond trusted Erestor unconditionally. It pleased him that Erestor had become the best he could, even without a father to guide him.

Holding Erestor in his arms now was a luxury he had thought he would never know. When he had made his requests, Celeborn had given him a lopsided grin, clearly thinking he was lusting after Erestor and he had set his old friend straight. For the first time in his long life, he had shared his most intimate secret with someone else. Celeborn had given him a most surprised look, but had then assured him he would do whatever it took to reunite the two of them. He was eternally grateful that his old friend had cooperated.

He enjoyed the sensation of feeling strands of Erestor's hair slip through his fingers. Ever since finding out he had a son he had wondered if Erestor had inherited other traits as well, after all, Erestor was half Istar. Were hidden powers lurking inside his son? He should find out, for Erestor's sake and his. His first task was to bring Erestor into contact with the world around him, the animals, the trees, the elements; nature in general. Seeing him interact with them would tell him how strong Erestor truly was.

"I acted irresponsibly, Erestor, and I am sorry I didn't find out about your existence when you were a child. But I will do what I can now to ease your suffering. I am certain you love Glorfindel, but you cannot sacrifice yourself for him. Coming here to find yourself again was the smartest decision you could have made. We only have a few days together before I have to leave for Imladris, but hopefully I will get to know you a bit better." Maintaining his distance at Elrond's court had always been hard, but he had decided against revealing the fact that he was Erestor's father because he didn't want to reopen old wounds.

But now it seemed that Glorfindel had inflicted a new wound – maybe even a mortal one - and he was needed to help mend the hurt. Brushing his calloused lips over Erestor's brow, he hoped he could now offer the support he should have offered millennia ago.

Part 14

Elladan had been unable to find sleep and had resorted to walking between the huge mallorn trees, needing a moment of peace and quiet. Even though he loved the beauty of Imladris, he felt more at peace here. Erestor had been correct, reminding him of the tranquility that this place bathed in. He knew it had a lot to do with the love Celeborn and Galadriel shared, for it warmed the Golden Wood from within, creating this lovely setting.

"Elladan?"

The young half-Elf turned around, hoping Orophin had sought him out. "Haldir." He barely managed to keep his disappointment from his voice, acknowledging the eldest of the three brothers. Haldir was seated on a rock, looking out over the water. "I didn't mean to disturb your musings."

Haldir waved Elladan's concern away. "You aren't disturbing me, Elladan."

Elladan walked toward the silver-haired Elf and sat down beside his friend. "You seem worried," he said, noticing the little lines of worry that had appeared on Haldir's brow.

"Not worried… not exactly," clarified Haldir, who studied Elladan extensively. "I long for someone I cannot have… A feeling that I reckon is familiar to you too." He was treading on thin ice, but felt they needed to discuss the attraction between Elladan and Orophin now.

Elladan nervously swallowed hard, still hoping it wasn't he Haldir was pining for. "There is someone, yes."

Haldir nodded once. "Am I correct in assuming that you have feelings for Orophin?" As the oldest, he had taken on the responsibility of keeping his brothers safe. Celeborn and Galadriel had taken them in – adopted them – when they had been babies, but all three brothers were painfully aware of the fact that they had lost their parents at a very tender age. If it hadn't been for the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood, they wouldn't have survived their first few years. Celeborn and Galadriel had found the bodies of their parents first, slain by Orcs, before coming upon them and the two Elves had become their new parents in every sense of the word. "My brother's happiness is very important to me and I don't want to see him hurt."

Elladan was growing nervous. Haldir had always been direct and the friendship between them ran deep enough to warrant this honest tone. "I won't hurt him." Haldir's gaze fastened on him and he withstood the probing stare. "As I won't ever tell him."

One of Haldir's eyebrows arched quizzically. "Why?" Now there was an answer he hadn't expected. "Why keep this from him?" Orophin had told him he had feelings for Elladan as well and in his mind the two would work out very well.

"Think about it, Haldir. I am bound to Imladris. Yes, I can leave there for short moments, but I will always have to return there. Do you really think Orophin would desert this golden place to be with me in Imladris?"

Haldir frowned, puzzled. "Is that the real reason why you won't tell him?"

Elladan studied Haldir long and hard, finally realizing what the silver-haired Elf had assumed to be the truth. "Orophin isn't below my station, if that is what you think. We grew up together, Haldir! Neither my parents nor Celeborn and Galadriel ever treated us differently!"

Haldir blushed slightly. "I must confess that it occurred to me… Elrohir and you are Elrond's heirs and my brothers and I… But there is something else. Wouldn't Elrond expect you to… produce heirs? Orophin cannot give you any."

If anyone had told him that he would be having this conversation with Haldir he would have declared that person insane, but for some reason it was really happening. He had never wanted Haldir to find out the truth. "Haldir, my father has seen the future and he knows the time of the Elves will come to an end. We will leave for Valinor and you and your brothers will doubtlessly be among the first ones to make that journey. What need is there for me to produce heirs, when we will leave Arda? No, my father would never demand I sired heirs."

"Then why won't you tell Orophin?" asked Haldir, truly puzzled. "If the two of you really love each other, you should talk about this in depth. It is true that Orophin's soul is bound to the Golden Wood, but his heart is a different matter."

"There is something else," admitted Elladan, growing truly uncomfortable. "Elrohir and I will have to make our choices in the future. We are half-Elven and like our father, we will have to decide to belong to the Firstborn or the race of Man."

"But there is more," realized Haldir, who was beginning to understand Elladan's self-doubt.

"Elrohir and I decided a long time ago that our choices would be alike. We won't be separated like Elros and our father were."

"And have you already made your decision?"

Elladan bit his bottom lip. "I have considered it, yes. I would choose to belong to the Firstborn, but Elrohir… He is drawn to the race of Man. I cannot leave him alone, should his choice differ from mine."

"So you are prepared to sacrifice everything you are, everything you could be, could have, because Elrohir would choose differently?"

"We are twins, Haldir… 'tis different."

Haldir raised a hand and rested it on Elladan's shoulder. "I respect your decision – whatever that will be, eventually – but let me give you some advice. Rúmil, Orophin and I are close as well, but none of my brothers would want me to sacrifice my personal happiness for them. I wonder if you know what you are giving up by not pursuing Orophin, but that is your decision. Remember that love can be brief and this might be the only time you are truly in love." Haldir gently squeezed Elladan's shoulder and got to his feet. "I have known Orophin and you my entire life and I think the two of you are well-matched. Don't throw away a shot at happiness and true love, Elladan."

Elladan nodded his head once. "I will give your words some thought, my friend." He couldn't deny the truth to Haldir's words, but… /What about Elrohir? Our vow?/ Looking up, he realized that Haldir was already walking away from him and he hadn't even had a chance to ask the Galadhel about *his* secret love. Would he ever find out?

"Hal…dir?" Sleepily, Orophin watched his older brother enter, occasionally slipping back into reverie. He awoke again briefly when Haldir slipped into bed, pulling him close to rest against him. "Where… were… you?" A huge yawn escaped him and he smiled drowsily. "Sor… ry… tired." His eyes blinked, and then he had to give in to exhaustion. He had been on border patrol for days before the call came to return home and welcome Elladan.

Haldir protectively held Orophin close, tucking his younger brother's head beneath his chin. Maybe it was best that Elladan kept quiet as long as the half-Elf didn't know what he really wanted. /I do hope he will come to his senses, Orophin./ As far as he was concerned, Elladan would be the perfect match for his brother.

Elladan returned to his guest quarters, relieved to find his family asleep, as he wasn't in the mood for more questions. He already had more than enough to think about.

Comfortable. That was the only word that perfectly described the way Erestor felt. Comfortable, warm and safe. He sighed blissfully, pressing closer to the warm body holding him. Glorfindel had finally come to his senses and was now holding him again, as he was supposed to. One hand wandered up the other's chest, searching for soft lips, but encountering a mass of hair instead. /A beard?/ But Glorfindel didn't have a beard!

Waking up with a start, the first thing he noticed was the gray, nearly white hair that hid his hands from view. Next was a rather large nose and kind, blue eyes, staring at him beneath bushy eyebrows. "Mithrandir?" He stuttered the name in utter shock, recalling the Wizard had offered him one side of the bed after the roof in his room had turned out to be leaking. Realizing that the Istar's arms were tightly wrapped around him, he began to pull back.

"Be at peace, my friend," said Mithrandir quickly, seeing the rising panic in Erestor's large eyes. "You suffered a nightmare last night." He carefully placed a hint of his sorcery in his voice to comfort Erestor, who slowly calmed down again. "You went into the bathroom and appeared to be soothing someone – Glorfindel perhaps?"

Listening to Mithrandir's soothing voice, Erestor's heart slowed its frantic beat. The Wizard's manner soothed him and his tense body relaxed again. "Probably…" He recalled that something out of the ordinary had occurred last night. "Was I sleepwalking?"

Mithrandir nodded, pleased that Erestor had stopped pulling away from him. His son was still in his arms, looking trustingly at him. "I think so. I told you to come back to bed with me and you did. After tucking you in you asked me to hold you."

Mesmerized, Erestor nodded again. "I wanted Glorfindel to hold me. I asked him every night for the last few weeks, but he never did."

Mithrandir carefully masked his reactions, as he was growing increasingly cross with Glorfindel for having treated Erestor in that way. "The difference last night was that I did hold you. You snuggled up to me, my friend. That is why you are in my arms now." Mithrandir was pleased that his tactic was working. Erestor was listening to him and an expression of beginning trust had appeared in the chocolate brown eyes. "Apparently you are so troubled about Glorfindel that you are acting out past actions in your sleep."

Erestor needed a moment to truly understand what Mithrandir was telling him. "Do you really think that?"

Nodding his head, Mithrandir gave Erestor a long, probing look. "Your worry for Glorfindel is becoming unhealthy, you do realize that?"

"That is why I left Imladris. I need time to sort myself out." Erestor suddenly wondered why he hadn't moved out of Mithrandir's arms yet. It wasn't like him to trust this easily, even though he had known Mithrandir for millennia. There had always been something intimidating about the Wizard, but that was gone now. Instead, he felt like confiding in the Istar. "I finally realized I was beginning to lose myself. I have Lindir to thank for that realization."

Mithrandir felt relieved now that Erestor was admitting the truth to himself. "You really needed to get away from Glorfindel, didn't you?"

Erestor nodded, a bit awkwardly, as he was nodding against the Istar's chest. "But I never wanted to give up on him."

"You never did," said Mithrandir reassuringly, "You still love him, don't you?"

Another nod was delivered to the Wizard's chest. "He is the other half of my soul. I will always love him, even if he no longer wants me."

"Ah, Erestor, don't despair yet. Give Glorfindel some time. Maybe he will realize the loss and make an effort to reclaim you. Don't ever lose hope."

Mithrandir's advice gave Erestor new hope. "I will try, my friend." He didn't know what had happened just now, but for some reason Mithrandir had gained his trust, something he had never expected.

"Do you want to use the bathroom first?" suggested Mithrandir.

"Yes, thank you." It was with surprising reluctance that he pulled away from Mithrandir. He hadn't thought it possible, but he wanted to stay in that embrace, which felt incredibly reassuring. Sitting upright, he flipped his hair back, giving the Wizard a probing gaze. "Thank you for indulging me. You didn't have to hold me or take care of me."

"I didn't mind." Mithrandir's arms felt incredibly empty now that Erestor had moved away from him. The bond that connected him to Erestor had become stronger during the night, just as he had hoped it would. He just wondered if his son felt it as well. Watching Erestor leave the bed and disappear into the bathroom, he smiled weakly, silently thanking Celeborn for complying with his request. Hopefully he could now start building a relationship with his son.

When Erestor emerged from the bathroom again, he felt refreshed and truly awake. He studied Mithrandir, who had dressed and was now smoking his pipe. In front of the Wizard stood a full breakfast tray.

"It is pouring outside, so Celeborn allowed us the luxury of having breakfast here." Mithrandir signaled for Erestor to sit down and drink his tea. "I already ate, so eat your fill."

Erestor poured himself a cup of tea and started on the sweet porridge, staring at Mithrandir from above the rim of his bowl. "You surprise me," he admitted involuntarily. He hadn't wanted to say it aloud, but it had slipped past anyway.

"I often have that effect on people," chuckled Mithrandir, but then he sobered again. "Celeborn has called for a meeting later today. I expect you to join us, Erestor."

"I will attend, though I doubt I can contribute to the meeting as I have no influence here." Erestor finished his porridge and sipped his tea. "Why are you doing this?"

"This?" Mithrandir decided to play dumb.

"Taking care of me." Erestor slathered a slice of bread with honey and slowly munched the sweet substance. "And don't you dare deny it."

The chuckle returned. "My dear Master Erestor, what gives you the impression that I am taking care of you? An Elf like you doesn't need a minder."

Erestor realized he was being made fun of, but instead of growing irritated, he returned the chuckle. "Very true, my friend." Looking at Mithrandir, he grew aware of some affection, which he felt for the ancient Wizard. The realization was sudden and confused him. He decided it was best not to dwell on it now and wait until he felt less chaotic. "So when will I receive my first lesson?" he said, subtly changing their topic.

"Lesson?" Mithrandir frowned, then laughed. "Ah, you still desire to learn how to talk to the animals?"

Erestor nodded once. "I do, and you promised to teach me." He was aware of the changed mood between them, which had become more relaxed and trusting. He didn't know what exactly had happened last night, but he had lost any reserves he had felt toward Mithrandir, setting the stage for more enjoyable moments.

Celeborn gave Mithrandir a knowing glance, sensing the change that had occurred during the night. He didn't know what a leaking roof had had to do with it, but he felt happy, seeing his old friend and Erestor interact in a more relaxed way. When Mithrandir had told him he was Erestor's father he had declared the old Wizard insane, but Mithrandir had remained calm and explained everything to him. But even now, Celeborn found it hard to find any semblance at all between Mithrandir and Erestor. Father and son had never looked more different than this pair.

"How grave is the situation?" inquired Celeborn, leaning in closer. They had gathered around a round table, several of Celeborn's advisors being present as well.

"Very grave. Orcs are venturing out of Dol Guldur, once again searching for the One Ring. Thranduil is in dire need of support." Mithrandir, seated opposite Celeborn, nodded once. "Very grave indeed."

"Then we should send reinforcements," decided Celeborn, "I will instruct my sentries and send them marching to Fuinglad."

"And I am certain Elrond will want to contribute as well," said Erestor in earnest.

"My letter should have reached the Peredhel by now," said Mithrandir thoughtfully. "I just hope the reinforcements will arrive in time." He cleared his throat and then looked into Celeborn's eyes. "Thranduil wasn't certain he could count on Elrond's and your support."

"There are unresolved issues between us," admitted Celeborn, "But that would never stop Elrond or I from supporting Thranduil if he is real danger." He signaled for one of his personal guards to come closer, instructed the Galadhel and then turned back to Mithrandir. "My men will leave this very evening."

Mithrandir nodded his head gratefully. "Elrond will doubtlessly be issuing the same orders right now."

Sudden commotion erupted near the doorway and suddenly Rúmil appeared, quickly marching toward the assembled council. "My Lord!" Rúmil bowed respectfully before his Lord, though he had long stopped doing so in private. But this was a formal matter. "A guest has unexpectedly arrived!" He had been on border patrol for days when he had happened upon a lone rider from Mirkwood and he had quickly guided him here. "Prince Legolas Thranduilion is here and wishes to speak with you. He has been on his way for weeks, bearing news from Fuinglad."

Celeborn immediately rose to his feet. "Bring him before me!" Had something unexpected happened for Legolas to come here? Thranduil was extremely fond of his son and Legolas seldom left the realm.

A moment later, another form appeared in the doorway, covered in dust and grime. The usually golden hair was now covered with the dirt of the road and the greens of Mirkwood were hardly recognizable beneath the mud that clung to the fabric.

Legolas quickly advanced on the council, showing his respect by bowing deeply before addressing Celeborn. "My Lord, I bring bad news." He briefly swayed on his feet, but Rúmil quickly steadied him. For one moment it seemed he would shake off the steadying hand, but then he allowed it. "Orcs have invaded my home and my father is need of reinforcements."

Seeing the exhausted state Legolas was in, Celeborn rose from his chair and marched toward the drained blond. "Sit down, pen-neth." Although Legolas already counted several millennia, the other Elf was still young compared to the ages he carried. He guided Legolas to a chair and sat him down. Sitting on his heels, he gathered Legolas' hands, which were surprisingly cold, in his. The young prince had obviously run himself ragged to get here in time. "I just gave the word to my Galadhel to march for your home to aid your father."

"And what of Imladris? Will Elrond Half-Elven offer his support as well?" Legolas was here as an advocate of his people. He needed to secure their support if his people were to survive.

Celeborn had not wanted to drain himself by farspeaking with Elrond, but realized he had no choice now. Centering himself, he reached out, crossing miles to speak with Elrond. Several moments passed, and when he met Legolas' gaze once more, he nodded slowly. "Yes, Elrond will aid your father as well. He just assured me he will send his best men to fight alongside your people."

Legolas released a tormented sigh. He had nearly exhausted his mare and he himself hadn't rested since leaving his homeland. "Then I arrived just in time." Maybe the combined forces of Imladris and Lothlórien could turn the tides. Sagging forward, his exhaustion got the better of him.

Celeborn suddenly found Legolas leaning heavily against him, the usually so alert eyes losing their awareness. "He is exhausted." Realizing he needed to take action, he signaled for Rúmil to approach. He was about to ask the sentry to see Legolas to the guest talan when he recalled telling Erestor it no longer existed. "Would you take Legolas in? He needs someone close and the three of you can take turns until he is fit enough to look after himself." He ignored the dumbfounded look Rúmil gave him. He would enlighten Rúmil later, after Erestor had left.

"Of course, my Lord." Rúmil carefully gathered Legolas in his arms and, cradling the golden-haired Elf close to his chest, left.

Celeborn turned to Mithrandir, reading deep concern in the sea-blue eyes. "Did you expect Legolas to come here? Did you foresee it?"

Mithrandir shrugged once. "This young Elf is destined for great things, my old friend; his future is in constant motion."

"What does it mean? His presence here?" Legolas had only visited the Golden Wood once before and that had been shortly after reaching his majority.

"It means he is needed here." Mithrandir's brows had furrowed. "I don't know what to make of this development. I am as surprised as you are."

"That isn't good," commented Celeborn absentmindedly. But he had done everything he could. His own men were on their way to support Thranduil and Elrond was also dispatching guards. They could only hope the reinforcements would reach the Elven realm of Thranduil in time.

Rúmil stared in wonder at Legolas, now occupying his bed. What in Elbereth's name had possessed Celeborn to assign Legolas to them? Why not let the healers tend to the exhausted Elf?

"Rúmil? Are you back already?" Haldir entered, a bit surprised to find Rúmil had returned early. He hadn't expected his brother home until late that night.

"Ah, Haldir, you are just the one I need," said Rúmil, smiling smugly. He knew of enough places to sleep – to really recover from the strenuous patrols – and had already decided on a course of action. There were enough vacant telain and he still wondered why Celeborn had insisted he take Legolas into his home. "I am leaving to get some much needed rest. You can care for our guest." With a triumphant smile, he made for the door and quickly left. He didn't want to be around when Haldir found out just who was sleeping in their bed.

"Rúmil! Come back! We need to talk! Where do you think you are going? And whom am I supposed to take care of?" Vexed and a bit flabbergasted, he stared after Rúmil's disappearing back. But his brother didn't answer him and, warily, he turned toward the bed after a groan emerged from beneath the covers. "Who did you leave in our bed?"

A dirty, golden-haired head appeared from beneath the covers, the large blue eyes still filled with the deep reverie of sleep. "Legolas?" What was Thranduil's son doing in his bed? Cautiously, he approached the bed, now catching sight of the mud and dirt that clung to the Elf's clothes and hair. Legolas was a warrior, and should wake up now that someone was approaching. But the Elf remained asleep, a clear testimony to the blond's exhaustion.

Kneeling beside the bed, Haldir reverently reached out, stroking back a lock of hair – covered in mud – so he had a clear view of the Elf's face. He had always found Legolas fair and seeing him sleep this sweetly only deepened his heartbreak. "Oh, my sweet Prince, what are you doing in my bed?" Was he dreaming? He pinched himself. Aiya, that hurt! So he could rule out dreaming. "Why are you here?"

Legolas' eyes, which had been blank a moment ago, briefly filled with awareness. "Hal… dir…?" A weak smile curved the corners of his lips, but then sleep claimed him again.

Haldir sighed, wondering why Rúmil had deposited the Prince in his bed. "I had better find out what you are doing here." Covering the sleeping Elf with a warm blanket, he lost himself in admiration of the other's beauty for long moments. He eventually pushed himself to his feet and left reluctantly, needing to know why there was a blond beauty asleep in his bed.

Part 15

Erestor and Mithrandir walked between the ancient mallorn trees, enjoying the tranquil peace that filled the Golden Wood.

"Will our forces reach Thranduil in time?" asked Erestor, concerned for the well being of Thranduil's people.

"Let us hope they will," said Mithrandir slowly, "But there is little we can do right now." Looking about, he located a curious squirrel in the lower branches of a mallorn tree. He could tell that Erestor was beginning to brood again and he needed to distract his son. Telling the squirrel to come his way, he extended his arm for the animal to sit on.

Erestor's gaze brightened, seeing the small animal gaze quizzically at him. "How do you do that?" His respect and admiration for Mithrandir continued to grow.

"'Tis simple, really," explained Mithrandir. "Open your mind for him."

Erestor nodded once, determined to succeed as he didn't want to disappoint Mithrandir. Drawing in a deep breath, he took down the barriers that protected his mind and he reached out. "Ai!" A scream erupted from his lips, encountering a brilliant energy he had never experienced before. Quickly, his mental defenses snapped into place again and he stared at Mithrandir in shock. "What was that?"

Mithrandir hadn't expected that violent response either. What Erestor had felt had been their father and son bond tightly slamming into place. From this moment on he had to be careful not to reveal too much to his son. In the end, he opted for a white lie. "I never sensed anything like that before. It must be due to the immense pressure you have been under…" Seeing Erestor's puzzled expression, he added, "Glorfindel." Realizing he needed to distract Erestor, he told the squirrel to sit on the Elf's shoulder, which the animal promptly did.

Whilst Mithrandir was still pondering the possible consequences of that bond they now shared, Erestor was already intrigued by the curious animal, which was staring at him. "What do I do?"

"Use your mind. Think." Mithrandir mentally monitored Erestor's actions, feeling the exact moment that a part of his son's powers was released.

Erestor felt it too. "What was that?"

"Think," repeated Mithrandir, refusing to address Erestor's emerging powers right now.

Erestor nodded once and then politely asked the squirrel to move to his other shoulder. When the rodent complied, a brilliant smile appeared on his face. "It worked!"

Mithrandir smiled proudly, but at the same time he realized that others had witnessed Erestor's coming to power as well. The other Istari and maybe even Sauron had probably felt Erestor's potential. /This is going too fast. I am supposed to guide him, not expose him to danger./ Had he unwillingly endangered his son? He hoped not.

In the meantime, Erestor was happily conversing with the squirrel, learning the fine art of nut collecting. He had seldom felt this exultant before and turned to Mithrandir to thank the Wizard for his help and guidance, but then he saw the worried expression in the blue eyes. "Is something amiss?"

"I hope not," replied Mithrandir quizzically.

"But why not assign him one of the guest telain? I don't understand why you told Rúmil to take Legolas to our home." Haldir stared in bewilderment at his Lord and surrogate father.

"I couldn't do that," said Celeborn, "You will just have to make the best of it. I am certain you can take care of him. You always looked after your brothers, so what's different this time?"

Haldir bowed his head in acceptance, knowing Celeborn really had no idea how difficult this situation was for him. "I will look after him."

"Good!" exclaimed Celeborn. Watching Haldir closely he could tell something was upsetting his adopted son, but he had no idea what it was. "Is something amiss with Rúmil or Orophin?" Maybe Haldir was upset because something had happened to his brothers? But he didn't know of any incidents.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just wondered what a Prince was doing in my bed." Haldir swallowed hard. "So I am to care for him until he has recovered?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not really. I was just… surprised." Haldir began to walk toward the doorway, but he suddenly found Celeborn blocking his path. "Don't. Please. Don't."

Celeborn's heart went out to Haldir. "You cannot hide from me. You should know that. I have known you since you were an Elfling, sitting in my lap."

"Don't make me do this," growled Haldir, using his long hair to shield his face from Celeborn's knowing eyes.

"You don't have to. I already know what troubles you." Celeborn placed one hand on Haldir's shoulder and used the other to lift the silver-haired head. "Do you really think you can hide your true feelings from me? You never could."

"Ada…" The word seldom slipped past Haldir's lips, but it did now. "Why do I love him?"

Celeborn sighed deeply and folded his arms around Haldir, whom he loved as a son. "We don't get to choose whom we love. It just happens."

"But why does it have to be Legolas? The one I can never have?" Haldir was briefly reminded of his conversation with Elladan. He had told the half-Elf to take his chances with Orophin, but his own situation greatly differed from theirs. "We both know that Thranduil will never accept me as his son in law, and Legolas… Legolas doesn't even know that I love him!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that," mused Celeborn aloud. "And where there is love, there is a way. Now return to your talan and see to our royal guest. Don't despair, my son. For all hope isn't lost yet. Maybe his heart will warm and he will find he has feelings for you in turn. After all, you are fair and courageous. What is there not to love about you?" Fondly, he looked at Haldir, proud of his son. Haldir might not be his blood, but he loved the silver-haired Elf and his brothers as if they were his own offspring. "Off with you." He gave Haldir a reassuring smile and then directed the younger Elf in the direction of the doorway.

After Haldir had left, Celeborn smiled. Love was in the air.

"I was thinking of writing Erestor a letter," said Glorfindel hesitantly, wondering if Elrond would approve of the idea. "It has been three weeks since he left and I feel I have made some progress. That journal you gave me really helped me in finding out what is causing my problems."

Elrond studied Glorfindel carefully. "I agree that you are working hard and making certain changes. And the things you told me about the last night of your life in Gondolin clarified a lot for me. You lost everyone you ever cared about. You even lost your life - yourself."

Glorfindel nodded once. "And I will continue to face those horrible memories, but… I want to let Erestor know that I am trying to sort out my problems. And if he still wants me… I want to let him know that I want him too." Glorfindel blushed slightly. "But I am afraid my wording might be… inappropriate and I was wondering if you would read my letter first, before I send it to the Golden Wood."

"What would you write about?" Elrond considered the matter. He thought it was still too early for Glorfindel to contact Erestor, but much depended on the content of said letter.

"I want to apologize for wronging him… and I want him to know that I am finally facing my past – my nightmares." Glorfindel awkwardly fumbled with the sleeve of his tunic. "That I know I am to blame for many of the problems we had."

Elrond nodded his head once. "Anything else?"

"That I regret giving in to Magolion." Erestor's half-brother was still a sensitive topic where he was concerned. When he had first brought Magolion up in conversation with Elrond, he had tried to put all the blame on the dark-haired Elf, but the Peredhel hadn't let him. Elrond had pointed out to him that part of the blame was his for giving in. Glorfindel had fumed with anger at hearing that, but after calming down, he had realized the truth in those words. "I was meaning to ask… How does he fare?" Hearing that Magolion was also trying to change his ways had come as a great surprise and it had taken him time to accept that fact. They had even met once – by accident. Glorfindel had just left Elrond's study and Magolion had been waiting in the antechamber, eager to talk to the half-Elf.

Glorfindel hadn't wanted to admit it at the time, but he had seen the changed expression in the green eyes. He had read regret, guilt and hope in them and when Magolion had tried to address him, he had quickly left, as he hadn't been ready yet to confront the dark-haired Elf. Since then, a truce had been established. Glorfindel and Magolion left each other be, but when encountering the other accidentally, they greeted each other politely.

"He is struggling with his past, much as you are," said Elrond calmly. Balancing between the two of them was hard, as he didn't want to betray either one's trust. "And like you, he is trying hard to change." Elrond still vividly remembered one evening when Elrohir had sought him out. His son had told him about his nightly conversations with Magolion, who still called himself Estenion. He had pondered the information and had then told Elrohir to continue in this fashion, as the conversations were helping Magolion deal with his problems. Elrond had also noticed the beginning friendship between Elrohir and Magolion and he wasn't certain how he felt about that. He just hoped that Magolion wouldn't unexpectedly return to his former ways and hurt his son. But Elrohir was cunning in his own right and wouldn't allow Magolion to play him. Maybe that was why the two of them seemed well suited. Elrohir didn't have any weaknesses for Magolion to prey on.

Glorfindel met Elrond's gaze and he asked, "Any news on Erestor?" One week ago, a large regiment of their guards had left for Mirkwood to aid Thranduil, and Elrond had mentioned farspeaking with Celeborn. Since then, the two Elven-Lords had farspoken once more. Celeborn had taken the initiative, wanting them to know that Elladan and Erestor had arrived safely. Since then, there had been no more news and Glorfindel was turning himself inside out, afraid Erestor would fall for one of the silver-haired Galadhel.

"Nothing since I last farspoke with Celeborn, I am afraid," said Elrond, hating to disappoint his friend. "But I am certain that Elladan will look after your councilor."

Glorfindel sighed deeply. "I was blind to let Erestor go. I should have tried harder to keep him here."

"You know that now, but you needed these past few weeks to realize that." Elrond rose from his chair, walked toward Glorfindel and placed one hand on his friend's shoulder in a reassuring way. "Why don't you start writing that letter? I will look it over and tell you if you hit the right tone."

"Thank you for doing that for me." Glorfindel looked up at his friend, hovering above him. "I want him back, but I know I need to proceed slowly."

Elrond gave the blond a warm smile. "Erestor loves you, Glorfindel. Have some faith in him."

"I am working on it."

"Well done!" Elrohir grinned at Magolion, simultaneously wiping away the sweat that had formed on his brow during their sparring match. They had practiced their swordplay together every day for the last two weeks and both of them were improving. Elrohir sheathed his sword now that the match had ended and patted the dark-haired Elf's shoulder. "You manage to flawlessly point out my weak spots, my friend."

"I point them out to you so you can improve them," said Magolion, who was panting slightly. Looking adoringly at the half-Elf, he was struck by a feeling of deep respect. Elrohir had become the first, real friend he had ever had. He didn't manipulate the half-Elf, tried hard to speak the truth and always maintained a friendly mood around him. Elrohir had changed his life. Thanks to the Peredhel, Magolion was finally beginning to believe there was a different life available to him; that he only needed to reach out and grab it. The only thing that weighed heavily on his mind was the fact that he was still using an alias. More than once had he considered telling Elrohir who he really was, but he was afraid to jinx this budding friendship.

Magolion smiled warmly and fell into step beside Elrohir. They were about to leave the training grounds and return to the Last Homely House when they came upon Glorfindel and several guards. He involuntarily held his breath.

Glorfindel saw the two Elves and nodded once, passing them by. It was still hard on him to acknowledge that Magolion also deserved a second chance, but Elrond had explained to him that in many ways Magolion's burden was even harder to bear. Magolion had wronged Erestor from childhood, had turned his younger brother away, hurting and hating him. He consoled himself with the hope that he might be able to reclaim Erestor's heart one day.

Magolion watched the Elves leave and when his breath escaped, his body relaxed. Had Elrohir noticed his tension? Apparently not, as the half-Elf continued to chat on in a friendly manner. Now that Glorfindel was gone, his thoughts returned to Elrohir. He studied the half-Elf from beneath dark eye lashes, recognizing the rare beauty in the other's facial features and soul. The bad thing was, he was reacting to it, being attracted to this strong, pure strength that was so unlike his darkness. He was quickly falling for the young Peredhel and knew it was the worst thing he could do. Elrohir was being a friend now that he needed one and he shouldn't be lusting after his only friend. But he couldn't help it. Elrohir's pure radiance pulled him close, wrapped itself around him and left him with no way out.

"Will I see you at dinner, then?" asked Elrohir, realizing his companion wasn't paying the conversation any attention.

"Yes," said Magolion quickly. On some evenings, Elrohir would excuse himself from his father's table and they would eat in the half-Elf's quarters instead, carrying on companionable conversations. It was those evenings Magolion cherished the most, as he was at times allowed a private look into the half-Elf's soul. "I will be there." After giving Elrohir one last smile, he turned around and headed for the guest quarters.

Elrohir watched until Magolion had disappeared inside the building and then released a deep sigh. This was going all wrong. He hadn't counted on developing feelings for Erestor's half-brother. But after he had first met Magolion, he had told himself to treat the other Elf without prejudice, giving Magolion a fair chance and now he was beginning to lose his heart to him. Needing to talk to someone about the predicament he had gotten himself into, he headed for his father's study. Hopefully Elrond could spare him a moment of his time.

"Yes, enter…" Absentmindedly, Elrond told his son to enter, as he was trying to catch up on his neglected correspondence. Guiding Glorfindel and Magolion during this difficult period took up much of his time and he was already yearning to lie down in Lindir's arms and let his beloved fuss over him.

"Ada? Can we talk?" Elrohir shuffled into the room, suddenly feeling like the child he had once been when he had come to his father because something upsetting had happened to him. Throughout the years he had learned to deal with most problems himself, but now he definitely needed his father's council.

"Of course! I always have time for you, my son." Elrond resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't get any work done today and placed the papers aside. Rising from behind his desk, he walked over to the fireplace, signaling for Elrohir to follow. Whilst his son seated himself, he poured two glasses of the finest Miruvor and handed Elrohir one of them. Seated opposite his son, he sensed something troubled him. The fact that Elrohir still sought him out for his council touched him deeply, realizing he had done a good job, raising his children. "What is it that you wish to talk to me about?"

"Magolion," said Elrohir after sipping his Miruvor. "I am getting too close to him." He observed his father closely, wondering what advice Elrond would eventually give him. "I never thought I would feel attracted to him, but it happened."

Elrond nodded once. "This comes as no surprise to me, my son. I have watched you closely and I saw the sparkle in your eyes when we discussed Magolion."

"What is your advice in this matter? What do I do?" Elrohir leaned in closer, eager for Elrond to speak.

But Elrond took the time to consider his answer and when he knew what he wanted to say, he addressed his son. "Magolion is very fair, Elrohir. He is a skilled sword fighter and we both know he has the potential to be more than he is. His heart is weighed down by his newfound knowledge that he has wronged Erestor and many others in the past. He is trying to redeem himself, but his heart is still full of self-doubt."

Elrohir nodded. "Where does that leave me?"

"It leaves you in a dilemma," said Elrond slowly, after sipping the sweet liquid. "You met him after he had his change of heart and you haven't seen the dark side to him. I have. And so has Lindir." He had confided in his son about his new lover when Elrohir had caught them holding hands. He had been incredibly relieved that his youngest son seemed to accept this new love. "Don't act rashly. There is no reason to make a decision now. Continue to befriend him, make sure you know who Magolion is deep down in his heart before you lose yours to him."

"You are cautioning me."

"Yes. Magolion is like a leaf in the wind, being tossed in several directions at once. He is trying hard to remain on his chosen path, but 'tis still possible he will revert to his old ways. 'Tis is still too early to tell if this change is permanent."

"You don't want to see me hurt," said Elrohir in understanding. He placed his glass on the side table and then took one of Elrond's hands between his. "Ada, you always watched out for my heart, but I am afraid I have already lost it to him."

"Did you already tell him this?" asked Elrond, concerned for his youngest son.

"No, he doesn't know I have developed feelings for him."

Elrond released a deep sigh. "Good. I don't think you should tell him just yet."

Elrohir nodded his head once, beginning to realize he had to dampen his feelings. "Are you afraid that Magolion is merely pretending to be changing?"

"No, I don't think so," said Elrond thoughtfully, "He is being sincere in his effort to better his ways, but he only realized how wrong he was three weeks ago. What is three weeks compared to several millennia?"

"You are right," whispered Elrohir in understanding. "Magolion's mental state is still fragile."

"And that is why you need to remain his friend and nothing more. Who knows what time will bring? If your love is meant to be, it will happen in time." Elrond curled his fingers around his son's, soothingly rubbing the skin. "I should be completely honest with you, Elrohir. I do think Magolion and you would be well matched because you have an inner strength, which he isn't used to dealing with. Most of his 'lovers' were his 'victims' and he found their weaknesses to prey on them. With you, he has realized he has found a beacon in his storm."

Elrohir's eyes widened slightly. "Did the two of you discuss me?" After all, Magolion also went to Elrond for council.

Elrond's smile turned a bit mischievous. "He told me he is falling for an Elf, but he didn't give me your name. I doubt he would dare mention that it's my son he's falling in love with. I think I put the fear of the Valar into him when I opened his eyes three weeks ago."

"Falling for me? Falling in love with me?" Elrohir's eyes sparkled with mirth and contentment. "I knew it."

Elrond stroked the back of his son's hand. "Don't tell him yet. Don't act on this right now. Give it time. Give Magolion the time he needs to find his true self."

Elrohir nodded, recognizing the truth in his father's words. "I won't tell him yet."

Elrond sighed, relieved. "Very good." He had been worried that Elrohir would act rashly once he knew for certain that his feelings were mutual, but he should have put more trust in his son. Elrohir was wise enough to make the right decisions.

"Lindir? Love?" Elrond looked about, surprised at finding his bedroom empty.

"Join me in the bathroom, Elrond." Lindir had already filled up the pool, knowing Elrond would enjoy a hot bath after a day of hard work. Already naked himself, he lowered himself in the warm water and sat on one of the carved seats in the pool.

When Elrond finally entered the bathroom, Lindir released a pleased sigh at seeing his beloved. "I missed you during the day." Elrond spent most of his days in his study and at times it was difficult to sneak inside to get a moment of the half-Elf's time. But the evenings and nights were theirs alone. "You are wearing too many clothes," purred Lindir in a tone that he knew would travel directly to Elrond's groin.

Elrond grumbled softly and began to disrobe. It hadn't taken Lindir long to find ways to wind him around his little finger and to be honest, he really didn't mind. It meant a lot to him that Lindir was taking his time to get to know him - really know him; his strong points, his weaknesses, needs, desires and his thoughts. And he was trying to do the same for Lindir. Between the sheets, they had also already found their preferences, alternating their roles as they saw fit. Tonight, he decided, he would leave it up to Lindir to choose what role he should adapt.

Naked now as well, he accepted Lindir's hand in his, allowing his lover to guide him into the water. "I missed you too." Settling in the embrace, he rested his head on Lindir's shoulder, enjoying the soft caresses bestowed onto his hair. "Tell me what you did today. Distract me from my worries."

Lindir decided he would address those worries later, but for now he gave in and distracted Elrond by telling him about the new songs and poems he had composed today, even reciting some for his lover. He felt the half-Elf relax against him, grateful for the soothing effect his voice had on his lover. Now that Elrond had been lured into a relaxed state, his fingers explored his lover's soft skin, caressing the half-Elf's face. "Are you in the mood to make love to me?"

Elrond's eyes, which had closed in peaceful bliss, opened at once and looked trustingly at his lover. "I am always in the mood to make love to you."

"Aren't you too tired, love?" Lindir smiled reassuringly. He wanted nothing more than to feel Elrond inside him, but if the other was mentally exhausted, he would wait until Elrond was rested again.

"I won't ever be too tired to make love to you," purred Elrond, raising a hand to brush long strands of white hair behind Lindir's delicately pointed ear. "How do you want me, my sweet?"

"I want to feel you inside me." Lindir moved until he was straddling his lover's lap. Warm water caressed his hardening flesh and he suggestively rubbed himself against his lover. "I want you to take me."

"Always…" whispered Elrond, still in awe of the love that Lindir bore him. Sometimes he felt sad, because they had danced around each other for so long, wasting precious time, but he quickly composed himself as Lindir's lips hungrily claimed his. Slipping one hand beneath his lover's bottom, his fingers moved up and down the other's cleft, bringing Lindir's arousal to its full height.

Lindir's heartbeat sped up. "I need you, my Lord, and I need you now. Please don't play games with me."

When Lindir had first addressed him thusly when making love, Elrond had been puzzled to why his lover would call him 'my Lord' in the heat of passion. But he had quickly caught on, realizing Lindir loved a little role-playing in bed. "Do you want me to ravage you, my sweet?" His index finger massaged his lover's guardian ring, slowly preparing him for their lovemaking. No matter how badly both of them needed this, he refused to be rushed.

"Yes, my Lord, please take me. I am yours… Only yours." Wrapping his arms and legs around Elrond, his breathing paused briefly, feeling the tip of his lover's hard flesh against the entrance to his body. There had been times when they had made slow love, but tonight he wanted it fast. No long foreplay drawing it out. He simply needed Elrond now.

When Lindir threw back his head in surrender, Elrond slid his fingertips down the smooth neck. Leaning in closer, he kissed the soft skin, suckling slightly. Time and time again, Lindir's passion amazed him. When they had become lovers, he had thought Lindir would be timid in the bedroom, but the white-haired Elf's passion equaled his. "Not in the water, my love," he whispered in between bestowing kisses beneath Lindir's collar bone. "Not like this." Demonstrating his considerable strength, he easily lifted his lover after wrapping one arm around the other Elf's waist whilst his other hand continued to fondle the firm buttocks. Their gazes locked and both forgot to breathe momentarily, seeing the need in each other's eyes.

Lindir moved quickly, when Elrond put him down on the bathroom floor and pushed himself up on all fours, presenting himself to the Peredhel. "Now, my Lord, take me now!" Looking at Elrond from over his shoulder, he nodded his head fervently. "Please."

Seeing Lindir wriggle his backside, Elrond's breath caught and he reached for the scented bath oil, quickly rubbing it on his straining member. After firmly grabbing hold of his beloved's hips, he curled his fingers around his erection and guided himself into the tight passage. "Lindir…" Running one hand down his lover's back, he whispered soothingly, whilst he continued to inch inside. Once fully buried, he leaned in closer and placed butterfly kisses on his lover's shoulders. "So tight."

Lindir released the breath he had been holding whilst Elrond had sheathed himself and slowly began to rock forward, only to impale himself on his lover's shaft the next moment. Hearing Elrond moan his bliss, he looked over his shoulder at the divine beauty behind him. Elrond had closed his eyes and was chewing on his bottom lip during this moment of union. "You are beautiful when you take me, my Lord."

Elrond's eyes opened, shining with love and lust. "And you look extremely desirable on all fours, Lindir…" His lover's reaction to those words was immediate, as Lindir impaled himself once more on his erection. "Oh, yes, take yourself, love." Keeping still was difficult, but seeing Lindir push back onto his hard flesh made his heart thunder madly. "Don't know how long… I can… keep still."

"Then don't, my Lord." Lindir gave Elrond a wicked smile and then broke eye contact, lowering himself onto his elbows.

Elrond stopped holding back and thrust deeply, rubbing his lover's gland deep inside the tight glove. Establishing a firm and deep rhythm, he passionately made love to his mate, making sure Lindir reached orgasm first. Once he felt his lover's muscle contract around his shaft, he stopped thrusting, allowing Lindir's orgasm to trigger his.

Lindir collapsed onto his stomach and Elrond followed him down, blanketing him and pressing him down with his weight. His fingers tangled in the long, white mane and his other hand soothingly patted his lover's head. "You drive me insane with passion!" After riding out his orgasm, he slowly pulled out, always careful not to accidentally hurt his beloved. He rolled onto his side and watched Lindir pant softly, the eyes still closed. The white-haired Elf was a vision of unearthly beauty and more than once he had felt the need to compose a song in honor of Lindir. One day, he would. "Rest now."

Lindir chuckled softly, opened his eyes and looked at his lover. "You will have to carry me to our bed. I am exhausted."

"No, you aren't," said Elrond knowingly, pressing a kiss onto his beloved's hair. "You are just too lazy to walk the distance."

"I love it when you carry me," added Lindir cheekily.

Elrond laughed warmly, cleaned them both up and then slid his arms beneath his lover's back and knees. He carried Lindir to the bed, deposited him in the center and then stood back, admiring the agile body.

"Are you going to stand there or join me?" asked Lindir in a seductive tone.

Elrond took the hint and spooned behind his lover. "I love it when you want me to take you."

"And I love being taken," whispered Lindir, suddenly growing sleepy. "I love feeling you inside me."

Elrond pulled up the covers and tucked Lindir's head beneath his chin, stroking the long, silken mane. "Sleep tight, love." As he listened to the deep and steady breathing, he realized that Lindir hadn't heard those last words. The minstrel was already asleep.

Part 16

Erestor admiringly stared at the gray wolf, lying at his feet and allowing him to rub his belly. Mithrandir had called the wolf, but once the feral animal had arrived, the Wizard had looked to Erestor to continue communication. Erestor hesitantly had taken over, and when the wolf had complied with his requests, a peaceful calm had descended onto him. "I never knew that feeling an animal's mind had such a soothing effect."

"Many try, but fail because they lack the ability to open themselves up to an alien presence." Mithrandir still recalled the ecstatic look on Erestor's face when the Elf had succeeded in mentally calling Tirith to him. The stallion had released a whiny and had then coming running towards the dark-haired Elf. For long moments horse and Elf had been lost in this new way of communication and Mithrandir had stood back, enjoying watching them. He was happy to have found a way to distract Erestor from worrying about Glorfindel.

"He feels calm," whispered Erestor, grinning at the wolf, who slowly rose to his feet again. The animal stared at the Elf with his yellow eyes, and then turned around, heading back into the woods. "Thank you," mumbled Erestor, watching the animal leave. He was slowly beginning to understand that he truly possessed the ability to talk to all animals. "Each animal feels different."

"Of course they do. Each one of them has a specific personality." Mithrandir, who had been sitting on a rock, slowly rose to his feet, leaning heavily on his staff. "This is one of those days when the long years I have lived make me feel ancient."

"Then allow me to offer you my support." Erestor quickly walked toward the Istar and took Mithrandir's arm. "Lean on me."

Mithrandir gave Erestor an amused smile. His physical appearance was deceiving, but he allowed Erestor to remain under the spell of his momentarily weakness. Erestor liked being needed, and in a healthy relationship, the same amount of comfort he gave, would be returned to him. "Thank you, my friend." Leaning a bit on his son, Mithrandir relished Erestor's closeness. He deeply imbedded this moment in his mind, uncertain if more intimate moments like these would follow.

"Lord Celeborn?" Over dinner a comfortable mood had risen, and Erestor now addressed the Lord of the Golden Wood, wanting to bring the leaking roof to the silver-haired Elf's attention.

Celeborn, seated to Erestor's right, inclined his head, waiting patiently for his guest to continue. Looking at Erestor he still found it hard to see any semblance with the father.

"I thought I should mention that the roof in my bedroom is leaking." Erestor looked down at his plate, surprised to find he had been wolfing down the food. That was quite an improvement from his listless appetite in Imladris. Catching Elladan's gaze, he just knew the half-Elf had been thinking the exact same thing.

"Leaking? That is most unfortunate." Celeborn exchanged a quick glance with Mithrandir, which only Galadriel noticed, and his wife teasingly kicked his shin, telling him to behave. He had confided in her about Erestor's heritage – with Mithrandir's permission, as the Wizard knew very well that he didn't want to keep secrets from his wife. Galadriel had shared his amazement at hearing Mithrandir and Erestor were father and son, but she had also rejoiced at the news. Another prodding kick stopped his musings and Celeborn gave Erestor an apologetic look. "I will make sure it is fixed tomorrow." That would give Mithrandir another night to build the trust between them.

At first Celeborn hadn't understood what a leaking roof had to do with Mithrandir wanting to spend time with his son, but the Wizard had explained after today's meeting. Sleeping in the same room allowed the Istar to soothe his son's troubled mind and at the same time he could work on gaining Erestor's trust. /You cunning old fox,/ had Celeborn said, finally fully realizing Mithrandir's intentions. /You are establishing a bond without Erestor ever realizing it./

"Tomorrow?" Erestor frowned slightly. That meant one more night of sharing Mithrandir's bed, and surprisingly enough, that pleased him. Starting eating his dessert, he grinned, and when Mithrandir returned that grin, Erestor finally realized he had made a new friend.

/Make him see your worth. Make yourself irreplaceable./ That had been Celeborn's advice, but how was he going to do that? Haldir cast a glaze at Legolas, who was riding at his side. It would take them at least one day to catch up with the Galadhrim, and that was all he had to make an impression on Legolas; one day.

Since their departure he had been trying to think of ways to impress the Sindarin Elf, but so far he had come up with nothing. They were warriors, excellent trackers and archers, had great skill with a sword and the hunting knives. How in Elbereth's name was he going to draw Legolas' attention? Compared to the Woodland Elf, he didn't possess any extra-ordinary skills. And in station Legolas was his superior. Sighing, he admitted his case was hopeless. What had Celeborn been thinking when sending him on this mission?

"We should catch up with them in the early morning," said Legolas enthusiastically, leaning forward in the saddle to study the tracks the Galadhrim had left behind. He had halted briefly and now Haldir's horse came to a standstill as well. Looking at the darkening sky, he read the signs correctly. "A storm is heading our way."

"It might be wise to seek cover," said Haldir, sniffing the air and easily identifying the first snow the growing wind carried with it.

"But what if the storm will last a long time? It would be better to continue." Legolas wanted to meet up with the Galadhrim as quickly as possible. Two Elves alone on the road presented an easy target, even though they were well-trained.

"I would advice against it," said Haldir softly. "We have no idea how strong the storm is and we don't want to be blown away or lose our horses in a snow storm."

Legolas nodded, seeing the wisdom in Haldir's words. Looking at the silver-haired Elf, he asked, "Do you know of a cave where we can seek cover?"

"I do." Haldir nodded and then pointed to his right. "Follow me. We use these caves frequently." He guided Legolas to one of the larger caves, whilst the wind intensified, nearly knocking them out of their saddle. It was a full-blowing gale now, and they held on, struggling to make it to the cave. A moment later, thunder erupted above their heads, quickly followed by blinding lightning. Last but not least, hail was released from the sky. "Just in time," whispered Haldir, as they entered the cave.

Although Legolas and he could see perfectly in the dark, it was a different matter for their horses. "We need to build a fire."

"Let me do that." Legolas had already located that section of the cave that seemed to be used to build fires and found dry wood and flint. Within seconds he had a warm fire going.

Haldir in the meantime took care of the horses, taking them as deep down into the cave as possible, where he used a handful of straw to rub them dry. After finishing his work, he sat down cross-legged beside Legolas. Looking at the entrance to the cave, he found that the blizzard had built to full strength. "If we had stayed on the road…"

"The blizzard would have swept us away," finished Legolas for him. He felt a bit odd, wearing Rúmil's clothes, but his own hadn't been returned to him in time and he preferred to wear clean ones, even if they were Rúmil's. The dark green tunic resembled the clothes he would wear at home, but the scent was different. They smelled of their rightful owner. "What is it like? Having brothers?"

Haldir smiled warmly. "I love them both – dearly, but sometimes they can drive you insane. Especially Rúmil – like when he left you in my care after Celeborn had told him specifically to care for you."

"Are you the oldest?" Legolas settled down a bit more comfortably. He pulled his cloak tighter, and lazily studied the handsome march warden.

"Yes, I am. Rúmil is the youngest." Haldir shrugged his shoulders once. "One can tell by his immature behavior."

"I am an only child," said Legolas in an uncharacteristic moment of sharing some of his personal experiences. "I only have one parent left, but my father is the best I could wish for." Seeing Haldir's skeptical expression, he added, "Don't believe the harsh tales you might hear about my father. Some of them are purely fictional and others exaggerated by people who bear him ill will."

Realizing this was a rare chance to learn more about his love, Haldir listened closely.

"He is a good father, maybe a bit overprotective, but he means well. And he loves me with every ounce of his being." Legolas smiled fondly. "I learned to wind him around my little finger at a very young age."

"Yet he seldom lets you leave the Woodland realm," mused Haldir aloud.

Legolas' eyes filled with understanding. "Our woods are unlike yours, Haldir. The Mirkwood forests house great dangers; deadly spiders, Orcs, other vermin Sauron created, and then there is the always present threat of the Dark Lord himself. I seldom leave my realm because I am needed. I am needed to fight off those threats."

"And your father?" Haldir reached within the saddle bags he had brought with him and uncovered wavers of lembas and a flask of sweet wine.

"My father does his best, but he cannot be everywhere at the same time. So I help him." Legolas thankfully accepted the lembas and nibbled on it. "He has a hard life; one I don't wish upon anyone."

Haldir nodded his understanding. "In future I won't judge again that quickly. The tales I heard told a different story, depicting your father in a rather harsh way."

Legolas eyed Haldir thoughtfully. "You will stay in my realm for some time, Haldir. If you are to remain there until the dark threat has been taken away, you will get a chance to get to know my father personally. Give him a fair chance."

"I will," said Haldir thoughtfully. Watching Legolas sip the wine, he was awed by the other's presence. The first thing that had attracted him to the Sindarin Elf had been the midnight blue eyes. He had fallen in love with those first, and now, he was also falling for the Prince's character and loyalty.

Night came upon them rather quickly, as the storm clouds obscured Ithil from their view. Although the two Elves didn't feel the cold the snow brought with it, they saw their breath crystallize in the air, and they knew they had to be careful. They might not feel the cold, but when exposed to it for a longer period of them, the cold could freeze their limbs.

"We should move closer together," mumbled Haldir, finding Legolas' lips were taking on a blue hue.

Legolas nodded once. "And share each other's body warmth." He got up from the cold floor, made his way over to Haldir and raked the fire before sitting down again. The horses in the back where covered with warm blankets and the animals also huddled together, sharing body warmth.

Haldir wasn't sure the gesture would be appreciated, but he extended one arm, hoping Legolas took the hint to move closer.

Seeing the logic of Haldir's offer, Legolas sat down close and allowed the Galadhel to wrap an arm around him.

"During nights like these I sometimes find it hard to believe a new day will come and drive away the dark." Haldir wrapped his riding cloak around them, staring into the fire.

"It will become warmer again once we approach Mirkwood. Sauron's evil burns hotly and feels like a river of fire at the outskirts of the Woodland." Legolas was eager to return home and aid his father in fighting the evil. "My father will be pleased when he sees how many Galadhrim are coming to his aid."

"And there will be coming more from Imladris," said Haldir, reminding him. "You don't have to fight alone."

"We have been fighting Sauron alone for much too long and our loses are great." Legolas wasn't certain he should tell Haldir this, but in the end the need to unburden his soul won out. "Most female Elves have long left our realm in search of a safer place to dwell. Many children left with them, and the few that remain we guard cautiously, but now and then one of the spiders break through, taking one of them with them. The children are easy targets and remain in the caves most of the time. Which is not a pleasant way to grow up. The majority of our guards are either wounded or recovering from their wounds. We are too weak to withstand Sauron much longer."

Haldir's eyes had widened during Legolas' speech. "I didn't know that."

"Only a few do. 'Tis not something my father and I are proud of. We do our best to keep our people safe, but we need new blood; reinforcements."

"The Galadhrim and Elrond's forces will strengthen your realm and return courage to your people," said Haldir, trying to give Legolas hope. "We can never accept defeat. The Dark One mustn't be allowed to win."

"I hear you," whispered Legolas, "I just hope we will arrive in time. When I left my father, our soldiers were fighting off a wave of attacking spiders. I don't know how much damage they did to our defense lines."

"Take heart, my friend." Haldir reached for Legolas' shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "We will fight the Dark Lord together and we will defeat him."

Haldir's determination strengthened Legolas' resolve to hope for the best. If only the blizzard would die down so they could leave.

Legolas was still sound asleep, leaning against him, his head resting on his shoulder, and Haldir was playing absentmindedly with a strand of golden hair. Legolas was everything he had ever wanted in a mate; courageous, intelligent, cunning, brave, a dedicated warrior, and doubtlessly a passionate lover. /I shouldn't do this to myself. There is no way a son of Thranduil would choose someone like me for his life mate./

He cherished these few, seldom, silent moments, seated next to his beloved. The storm was dying and it wouldn't be long before they could mount their horses again and join up with the reinforcements.

Legolas stirred against him, waking up. The first thing Legolas grew aware of was the warm and comfortable body against him, and when he looked at Haldir, he greeted the march warden with an encouraging smile. "Did the storm die? Can we leave?"

Haldir nodded once. "It will be safe outside in another hour." He knew 'Lorien's snow storms and would never trifle with them. The wind could turn unexpectedly and hunt them down. "We should eat breakfast and wait for the last snow clouds to move on."

Surprised, Legolas realized he was a bit reluctant to move away from Haldir just yet, but as he was awake now, it wasn't appropriate to keep leaning against the Galadhel. Sitting upright, he straightened out his clothes and accepted the dried meat, lembas and water Haldir handed him. "Do you think we will catch up with your men today?"

/I hope not,/ thought Haldir privately, because then he had to share Legolas with the others again, and he liked having the golden-haired Elf to himself. "Probably," he said a bit evasively. "Much depends on the weather. If we happen upon another storm…"

Nodding his head, Legolas thought over their situation. "Sauron waited for the first snow to attack because he knew we would have difficulty to bring in reinforcements. He is as evil as he is cunning."

"We will reach Mirkwood in time," promised Haldir, uncertain if he could keep that promise.

Legolas unsheathed his hunting knives and used a special rock to sharpen them, whilst Haldir readied their horses for departure. Casting a glance at Legolas, he was reminded of the other's deadly fighting skills. /I wouldn't want him for an enemy./

One hour later, Haldir judged it safe for them to leave, and it was with regret in his heart that he mounted his horse. Having Legolas to himself for one evening had given him more personal insight than he had thought he would ever get. Had they been able to spend another day together, they might have started to befriend one another, but there was little chance of that now. Within a few hours, they would join the Galadhrim. He would assume command of the regiment of warriors, but once they had reached Mirkwood, little of his power would be left whole by Thranduil, who would naturally want to take command of the reinforcements. /I just have to make the best of this situation./

"Why didn't you send me? I am Captain here! I should be leading our men into Mirkwood!" Glorfindel felt like his honor and courage were being questioned now that the Peredhel had asked his second in command to lead the reinforcements. He was furious with Elrond for making the decision the half-Elf had.

Elrond, seated behind his desk, whilst Glorfindel paced the study like a caged animal, tried hard to remain calm. "My friend, you barely sleep, and when you do, you suffer from nightmares. You are in knots about Erestor and your behavior right now leaves much to be desired. To be perfectly honest with you… You are in no shape to lead our guards." Elrond was brutally honest and he hoped Glorfindel would eventually understand why he was keeping the blond in Imladris. "You need to work on your recovery first." On the desk in front of him lay the letter Glorfindel had written Erestor, reminding him just how emotional Glorfindel was at the moment.

"I am a warrior! I can control my emotions in the heat of battle!" Glorfindel stamped hard with his foot to stress his words.

"But what of the silent moments when you are resting? Glorfindel, how long do you think you can keep your emotions under control? 'Tis for your own best that I am keeping you here. I am not doing it to be spiteful," said Elrond in a concerned tone. "You have to trust me that I made the right decision. You do trust me, don't you?" He slowly rose from his chair and walked over to Glorfindel, who was forced to stop pacing when he blocked the Elda's path. "You do trust me, don't you?" he asked, repeating his question.

"I trust you," admitted Glorfindel reluctantly, "But that doesn't mean I agree with you."

"You don't have to," said Elrond, placing the palm of his hand gently against Glorfindel's cheek, lovingly stroking the facial skin. "And Thranduil will assume command the moment our men arrive. Be glad I spare you dealing with him."

A hesitant smile surfaced on Glorfindel's face. "For *that* I am grateful, but still…"

Elrond used the letter to distract his distressed friend. "Why don't you find a messenger and send Erestor this letter of yours?"

Glorfindel immediately forgot his injured pride now that Elrond was bringing up Erestor. "I didn't overdo it then?"

"Maybe a bit," said Elrond thoughtfully, "But you spoke from the heart, which is most important." He folded the letter close, sealed it, and then handed it back to Glorfindel. "Find a messenger and then help Elrohir training the remaining guards." Whilst Glorfindel was thusly occupied he would talk some more to Magolion.

"Do you think he will write me back?" asked Glorfindel hopefully. "'Tis has nearly been four weeks since he left." Four weeks, in which he had suffered from nightmares, but strangely enough they hadn't been that bad because it always felt Erestor was at his side. He couldn't quite explain the feeling and at times he thought he was losing his mind for feeling that way.

"We will have to wait and see," said Elrond, uncertain how to answer that one. "Now, off with you, Glorfindel. Elrohir already awaits you." He smiled, seeing Glorfindel run out of his study like an Elfling. There was no denying, Glorfindel was slowly recovering. The Elda had even allowed him to read his journal entries. The journal lay in his drawer to be returned tonight to Glorfindel. Reading the blond's life history had clarified a lot for the half-Elf and he was confident he could help Glorfindel sort out his problems. All Glorfindel needed was some time.

Part 17

Glorfindel came to an abrupt halt, seeing Magolion spare with Elrohir, demonstrating some of the finer points of sword fighting to the attending guards. Elrond had told him that Elrohir had taken Magolion under his wing, but Glorfindel remained suspicious of Erestor's half-brother. Although he himself was the living proof that someone could change, he wasn't so sure Magolion was sincere in his wish to change his ways as well. He needed proof in order to convince himself that Magolion was trustworthy.

His breath caught, seeing Magolion execute a dangerous maneuver, which easily could have resulted in a serious injury for Elrohir. But the dark-haired warrior immediately removed his sword from Elrohir's throat and then stepped back, a pleased smile shining from his face. Glorfindel's gaze traveled to Elrohir and he found the half-Elf grinning in turn. Apparently Elrohir never thought he had been in any danger, which implied trust had grown between the two of them. Normally Glorfindel would have rejoiced because Elrohir had made a new friend, but now that said friend was Magolion, he remained cautious instead.

He straightened his tunic and advanced on the two Elves, who had clearly ended the exercise. Magolion's smile faded, seeing him approach, and Glorfindel focused on Elrohir instead, always feeling awkward when he had to deal with Erestor's half-brother. "Your father sent me to oversee the training."

"And 'tis time for me to leave," announced Magolion, avoiding Glorfindel's gaze as much as the Elda's was avoiding his. He usually lost track of time when sparring with Elrohir, and reckoned Elrond was already waiting for him in his study. "Will I see you at dinner?" he asked Elrohir, hoping tonight would be one of those nights that the young half-Elf excused himself from his father's table to dine with him privately.

"Yes, you will," replied Elrohir, carefully masking the deepening attraction he felt toward Magolion. His father's advice had been sound and he kept Elrond's words in mind, making sure his feelings remained hidden.

Magolion – pleased – inclined his head in goodbye and then gave Glorfindel a quick look before looking at the ground again. He headed for Elrond's study, eager to discuss an idea he'd had. Maybe it was time that Glorfindel and he talked about their dealings. But before suggesting that to the Elda, he wanted to hear Elrond's view on it.

"Elrohir," whispered Glorfindel, once Magolion was out of hearing range, "Are you sure you know what you are doing – befriending him?"

Elrohir gave Glorfindel an odd look, and then told the guards to start their daily run. They would meet up here for sword and archery practice later. After the guards had gone, he signaled for his former tutor to walk with him. "Magolion is trying hard to redeem himself."

"He doesn't even use his real name around you!"

"Which is understandable," said Elrohir, "Think, Glorfindel. He made a friend, maybe his first real friend in his life, and he is afraid he will lose that friendship once the truth is revealed. I am not condoning his action to hide his real identity from me, but I understand why he is doing it."

Glorfindel snorted, clearly unconvinced.

Elrohir tried again. "You are getting a second chance, aren't you, Glorfindel? It would have been easy for my father to shun you for what you did to Erestor, but he didn't. Instead he offered you his help."

"Elrond has been my friend for many millennia," replied Glorfindel, feeling as if he were walking on very thin ice, which could give away beneath him any moment now.

"And Magolion never had such a friend before. Am I supposed to turn my back on him and thrust him back into darkness?" Elrohir stopped walking, placed the palm of his hand against Glorfindel's chest and made eye contact with the blond. "You are receiving a second chance, does he deserve less?"

"You are right," admitted Glorfindel reluctantly. "But it is hard for me to—"

Elrohir cut him short. "Believe me when I say it is hard on him as well, my dear friend."

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath. "Maybe Magolion and I need to sit down and talk." Glorfindel gave Elrohir a wavering glance, uncertain what would happen if they indeed talked.

"My Lord?" Magolion, who was seated opposite Elrond, carefully made eye contact with the half-Elf. Never before had he told anyone about his life, feelings, hopes and fears, but Elrond now knew everything there was to know about him. In some ways that made him feel naked and vulnerable, but it also gave him stability, as he couldn't fool the Peredhel. "I have an idea, but I don't know how well suited it is."

Elrond inclined his head, indicating Magolion should continue.

"Whenever Glorfindel and I accidentally meet, there is this… pressure," he didn't know how to exactly describe it. "I thought it might be wise to sit down and talk about the things that happened in the past. Clear the air, so to speak."

Elrond gave the suggestion careful consideration. "And would you own your part in the past?"

"I would," assured Magolion. He watched Elrond closely, wondering what the half-Elf's ruling in this matter would be. He still had to tell the Peredhel about befriending Elrohir, but he was stalling, afraid of Elrond's reaction to hearing that news.

"It might work," said Elrond eventually, "but there should be someone supervising that conversation."

"You would be the best choice, my Lord," said Magolion softly. "You regularly council both of us. You know what lives in our thoughts."

Realizing that such a conversation could help both Elves with their healing process, Elrond nodded his approval. "I will arrange for it, and I will let you know when the conversation will take place. First I need to test the waters where Glorfindel is concerned. He might not be ready yet to confront you." And by Elbereth, that confrontation could get ugly if it spun out of control.

Magolion began to rise from his chair, as the conversation had come to an end, and he was bit surprised when Elrond addressed him again.

"Are you having dinner with my son tonight?"

Magolion's eyes widened impossible and they stared at Elrond in shock. "What?" So far, he had successfully convinced himself that his friendship with Elrohir had remained unnoticed by Elrond. But he had been fooling himself. Suddenly unsteady on his feet, he collapsed onto his chair again. "For how long have you known?" He was shaking like a leaf, uncertain if Elrond would allow him to continue to see Elrohir.

"From the beginning." Elrond decided not to betray his son's trust and didn't mention the fact that it was Elrohir himself who had told him. "My guards are everywhere." He had long pondered his decision to address this matter now, but in the end, he had realized that postponing it served no purpose. Keeping secrets was always bad.

Magolion nervously moistened his lips. "And you didn't forbid me to continue to see him? I don't understand why you would allow me to talk to him."

"I watch you closely, never doubt that. Had you made a move on my son, I would have thrown you out of Imladris personally." Elrond gave Magolion a firm glance. "But you didn't."

Magolion cleared his throat, extremely nervous now that he had to confess to Elrond. "Elrohir… I met him that first night, after you had set me straight on my unbecoming behavior. He missed his brother and we ended up talking." Magolion swallowed hard before meeting Elrond's gaze. "He is an excellent listener and he has a soothing voice. I liked his company. The next evening we met again… Actually, I searched the gardens for him. But you already know all that as your guards were watching. I never wanted to hurt or manipulate him."

Elrond nodded encouragingly. "Continue."

Magolion couldn't believe Elrond was really making him do this! But he gathered his courage and continued. "Your son, my Lord, has become my first true friend. I never had one before and I am blessed to have him at my side." Fumbling with the fabric of his sleeve, he timidly asked, "Are you going to forbid me to see him now? I must tell you my heart would ache, knowing I would lose the only friend I have." It would be a high price to pay, but he also realized Elrond was in his right to demand he stopped seeing Elrohir. "I mean him no harm, my Lord. I merely enjoy his company."

As far as Elrond was concerned, Magolion had passed this test. "I won't stop you from seeing him, and I do believe he has a good influence on you, but should you ever hurt him I will have your hide, do you understand?"

Magolion's mouth had gone dry, knowing Elrond meant every word. "I understand, my Lord, and I will continue to behave."

"Excellent," said Elrond, his mood improving now that they knew where they stood. "I will talk to you tomorrow, possibly with Glorfindel present as well."

Shakily, Magolion rose from his chair. He bowed deeply and said, "Thank you, Lord Elrond. I won't disappoint you."

"You had better not," whispered Elrond, as Magolion made his way into the corridor. Elrohir had reached adulthood a long time ago, but Elrond had never stopped being a protective parent.

Glorfindel was restless. He had trained with the guards for some hours, but once they had left to join the patrol, he had been left alone, so he had headed back to the Last Homely House. Elrohir and Elrond had been nowhere in sight, and loneliness crept up on him, so he had headed for the Hall of Fire, where Elves were always present… If only Erestor were here as well.

"Glorfindel? Is something amiss?" Lindir had seen Glorfindel enter the Hall of Fire and had excused himself from his fellow minstrels. Coming to a halt next to the blond, he studied Glorfindel's eyes.

"I miss him still," admitted Glorfindel in a tiny tone. "I don't know what to do with myself."

"You could write in your journal," suggested Lindir.

"Elrond has it," replied Glorfindel, idly tapping his foot on the floor. "And I won't see him again until dinner."

Lindir felt sympathetic. "I have to wait until dinner to see him too," he offered with a weak smile.

Glorfindel gave him a warm look. "I gather things are going well between the two of you?" Elrond had been good humored, happy, and smiling a lot more than the half-Elf used to.

"Yes, he is everything I always hoped he would be," said Lindir with a warm smile. "The only downside is that I have to share him with others constantly."

"You want him all for yourself, don't you?" Glorfindel chuckled, but then sobered. "I understand you only too well, Lindir. I want Erestor for myself too, but he is in Lothlórien. At least you get to spend the nights with your beloved." Glorfindel didn't want to pout, didn't want to sound jealous, but he missed Erestor tremendously. "All I have are his robes, and the fabric is losing his scent."

"Oh, my dear friend!" Lindir folded an arm around Glorfindel and hugged him. "Just remember that you will be holding him again when he returns in summer."

"If he still wants me," said Glorfindel in a petulant tone. "Providing he didn't fall for one of Celeborn's Galadhel."

"Oh, you really don't know him at all, my jealous friend!" This time, Lindir found it hard to remain serious, and chuckled. "Did you already send your letter?"

"But it will be weeks before it reaches him!" exclaimed Glorfindel upset. "Lindir, how do I know he still loves me?" He grabbed the minstrel's hand and gave him a pleading look. "Please reassure me!"

"Oh, Glorfindel, Erestor loves you! And deep down in your heart you know that too! You just need to hear me say it. I guarantee you that you will receive a letter from Erestor in which he tells you he will wait for you as long as necessary. I know him, my friend." Lindir hugged Glorfindel again and lead him toward the fire. "Come, sit with us and help us compose poetry. Or maybe listen to our songs. Let us distract you from your worries."

"You are a good friend," whispered Glorfindel thankfully. He had never fully realized just how friendly and understanding the white-haired Elf really was.

Magolion cleared his throat. He was seated opposite Elrohir in the half-Elf's rooms. It was a good thing that Elladan was in Lothlórien, for the twins apparently still shared these chambers. They had nearly finished dinner and were sipping hot tea, when he gathered his courage, determined to be honest with Elrohir. "There is something I need to tell you."

Elrohir looked up at hearing the odd tone. Magolion was avoiding his gaze, which slightly worried him. "What is the matter, Estenion?" As long as Magolion preferred to be pretend he was someone else, he would play along.

After drawing in a deep breath, he said, "Estenion isn't my real name. I made that up because I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me if you knew I was Erestor's brother Magolion." Remaining silent, he waited for Elrohir's reply. When none came, he looked at the half-Elf.

Elrohir smiled reassuringly. "And you thought I didn't know that?"

Magolion gulped. "You knew? You knew all along?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, Magolion," said Elrohir calmly. "You regretted mistreating your brother, you were new to Imladris… And what parent would name their son Estenion?"

"Your father knows the truth as well," admitted Magolion, "He called me on it this afternoon."

"And what did my dear father say?"

"He would have my hide if I ever hurt you."

Elrohir broke out in laugher. "Yes, that does sound like my father!" Calming down again, he chuckled softly. "I choose my own friends. Rest assured that you are one of them." He leaned back into the comfort of the chair and sipped his tea. "Did he manage to intimidate you?"

"After a fashion," replied Magolion softly. "He has every right to be cautious. I already did a lot of damage in the short time that I am in Imladris."

"But you have changed."

"I am trying hard to change," confirmed Magolion, "But I still have a long way ahead of me."

"But you don't have to do it alone."

A weak smile surfaced on Magolion's face. "It is good to have a friend. You are the first one to stand by me in times of need."

Elrohir cocked his head. "If you had given Erestor a fair chance when you were younger, he would have stood by you as well. Erestor is loyal, friendly and understanding, but you never realized he had those qualities. You were too busy not seeing them."

Magolion hung his head in shame. "You speak the truth. I might not want to hear it, but you are right. I was too busy hating him. But that has changed," said Magolion, straightening his shoulders and meeting Elrohir's eyes. "I will face my mistakes and make amends where I can."

Elrohir studied Magolion carefully before saying, "And what about Lindir? Will you make amends to him as well?"

"Lindir…" Shamefaced, Magolion stared at the floor. "I should start with him, but…"

"But what?"

"I am a bit hesitant to approach him."

"And why is that?" Elrohir inched a bit closer.

"Your father… I don't want him to think that I am trying to… You know… Your father can be… protective," stuttered Magolion, "I don't want to do anything that would make him banish me from Mirkwood, and Lindir…"

Another chuckle escaped Elrohir. "My father *did* intimidate you!" Laughing warmly, he shook his head. "If you wish I will accompany you when you talk to Lindir. I will keep my father at bay!" He wiped away a tear of merriment that had escaped his eye. "I apologize, my friend, but my father is all bark and no bite."

"I am not so sure of that," cautioned Magolion, "He loves you and Lindir dearly, and I do think he would defend you until his last breath."

"You may be right," said Elrohir, sobering quickly, "But I will accompany you anyway for I do think you need to apologize to Lindir for the way you treated him in the past."

Magolion nodded. "Tomorrow after breakfast?" Now that he had decided to do this, he wanted to get it over with.

"I will be there," promised Elrohir, giving Magolion a warm smile. His feelings for the other Elf continued to deepen, but he was determined to keep them private. His father was right; now was not the time to reveal them.

Lindir had settled down in a comfortable chair in front of the fireplace. Glorfindel had just left, after keeping them company for most of the evening. He liked the Elda a lot, but he had been relieved when Glorfindel had left, finally given him a moment alone with his beloved. They were still in the study as Elrond needed to sort out the border patrol's latest report.

Elrond was bending over the desk, reaching for the ink pot before it would fall over and spill over the desk. Lindir's groin stirred, as the outline of Elrond's backside was nicely outlined beneath the robes. "Oh, don't move, love."

Elrond instantly froze. "Why?" What disaster was waiting to happen that Lindir had to warn him?

"Perfect, my love." Lindir quickly got to his feet and walked over to the half-Elf. Coming to a halt behind Elrond, he pressed close to the other Elf's body, rubbing his arousal against his lover's backside. "This is the perfect position to take you in… If you are willing."

Elrond released a chuckle. "Do you desire me, then?" He coyly looked over his shoulder, seeing the lust reflected in Lindir's green eyes.

"Bend over, my Lord." Lindir involuntarily held his breath, uncertain if Elrond would indulge him. He was still testing the waters with Elrond, trying to find out where the half-Elf's limits lay.

Elrond considered his lover for one moment, and then decided to play along. "As you wish, beloved, take me. Make me yours, but don't undress us. I want you to take me clothed."

Lindir raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "That will be interesting then." Undoing the lacing to his breeches, he pushed the fabric down, allowing his erection to bob free, which already instinctively pointed at his lover's buttocks. With his other hand, he pushed Elrond's burgundy robes aside, reached for the waistband and pushed down his lover's leggings. "Like this?"

"Yes…" Elrond panted softly. He had placed his hands on the desk to support himself, and now threw back his head, feeling Lindir's oiled finger press inside. He briefly wondered where Lindir had gotten hold of oil that quickly, but then dismissed the thought. "Be my Lord for this evening, Lindir."

Lindir smiled, leaned in closer and caught the skin of Elrond's neck between his teeth, suckling predatorily. "And what are you, my scribe? Did I catch you going through my erotic literature without my permission?"

Elrond laughed warmly, but stilled, when a second finger joined the first, nicely opening him up. "Oh, yes…" Bending forward, he stood widespread, trying to better accommodate his lover. "Erotic literature, my Lord? I never knew what that was until I read…"

"Until what?" Lindir licked the skin he had just suckled and wrapped one arm around Elrond's waist. "What was it you read?"

"The Lord of the manor was taking his scribe, who was bending over the desk, just as you are doing to me now." Moaning needily, Elrond pushed back against Lindir, enjoying the friction the fabric caused on his skin. "Will you take me now?"

"Yes, I will," promised Lindir, parting his lover's buttocks to guide his hard flesh into the tight opening. "Can you feel me already? I will completely possess you. You are utterly at my mercy. You will beg me to let you come."

Elrond's erection painfully pressed against the desk, and he tried to curl his fingers around the hard flesh, but Lindir caught him, guiding his hand back onto the table. "Oh no, my naughty scribe. You didn't obtain permission to touch yourself yet."

Elrond's eyes widened when Lindir started to sheath himself. It was his first time being taken in this position and Lindir felt huge inside him. But the tip of his lover's erection rubbed his prostate in just the right way and a wave of pleasure washed over him. "I beg you, my Lord, have mercy on me!"

Lindir thrust for the first time, still keeping one arm folded around his lover's waist to steady them both. "Don't you touch yourself. I want you to come because you are feeling me inside you." Pistoning in and out of the half-Elf's body, Lindir caught an earlobe between his teeth and suckled it. "Are you close?"

"Very close, my Lord!" If only Lindir would let him touch himself! Grunting his need, he allowed Lindir to pull him upright, and he threw back his head until it rested on his lover's shoulder. The angle in which Lindir was thrusting caused the strangest sensation in his groin and his sudden climax took him completely by surprise. Lindir, still hard inside him, briefly stopped thrusting and Elrond leaned against his lover, as his knees were turning weak.

"Uh, Elrond?"

Startled, Elrond registered Glorfindel's voice, even whilst he was locked in the throes of his orgasm. Glorfindel stood in the doorway, a huge grin on the Elda's exquisite features. "What… do you… want?" Elrond bit his bottom lip, feeling Lindir reach orgasm as well.

"I trust I am not interrupting?" said Glorfindel with an innocent expression on his face. He wished he had waited until the morning to seek Elrond out, but he had forgotten to take his journal along earlier. He had never expected to catch them in the act, but he should have known better. Their love was new and passionate and it was only natural for them to make love whenever they got the chance. "My journal, my friend, and then I will be gone."

Elrond tried to compose himself, but that was difficult, as Lindir was still buried inside him. Moving cautiously, he opened the drawer, removed the journal and extended his arm to give it to Glorfindel, hoping the blond took the hint and would collect it.

Glorfindel decided to have mercy on them, and took the journal from Elrond, grinning triumphantly at seeing the quivers that ran through Elrond's body. "Continue with what you are doing… I will catch you tomorrow." After giving them a huge smirk, he closed the door behind him and made his way back to Erestor's rooms whilst humming a merry tone he had once picked up from a Hobbit.

Lindir carefully pulled out. "By Elbereth, I am so glad you insisted on remaining dressed!" It would have been far more embarrassing if Glorfindel had caught them naked! Not bothering to clean up – they would do that later in Elrond's private chambers – Lindir redid the lacing to his breeches.

Elrond pulled his leggings back into place and sighed. Although none of his nakedness or arousal had shown – thanks to his luxurious robes – he just knew Glorfindel had figured out what they were doing. "We will lock the door the next time we make love." Turning around, he looked at Lindir, who was slightly flushed. "My, you surprised me, my Lord."

Lindir's flush intensified. "You told me to call you that."

"You didn't seem to mind." Cocking his head, Elrond rested the palm of one hand against the side of Lindir's head, kissing him gently. "I like being taken bent over the table, my love."

"I was afraid I was crossing a line," explained Lindir.

"Never, my lovely Lindir. "I could never get enough of making love with you. Rest assured, I loved what you did to me." Guiding his slightly mesmerized lover into the corridor, he closed the door behind them. What they needed was a long, hot bath.

Part 18

Glorfindel stared thoughtfully at Magolion. Elrond had summoned them both to his study and they now sat opposite the half-Elf. Elrohir had also joined them, but the younger Peredhel was looking out of the window, preferring for his father to start this conversation.

Tension was heavy in the room, which came as no surprise to Elrohir, and he hoped his father knew how to deal with the two Elves.

"Glorfindel, Magolion," said Elrond, taking the lead, "It is about time the two of you talked."

Magolion moistened his lips. Seeing the stubborn expression in the Balrog Slayer's eyes, he decided it was best to go first. He had rehearsed his little speech on his way here and said, "I offer you my deepest apologies for taking advantage of you when you were vulnerable. I used you to hurt Erestor, and never considered your feelings in this. You were a means to obtain my goal, and I regret hurting you in the process." Holding his breath, nervously, he made eye contact with the blond, hoping Glorfindel would say something in turn.

Glorfindel gave Elrond a wondering look. The half-Elf nodded his head once and signaled with his hand for Glorfindel to speak up as well. They had discussed what the blond wanted to say over breakfast, and now Glorfindel actually had to take that step.

After clearing his throat, Glorfindel cautiously sought out Magolion's eyes, feeling grateful they were green instead of chocolate brown. "It is not all your fault," he admitted between gritted teeth. By Elbereth, it was hard to say this! A private struggle took place in his mind and it took him all his courage to continue. "I made it very easy for you to seduce me. I wasn't fair toward you either." Seeing Elrond nod persistently again, he mumbled, "I pretended you were Erestor."

Magolion gave Glorfindel a weak smile. "You still love him, don't you?"

Elrohir moved toward his father, and came to a halt behind Elrond, placing one hand on the elder half-Elf's shoulder. The conversation was going well and he hoped no argument would come forth from it.

Glorfindel's gaze momentarily turned distant and misted over. "I always have and I always will."

Magolion bit his bottom lip, chewing slightly on it. "I made everything worse, didn't it?"

This time it was Elrond who replied in Glorfindel's place. "Yes, you made things worse. Erestor couldn't watch you seduce Glorfindel and therefore he left, but…" He looked at Elrohir, wondering if his son understood as well.

Elrohir nodded and then took over. Usually he only knew how to end his twin's sentences, but this time he knew exactly what his father had wanted to say. "But your actions opened Glorfindel's eyes. He had to look inside and face his problems, whilst Erestor finally got some time and space to recover from everything he had been through with Glorfindel. Neither of them may believe this, but breaking up temporarily and working on their own issues was the best thing that could happen to them."

Elrond nodded approvingly. "And all three of you will come out stronger in the end." Looking at Glorfindel, Elrond added, "When Erestor returns to us in summer, you can apologize to him and then woo Erestor in the way he deserves. And you Magolion, you can work on obtaining his forgiveness for what you did to him in the past."

Magolion nodded once, and then cast a quick look at Elrohir, who nodded encouragingly. Now that he had made his peace with Glorfindel there was someone else he should make amends to. "My Lord, I have another request."

Now this was unexpected! Elrond arched an eyebrow inquisitively. "And what might that be?"

"I have wronged someone very close, very dear to you, and I should offer him my apologies as well, but… I am not certain you will allow me close to Lindir." Magolion breathed a relieved sigh once he had uttered his request and he found comfort in the fact that Elrohir was smiling brilliantly at him. Until he had said the words, he hadn't been certain he could actually voice them.

Elrond studied Magolion extensively. "You want to apologize to Lindir for your past behavior?"

Magolion nodded once. It took a lot of courage on his part to maintain eye contact with Elrond, but seeing Elrohir's trusting expression gave him the strength he needed.

Glorfindel was – like Elrond – also studying Magolion, realizing this wasn't easy for the dark-haired Elf. Maybe Elrond was right and was Magolion really trying to change his ways and redeem himself.

Elrond cocked his head. "I guess it is up to Lindir to decide if he wants to talk to you. I cannot decide such a thing for him."

"Will you ask him?" Magolion gave Elrond a pleading look.

Elrond considered the matter, and then slowly nodded his head. "I will put your question to him, but I cannot guarantee he will comply."

Magolion understood. "I will accept a no, if he doesn't want to talk to me, but I need to try."

Elrond was impressed, realizing Magolion was rather determined to ask for Lindir's forgiveness. Being honest with himself, he had to admit he had no idea if Lindir was willing to talk to Erestor's half-brother. /We will find out when I ask him./

"He wants to talk to *me*?" Lindir stared at his beloved in utter disbelief. Elrond had sought him out in the Hall of Fire, asking him for a moment of his time, which he had given of course. "I don't have anything to say to him!" Lindir was growing nervous, now that Elrond had raised the subject of Magolion talking to him. "I would rather not."

Elrond considered his lover. "I will respect your decision, my love, whatever that might be. But don't you think it smart to properly deal with this part of your past?" He raised a hand and gently caressed Lindir's face, and his lover immediately leaned into the caress, obviously craving it. "Even now I can still an echo of the pain he inflicted millennia ago. Maybe it would help you deal with his betrayal if you told him what pain his actions caused? I do think it would do both of you some good." He wouldn't force Lindir to face Magolion, and would respect his beloved's decision, but he did hope Lindir would reconsider.

Lindir returned Elrond's calculating look. He instinctively knew that his lover had made a valid point, but… "How can I face him? Knowing he took what he wanted, without me stopping him? I believed his promises."

"You aren't to blame. He lied to you and manipulated you."

Lindir resolutely shook his head. "No, I am much like Glorfindel. I fell for his tricks and—"

Elrond cut his lover short, taking hold of Lindir's arms and pulling him close. "No, don't compare what Magolion did to you to what he did to Glorfindel! You warned Glorfindel! Glorfindel purposefully used Magolion in turn to battle his loneliness. They used each other for different reasons. What Magolion did to you was completely different. You were young and naïve. You were in love with him and you were ready to commit to him. He promised you marriage!"

Tears appeared in Lindir's eyes. "You really think so?"

"I do, my love." Elrond buried Lindir in a tight hug and briefly rocked him. "You should do this now. Magolion is still in my study and he hopes you will talk to him."

"I cannot do this alone," admitted Lindir.

"You don't have to. I will be there for you every step of the way."

Lindir's knees nearly gave away beneath him when he entered Elrond's study. Magolion was rising from his chair and Lindir immediately averted his eyes, unable to face his shame.

Magolion caught Lindir's timid manner, and for the very first time he realized how badly he had hurt the minstrel all those millennia ago. He also realized he had to tread carefully if he didn't want to chase Lindir away. "Thank you for agreeing to talk to me."

Elrond gave Magolion a firm stare, telling him with his eyes to be careful where Lindir was concerned, or else the half-Elf's wrath would follow.

"I don't really want to, but Elrond convinced me it would be best." Lindir allowed Elrond to sit him down in one of the comfortable chairs near the fireplace, opposite Magolion. He was relieved, finding the half-Elf was taking a seat next to him. Needing his lover's support in this, he reached for Elrond's hand and clasped his fingers firmly in place around it. He didn't delude himself into thinking that Magolion didn't know about their relationship. The dark-haired Elf had certainly quickly figured that one out. "Say what you have to say." He wanted this over with.

Magolion tried to catch Lindir's gaze, but the white-haired Elf was staring at the floor. For one moment his mind traveled back in time, and he remembered a much happier, friendlier and more open Lindir. But that had been before he had crushed Lindir's belief in him. He knew he could never restore that trust, or befriend Lindir, but he could try to make amends. "Would you please look at me?" He kept one eye trained on Elrond, knowing the half-Elf wouldn't hesitate to come to his lover's defense if necessary.

"If I must…" Lindir hesitantly met Magolion's eyes, and was surprised to find them warm and open, instead of narrow and cold, as he had grown accustomed to.

Magolion drew in a deep breath, hoping the right words would come to him. "What I did to you is unforgivable, Lindir. I lied to you, manipulated and then betrayed you. I preyed on your love and affection for me and twisted it to my benefits. I used you to hurt Erestor."

Lindir's eyes had widened during Magolion's speech and his gaze now quickly darted to Elrond. After seeing the half-Elf nod encouragingly, he looked back at Magolion, uncertain if he was supposed to say something.

"I took advantage of your kind and friendly nature. When I saw you I knew I could greatly hurt Erestor by seducing you. I never considered the effects my behavior had on you." Magolion shrugged and then decided to be brutally honest. "I was an insensitive bastard."

Lindir's widened further at hearing those words, and his hold on Elrond's hand tightened, but he still remained quiet.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I won't ask for it now, but I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me my foul deeds one day in the future." Magolion's features briefly contorted. "I know you have found new love with Lord Elrond and the last thing I want to do is to bring ugly memories into the present, but… I want you to know that I realize I hurt you deeply."

"I… I don't know what to say," admitted Lindir in a tiny tone, catching Elrond's gaze once more. He had never expected Magolion to say those things to him!

Elrond nodded encouragingly. "Tell him what you told me."

Lindir swallowed hard and trembled, addressing Magolion. "I told Elrond that I thought it was my fault too. I believed you so very easily. I thought you loved me, and that you wanted to marry me. Never once did I consider you were using me." He drew in a deep breath. "Erestor told me not to trust you, but I was madly in love with you."

A knowing glance was exchanged between Elrond and Magolion. In the end, Magolion leaned in closer, addressing Lindir in turn. "You aren't to blame, Lindir. You couldn't possibly know that I was purposefully setting you up – using you. You were in love with me, and I was too blind and too hate driven to realize how precious a gift your love would have been, had I accepted it." Lindir's swimming eyes met his, and Magolion wished he had realized earlier the damage he had done to Erestor and his brother's loved ones. Lindir had carried this pain much too long. "It wasn't your fault, Lindir. I used you. You thought I loved you in turn and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Emphasizing each word, he said, "It wasn't your fault."

Lindir offered Elrond a wavering smile. "That's what you said."

"It is the truth," stated Elrond calmly.

Lindir was finally beginning to understand he had wallowed in self-loathing for much too long, and unnecessarily. Making hesitantly eye contact with Magolion, he stuttered, "I… think I will be able to… forgive you one day, but… it is still ... fresh."

Magolion nodded once. "I understand, Lindir. I am already grateful that you agreed to talk to me, that you were willing to hear me."

Offering Magolion a weak smile as well, Lindir nervously squirmed on his chair. "Thank you for telling me."

Elrond smiled, pleased that they had finally addressed this matter. Hopefully the burden that Lindir had carried for so long was gone from his shoulders now.

Erestor wasn't pleased at all. Yes, Celeborn had had his roof fixed, but he now was unable to fall asleep. For some reason his thoughts returned to sharing Mithrandir's bed, feeling safe and cherished with the Istar close. He had searched his feelings, and reached the conclusion that he was definitely not in love with the Wizard, which had come as a relief, for he still wanted to be with Glorfindel. What he felt for Mithrandir differed greatly from his feelings for Glorfindel.

He had never known his father, had never had a father figure in his life, and now Mithrandir seemed to be quickly taking that place, which greatly surprised him, considering he had always felt intimidated around the Wizard. Rolling onto his other side, he angrily stared at the wall. There would be no restful sleep for him tonight. Maybe he would even sleepwalk again.

When Mithrandir had told him about tending to Glorfindel in his dream at night, he had been startled. He hadn't realized just how deep the damage ran. And now he was alone with his thoughts and pain again. What he really wanted was to return to Mithrandir's side and listen to the Wizard snore softly. The sound had soothed him these last few nights. But he could hardly invade Mithrandir's privacy now that his roof had been fixed. What was he supposed to do?

Tossing and turning some more, he ended up facing the doorway. When he strained his hearing, he could hear Mithrandir snore softly in the other room. Oh, he would give everything to be close to the Istar instead of being alone in his room. Maybe he could pretend he was sleepwalking again? Mithrandir wouldn't send him back to his room, would he?

But could he perform the sleepwalking act satisfactory? What if Mithrandir realized the truth, ridiculed him, and sent him back? But no, something told him that Mithrandir was too compassionate to act in such a way.

Pushing down the covers, he sat upright in bed. He was slowly going insane in here, all by himself. He didn't really have a choice, did he?

Erestor got to his feet, and gathered his courage. /He won't send me away. Mithrandir isn't like that./ He had learned that much during these last few days.

Now the next problem presented itself, how was he to successfully act like a sleepwalker? In the end, he simply began walking, leaving his room, and then entering Mithrandir's. Judging by the continuing snore, the Wizard was sound asleep, and he tiptoed over to the bed, careful to remain soundless. Erestor lay down on the covers, rolled onto his left so he was staring at Mithrandir's back and then smiled contentedly. Relieved that the Istar hadn't noticed him slipping into bed, his troubled mind was soothed and he fell into a restful sleep within a few minutes.

Once Mithrandir was certain that his son was deeply asleep, he turned onto his other side to study Erestor. Where he had expected to see deep lines of worry, he found none. Instead a smile had surfaced on his son's face. /He feels safe with me./ Mithrandir felt proud, knowing he had managed to establish this tight bound in only a few days. After casting a minor sleeping spell on his son to give Erestor pleasant dreams, he raised his right hand and smoothed back a wayward, raven strand.

"You will be fine eventually, Erestor," he mumbled privately. "You are very strong and will learn how to deal with Glorfindel's problems. And in the meantime I will be here for you to soothe your thoughts." Carefully, he placed a parental kiss on Erestor's brow, wishing he had created this connection millennia ago. "But at least I managed now."

"Erestor? A letter from Imladris arrived for you today." Galadriel smiled warmly and handed him the letter. "I have the feeling it might be from Glorfindel."

Erestor swallowed nervously and stared at the paper in his hand. Yes, the letter carried Elrond's seal, but it was Glorfindel's handwriting on the front. "Thank you," he whispered, trying to smile in turn, but he merely managed a confused half-smile.

"I will leave you alone," said Galadriel, understanding the emotional turmoil Erestor was in. "I do hope that you will join us for dinner tonight."

"I will be there," mumbled Erestor, absentmindedly, staring at the letter in mounting apprehension.

Galadriel left, and Erestor walked further away from the royal talan in need of some privacy. In the end, he located a private spot near the lake, where he sat down on the grass. His fingers trembled when they opened the letter and he slowly unfolded the paper, afraid to read what Glorfindel had committed to the ever patient parchment.

_#My dear Erestor,_

/Dear? Dear Erestor?/ Erestor arched an eyebrow. It had been quite some time since Glorfindel had expressed any feelings of friendship, let alone affection for him.

_I would have written you weeks ago, but Elrond cautioned me not to. You see, I have been doing a lot of soul searching, trying to deal with my inner demons. _

Erestor's eyes widened. Glorfindel was searching his soul and dealing with his inner demons? Oh, he had met them first-hand when taking care of the blond during the nights, when those demons really haunted his lover. /But if he is really making an effort to deal with his problems, it is a start./ He had tried for many years to make Glorfindel face his demons, but the blond had simply waved the idea away. /Maybe now he is ready to tackle them./ He certainly hoped so!

_I find it hard, facing my fears, my failures and my hopes, but I couldn't continue to run away any longer. Your departure made me look inside my soul and what I found staring back at me was ugly. _

Erestor's eyes filled with tears, realizing how hard writing this letter had been on Glorfindel. /I am sorry I left you, my love, but I was losing myself, trying to be there for you. I wished I could have been there for you when you needed me, but I had to take care of myself first./

_I have been refusing to deal with my past and my fears for far too long and I am afraid you paid the price for my cowardice. But please know that I am trying hard to deal with my problems now. _

_I am writing you this letter to let you know that your efforts to get through to me haven't been in vain. And I want to thank you for your love and support throughout the years and the long nights in which my nightmares haunted me._

His hands shook fiercely. Never before had Glorfindel expressed his gratitude, thanked him for staying at his side during those long and dark nights. Hot tears of regret and need dripped from his face, landing with a soft plop on the paper. He quickly wiped them away, not wanting the ink to smear due to his tears.

_I am not sure if I should even mention this – and if Elrond tells me to take this out, I will – but I still love you._

"Oh, Glorfindel, I love you too! I never stopped loving you!" Erestor didn't care if someone was close and could hear him. He just needed to get this out now!

_I was just terribly afraid to say it aloud and to commit to you. Everyone I ever loved left me and I was afraid the Valar would take you away from me the moment I committed to you. I now begin to see the folly of my past actions and I am hoping that you can forgive me. _

It was true, Erestor knew that much. Everyone Glorfindel had ever cared for had died. That night in Gondolin his lover had lost everyone, everything, even his own life.

_I would ask of you to wait for me – until I have defeated these demons – but I lost that right when I turned away from you when you cried during those lonely nights. Just know that you are always in my thoughts, and that I still carry my love for you in my heart. _

"Wait for you?" Erestor stared at the letter through a haze of tears. "Of course I will wait for you! You own my heart, you stubborn Balrog Slayer! And you still love me…. Oh, Glorfindel, I never stopped loving you!" Erestor trembled fiercely, his emotions getting the better of him.

_Please forgive me for the pain I caused you,_

"You are forgiven, my love," whispered Erestor softly, knowing he had to write back, let Glorfindel know that all wasn't lost yet. They could work through their problems and find a way to deal with them!

_In love,_

_Glorfindel. #_

Unashamed, Erestor let his tears flow. "Oh, Glorfindel. Why did it take me leaving Imladris for you to understand? Why couldn't you realize this before I left?"

Orophin advanced on the crying raven-haired Elf timidly, because he didn't want to disturb Erestor. "Is something amiss? Can I help?" He had heard the sobbing and had become concerned finding Erestor clutching a piece of paper. Coming to a halt in front of the dark-haired Elf, he tried to catch the other's gaze. "Erestor?"

Erestor forced himself to smile and waved Orophin's concern away. "These are mostly tears of happiness, my friend." Folding the letter, he tucked it into one of his pockets. Tonight he would sit down and write back, telling Glorfindel to take all the time he needed and that he would wait for his lover to sort out his problems. "'Tis good news."

Orophin smiled weakly, finding it hard to believe that Erestor was crying because he was happy. Seeing the animated, nervous state the advisor was in, he felt it would be best if he stayed close. "Would you like to join me for a walk?"

Erestor nodded his head once. He was in the mood for company, and Mithrandir would talk to Celeborn and Galadriel for most of the day, so Orophin's company was more than welcome. /And maybe I can find a way to get Elladan and Orophin together. How hard can that be?/ "Lead on, my friend. Show me 'Lórien's most charming spots."

Erestor was happy. Glorfindel still loved him and was trying to sort out his problems. They might have a future together after all.

Part 19

Elladan was growing frustrated. He was sitting in on Mithrandir's meeting with his grandparents, but quickly realized there was little he could contribute to the conversation, as most necessary measures had already been taken, and his thoughts began to drift off toward Orophin. The silver-haired, hazel-eyed Galadhel was never far out of his thoughts, and he wished he was spending time with Orophin, instead of being a living statue during this meeting.

Celeborn cleared his throat, seeing Elladan's absentminded expression. Were all of the youngsters suffering from heartbreak? /I wonder who the subject of Elladan's affection is./ He wanted to see his grandson happy, and he planned on talking to Elladan later.

The coughing sound woke Elladan from his musings and he straightened his shoulders, giving his grandfather an apologetic smile.

"Why don't you take a break from this meeting, Elladan? Maybe you can spend some time with Erestor, or practice your fighting skills with one of my sentries?" Celeborn carefully monitored his grandson's reaction to his words. "Maybe Rúmil or Orophin can spar with you?" He clearly noticed the sparkle that appeared in Elladan's eyes when he mentioned Orophin's name. /Ah, that's the way it is./ Well, he couldn't blame Elladan for falling for the silver-haired sentry. Orophin was a valiant warrior, as well as a compassionate Elf. "Be off then." He caught his wife's puzzled expression, but waited until Elladan had left the room to address Galadriel, and indirectly Mithrandir. "Elladan is in love."

Galadriel smiled and inclined her head. "With one of our sons?" As far as she was concerned, Haldir, Rúmil and Orophin were her children, even though she hadn't given birth to them.

Mithrandir shook his head. What was it about 'Lórien that seemed to induce love and desire? Looking at Celeborn and Galadriel, and seeing the love they bore each other, he realized he had found the answer. Their love warmed their realm. /I hope I am old enough to be spared the folly of the young of heart./ He had better concentrate on helping his son heal.

"Orophin," said Celeborn confidently. Galadriel gave him a curious look, and he smiled warmly. "I must say Orophin would be a good match for Elladan."

Galadriel considered her husband's words. "We should inquire if Orophin feels the same way then."

Mithrandir cleared his throat. "Aren't you moving rather fast? You don't even know for certain…"

Celeborn interrupted the Istar. "Respectfully, Mithrandir, but we are responsible for Elladan's happiness while he stays in the Golden Wood."

Mithrandir smiled fondly. "I knew there was a reason why I like the two of you." The Valar help Elladan and Orophin if the royal couple was set on getting them together! He was certain they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer if both Elves had feelings for each other!

Orophin had lost track of time, talking to Erestor about Elladan. When he had first realized Erestor knew of his love for the half-Elf, he had felt hesitant to discuss the matter, but the dark-haired Elf had cunningly steered their conversation and he was now passionately talking about Elladan, and his love for the Peredhel.

Erestor smiled, pleased that Orophin was confiding in him. "My friend, why won't you tell him? He loves you in turn!"

The first time that Erestor had insisted that Elladan returned his feelings, Orophin had frozen – shocked. But Erestor had said so many times since then and he was now growing accustomed to being reassured. "I wish I could, but he is Lord Elrond's heir and it wouldn't be proper for me, a mere sentry, to—"

Erestor cut him short. "I will take this matter into my own hands. The next time I talk to Elladan—"

"No!" Orophin pleadingly stared at the dark-haired advisor. "Erestor, don't!"

"Oh, but I will," said Erestor smugly. "It is about time the two of you stopped dancing around each other. Leave the matter to me." He grinned, seeing Orophin's shocked expression. "The two of you will be very happy."

Orophin shook his head, trying to change Erestor's mind. Just when he was about to speak up again, a strange sound coming from behind them caught his attention. Spinning around, he took an experimental sniff of the air, and his eyes widened in frightful realization. "Orcs!" And he had left his weapons at home, not thinking he would be involved in any fighting today! A quick look revealed that Erestor wasn't carrying any weapons either. They were an easy target for preying Orcs, unarmed as they were.

Erestor caught the smell of the foul beasts as well, and read Orophin's worried expression correctly. "We are defenseless!"

Orophin was about to suggest that they take to the trees, when the first Orc stormed toward them, sword raised for an attack. Orophin managed to block the first blow by jerking the Orc around at his arm, but then a second and a third Orc appeared, which headed toward Erestor. "Run!"

But the dark-haired advisor wasn't inclined to leave Orophin in such a predicament and tried his best to fight off the attackers, but without weapons they were quickly overwhelmed and thrown onto the ground. Rage built inside him, trying to remember every defensive move Glorfindel had ever taught him. His lover had been surprised to learn that he was actually an accomplished warrior and Erestor could hold his own against his enemies, but taking on five Orcs at the same time was too much even for him.

"Stop fighting us!" roared the leader of the Orcs, who was holding a sharp knife against Orophin's throat.

The silver-haired sentry was frustrated now that three Orcs were holding him down, after he had received numerous cuts from their sharp blades. "Erestor, don't listen to—" He was silenced when one of the Orcs struck the back of his head with the butt end of his sword. Orophin quickly passed out, growing motionless beneath his assailants.

Erestor continued to fight them for a few more moments, determined not to give in without a proper fight, but when something hit his right temple hard, his vision darkened and he lost consciousness as well. His last thought was; /Glorfindel will never forgive me for making it so easy for them to catch us./ And the horrible thing was, he hadn't even had the chance to write back, assuring the blond he still loved him.

"Where are Imladris' reinforcements? Celeborn's Galadhrim?" Thranduil paced, feeling the eyes of his soldiers on him. They had been defending their borders against an immense wave of countless spiders, and many of his men had suffered fatal injuries. Although he had developed an antidote against the spiders' poison long ago, it had to be administered immediately for it to work. And his men were fighting on all fronts, losing touch with him and his command staff. How was he supposed to keep his realm safe when he only had about fifty warriors left?

For one moment he was immensely relieved that Legolas wasn't here with him. Maybe his son would escape the spiders' onslaught and survive.

"Sire? There are more spiders approaching from the west, accompanied by several packs of Orcs." The soldier didn't want to deliver this bad news to his already exhausted ruler, but didn't have a choice.

Thranduil sighed deeply, knowing his decimated army wouldn't stand a chance against more spiders, but he drew his sword and roared a battle cry to motivate his men. He would die fighting.

Haldir was surprised when Legolas didn't assume control the moment they met up with the reinforcements. Elrond's guards had already joined the Galadhrim, and their commanding officer, who lacked battle experience, gladly gave up command to Haldir.

Looking to his right, Haldir found that Legolas was growing restless. The Woodland Elf was biting his bottom lip in frustration and everything about the blond screamed impatience and worry. Haldir had caught Legolas when the Sindarin Elf had tried to leave the main group, calling him back, as he didn't want to search for Legolas.

"We will reach your father in time," Haldir said soothingly, almost certain that Legolas was so edgy because he fretted about Thranduil. /Thranduil must be a better father than I thought for Legolas to be this worried./ To be honest, he expected Thranduil to be arrogant and power-driven, like most of the tales made him out to be. Legolas had tried to convince him that those tales were exaggerated.

"I can sense his distress," mumbled Legolas, seriously worried for his father's safety. Seeing Haldir's puzzled expression, he explained. "My father and I always shared a very close bond. I can sense his worry, his fear that he will fail to protect the few females and children we have left."

Haldir searched the darkening sky. Night was quickly falling over the land, and although they were close to Fuinglad, he had planned to rest for one hour. Now he wasn't so sure anymore, seeing Legolas' tormented expression. Instead of calling for a rest, he increased their speed. Legolas gave him a thankful look, which made Haldir's heart beat a little faster.

"We should reach the border in another hour," said Legolas, wishing he was back at his father's side again. He could feel Thranduil's need of them.

"We will continue to travel at this speed," said Haldir, reassuringly. He hated seeing his love in such distress. "Why don't you tell me what to expect?"

Legolas briefly shivered. "Angry, venomous spiders and ravaging packs of Orcs." After giving Haldir a worried look, he continued, "We left our telain some time ago and are forced to live in the caves. We hate to dwell there, but it is the only place where we are relatively safe from the spiders."

Haldir looked at his troops over his shoulder. "Are we strong enough to take out the enemy?"

"I hope so," said Legolas, sighing. "Much depends on the number of spiders that are attacking my father, and how many of his soldiers are left." Legolas tried hard not to give in to the depressive feeling that was quickly overwhelming him.

Haldir moistened his lips and then boldly rested a hand on Legolas' shoulder, hoping the touch would somehow calm the worried Woodland Elf. "We will do our best to drive the enemy away."

Legolas gave Haldir a grateful look and managed a weak smile, appreciating the touch that was meant to soothe him. "I know you will."

Haldir's heart missed a beat when Legolas suddenly doubled over. Legolas released a tormented groan and the blond momentarily swayed in the saddle. Using the hold he already had on Legolas' shoulder, Haldir quickly steadied his secret love. "What is amiss?"

"My father…" Panting in obvious pain, Legolas raised his eyes and met Haldir's hazel ones. "He is wounded… Growing weaker." Involuntarily, he was clutching his left side. "One of the spiders… or an Orc… He is seriously injured."

Haldir acted at once, raised a hand and called to his troops to speed up, as they couldn't waste any time. If Thranduil was wounded – maybe even mortally so – the Mirkwood soldiers faced losing their leader and chaos could ensue. He had to prevent that from happening. "Can you keep up with us?" He didn't want to leave Legolas behind, but reaching Thranduil as quickly as possible was his first priority.

Legolas' jaw was set firmly in grim determination. The pain was fading and he nodded once. "I will keep up with you." His need to see his father overwhelmed him and he pushed his heels into his horse's flanks, speeding away from Haldir.

Haldir followed at once, determined to not let Legolas out of his sight.

Haldir froze momentarily, unexpectedly finding himself in the midst of huge, black spiders and hideous Orcs. They had ridden for another hour before arriving on the battlefield and now he began to shout his orders, directing his men to the places where they were needed the most. A gigantic spider suddenly towered over him, and he raised his bow to aim his arrows, but one of the legs already swayed toward him.

A shower of arrows stopped the creature. Two arrows buried themselves in the beady black eyes, and for one moment the beast staggered, before crashing onto the grass. One look to his right revealed that Legolas had released the arrows and he inclined his head in gratitude.

Legolas nodded in turn and then turned around, needing to find his father. Concentrating on the bond that had connected them since his birth, he released a deep breath, realizing his father was still alive, although terribly weakened. That could only mean one thing; his father was fighting off the spider's poison.

Steering his horse cunningly between the spiders' legs, he finally managed to reach his father. Thranduil still stood on his own two feet, but dark blood was running down his left side, and his father was clutching the injury tightly. Yet, Thranduil still managed to command his men, calling out orders.

Legolas quickly slipped from his horse's back and fought himself a way to his father's side, killing the Orcs that were stupid enough to block his path.

Haldir's gaze swept over the battlefield, changing his orders when the spiders regrouped for another attack. Presenting a strong front with his troops, they now charged as well, buying the exhausted Mirkwood Elves some much needed time. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of Legolas, who was determinedly fighting to clear a way to another blond Elf, whom Haldir assumed to be Thranduil. Seeing the blood on the Elf's leather uniform, he realized this was the King all right, as the injury was located in the exact place where Legolas had clutched his side earlier.

One Orc tried to pull him from his horse, but he decapitated the foul creature, directing his troops to momentary victory. It was apparent that the spiders and Orcs hadn't been expecting any reinforcements and the beasts now retreated. Haldir called out to his warriors to regroup. Several sentries were already following the enemy to keep an eye on them in case they decided to carry out a surprise attack. After telling his men to look after their injured Woodland comrades, he turned his steed around, knowing he had to report to Thranduil.

Thranduil stared at his son in disbelief. "Legolas?" But no, Legolas couldn't be here!

"Yes, it is me, Ada," said Legolas, hoping to reassure his father. He had gained a tight hold on Thranduil, who was about to collapse due to his injuries. A nasty sword cut disfigured his father's side and he could tell by the angry red lines beneath Thranduil's skin that the antidote was trying to fight off the spider's venom. "You need to sit down and let me tend to your wounds." He slowly lowered his father onto the grass.

"No, you need to look after our soldiers first, the few that are left of our troops. The spiders were too powerful and nearly rolled right over us." Thranduil panted hard and bit down the agony that was washing over him. The spider's venom was powerful and the antidote needed time to counteract it.

"Haldir has assumed command of our troops," said Legolas soothingly, ripping shreds from his riding cloak to bind his father's wound with. "You need to see a healer."

"There aren't many of them left," whispered Thranduil in obvious pain. "And they should see to our troops first."

"Legolas?" Haldir had dismounted and now stood in front of them. Studying Thranduil's injuries, he was relieved they weren't mortal. "Our troops are watching the enemy, which is retreating. I advise not to linger here, but to take the wounded into safety. I will leave a strong regiment here to fight off the spiders if they do decide to return."

Thranduil managed to get a good look at Haldir's face, which wasn't easy as pain clouded his vision. "Who are you?"

"Haldir of 'Lórien," he said proudly. "My Lord Celeborn put me in command of the reinforcements." Haldir wasn't sure how he expected Thranduil to react to that.

Legolas saw his father's distress and reacted before Thranduil could. "Haldir, will you look after my father whilst I check on the injured?"

Thranduil nodded his head weakly. "Yes, see to our troops first."

Haldir was surprised to find out just how concerned Thranduil was for his men's well-being and Legolas' warning returned to him. Maybe Legolas had spoken the truth and Thranduil was reasonable after all.

Thranduil caught Legolas' right hand and squeezed it. "Assume command, Legolas. You know these woods best. Make sure the wounded are taken to the caves and call for the healers to attend to them. Show Haldir's troops where the spiders are most likely to sneak past the guards and…" Thranduil sucked in his breath when Legolas tightly bandaged his wounded side to stop the blood loss.

"I will take good care of them," promised Legolas, worried now that his father was slowly losing consciousness. Thranduil was a strong and determined Elf and to see him in such agony, caused him anguish in turn. He held his father close until Thranduil's eyes grew empty. The elder Elf had finally fallen into a healing sleep. "Haldir?" Looking at the silver-haired Elf, he signaled for the other to kneel beside him. "Take good care of him for me?"

Haldir protested the decision. "Wouldn't it be best if you looked after him?"

Legolas nodded once and looked fondly at Thranduil. "You are right, but he is right too. I know these lands best. I know where to station the guards. I should do this."

Haldir gave in when realizing how much trust Legolas was placing in him by asking him to look after Thranduil. Legolas could have asked any of the Woodland Elves that were now swarming around them in concern, but no, Legolas had asked *him*!" Maybe this was his chance to gain Legolas' respect and affection. "Go, then."

Legolas found it hard to leave his father's side, but when he saw Haldir cradling Thranduil's motionless form against him, he rose from the ground and walked away to direct his troops. His heart remained with his father though, knowing Thranduil was hurting badly and he thanked the Valar for bestowing a blessed sleep on him.

Haldir watched Legolas leave, his heart heavy with the loss the Woodland Elves had suffered. One of Thranduil's warriors placed a warm cloak over his ruler and Haldir nodded approvingly, lifting the unconscious form from the cold earth, where a small pool of blood had formed beneath Thranduil. "Show me the way to the caves." He would keep his word and take care of the elder Elf.

"Orcs! Orcs invaded my realm!" Celeborn's eyes flared with silver anger at that realization.

At the same time, Mithrandir jumped to his feet, his hair flying wildly around him and a distraught expression on his face. "Erestor! My son!" His eyes revealed concern and fear for the dark-haired Elf's well-being. He was grateful that the royal couple knew that Erestor was his son. At least now he could release his worry and pour his feelings into words. "They captured him!"

"And Orophin," whispered Galadriel, shocked. Looking at her husband, she found that Celeborn was already reaching out with his mind, searching for the intruders and sending out several sentries to stop the Orcs from abducting the two Elves. But what if they were too late?

"I must go to him!" Mithrandir leaned heavily on his staff, and was about to storm out of the room when a dark mist seeped through the walls and into the room. The black fog curled around them, holding them in place and making sure they couldn't take any action.

Time froze in the Golden Wood, allowing Sauron's minions the time they needed to flee Lothlórien.

Magolion was on his way to Elrohir's rooms to join the half-Elf for dinner when he ran into a fully armed Glorfindel. The blond's stare was set in the distance, and his hands spasmodically opened and closed. Startled – even worried for the fair-headed Elf's mental state – Magolion approached him carefully. The fact that Glorfindel was carrying hunting knives, bow, a quiver filled with arrows, sword and a small axe were more than enough reason for him to act cautiously!

"Glorfindel?" Although they had reached a fragile truce that day in Elrond's study, he hadn't talked to Glorfindel since and he wasn't sure how the Elf would react to encountering him unexpectedly. "Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel stopped in his tracks, spun around and actually growled at him! Magolion involuntarily took a step back, but then composed himself. A real warrior faced his fears! Even if that meant facing a vicious looking Balrog Slayer. "Glorfindel? What is amiss?"

Another growl left Glorfindel's lips. Truly alarmed now, Magolion set aside any fear, and faced the blond. He placed a firm hand on Glorfindel's shoulder and he shivered at the feral expression in the blazing eyes. "What is wrong?"

"Erestor needs me," managed Glorfindel in a growling tone. "And you aren't stopping me!" He moved to shake off Magolion's hand, but suddenly the dark-haired Elf established a tight hold on him, keeping him from leaving. "Let me go!"

"Not before I know what is happening to you." Determinedly, Magolion pulled Glorfindel with him, grateful that they were only feet away from Elrohir's rooms. "Elrohir, open the door!"

Elrohir hurried to comply, wondering why Magolion sounded that alarmed. "What…?" There was no need to finish that question, as the wild look in Glorfindel's eyes was an answer in itself. "By Elbereth, what has gotten in to you, my old friend?"

Magolion resolutely pushed Glorfindel into Elrohir's rooms and closed the door behind him. He hoped Elrohir would take the hint and question the blond's armed state. Elrohir didn't disappoint him.

"Why are you fully armed, Glorfindel?" Elrohir involuntarily shuddered, seeing the warning expression on the blond's face. Glorfindel meant business and wouldn't allow them to detain him much longer.

"Erestor… He called to me… He needs me!" Glorfindel had no intention of explaining himself to them and started for the doorway again, but this time it was Elrohir who kept him back.

"No, tell me more!" Elrohir was puzzled. How could Erestor possibly call out to Glorfindel? The two Elves missed the necessary bond to do so!

"I don't know what happened. I just know that he called out to me. He is in pain and needs me. I am heading for Lothlórien and you won't stop me!" He nearly barked the words, challenging them to defy him. "Let me pass! You won't keep me apart from him any longer!" His tone rose, taking on an alarming panicky edge.

"You are in no state to ride for the Golden Wood!" objected Elrohir. Exchanging a worried look with Magolion, he wondered what course of action would be best. "Let me talk to my father and –"

"No, I cannot waste any time! I need to leave now!" Glorfindel tried to push Elrohir out of his way, but the half-Elf was built solidly and it wasn't easy to move him. Elrohir stood blocking his path, and Glorfindel was growing enraged. "Don't you understand? He is in pain!"

Magolion, who had become an observer, now spoke up. "Maybe I should stay close to Glorfindel whilst you talk to your father? You can always send a patrol after us." He was loathe to let the blond leave in his current, confused state of mind.

But Elrohir shook his head. He wasn't inclined to let Glorfindel out of his sight, and Magolion wasn't a healer. If the blond got himself into trouble and became injured, Glorfindel would need a healer close. "Let me write my father a note."

"Hurry!" Glorfindel immediately moved toward the doorway now that Elrohir had walked over to his desk to write a note. But now he found Magolion blocking the doorway. "Don't you dare stand in my path!"

Magolion looked at Elrohir, found that the half-Elf had finished the note and stepped aside.

Glorfindel hurried out of the room, with Elrohir and Magolion in tow. He didn't know what possessed him to act in such a rude manner. All he knew was that Erestor needed him. The call had come about half an hour ago. He had been writing in his journal when pain had crashed into his mind, almost tearing his skull apart. Then Erestor's voice had come – distant and pleading – and he had risen from behind his desk to arm himself. He had stormed out of his quarters with only one goal in mind; to travel to the Golden Wood and rescue his beloved from whatever evil that had befallen him, and no one – no one – would stand in his way. Not even his friends.

Part 20

Asfaloth sensed Glorfindel's need for an immediate departure and was quick to obey the Elf's command to take to the road leading away from Imladris. Close behind followed Magolion and Elrohir, who continued to share concerned looks.

Although Magolion really didn't know Glorfindel that well, he could tell that this wasn't typical behavior for the golden-haired Elf. Elrohir's shocked expression told him that much. Although the pace Glorfindel set was grueling, he managed to lean in to whisper some words. "Elrohir, what is wrong with him? Have you ever seen him act like this before?"

"Only once," whispered Elrohir, who was equally upset. "When we happened upon my mother after the Orcs injured her."

Puzzled that three Elves had been missing at dinner, Elrond decided to look for Elrohir first. Deep down in his heart, he still worried that his son would reveal his feelings for Magolion too soon, and that Erestor's half-brother would revert back to his old ways. He had to make sure his son was all right.

After knocking on the door to Elrohir's rooms, and receiving no answer, he slowly opened the door, and stepped inside. Finding the rooms empty, his confusion mounted, until he saw the note on the desk. He had taught his sons a long time ago to let him know where they were headed if they decided to depart unexpectedly. Where was Elrohir headed now?

Elrond picked up the note and terror wrapped itself around his heart.

_#Adar, Glorfindel insists Erestor needs him. He is determined to travel to the Golden Wood and Magolion and I are going with him to keep him safe. I will try to farspeak with you later.#_

The piece of paper dropped from his fingers and he quickly picked it up again, staring at it in shock and desperately hoping he had misread. "The roads aren't safe, pen-neth," he whispered, concerned. "Why did you leave?" But at least Elrohir wasn't alone out there.

Should that reassure him, though? Judging by the note, Glorfindel's mental state was worrisome to say the least and they had joined the blond to make sure no harm came to him. Yes, he would farspeak with Elrohir as quickly as possible and urge his son to return to Imladris. It was bad enough that Elladan had left his home, but now Elrohir was gone as well. His sons had both left Imladris, which left him wringing his hands in worry.

After tucking the note into his sleeve, he left his son's room, eager to seek out Lindir and confide in his lover. He needed his lover close.

When time liquidized again in the Golden Wood, Mithrandir found that several hours had passed by. "This is Sauron's work," he called out in distress. "He stopped us from following Erestor and Orophin! They now have several hours of head start!"

Celeborn released a deep sigh, moving gingerly after having been frozen in time. "I dispatched several sentries before Sauron's evil reached us. Don't give up hope yet, my old friend." Celeborn headed for the doorway and called for his commanding officers, quickly realizing everyone residing in the talan had been affected by the dark sorcery. The first person he ran into was Rúmil, who was clearly distressed.

"My Lord, what happened just now?" Rúmil's pleading eyes met his ruler's. "It was morn only a moment ago and now it is the dark of night!"

"Something terrible has happened," said Celeborn, wondering how to break the bad news to Rúmil. His grandson suddenly rounded around the corner and came to a halt in front of him.

"Something feels off," declared the half-Elf in a troubled tone.

"This is Sauron's doing!" Celeborn signaled for them to follow; a plan clearly taking shape in his mind. "Elladan, I want you to take a regiment of my men and to find the Orcs that invaded our lands. If need be, follow them to Dol Guldur!"

Elladan's eyes widened. "Ata'da?"

Celeborn turned around, realizing he had to tell them the truth, but he was afraid of their reaction. Gathering a hand from Rúmil and Elladan in his, he looked at them in turn. "Something terrible has happened."

"You already said that!" Elladan unsuccessfully fought his growing apprehension.

"'Tis Erestor and Orophin. The Orcs captured them and Sauron made sure they escaped the Golden Wood before any of our sentries could get to them. I can barely sense their presence. They already crossed our borders and it seems they are heading for Sauron's stronghold. You have to free them and bring them back." Only now did he fully understand what had happened in his once safe realm.

"Orophin? And Erestor?" Elladan's heart missed a beat. "They took Orophin?" His sweet Orophin? No!

"Yes," said Celeborn, his heart going out to his grand son. "I know you love him, Elladan, and that is why I am sending you – and Rúmil of course – to free them. Why are you standing here wasting precious time? Get moving!" A warrior himself, he wished he could accompany them, but his place was here in the Golden Wood.

Elladan shook himself from his worry and panic, and bared his teeth as a sign that he was more than ready to face the enemy. "I will find them, Ata'da. I promise!" Elladan gave Rúmil's a meaning full look, promising the Galadhel that they would rescue Orophin and Erestor.

"Mithrandir?" Galadriel watched her old friend's frantic movements with concern. "What are you doing?" Seeing him head for the doorway, she quickly followed. "Where are you going?"

Mithrandir didn't stop to answer her, still leaving the royal talan. When Galadriel caught up with him, he finally addressed her, but never slowed down. "My son is in danger and that is my fault."

"Yours?" Galadriel's eyes widened slightly. "You would never endanger your son!"

"Not willingly," said Mithrandir softly, "But I was careless when I helped him release his powers. I should have contained them, shielded him, but I didn't and Sauron must have noticed his rise to power and sent his minions to capture him!" Mithrandir was angry with himself for being this careless. His son's life was at stake here!

"Are you certain this is about Erestor?" ventured Galadriel. "Orophin was taken as well."

Mithrandir gave her a quick look. "Sauron is as cunning as he is evil. He wouldn't hesitate to use Orophin to make Erestor comply."

Galadriel drew in an alarmed breath. "Do you really think that?"

Now Mithrandir did pause, sending out his mind in search of his son. He found Erestor alive and reasonably well. At the moment his son was conscious, but in pain. "I don't have the time to discuss this now!" Calling for Shadowfax, who hadn't strayed far during his stay in the Golden Wood, Mithrandir made out Elladan and Rúmil's form, heading a regiment of Galadhrim, doubtlessly acting on Celeborn's orders to bring the kidnapped Elves back. It would be best if they bundled their strength and rode together.

Galadriel had no choice but to let Mithrandir mount Shadowfax and she watched the Istar join her grandson's regiment. Celeborn came to stand beside her and she slipped her tiny hand into his. "How did this happen? We should have prevented it."

Celeborn's thumb rubbed the soft skin of his wife's hand. "Sauron must have hidden the Orcs' presence from our minds. I didn't sense the foul creatures before."

"Neither did I." Galadriel leaned heavily against Celeborn and rested her head tiredly against his shoulder. He reacted at once and folded one arm around her waist, pulling her tight and giving her the comfort she obviously craved. "I pray to the Valar that they will return home safely. All of them." Her heart went out to Elladan and Rúmil. And to Mithrandir, who was frantic about losing his son. She couldn't blame him, as she was nearly panicking herself, realizing she faced losing Orophin, who was as a son to her.

"We must put our faith in Mithrandir," said Celeborn thoughtfully. "And in Elladan. Our grandson is an excellent tracker. He will surely locate those Orcs and together they will free Erestor and Orophin."

Galadriel found comfort in Celeborn's words and his soothing presence. "Oh, my heart, what would I do without you?"

Celeborn placed a loving kiss on her hair and held her tight. "We must believe that light will always defeat darkness, my love."

Galadriel sighed, hoping Celeborn's hopes would come true.

Haldir had a tight hold on Thranduil, who lacked the necessary strength to struggle to his feet unaided. Legolas' actions had left Haldir dazed and slightly confused, suddenly finding himself responsible for Thranduil. "Sire," he said, uncertain how to address the golden-haired Elf who was Legolas' mirror image. Only the emerald eyes set Thranduil apart from his son.

"We are on a battlefield!" said Thranduil in an exasperated tone. "There is no need for titles here!" Truth was that he had never grown used to being addressed in that way. He always associated that word with his father, Oropher. "Help me stay on my feet!" He refused to lie here – uselessly – when his soldiers needed him. "Support me!"

Haldir reacted quickly and complied, steadying the elder Elf when Thranduil finally straightened and looked out over the area. "We drove the Orcs and spiders back into the woods, and your soldiers are safe for now." Haldir wanted to reassure the Elf who resembled the one he loved so much! If it weren't for the green eyes, he would have thought he was holding Legolas close and not Thranduil.

"Good," mumbled Thranduil, relieved to find his warriors were no longer in any immediate danger. "We need to regroup." Biting down his pain, he scanned his surroundings with a warrior's gaze. "And we need to tend to the wounded."

"Your son is already taking care of them. Look." Haldir pointed out the group of Elves constructing litters so they could take the wounded to the healers. "Legolas is stationing sentries and securing the area."

"He is an excellent warrior, and strategist," said Thranduil, proud that his son had risen to the occasion. Legolas was his strength, his wisdom, his heart. His son meant everything to him. Swaying suddenly, his breath caught as a terrible pain burned his side.

Haldir sensed the other's growing discomfort. "Maybe I should help you lie down again, Si—" He stopped himself in time, seeing Thranduil's disapproving expression, and a shy smile appeared on his face. Thranduil was nothing like he had imagined the Sindarin Elf to be like. "I await your orders, my Lord."

"My Lord," huffed Thranduil. Ah, well, he could live with that. "Just don't call me Sire again." That title would always be reserved for his father.

"As you wish," said Haldir teasingly, surprised at how comfortable he felt being around the Woodland King. Thranduil certainly didn't resemble the bitter and haughty Elf some tales made him out to be.

"I want to oversee these proceedings personally until Legolas joins us again." Thranduil was using his last strength, struggling to remain on his feet, and it was only due to Haldir's support that he didn't crumble in front of his men, who continued to hover close just in case he called for them.

"Do you think that is wise?" Haldir met Thranduil's stubborn gaze when the elder Elf glared at him. "Why not wait for him at the camp site? Your troops built a fire and it warms the ones who are injured. Surely you don't begrudge yourself the comfort your men are finding at that warm fire?" He was surprised at his bold tone, but something about Thranduil reassured him that the King wouldn't easily grow cross with him. /Legolas and his father are more alike than I thought./ And the protectiveness he felt toward the son was now also extended to the father.

Thranduil considered protesting, but knew he couldn't, as he didn't want to disrespect his soldiers, who were pleadingly signaling for him to join them. "I will comply, but I don't think it is necessary to fuss over me."

Haldir released a relieved sigh, and supported the weakened elder Elf as they made their way over to the camp. Once he had convinced Thranduil to sit down near the fire, he knelt at the Sindarin Elf's side and began to push aside the fabric that clung to the bloodied skin.

"If you possess any healing skill I demand you see to my men first," said Thranduil determinedly.

It was one of Thranduil's commanding officers who came to Haldir's aid, for which the Galadhel was extremely grateful. "You are our King, Thranduil, and you need to let this Elf attend to your wounds."

Thranduil sighed. What was he to do when everyone teamed up against him? The fussing would become even worse once Legolas returned. "Fine, check on my injury!"

A smug grin spread across Haldir's features. Thranduil was a pleasant surprise *and* a tempting riddle. Kneeling beside the Woodland ruler, he used a small dagger to cut away the fabric that obscured the wound. He hissed, seeing the ugly, deep slash. "I need to wash that out and bandage it." Although Thranduil was in no mortal danger, the elder Elf would be in considerable pain for quite some time if they didn't take care of the injury now.

"I will fetch water and herbs," said one of the Woodland Elves, hurrying away to fetch the items his ruler needed.

Haldir couldn't help making his next remark. "Your men are exceptionally loyal to you." Even whilst he was attending to Thranduil's injury he felt their probing eyes on him, ready to jump him if he should dare inflict any unnecessary pain on their ruler.

Thranduil ignored Haldir's remark. The Galadhel didn't know how much he and his warriors had come to depend on each other during these dark years. He endured Haldir's probing, and the washing out of the wound, but when the Galadhel bandaged his side, he released a series of Dwarven curses that even made Haldir blush.

"Ada!" Legolas marched towards Haldir and his father, a half-grin on his face. "Let him attend to you!" Once he had reached Thranduil, he sat on his heels and studied his father's face. "How badly injured are you? On my way here I sensed your pain, so don't tell me it is only a scratch!"

Haldir's grin remained, hearing the parental tone in Legolas' voice. Legolas had defended his father that firmly earlier because he loved him so much. "He will survive," replied Haldir, trying not to sound too smug.

Legolas sighed, relieved, and then rested a hand on his father's shoulder. He watched closely whilst Haldir bandaged Thranduil's injured side, and occasionally gave the commanding officers new directions when they came to him for council.

In the meantime, Haldir's respect for Legolas deepened, realizing the silver-haired Elf put his people's safety first – including the Galadhel's and Elrond's guards.

"Will you return to the caves to heal, Ada?" Legolas held his father's stubborn stare.

"I should remain here to guide our troops," said Thranduil firmly.

"My heart would be reassured knowing you in safety, Ada," said Legolas pleadingly. "You can count on me to look after our troops' safety."

"I know I can," admitted Thranduil reluctantly. "You are staying here and not returning home with me then…?" In his heart he knew Legolas would stay behind. Legolas had assumed command of their troops and needed to secure their borders before he could return home.

"I can't, Ada." Legolas smiled, sorrowfully, gently squeezing his father's hand, which he had gathered in his. "Haldir here will take care of you. Don't give him any trouble. He means well."

Haldir's grin faded slightly, as he would have preferred to remain at Legolas' side instead. But Legolas was in charge and maybe he could find a way into his secret love's heart by taking good care of Thranduil. "He is in the best hands with me."

"That's what I am worried about," mumbled Thranduil, "Being mothered to death."

"You are practically immortal," said Legolas teasingly, "Being fussed over won't kill you." He leaned in closer and placed a chaste kiss on his father's dirt smeared brow. "Recover quickly, Ada. Our people need you."

"The little that is left of my people," said Thranduil, suddenly sounding embittered.

Haldir sensed some of Thranduil's sense of loss and grief, and his heart went out to the elder Elf. Although he wanted to reassure father and son that everything would be all right in the end, the words wouldn't come to him, Thranduil's emotional pain was too palpable. Legolas' gaze met his, and Haldir nodded once, reassuring the golden-haired Elf that he would take good care of his father.

Shivers ran down Erestor's spine, finding three of Sauron's Nazgûl keeping watch over them. Orophin, still unconscious, was safely wrapped in his arms. He could tell that the Orcs who had taken them were uncomfortable around the Nazgûl, and he couldn't blame them, feeling the same measure of terror. The three Ringwraiths were dressed in long, flowing robes, hidden in their darkness. Long, dangerous swords were girded around their waists, and four angry, fuming horses stood behind them.

Erestor shook, having to bear the black speech of Mordor being uttered in his direct surroundings. He instinctively tightened his hold on Orophin, when the unconscious Elf trembled against him. What were the Nazgûl doing here? Why were they walking toward Orophin and him? Erestor still felt weak, and with Orophin cradled against him, he preferred to remain seated on the damp grass.

"You…"

Erestor flinched, as pure evil rolled off the first Nazgûl in sharp waves, but he didn't avert his eyes, gathering his strength.

"You are coming with us," said the Nazgûl to the right. "Only you."

The third Ringwraith addressed the Orcs. "Dispose of the Galadhel."

"No!" Erestor's eyes widened, realizing they were after *him*. But why? He was a mere advisor! "You are not ending his life!" If necessary, he would fight them with his bare hands, even if that meant suicide. "He stays with me!" He tried to glare at them, hoping they had orders to make sure he remained alive. If necessary, he would die with Orophin, but he wasn't prepared to accept defeat without a fight.

The three dark forms stood motionless for some moments, and then the one closest to the two Elves then spoke in a grave-like voice. "He is of no importance to us."

"But he is important to me!" Erestor tucked Orophin's head beneath his chin. Hoping the Galadhel wouldn't wake up just yet and complicate matters.

"He may be useful in the end," said the third Ringwraith. He didn't know Sauron's exact plans for this dark-haired Elf, but the Galadhel could, perhaps, be used as 'leverage' to convince Erestor to carry out his master's wishes.

All three black wraiths nodded once. The first raised his hand, and the four horses approached. "Mount the horse."

Erestor struggled to his feet, praying he possessed the necessary strength to get Orophin onto the horse's back as well. There was no doubt in his mind that the three evil spirits would leave the Galadhel here to die if he failed.

Erestor managed to get to his own two feet, ignored the vertigo and succeeded in pushing Orophin upward, finally settling him on the dark steed. Panting slightly, he mounted himself. Orophin sat in front of him, swaying, and he quickly wrapped his arms around the silver-haired Elf to keep him in place. From the corner of his eyes he watched the Nazgûl mount as well, and the next moment a terrifying shriek sounded in the air, as they urged their mounts into action.

Erestor's horse reacted at once, following its masters. One Nazgûl now rode in front of them, another one at his right, and the third behind. Erestor's courage faded, realizing they were leaving him no way out. Orophin and he were their prisoners, and he shivered, imagining what terrible fate lay in store of them.

Looking at the stars and moon, he quickly determined the general direction they were riding in. Horrified, he realized they were taking him to Dol Guldur.

Orophin groaned, feeling nauseous and dizzy, when he finally regained consciousness. Warm blood dripped down his face and he wondered which fool had placed him on a galloping horse, when he should be lying down and resting instead. Blinking his eyes a few times, he found it was pitch-dark around him, and that someone was sitting behind him, holding him tight.

"Don't," said Erestor, having sensed the Galadhel's return to alertness. "You don't want to draw their attention."

Orophin managed a frustrated frown, and raised his head. His breath caught, finding one of the horrific Nazgûl riding next to them. The evil being was wrapped in darkness, face hidden from view, and his Elven senses told him to be very careful. Orophin slowly looked over his shoulder at Erestor, questions forming in his eyes.

"I don't know either why this happening," whispered Erestor, relieved the evil wraiths allowed them to communicate. "They dismissed the Orcs and we have been riding non stop for most of the night. I think they are taking us to their Master's fortress." Although his feelings raged privately, he succeeded in presenting a calm front to Orophin.

"Why us?" The dizziness increased and Orophin rested the back of his head against Erestor's shoulder. "I don't feel so well."

"We sustained injuries during our fight with the Orcs, but our Elven healing ability will help us heal." Erestor swallowed hard when one black hood moved, and darkness stared back at him where a face was supposed to be. Was the Nazgûl telling him to stop talking? He would take advantage of talking to Orophin as long as he could. "They were after me, not you."

Orophin gave Erestor a lopsided grin. "They like sneaky, dark-haired advisors?"

Erestor felt terribly relieved that Orophin was still capable of jest when they were in such dire straits. "I don't know, my friend. But they were quite eager to dispose of you. Those Orcs would have turned you into a roasted evening meal." He was only half-joking.

Orophin picked up on the serious tone in Erestor's voice at once. "What made them reconsider then?"

"I told them that you were to stay with me. Maybe they will use you to get to me in the future, but for now we are alive and well, considering the circumstances." His thoughts involuntarily drifted off to Glorfindel. When the Orcs had taken him captive, his last thought had gone out to his love. Why had things gone so wrong between them? Why had it been impossible for them to be happy? Why had he ever left the safety of Imladris?

"This isn't your fault," mumbled Orophin, seeing questions and guilt in Erestor's chocolate brown eyes. "You didn't know they had an interest in you. I wonder why though… Ouch, my head hurts."

"Why don't you save your strength and rest? I know that having to ride is most unpleasant in your current condition, but I doubt they will allow us to rest." Erestor tightened his hold on the Galadhel, sensing Orophin was slipping into a healing sleep. "Think of Elladan, of the love you bear him. He loves you in turn, you know. Hold on to that." Their situation was most serious, but Erestor refused to give up hope. It would take them several days to reach Dol Guldur and a lot of things could happen in that time.

/Oh, Glorfindel, my love. If only you knew how much I still love you./ Glorfindel's letter was still in his pocket, an ever present reminder of the blond's love. He just wished he'd had the time to write a reply, assuring his beloved that he would wait for him.

Part 21

The next time Orophin regained awareness, he felt slightly more rested. The vertigo was fading, but his head still throbbed with pain. Finding himself in Erestor's arms, he cast another look over his shoulder. Although droplets of dried blood clung to the advisor's raven mane, the dark eyes were alert, and a troubled frown had formed on the dark-haired Elf's face. "Did anything of importance happen whilst I was unconscious?"

Erestor forced himself to abandon his musings and shook his head. "We have been riding non stop, and I am now fairly certain of our destination. We are headed for Dol Guldur."

"And you know that because…?"

yeah"Look at the position of the rising sun, fading moon, and stars. We are headed for Dol Guldur." Erestor's mood was darkening, realizing there wouldn't be a chance of escape.

"Then we will pass by Fuinglad. Won't the Woodland Elves notice evil passing through?"

Erestor shook his head again. "Thranduil and his Elves are constantly under the spell of darkness. Even if they feel the Nazgûl passing by their lands, they wouldn't act on it. They are weakened and need to look out for themselves first."

"Our situation is truly hopeless then," said Orophin, sighing. "Or did you manage to think of a way to escape their terrible presence?" If they wanted to escape they had to try before reaching Sauron's stronghold. Once inside, all hope was lost.

Erestor didn't like admitting it, but… "I cannot think of a way to outrun three Nazgûl, Orophin. The horse we are riding obeys them, not me. And we are both still weakened from the attack."

Orophin's heart missed a beat, realizing he would probably never see his beloved Elladan ever again. And now, now he wished he had told Elladan of his love for him. "I was a fool."

Erestor smiled gently. "Elladan knows the truth, my friend."

"But I should have told him, instead of hiding behind excuses."

"You realize that now because you are in great peril, and Elladan has probably reached the same conclusion by now as you did." Momentarily resting his chin on Orophin's shoulder, he whispered softly into his companion's ear. "Don't think Elladan will give up on you that easily. That boy is quite stubborn – a trait which he doubtlessly inherited from Elrond. He will follow you into Sauron's stronghold if necessary." Erestor had hoped to reassure his friend, but sensing Orophin growing tense against him, he realized he had said the wrong thing.

"I don't want him to expose himself to such danger!" Worried, Orophin looked at Erestor, meeting the dark gaze. "I don't want him to follow me!"

"He is a Peredhel," teased Erestor gently, "And they do what they want. You cannot influence his actions anyway as he is miles away from you."

Orophin sighed, greatly burdened by pain and worry. "He should remain in Lothlórien where he is safe. I cannot imagine Galadriel and Celeborn allowing him to leave."

"As I said before, Elladan is a very independent character and will do as he sees right. Don't worry about him too much, Orophin. This is out of your hands." Pressing himself close to the shivering silver-haired Elf, Erestor briefly closed his eyes, thinking back to the happy times which he had shared with Glorfindel. He needed to remember those times to get him through the terrible present. /Oh, my beloved, if only I'd had the chance to say my goodbyes and to assure you of my love./ But fate had dictated differently.

/Elrohir? Can you hear me? Answer, if you can!/

Elrohir was slightly taken aback, hearing the urgency in Elrond's mind voice, but then again, his father was probably extremely worried because they had left that unexpectedly. Magolion was riding at his right side, whilst Glorfindel urged Asfaloth to an even greater speed in front of him. /I hear you, Ada./

Back in Imladris, Elrond released a relieved sigh, and relished the reassuring squeeze that Lindir bestowed onto his hand. /I fear for your safety, Elrohir. Won't you return home?/

/I cannot do that,/ replied Elrohir, /Glorfindel is driven by this overwhelming urge to see Erestor. He insists something terrible has happened to our advisor and Glorfindel is determined to ensure Erestor's safety. I dare not leave him alone in this state. Or would you prefer me to leave Glorfindel with Magolion?/

Elrond shook his head. The two Elves might get along now, but leaving them alone was definitely a bad decision. He didn't have a choice then. /Be careful on the roads, my son. There has been increased Orc activity near our borders./

Elrohir sensed his father's concern and fears, and tried to soothe them away. /It is the three of us, Ada, and I wouldn't want to be the Orc that tries to stop Glorfindel. I am finally beginning to understand what that Balrog might have thought when facing him. No wonder our friend could take out that demon. I have seldom seen such driven determination!/

Sighing his surrender, Elrond nodded his head once. /Keep me informed, Elrohir. Now that Elladan and you have left Imladris, I greatly worry about your safety. Please return home quickly./

/I will do my best, Ada./ Feeling his father retreat from the mental connection, Elrohir's gaze met Magolion, finding a questioning expression in them. "My father found the note."

Magolion suddenly understood that Elrohir and Elrond had been faspeaking, something he had never managed himself. "He must be greatly worried."

Elrohir nodded once, and spurred his horse on to keep up with Asfaloth. They couldn't risk losing sight of Glorfindel. "He is riding like the Dark Lord himself is on his heels."

Magolion swallowed hard. "What do you think has happened to Erestor?" Glorfindel had only told them that Erestor was in pain, but Magolion suspected the blond knew more details, but was keeping them to himself.

Elrohir gave his companion a rueful smile. "Are you worried about Erestor?"

Magolion nervously moistened his lips and then gave a quick nod. "It is the first time in my life that I am really worried about him. I always pushed any worry or fears away, never letting them surface, but now… I want him safe. I want to be able to talk to him and ask for his forgiveness one day. My motives aren't completely pure, Elrohir. I want him safe for myself, but also…" He was talking in circles, uncertain what he really wanted to say. In the end, he opted for, "I don't want him to be in pain. I want him safe." After a moment's thought Magolion added, "That is a strange realization."

Elrohir gave him a wistful smile. "One could call that brotherly love."

Magolion's face briefly contorted. "Does it feel like that to you? Do you constantly worry about your brother's safety and well-being?"

Elrohir's smile warmed. "When we were Elflings I did. But I learned to put my trust in him a long time ago. Elladan can take care of himself. But, yes, occasionally I worry about him." Like now, knowing Elladan loved Orophin against all odds.

Unexpectedly, Glorfindel halted, jumped from Asfaloth's back and stood motionless, his eyes scanning the horizon and his Elven hearing strained to the maximum.

His companions managed to come to a stop just in time before crashing into him and they dismounted as well. Their horses were glad for the unexpected pause, and hoped the rest would continue for some time.

"Glorfindel? What is it?" Elrohir was tempted to ground the golden-haired Elf by placing a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder, but in the end he didn't, afraid he would somehow break his friend's concentration and startle him. Glorfindel's gaze unexpectedly found his and Elrohir found it hard to maintain eye contact, as the azure eyes were swimming with tears.

"They took him." Glorfindel blinked once, and then grew aware of Magolion standing in front of him. "They took Erestor."

Magolion hadn't thought it possible, but his heart actually missed a beat at hearing the desperate tone to Glorfindel's voice. "Who did?" Although he dreaded the answer, he had to know.

"The Nazgûl." Glorfindel shivered, speaking those words, and heard both Elves draw in their breath in surprise.

"The Nazgûl? What do they want with Erestor?" asked Elrohir, stunned. He would have understood if they had abducted his father, or grandmother, as they both wielded rings of power, but Erestor?

Magolion briefly experienced a terror he had never felt before. "They took my brother?" It was the first time in his long life in which he realized the bond between Erestor and him. Although they only were half-brothers, he had never felt this connected to Erestor before. They were blood. Suddenly everything fell into place. "Well, they cannot have him! I won't allow it."

A surprised smile surfaced on Glorfindel's face. "I want him back too, Magolion. I slew a Balrog once, and now I am more than prepared to take on the Nazgûl." He would do anything to get the love of his life back. "We are wasting precious time," added Glorfindel, heading back to Asfaloth. "We need to ride like the wind if we want to catch up with them. The evil wraiths are taking Erestor and Orophin to Dol Guldur."

Elrohir, who had been in the process of mounting his horse, froze. "Orophin? You didn't mention him before!"

Glorfindel gave the half-Elf an apologetic look. "I forgot. I am trained on Erestor, not Orophin, but I should have mentioned it before. Yes, they took Erestor and Orophin; they surprised them when they ventured out too far."

"Ai, Elladan," whispered Elrohir, upset. His twin must have put up a barrier to keep his worries from him, as he hadn't felt his twin's panic or worries. "The stakes are even higher now."

The three of them mounted, even more determined to free the abducted Elves.

/Oh, stubborn brother of mine!/ Exasperated, Elrohir reached for Elladan's mind, and once he had established close contact, he sensed the tension and fear that swirled beneath the calm surface his brother was trying to project. /Don't try to fool me./

Elladan's eyes widened slightly, realizing Elrohir already knew something was terribly amiss. /What is it, brother?/

/Erestor and Orophin were taken and you didn't even bother to tell me!/

Elrohir, noticed Elladan, sounded disappointed. /I didn't shut you out on purpose. It is just… I don't know how to deal with this yet. As far as Mithrandir can tell, they are taking Erestor and Orophin to Dol Guldur./

/Mithrandir is with you?/ That slightly reassured Elrohir.

/And Rúmil as well. You didn't think we would stay in Lothlórien when they are in immediate danger?/ Elladan intercepted Mithrandir's knowing gaze. The Istar had probably sensed that his twin was reaching out to him. /And how about you, brother?/

Elrohir responded at once. /Glorfindel, Magolion and I are also on our way to Dol Guldur. Glorfindel is running the horses ragged, just to catch up to them./

/Magolion? Glorfindel? On your way to Dol Guldur?/ Elladan's eyes widened. Although Rúmil was talking to him, he didn't hear the Galadhel's words, as he was completely focused on his twin. /Why?/

/Glorfindel told us that Erestor was in pain and calling for him. We ran into him fully armed, and he was on his way to the stables, so Magolion and I decided to accompany him. I don't need to mention that Ada is extremely worried, do I?/ Elrohir grinned, knowing Elrond would lecture them upon their return.

/Glorfindel knows?/ Elladan met Mithrandir's gaze again. This time the Wizard was quizzically looking at him. "Glorfindel, Elrohir and Magolion are also on their way to Dol Guldur. Glorfindel claims he heard Erestor call out for help."

Mithrandir's eyes softened remarkably. "Glorfindel heard his call?" Although the two Elves still had to work out their problems, hearing this was encouraging. It meant Glorfindel and Erestor still loved each other. "If they are on their way to help us free them, we should join up together."

Elladan relayed that idea to Elrohir, who agreed. /It will take us some days before we can rendezvous, but we would stand stronger if it is the six of us instead of just us three./

Mithrandir now frowned, wondering why that one name sounded familiar to him. "Magolion, but isn't that…"

"Erestor's half-brother," finished Elladan for him. "Yes."

"But Erestor and Magolion…" Mithrandir wondered how to phrase this delicately.

"It seems Magolion has had a change of heart," explained Elladan, as his twin updated him. "Magolion has joined them because he wants to help. Apparently, he has changed his ways."

/He *has* changed his ways!/ said Elrohir determinedly. /His whole personality is changing./

/I just hope he won't disappoint you, brother,/ said Elladan, hoping his twin would be spared any heartbreak. He still didn't trust Magolion's so called good intentions.

/I know he won't,/ replied Elrohir, giving Magolion a warm smile. /I need to leave you now and tell Glorfindel and Magolion what I just found out. Oh, one last word of warning. Erestor and Orophin are being taken to Dol Guldur by Nazgûl. You might want to be careful for a change./

/Nazgûl?/ Elladan exchanged a worried look with Mithrandir. "Nazgûl have taken them." Next to him, Rúmil visibly tensed, biting his bottom lip, and Elladan immediately reassured his friend. "But we can take them on. We will find a way."

/We will,/ came Elrohir's reply in his mind. Elladan replied at once. /Brother, we will meet in a few days. We should face the enemy together instead of attacking separately./

/You had better hurry then,/ said Elrohir, /I am not sure if I can keep back Glorfindel if you aren't there. I have never seen him this… driven before. He seems possessed./

/Love does that to people,/ said Elladan, feeling melancholy. /I wished I had never let Orophin out of sight./ Composing himself, he began to retreat from their deepened connection. /I will see you in a few days, brother./ Elrohir sent a last, longing mental caress and then his twin was almost gone from his mind. Only a thread of their former strong connection remained, reassuring him his twin was alive and well. The day that thread was severed would be the day one of them died.

Mithrandir felt more hopeful now that Glorfindel, Elrohir and even Magolion were on their way to aid them. Maybe the six of them would find a way to outsmart Sauron.

Glorfindel also took heart, hearing Mithrandir, Elladan and Rúmil would shortly join them. It was a fine group of warriors that would venture into Dol Guldur to free Erestor and Orophin. /Please, Elbereth, hear my prayer and let us reach Erestor and Orophin in time!/

Thranduil didn't like it one bit that Haldir remained close at all times. The silver-haired Galadhel constantly fussed over him; checking his wound, inquiring if he was resting comfortably, offering him food and water the entire time. "Stop hovering so close!"

They had reached the safety of the caves a few hours ago and the healers had rushed to examine their ruler. After dressing the injury with fresh herbs and bandaging the wound, they ordered Thranduil to his bed, telling him to rest. Thranduil found it extremely difficult to follow their orders when his only son was out there trying to keep the spiders and Orcs in check.

"My Lord, your son entrusted you to me and I will do my best not to disappoint him." Haldir tucked the blankets around Thranduil's form and assisted the stubborn King in drinking some water. "I want you to be fully recovered the next time Legolas and you meet."

Thranduil had watched Haldir closely during their journey home and he had realized something about the Galadhel. "You are interested in my son."

Haldir immediately averted his eyes. Sitting down on a chair close to Thranduil's bed, he shrugged once. "I am not deluding myself, my Lord. I know that he is far above my station." It never occurred to him to lie to Thranduil; something told him the elder Elf would immediately know he was being untruthful.

Intrigued, and thankful for the distraction, Thranduil studied Haldir more closely. "I sense much love for him in your mind." This was unexpected, but his curiosity got the better of him. "When did this start?"

"When your son came of age he visited the Golden Wood. For me it was love at first sight."

"That was over two millennia ago," said Thranduil thoughtfully. Now that he was focusing on Haldir, his pain had faded and he even felt clearer headed. "You have been in love with him since then?"

"Yes. I saw him once more when I was sent here as part of an escort, which had to deliver a message from Lord Celeborn to you. I never saw you, but I did see Legolas again." Haldir wondered why he was confiding in Thranduil, but for some reason the King had a soothing influence on him. Maybe it was because Legolas and Thranduil looked so alike. "My Lord, please don't think badly of me for falling in love with your son, and you can rest assured that I won't court him."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at that news. This Galadhel was a complete riddle to him. "And why is that?"

"He is your son, your heir. He will rule here one day. I am merely one of the Galadhel, hardly a suitable match for you son, and I know that. I accepted that a long time ago."

"My Lord, you should rest," said a healer, worried now that his ruler continued to talk to the Galadhel whilst he should be resting.

"Not now, be gone," said Thranduil, dismissing the healer. "I am in the midst of an important conversation!"

Haldir grinned weakly, hearing the healer mumble softly, leaving them alone. "He meant well."

"Of course he did, but his timing could have been better." Thranduil's eyes narrowed, wondering about this Galadhel. "You are willing to give up on my son so easily? I must admit to being disappointed. I thought a warrior like you wouldn't accept defeat so quickly." Seeing Haldir's perplexed expression, Thranduil smiled. "I see you believed the many, twisted tales that have been created concerning my person."

"I must admit to being greatly surprised, yes." Haldir fell from one surprise into another.

"But we were discussing my son," said Thranduil, reminding Haldir. "Do you love him? Do you even know what love is?"

Haldir thought himself mad to continue to confide in Thranduil, but he did so nonetheless. "I know what love is. I have loved and lost before. He died in the last fight at the Battle of the Last Alliance. My heart grieved, but when I saw Legolas, your son's inner light chased away my eternal darkness."

"You are a poet as well as a warrior," teased Thranduil. "Again, why give up on him so easily?"

"He is your heir, my Lord, what more reason do you need?"

"Let me tell you something, Haldir of 'Lórien." Thranduil shifted slightly in his bed and grimaced briefly, when his body reminded him it was still sore. "I also have loved and lost in my life, just as you have. The love of my life was an artist, a painter. His hands brought any canvas to life. My father didn't approve of my choice, but I still defied Oropher. I professed my love for Remmen, and we bound our hearts in love. When my father found out, he was furious, but there was little he could do to separate us, as such a bond is considered blessed by the Valar. He eventually accepted it."

Haldir frowned. Just what was Thranduil trying to tell him?

Seeing Haldir's confusion, Thranduil sipped some more water and then continued. "What I am trying to say is that you should always try. Don't give up so easily! You are a warrior, aren't you?"

"I never expected you of all people to encourage me to court your son!" Haldir's wide eyes revealed his disbelief.

Thranduil chuckled softly. "My son is as stubborn as I am, Haldir of 'Lórien. I am merely telling you to try before giving up on him. I am not saying he will return your affection."

"Yes, I already know that he is stubborn," said Haldir, smiling warmly. "That is one of the reasons I love him."

"Children," said Thranduil, speaking to himself. "Why do they always make things so difficult on themselves?"

Haldir smiled fondly at the Woodland King. He hadn't thought if possible, but Thranduil had somehow found a way into his heart, and maybe he would follow the elder Elf's advice, knowing Thranduil wouldn't stand between Legolas and him.

"Haldir, I must confess to being hungry. Would you kindly fetch something to eat for me?" Thranduil had just awoken from a healing sleep and grinned, finding Haldir still faithfully at his side.

"Of course, my Lord." Glad that he could be of service, Haldir got to his feet and left. A moment later he returned with hot soup. "Do you need assistance eating this?"

"I think I can manage on my own." Thranduil pushed himself half upright, and leaned back into the pile of pillows that supported his back. Disposing of the spoon, he sipped the liquid instead. "Lord Celeborn must miss you, Haldir of 'Lórien."

"Why is that?" Haldir frowned.

"You are very loyal, alert, and you obviously care for my well-being." Thranduil emptied the bowl and returned it to Haldir. "I will be able to join Legolas again in the morning." The injury already caused him less discomfort and he was determined to leave the safety of the caves as quickly as possible.

"Oh, I don't think so, Ada!" Legolas marched into the room, carved out of stone, and gave his father a look full of warning. "I just spoke to the healers and they want you to rest for at least two more days!"

"Humpf, I am the parent, you the child. You are not supposed to tell me what to do!"

But Haldir saw the genuine love and affection in Thranduil's emerald eyes when the King uttered those words. Haldir's heart warmed, seeing Legolas carefully embrace Thranduil. The two Woodland Elves shared a tight bond, one he had seldom seen between father and son.

"We drove the evil forces back to the borders of Dol Guldur. It will be a while before they will attack again," said Legolas confidently, carefully sitting down on the side of his father's bed. "I judged it safe to leave for a moment and to check on you." Legolas' azure eyes sought out Haldir's, and he was grateful that the Galadhel had excellently taken care of his father. "Did he behave?"

Haldir smiled, seeing the conspiring glance that Thranduil gave him. "Yes, he behaved. He rested, just as he was told."

Thranduil gave his son a smug smirk. "You see?"

Legolas chuckled softly. "You are only behaving because Haldir is guarding you! Without him at your side, you would already have returned to the battlefield!"

"Yes, you know me very well, my son," said Thranduil in a melancholy tone. "Legolas, we need to secure our borders at all cost. The evil is growing stronger, I can feel it. We must be careful." After seeing Legolas nod, he asked, "Are there many casualties on our part?"

"Only a handful. The Valar must have looked after us. Some warriors carried away grave injuries, but the healers doubt there will be more deaths." Legolas gathered his father's hand in his. "We arrived just in time with the reinforcements."

Thranduil nodded and his gaze shifted from Legolas to Haldir. "I am most grateful that Lord Celeborn decided to send troops to our aid. Your presence here is greatly appreciated. We wouldn't have survived without these reinforcements."

Haldir smiled ruefully. "Lord Elrond also sent some of his best warriors."

"Yes, we should express our gratitude the moment this fight is over." He considered farspeaking with them to thank them, but quickly dismissed that idea. The three of them hadn't parted on good terms. "I will write a letter of thanks."

Haldir inclined his head in approval. "My Lord, we didn't know how grave your situation was or we would have acted earlier."

"You couldn't know," replied Thranduil, "I didn't want anyone to know." He hadn't wanted to appear weak in front of Elrond and Celeborn, but he had asked for help in the name of his people, who were suffering.

"Ada," started Legolas, leaning in closer, "I need to return to our troops now."

"Take Haldir with you, son," said Thranduil, giving Haldir a wink whilst Legolas was bestowing a gentle hug on him. "He is a warrior and not a minder. He deserves to be on the battle field, serving us the best way he can."

Legolas looked from his father to Haldir. Yes, Thranduil was right, but knowing Haldir was at his father's side reassured him. The Woodland King possessed a mischievous streak, which had gotten him into trouble before.

"I promise to behave and comply with the healer's orders," replied Thranduil. "Now leave me to my misery."

Legolas smiled warmly, gently ran his fingers through his father's long, golden hair and then rose from the bed. "Make sure you heal, Ada." After seeing Thranduil nod, Legolas signaled for Haldir to follow him. "Come, my friend. You posses valuable knowledge when it comes down to securing borders and I want to learn how you keep Lothlórien's borders safe."

Haldir felt proud, hearing that request and before following Legolas out of the cave, his gaze briefly met Thranduil's. The Woodland King's eyes were alight with mischief.

Part 22

They had mounted their horses and were now on their way back to the borders. Legolas glanced over at Haldir, and easily saw the confusion in the Galadhel's hazel eyes. "I gather my father isn't the Elf you expected him to be?"

Haldir, forced away from his musings, nodded once. "You are quite right. He is like nothing I thought he would be. I wonder where the tales of his cruelty and arrogance originate from."

"They are probably whispered into the hearts of Elves by the Dark Lord, trying to discredit my father. It is in the Dark Lord's best interest to keep my father isolated."

Haldir had a newfound respect for Legolas and Thranduil. For the first time, he fully realized they had been fighting evil without the aid of a ring of power or other realms backing them up. "I must admit to having a soft spot for your father, something I never expected to happen."

Legolas smiled warmly at Haldir. "My father has known much sorrow in his lifetime. Maybe I will tell you about his sacrifices when a more peaceful time is upon us."

"He said he had loved and lost. That he had bound himself to an Elf called Remmen." Haldir had closely monitored Legolas and immediately noticed the shocked expression in the sapphire eyes.

"He told you about Remmen?" Now that did surprise Legolas!

"He said he defied Oropher to be with him." Haldir paused, hoping he wasn't opening any old wounds. "I gather Remmen's fëa traveled to the Halls of Mandos?" After all, Thranduil said he had loved and *lost*. Legolas visibly tensed and Haldir was afraid he had asked something inappropriate. He was about to apologize when Legolas raised a hand, and Haldir remained quiet instead.

"Yes, Remmen's fëa dwells in the Halls of Waiting. He was mortally injured." Legolas didn't want to address this matter now and stared ahead, finding they had reached the troops' base camp. "No more of this. Work awaits us!"

Haldir could tell Legolas was fighting painful memories and privately cursed himself for bringing up this particular topic. In future he would stay clear of the subject.

Legolas and Haldir inspected the borders together, repositioning sentries and improving the communication between the soldiers. It wasn't long before the Imladris' guards, Galadhel, and Thranduil's Woodland Elves were working together closely.

Legolas and Haldir were pleased, realizing spiders and Orcs would have a hard time penetrating these borders. Satisfied that Fuinglad was safe for now, they joined their troops and ended up seated near the campfire. Sitting slightly apart from their men, Legolas cast a probing look into Haldir's direction.

The Galadhel had quickly become a source of support, and he was beginning to feel he needed Haldir close. That feeling amazed him, and he briefly wondered if it was just professional interest he had in the sentry. Haldir was a skilled warrior, a good strategist and had quickly gained his respect. But the sentry was also extremely handsome, with long, silver hair dancing against the small of his back, and big, hazel eyes following him around wherever he went. Legolas was slowly beginning to wonder if Haldir was already bound to someone, or if the Elf was still available. He knew his father well enough to know that Thranduil would accept whatever mate he chose. His heart had always gone out to the strong warriors, not the fragile looking she-Elves. And Haldir? Haldir was perfection.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Haldir, puzzled at seeing the dreamy look in Legolas' sapphire eyes. He stretched his legs, lay down on his side, and continued to study the ethereal being seated next to him.

"You," said Legolas honestly. Thranduil had taught him to take life as it came, not to run away from events, but to face them head on.

Haldir raised an eyebrow inquisitively, secretly pleased that Legolas was thinking about him. "Any question in particular that occupies your thoughts?"

Legolas nodded once. "I was wondering if you are already bound to someone." He caught Haldir's widening eyes and chuckled softly. His father would have enjoyed watching this scene. "I am curious, you see."

Haldir's heart fluttered with song, hoping Legolas had a reason to ask this particular question. "I am not bound to anyone, not anymore. My mate died at the Battle of the Last Alliance and his soul traveled to Mandos."

Legolas felt saddened for Haldir's loss, but at the same time he registered two facts. One, Haldir was available, and two, Haldir had had a male lover. "Your preference lies with males then?"

Haldir wiggled an eyebrow. "Doesn't yours?" He was treading on thin ice, but he had to take this risk. He might never again get such a chance!

Legolas blushed slightly. "Yes, it does." He smiled, slightly nervous now that the cards were out in the open. "Though I never bound myself to someone. I haven't found true love yet and I won't settle for anything less."

Haldir chuckled; it was as if he heard Thranduil talking. Father and son were much alike. "Do you believe in true love then?"

"Yes, my father and Remmen shared true love." Legolas smiled sorrowfully. "I still miss Remmen. Miss hearing their happy voices echoing through the air." Legolas gave Haldir an apologetic look. "My father and Remmen were truly happy."

Haldir moistened his lips. He had promised not to bring Remmen up again, but now Legolas had done so and he asked, "Would you tell me more about them?"

Legolas heard the real question behind the question. "One night Orcs invaded our telain. Our soldiers tried to fight them back, but the foul beings quickly reached the royal telain. I was only an Elfling, and cried for my father when I saw their vile faces. It was Remmen who came to the rescue. Remmen wasn't a warrior, but he managed to free me and was in the process of handing me to one of the soldiers when an Orc's swords split his back in two. My father arrived too late and his men formed a circle around them whilst Remmen died. He died defending me."

Tears swam in Legolas' sea-blue eyes and Haldir saw the badly concealed anguish on the handsome face. Instinctively, he sat upright, reached for Legolas and wrapped him up in an embrace. "His death wasn't your fault. He did what was right, protecting an infant from those foul monsters."

Legolas, who was being consumed by remembered grief, accepted the comfort Haldir offered and melted against the Galadhel. He rested his head on Haldir's shoulder and released the tears he had tried to fight back. "Remmen was a father to me, Haldir."

"I understand, my Prince," whispered Haldir, soothingly.

"Do you?" Legolas briefly looked at Haldir, seeing true understanding in the hazel eyes, wondering about why it was there. Then he remembered that the three brothers had been taken in by Celeborn and Galadriel and raised as their own sons at a very young age.

Haldir hadn't thought he would ever tell this tale again, but seeing Legolas' questioning eyes, he knew he had to confide in him. "I am the oldest of the three of us, and also the only one who clearly remembers the Orc attack that left our parents dead. We were traveling from Sirion to the Golden Wood to reside there when Orcs lured my parents into an ambush. My father, a skilled swordsman, tried to defend his family, but he was alone and there were too many Orcs. The foul beings slaughtered my parents, but not before my mother succeeded in hiding us in the thicket. I had to keep my brothers from screaming. Rúmil was too young to understand what was happening and cried for his mother. I had to put my hand over his mouth to make sure he remained quiet. Orophin was… shocked. He was too shocked to move at all. He was paralyzed."

Legolas' heart went out to Haldir, and, fascinated, he listened to the rest of the story.

"Once the attack had ended, I ventured out to see if my parents had survived, but I quickly ran away after seeing their bloodied and ripped bodies. I took my little brothers and guided them deeper into the forest. For some days we lived on berries, spring water and nuts. We were exhausted and desperate when Celeborn came upon us. It was a lucky coincidence that he had set out to see how secure the borders were."

Haldir drew in a deep breath, and saw the genuine understanding in Legolas' eyes. "I hid us from him at first, as I didn't trust him. But he was beautiful, radiant, and full of light. In the end, Rúmil began to wail, drawing Celeborn's attention and he found us within minutes. I must have made a poor impression on him, trying to defend my brothers. But he wouldn't have it, and ordered his men to each put an Elfling in front of them. That is how we entered Lothlórien."

Haldir swallowed hard, and found that Legolas was tightly squeezing his hand. "Galadriel had already been notified of our arrival and was waiting for us. Rúmil immediately took to her, and Orophin also went willingly to her, but I remained on Celeborn's horse. I was so exhausted, and finally the burden of having to take care of my brothers fell off of me. It was Celeborn who carried me inside their talan and took care of me. We stayed," said Haldir, shrugging once. "Before I knew it, weeks had passed, and Rúmil and Orophin were calling Galadriel nana. I know they greatly missed our parents, and having Galadriel as a substitute was greatly helping them."

Haldir smiled sorrowfully at Legolas. "It took me a long time to learn to trust them and to address Celeborn as my father. Galadriel and Celeborn told me they had no desire to take the place of my real parents, and explained to me that they looked upon the three of us as their sons. Nowadays, I look upon them as my parents as well."

Legolas gently squeezed Haldir's hand again, realizing the trust the Galadhel had placed in him by telling him his history. "You were lucky."

Haldir's eyes briefly flared with rage. "Why do you say such a thing?"

"I apologize if my words hurt you," said Legolas quickly, "I meant no disrespect, but… I had to watch my father nearly fade after Remmen died. He only stayed because of his love for me. Watching him grieve, hurt. As you might have noticed, my father and I share a tight bond. If it hadn't been for that connection I would have lost him as well. Those decades were hard on me. I wanted to console my father, but I was a mere Elfling. I didn't know the right words. I could only hug him and tell him I loved him."

Haldir's anger vaporized, understanding what Legolas meant. "Galadriel and Celeborn helped heal our wounds, but they are still there." Their eyes met and Haldir blinked, finding Legolas closer than he had been when they had begun this conversation. Only now did he realize that they were in each other's arms, and that Legolas was slowly laying him down. He complied, and before he knew it, he found himself in a warm embrace, Legolas' head resting on his chest.

"We should rest now. Once my father arrives, mayhem will ensue," said Legolas slowly. "The Valar know I love him with my whole heart, but he is a handful."

The remark broke the deep, dark tension of the past that had hung over them, and Haldir chuckled softly. He stroked the long, golden hair and felt like the happiest Elf on Arda for having Legolas this close.

Rúmil found it increasingly hard to conceal his worries from Mithrandir and Elladan. They rode together in front of him, and he envied them for the friendship they shared. Yes, he knew Elladan well, having been one of the twins' playmates, but lately they had grown apart. Orophin being in love with Elladan, roles between them had changed once more, making him feel abandoned.

He missed Orophin and Haldir. They had spent most of their lives together and being without them caused him heartbreak. His head hung forward in defeat and he didn't notice Elladan riding away from them at first. Only when Mithrandir came to ride beside him did he look up.

Mithrandir smiled weakly. "We will find him."

Rúmil swallowed hard. "We will find *them*. I am also worried for Erestor, not just Orophin."

Mithrandir's smile widened. He knew he would have to confide in them shortly, as he couldn't venture into Dol Guldur whilst holding the knowledge from them that Erestor was his son. It probably was the very reason why Sauron had ordered Erestor taken to his fortress. "Can you sense Orophin still?"

Rúmil nodded weakly. "He is alive, I can tell that much, but nothing more." His heart would tell him if his elder brother had died. "But why did the Orcs take them?"

Mithrandir sighed. "All will be revealed once we join Elrohir's group."

"You know more," realized Rúmil, taken aback. "Won't you tell me now?"

"Can you keep a secret until we join the others?" Mithrandir needed to talk to someone too, as his heart wept for his son. Maybe Rúmil and he could comfort each other.

Rúmil nodded once. "I can keep secrets."

"Sauron is after Erestor for a reason," said Mithrandir, sighing. "Erestor is my son and I was careless when helping him free his powers." He watched Rúmil closely and when the Galadhel's horse halted, Shadowfax followed suit.

"Your son?" Rúmil had never expected to hear such a thing!

"Yes, Erestor is my son, and therefore half-Istari. He possesses powers he never knew existed and I helped him to get into touch with them. Sauron must have noticed Erestor's coming into power."

"And Orophin was unfortunate enough to accompany Erestor that day," mumbled Rúmil. "I still find it hard to believe that Erestor is your son!"

"I understand that it is hard to believe, but it is the truth." Mithrandir's gaze sought out Rúmil's. "Sauron took my son and your brother and we will do our best to get them back!"

Rúmil nodded absentmindedly. "Mithrandir, does Erestor know? Does he know you are his father?" Searching the Wizard's eyes, he read the truth in them.

"He doesn't. His mother never told him who sired him and I was too much of a coward to tell him once I found out she had borne me a son."

"Why didn't you tell him these last few days?"

"I didn't know how to tell him," confessed Mithrandir. "I decided a long time ago to never reveal the truth to him."

Rúmil shook his head. "But he is your son!"

"I don't know if he would have forgiven me for deserting him and his mother."

"But you just said you didn't know you had a son."

"At first I didn't," explained the Wizard, "I only realized the truth when I met Erestor at Elrond's court."

They grew quiet after this, and Rúmil stole short glances at Mithrandir. He finally realized what was at stake here for the Istar. "I do hope you will tell him after we free him."

Mithrandir raised sad eyes and looked at Rúmil with defeat in them. "But what if Sauron tells Erestor first? Will Erestor ever forgive me for my mistakes?"

"You are afraid Sauron will tell him that you are his father?"

"Think about it, my young friend. Sauron will want to corrupt Erestor, convince him to work for him. Betrayal is an excellent tool to attain that goal." Mithrandir was deeply troubled. "I would ask of you to keep this to yourself until we meet Elrohir's party."

"You will tell them then?"

"Yes, they have a right to know what they are fighting for." Mithrandir's thoughts drifted off to Glorfindel. Erestor's love for the blond Elda must still be very strong indeed to cover such a distance to reach him.

"Glorfindel! We have to wait!" Elrohir was only one step away from physically restraining his former tutor. Magolion and he had managed to talk Glorfindel from Asfaloth's back, but now the warrior was about to mount his horse again. "No! Mithrandir told us to wait!"

"I won't wait! Erestor needs me now!" Glorfindel glared at his former student. "Elrohir, can't you understand that I love him? That I need him to be safe?"

"You have a better chance of accomplishing that when we join Mithrandir's party, you stubborn…"

Magolion placed a hand on Elrohir's shoulder, grounding him. Looking into Glorfindel's blazing eyes, he said, "Elrohir is right. We stand more of a chance if we wait for the Istar's party."

Glorfindel considered breaking loose and leaving them behind, but the realization that Erestor would call him a fool for running off like that stopped him. His former lover would want him to wait for Mithrandir. "I don't like it. We are wasting precious time!" He shook off Elrohir's arm, which had been restraining him and took to pacing their surroundings.

Elrohir sighed, relieved, and met Magolion's eyes. "Let us hope they will arrive shortly." He didn't know just how long Glorfindel was prepared to wait.

Glorfindel was the first to notice the party of three that now appeared at the horizon. "Finally!" He hurried over to Asfaloth to mount his horse, but Elrohir kept him back.

"Wait for them to catch up with us," Elrohir said calmly.

Glorfindel actually growled. "I refuse to wait any longer."

"You *will* wait!" decreed Elrohir, trying to sound as authoritative as his father.

Glorfindel was tempted to shove Elrohir aside, but a sane part of his mind realized he wasn't acting rationally. Drawing in a deep breath, he steadied himself and waited for Mithrandir to join them.

Even from this distance Mithrandir sensed Glorfindel's impatience and fears. Any doubts he'd had concerning Glorfindel loving his son vanished. The blond would eagerly lay down his life to save Erestor. "Greetings," he said, coming upon them.

Elladan and Elrohir threw themselves into each other's arms, and hugged tightly. Rúmil remained at Mithrandir's side, watching the twins embrace and wished Orophin was already out of danger.

Elladan pulled back and studied his twin. Elrohir couldn't possibly fool him and Elladan immediately noticed the love for Magolion in his brother's eyes and mind. Remembering the other's presence, his gaze sought out Erestor's half-brother. Much of the anger had faded from the eyes, and Magolion appeared calm and controlled.

Mithrandir's gaze was drawn toward Glorfindel, who now swung into the saddle. The Balrog Slayer was eager to leave and he couldn't blame him. "Glorfindel? A word before we leave?"

Glorfindel actually glared at the Istar. "Can't we talk whilst on horseback?"

"No, I do think we need a moment so I can properly tell you what is really happening." Mithrandir dismounted and signaled for his companions to gather around him.

Elladan's arm was folded around his twin's, finally finding the comfort he had been searching for. Elrohir understood how deep his pain ran now that Orophin had been taken!

Magolion remained close to Elrohir, but didn't try to approach him now that Elladan was present.

Glorfindel, once more pacing, stared at Mithrandir, hoping the Istar would hurry up and tell them already. "What is so important that you must keep us here to tell us?"

Mithrandir drew in a deep breath and then revealed the truth to them. "Sauron has taken Erestor because he is my son. Erestor is half-Istari." He held his breath involuntarily, seeing Glorfindel's eyes widen dramatically.

"You are joking!" exclaimed Glorfindel in disbelief, seeing his surprise mirrored on the others' faces. The twins' eyes were big, and Magolion was nearly swaying on his feet. "Why are you telling us lies?"

"It is the truth," stated Mithrandir calmly, as his gaze traveled from Glorfindel to Magolion. "For a short time I was your mother's lover and I sired Erestor."

Magolion groaned. "You were my mother's lover?" He had never thought to find out the identity of Erestor's father. "And Erestor inherited your powers?"

"Some of them," clarified Mithrandir. "As his mother was Elven, his powers are weaker compared to mine, but still considerable. If Sauron succeeds in truly releasing them…"

"Then what?" asked Glorfindel, still fighting down his feelings of shock.

"Then we might be in trouble. Erestor doesn't know how to wield his powers, and Sauron may find a way to corrupt him." Mithrandir sighed deeply. "We must find a way to free Erestor and Orophin."

Magolion was still trying to accept the truth when Glorfindel mounted Asfaloth once more.

"What are we waiting for? We need to find a way into Dol Guldur!" Glorfindel stared at his companions. "Mount your horses and let us head for Sauron's fortress!"

"Think, Glorfindel! Do you really want to charge in there? Do you really think the Dark Lord will allow that?" said Elrohir, shaking his head. "We have to sneak in there and draw as little attention as possible."

Mithrandir nodded once. "Elrohir is right. I know a secret path leading into Sauron's stronghold. We must use our wits instead of force."

Glorfindel had finally had it. "I don't care how we will get into Sauron's stronghold, but we need to get moving now!"

Mithrandir, sensing Glorfindel's love and fear for Erestor, mounted Shadowfax and signaled for his companions to do the same.

Elladan and Elrohir rode side by side, whilst Rúmil rode next to Mithrandir. Magolion concluded the party, riding at its tail, whilst Glorfindel had taken the lead.

Mithrandir let Glorfindel take the lead for now. Once they reached Sauron's lands he would assume command.

Part 23

"My love?" Lindir sat down behind Elrond, who was seated on the floor and staring at the fire. "Will you share your thoughts with me? I can tell they are troubled." Ever since the twins had left, Elrond had seemed absentminded. He understood Elrond worried about them, but they were skilled warriors, who could take care of themselves.

Elrond leaned back against Lindir's chest, pressing close to his beloved. "I have lost so many loved ones. What if I lose them too?"

"You won't lose them," said Lindir, trying to comfort the half-Elf. He pressed butterfly kisses against the nape of Elrond's neck. Unexpectedly, Elrond pulled away from him and then looked at him from over his shoulder. An alert expression had suddenly appeared on the Peredhel's face and Lindir wondered what had caused it. "Love?"

"Promise you will never leave me, Lindir. I don't think I could continue to live without you. I have already lost too many of those whom I have loved." Elrond gathered Lindir's hands in his, and rubbed a fingertip over the ring he had given his beloved a few days ago. A ring to symbolize their love, forged from mithril. "Promise me."

"I promise," said Lindir compassionately, sensing his lover's distress. "I cannot live without you either." Burying Elrond in a tight hug, he held the half-Elf close, wishing he could drive all worries away from his lover's mind.

Erestor reached for Orophin's hand, and cradled it in his own when the Nazgûl shrieked victoriously. A moment later, the advisor realized why. Dol Guldur had arisen at the horizon. It would only take them a few hours to cover the distance to Sauron's stronghold. Orophin's hand twitched in his, and Erestor met the inquisitive hazel eyes when the sentry looked at him from over his shoulder.

"Once we are inside we can abandon hope," mumbled Orophin, distressed.

"I refuse to give up hope yet," stated Erestor, trying hard to appear calm and in control for the younger Elf's sake.

Orophin's hazel eyes darkened. "What can Elladan possibly do against Sauron and his minions?" The Nazgûl had left them alone so far, for which he felt grateful.

Erestor's eyes misted over momentarily, daring to hope Glorfindel had taken action as well. The blond was always on his mind, as he still blamed himself for not answering that letter straight away. "We cannot abandon hope," repeated Erestor, "We will find a way to escape."

Orophin nodded his head, but in his heart, he only felt despair.

Glorfindel pushed his heels deeper into Asfaloth's flanks, urging the horse to speed up. Magolion had appeared beside him, but he tried to pay the dark-haired Elf as little attention as possible.

"Glorfindel?" Magolion tried to establish eye contact with the blond, but Glorfindel refused to look at him. "I didn't know Erestor was Mithrandir's son." He was still trying hard to accept that.

Glorfindel bit on his bottom lip, just wishing they could travel faster. It would take them several days to reach Dol Guldur!

"For what it is worth," said Magolion, realizing Glorfindel was too caught up in his own worries to help him deal with his, "I do think Erestor still loves you."

"I know he does," said Glorfindel, eventually making eye contact. "I can sense it."

Magolion swallowed hard. "I wished I hadn't made things worse between the two of you."

Mithrandir now appeared at Glorfindel's right side, having heard the exchange. "It must be because of Erestor's awakening powers that he can reach out to you. That alone is proof enough of his love for you. But what about you, Glorfindel? Do you love my son?" He vividly remembered Erestor's sleepwalking; his son's desperate attempt's to soothe a lover that wasn't there.

"I love him with my entire heart!" stated Glorfindel firmly, daring Mithrandir to doubt his words. "But I was too frightened and stubborn to realize my fears were keeping me away from him. That has changed now."

Mithrandir studied Glorfindel hard and long. "Has it indeed?"

"Yes, and I have Elrond to thank for that. He showed me what I was running away from!" Glorfindel was getting fed up with their attitude. "Why are we discussing this when we should be planning the rescue attempt?"

Mithrandir's heart softened, hearing the panic in Glorfindel's voice. "Erestor is well for the moment, Glorfindel, and there isn't much planning to do. Once we reach the Dark Lord's fortress we will enter via a secret passage way. I will distract the Evil One whilst you and the rest search for Erestor and Orophin. But you must be careful. The Nazgûl are formidable opponents, even for one who has slain a Balrog."

Glorfindel heard the warning and understood. "I don't care if I die, Mithrandir, as long as Erestor is freed."

Mithrandir smiled warmly. "But my son wants you alive, Glorfindel, and so do I. I don't want him to fade due to grief over losing you. You had better stay alive, or you might find Erestor challenging the Valar for your life."

That brought a smile to Glorfindel's face. "You think he would do that to get me back?"

"Oh, yes, he is certainly capable of doing just that." Mithrandir chuckled, and sensed Glorfindel relax marginally.

Elladan and Elrohir continued to ride close to one another, and Rúmil felt even more left out now that the twins had been reunited, as he was reminded of his own loss.

"Keep faith," said Mithrandir, after falling back and steering Shadowfax closer to the young Galadhel. "This is a formidable group and quite capable of bringing this mission to a successful end."

Rúmil took heart, finding that the Wizard hadn't given up hope. "I just want Orophin back, and Haldir at my side."

Mithrandir nodded in understanding. "The three of you are seldom apart."

Rúmil sighed. "I feel alone."

"You aren't alone, my friend," said Mithrandir, briefly reaching out to bestow a caress onto Rúmil's silver hair. "You are surrounded by friends."

Erestor's steps didn't falter when the Nazgûl signaled for him and Orophin to step into the dark hall. Although several torches illuminated the hall, darkness remained, making his heart pound with fear. Orophin, standing next to him, was shaky as well, and they clung to each other, approaching the throne made out of bones, which was set upon a pedestal.

"We won't survive this encounter," mumbled Orophin, whose heart was overrun with terror. The atmosphere was suffocating and he struggled for his next breath, as evil literally took his breath away.

Erestor felt the pressure as well, but somehow managed to remain calm. He watched intently as more Nazgûl appeared until the nine of them had formed a half circle behind them, leaving them no way out. "We must be strong now, Orophin."

Orophin straightened his shoulders and prayed to the Valar to give him the necessary strength to face evil.

"Legolas! They are attacking again!" One of the Woodland Elves quickly warned their current leader. "The spiders! And Orcs! They are back!"

Legolas, who had been asleep in Haldir's arms, startled awake. He needed exactly one moment to realize he had allowed the Galadhel to hold him in his sleep, and then struggled free, jumping to his feet. He would consider this attraction between them later. First, he had to deal with this new threat! Calling out new orders, he suddenly found Haldir at his side, pressing a sword into his hands. They exchanged one look, reached an agreement and joined the troops. Yes, they would sort out their feelings later.

The battle lasted longer than any had expected, and Legolas felt himself wearing down. Through an ancient link he was connected to these lands, and the realm was suffering, so he was suffering with it. His father doubtlessly felt it as well, and he was relieved, knowing Thranduil safe in the caves.

Haldir had remained at his side for most of the battle, but a spider had driven him far to his right. Although he strained his excellent Elven sight, Haldir remained hidden from view. He could only hope the Galadhel was holding his ground.

Oh, by the Valar. He had never expected to develop feelings for Haldir, but when they had told each other their life stories an attraction had formed. Cutting the head from another Orc, Legolas wondered what to do where Haldir was concerned.

"Legolas, behind you!"

Haldir's warning reached him too late. A large, terrifying spider appeared behind him, one of its deadly legs poised to impale him. No, this couldn't be the end! Eyes wide, he watched as the spider carried out the execution.

"No!" A sudden scream echoed through the air, and someone swept him off his feet. Off balance, he crashed hard against the trunk of a tree, and, dizzy, he remained on the ground. In disbelief he stared at the Elf who had saved his life. "Ada?" Where had Thranduil come from?

Haldir had witnessed Thranduil's rescue attempt and now sprinted toward Legolas. After quickly checking the Prince over, he hauled him to his feet whilst Thranduil continued to drive back the spider. "Can you still fight?" Haldir asked Legolas.

Legolas nodded once. "I am merely shaken." Looking over at his father, he shook his head. "He is supposed to be resting!"

Haldir allowed a brief smile. "I gather he isn't one for following orders."

Legolas' jaw set firmly. His father would hear more of this later! Raising his sword, he joined in the attack, whilst Haldir sent a shower of arrows in the spider's direction.

Thranduil was actually grinning when Legolas appeared at his side. "It feels good to be back!" His injury still hampered him slightly, but he had been unable to remain in bed when the first tidings of the newest attack had reached him. The spider slowly went through its legs, collapsed, and Thranduil quickly ended its life. Turning toward Legolas, he clasped his son's shoulders. "We are winning." Seeing the displeased expression in the azure eyes, he knew he was in trouble. "Just remember I saved your life just now, son!" Not giving Legolas a chance to start his lecture, he marched away, decapitating an Orc on his way over to his troops.

Haldir joined Legolas, and, looking around, he realized the forces of evil had been defeated once more. The last survivors were retreating deep into the forests. "Drive them all the way back to Dol Guldur," he ordered his Galadhel, who quickly complied to carry out his orders.

"I am going to tell him that—" Legolas was unexpectedly silenced by one of Haldir's fingers, which came to rest against his lips.

"He is your father, yes, but he also rules this realm. His place is in the front line. His honor demands it."

"I know that!" Legolas angrily glared at Haldir. "I am just afraid to lose him! He is reckless."

Now that the threat was gone and the soldiers attended to the wounded, Haldir folded an arm around Legolas' shoulders and guided him away from the battle field.

"Where are you taking me? I should be—" Again, Legolas grew quiet, but this time it was Haldir's lips that silenced him, claiming his in a passionate kiss.

Erestor sensed the arrival of evil and tightened his hold on Orophin's hand. The silver-haired Elf trembled beside him and Erestor wished there was a way to reassure his companion, but he couldn't lie to him when they were in such a grave situation. The feeling of evil tightened around them and Erestor fought for breath, seeing a radiant form appear from behind the throne, which was made of the finest white bones – Elven bones?

Shuddering, he stood his ground as Orophin leaned against him for support, but he concentrated on the evil one instead. A golden-haired Elf, dressed in splendid blue robes now stood in front of the throne and Erestor's heart stopped beating momentarily. For one terrible moment he thought Glorfindel had also fallen into Sauron's hands, as he had recognized his lover's features.

But it wasn't Glorfindel who was standing there. Where he would usually encounter azure eyes, there was nothing. The sockets were gaping holes of white. Erestor realized the truth that very moment; Sauron had taken on Glorfindel's form, probably to intimidate and unbalance him. And to his shame he had to admit it was working.

"Is that…?" Orophin's voice faltered and he looked to Erestor for support. Something about that newly arrived being made the blood freeze in his veins. Never before had he felt such terror!

"Sauron," whispered Erestor softly. Part of him was enraged that the Dark Lord dared abuse Glorfindel's appearance for his manipulations, but he also knew that he had to stay quiet for now. The last thing he should do was defy Sauron.

"Finally," said Sauron, his voice sounding cold and metallic beneath the blanket of pretending warmth. "You have finally arrived."

Erestor shivered violently at hearing Glorfindel's voice. But the cold layer beneath it warned him that this was Sauron, not his lover. He involuntarily took a step back, pulling Orophin with him when Sauron continued to advance on them. Feeling the presence of the Nazgûl behind him, he froze in his tracks, not wanting to make any bodily contact with them. So Orophin and he were forced to stay in place and watch Sauron approach them.

"Let me talk to him, Orophin," said Erestor, feeling protective of the younger Elf. And it was he, not the Galadhel, Sauron was after. Trying hard to appear calm and in control of his raging fear, he watched Sauron come to a standstill in front of them.

The Dark Lord had even managed to mimic the robes Glorfindel usually wore during formal receptions and Erestor bit his bottom lip, telling himself he was being manipulated. Just one look at the empty eye sockets told him so.

"Welcome to Dol Guldur," said Sauron, pleased that the Nazgûl had captured Olórin's son at last. Erestor would serve him well once he had turned him to evil.

Erestor remained quiet, and felt Orophin's fingers grow icy cold in his. He felt the chill as well. The source was Sauron himself, and he shivered from cold for the first time in his life. So this was how it felt to be cold.

Sauron raised his right hand, cocked his head and smiled at the dark-haired Noldo who firmly stood his ground. Erestor's defiant reaction pleased him for it meant Olórin's son had a courageous heart. Oh, after twisting that courage into the desire to please him, Erestor would be terrifying in his new power.

Erestor paled when Sauron's fingertips caressed his cheek. His face instantly felt on fire and he smelled burned flesh where Sauron had touched him. Bearing the pain, he found the courage to glare at the Dark Lord.

"Impressive," mumbled Sauron. "Corrupting you will be a pleasure."

Sauron removed his hand and Erestor released a soft groan, as the burning sensation faded away. But his skin was blistered and the sickening scent of burned flesh remained. One of Orophin's arms now found its way around his waist, supporting him, and he felt thankful for the other Elf's support.

"Why did you leave this one alive? I told you to only bring me the Istar!" Sauron addressed his Nazgûl, turning away from Erestor.

"We thought you could use him to make the Istar compliant, as he seems to care for the Galadhel," replied one of the Nazgûl in a gloomy tone.

Erestor's eyes had widened at hearing Sauron's question. /Istar? He ordered them to capture Mithrandir?/

Sauron, who had caught Erestor's thoughts, smiled sweetly. "Your father was greatly amiss in not teaching you how to shield your thoughts, young one. He made you an easy prey."

Erestor sucked in his breath. "My father?" How could Sauron know his father's identity when he didn't know himself? Sauron smiled, and the absence of eyes made Erestor shudder more violently.

"Didn't Olórin tell you?" Sauron played his trump, and watched as Erestor managed to put all the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Olórin?" Erestor stared at Sauron in shock. "Olórin?"

"You know him best as Mithrandir. He has many names, but you know the one of whom I am speaking." Sauron watched Erestor carefully, deciding on the next step in his plan to utterly corrupt him.

"Mithrandir isn't my father," stated Erestor convinced. Mithrandir would have told him, wouldn't he? "The mere notion of Mithrandir being my father is ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Sauron moistened his lips and gave Erestor a triumphant smile. "Contrary to what he told you not every Elf can speak with animals, nor can they reach out to other Elves over a great distance as you did when you reached out to Glorfindel."

Erestor swayed on his feet. "Glorfindel? I never—"

"You did and he clearly heard your call." Sauron raised his hand a second time, letting it hover near the burned area on Erestor's face, but not touching yet. "You have no idea what power resides within you. You are a master of fire, much like your father is, but you haven't discovered your powers yet. He didn't want you to find out and kept you in the dark. What kind of father is he to deny you your heritage?"

Orophin pulled him closer and Erestor eagerly allowed the Galadhel to anchor him. Sauron's voice possessed a bewitching quality and he felt himself being drawn closer to the Dark Lord. "No, Mithrandir isn't my father. I refuse to believe that!"

Sauron laughed loudly. "Ah, still in denial." He sobered quickly. "Look into yourself, Istar, and you will find the truth. He didn't tell you because he didn't want you to come to power. Ha, he didn't want for you to be born in the first place."

The words stung like physical blows and Erestor's breathing quickened. "No, Mithrandir respects all forms of life. Even if what you claim is true –which I don't believe! – he would never smother a new life!"

"Your mother knew he didn't want you and never told him she was expecting you. She was trying to keep you safe, don't you see that? She hid you from him!" Sauron sensed the emotional pain Erestor was in and knew it was only a matter of time before the young one would break. Once he had succeeded in utterly breaking Erestor, he would begin rebuilding him in his own image. Erestor would lead his armies when the time came to conquer Middle-Earth. Realizing he had sown the seeds of doubt in Erestor's mind, he turned away from them and addressed one of the Nazgûl. "Take them to the cell and watch them closely. If Erestor does anything to displease you, punish the Galadhel in his stead." Smiling coyly at Erestor, he said, "Do you understand?"

Shocked, and yet enraged at the same time, Erestor nodded once. So that was why Orophin had been allowed to stay alive. They would use the sentry to control him!

Erestor stared in shock at their new dwelling. The Nazgûl had taken them underground and locked them up in this small room – their cell. It only contained bare essentials. There was a small bathroom and a bed. That was it. Erestor sighed deeply, telling himself to remain calm. As long as they were alive they had a chance to escape.

"Erestor?" Orophin's voice sounded small and shaken, and he looked at Erestor for answers. "Is what Sauron said true?"

Erestor turned to face the Galadhel and took one of Orophin's shaky hands in his. "I honestly don't know. My mother never told me who sired me, and Mithrandir never mentioned anything. I seriously doubt it is the truth, but I cannot rule it out completely."

Orophin collapsed onto the cot and stared pleadingly at Erestor. "Will we ever leave this place alive?"

Erestor, still holding Orophin's hand in his, sat down beside his friend and pulled him close. Orophin rested his head on Erestor's shoulder and they sat like that for a while. In the end, Erestor said, "We will survive, Orophin."

Orophin shivered, sighed deeply and clung to Erestor's presence.

Part 24

Completely stunned by the fact that Haldir was actually kissing him that passionately, Legolas dismissed his first reaction to that kiss, which had been to push Haldir away and chide him for taking liberties with him. Instead, he melted into the kiss, pressing close to the Galadhel. He parted his lips and teeth, allowing the tips of their tongues to touch. The kiss deepened and their tongues intertwined in an ancient dance. Pulling Haldir as close as possible, Legolas instinctively thrust again him.

Haldir smiled, still kissing his golden-haired Prince and rubbed his groin against Legolas', demonstrating his own hardness and need. One hand found its way down Legolas' back and firmly squeezed the Woodland Elf's buttock.

Legolas' eyes had turned midnight blue, blazing with lust, and Haldir wished he could indulge them, laying Legolas down to make sweet love to him. But they couldn't, not whilst the enemy remained close. He regretted pulling back, but never broke eye contact with Legolas.

Legolas panted slightly when Haldir broke off the kiss and he stared searchingly into the hazel eyes. He should have known the sexual tension between them would find a way out sooner or later. "Haldir… What do we do now?"

"I enjoyed that kiss," said Haldir, testing the waters. "And I think you did too." After Legolas had nodded his head, he added, "I would like permission to officially court you."

"Court me," repeated Legolas, smiling warmly. "You believe we have a future together?" The smile suddenly faded. "But you reside in the Golden Wood and I can't ever leave here."

"Love will find a way," stated Haldir determinedly. He brushed a side braid out of Legolas' face, and suddenly found Thranduil looking at them. A pleased smile shone from the King's face. Haldir swallowed hard, wondering how to tell Legolas that Thranduil had seen them kiss.

"What is wrong?"

"Your father," said Haldir slowly. "He saw us kiss."

Legolas immediately spun around and easily located Thranduil, who was grinning cheekily at them. "Oh, no."

"I didn't see him standing there. He must have followed us here." Haldir had led Legolas away from the battle field to have some privacy, but apparently Thranduil had followed them. "If I had known…" If he had known Thranduil was watching them, he wouldn't have kissed Legolas, and would have waited for a more appropriate moment.

Thranduil's grin broadened and he nodded once at Legolas, before turning around and leaving them.

His father's reaction didn't reassure Legolas, who now faced Haldir again. "Do you think…?" He wasn't sure what he had wanted to ask, but Haldir cut him short anyway.

"He doesn't seem to mind that you fancy me." Haldir had also felt startled when finding Thranduil that close to them during such an intimate moment, but he also realized they had nothing to fear from the Woodland King. "He wants you to be happy."

Legolas relaxed marginally. "I need to speak with him. Explain to him—"

Haldir grabbed Legolas' waist, pulled him close and silenced him with a possessive kiss.

Legolas allowed it, briefly losing himself in the kiss, but when Haldir released his lips, he said, "I need to talk to him, Haldir. I need to know if he approves of my choice."

"He smiled his approval, didn't you notice that?" Haldir felt a bit confused; why was Legolas this worried?

"There is something you don't know about my father and I," hinted Legolas, "And this isn't the time to explain this matter to you."

Haldir's confusion now turned into worry. "What matter?"

"I said that this isn't the time for—"

"Then we will make time for it." Haldir resolutely held Legolas' gaze. "We live in dangerous times. Those spiders and Orcs can return any moment now and might not give us a chance to finish this conversation. One of those spiders nearly impaled you. If it hadn't been for Thranduil…" Not wanting to dwell on this, Haldir placed his hands at either side of Legolas' head. "Tell me what this matter entails."

"Before I do so," said Legolas nervously, seeking out Haldir's eyes, "I need to know what your intentions are. Are you merely looking for a fling or…?"

Haldir should have felt offended, but didn't. "I have loved you from a distance since you first visited Lothlórien. If my love were folly it would have faded since then, but it hasn't. It has grown stronger over the years. I want you as my mate, Legolas. I am not looking for a fling. I want commitment."

Although they didn't really have the time to discuss this now, Legolas relented and sagged down until he sat cross-legged on the grass.

Haldir followed him down and sat opposite him.

"Are you proposing to me?" asked Legolas softly.

Haldir nodded firmly. "Yes, marriage is my ultimate goal."

Legolas drew in a deep breath. "Do you wish for my answer now?"

"Yes." Haldir gathered Legolas' hand in his and rubbed the knuckles. "Will you marry me?"

"What about the Golden Wood? Your brothers? The Lord and Lady?"

"I would stay with you, Legolas. I would be at your side wherever you go. Nothing would keep my away from you," promised Haldir. Leaving the Golden Wood behind and only occasionally seeing his brothers would be a great sacrifice, but one he was prepared to make in order to be with Legolas. "Will you marry me?"

Legolas briefly closed his eyes. "There is something you should know about me before asking me that question again."

Haldir forced himself to remain patient. The fact that Legolas wasn't answering worried him. "What?"

Legolas opened his eyes and met Haldir's gaze. "When my father told you about Remmen, didn't you wonder why he never mentioned my mother?"

Haldir frowned. "Now that you mention it…"

Legolas drew in another deep breath and gathered his courage. "My father was never married to a she-Elf. The only lover he ever had was Remmen."

Haldir's frown deepened. "I don't understand, Legolas."

Now that the time of truth had come Legolas nearly got cold feet and he would have bolted if it hadn't been for Haldir's hand tightly holding his. "My father is also my mother."

Haldir's eyes widened with puzzlement. "Legolas? How can that be?" What was Legolas trying to tell him? So far the golden-haired Elf had only managed to confuse him.

Legolas averted his eyes, finding it easier to tell Haldir without eye contact. "It is our way. My family…" Swallowing hard, he stared at their joined hands. "My grandfather gave birth to my father. And my father carried me for one year before giving birth to me. In our family the males… We can conceive, and bear children." Now that he had told Haldir, he waited for the other's reaction to this admission. Only once before had he told a potential lover and this male Elf had broken off their engagement after finding out.

Haldir briefly thought Legolas had lost his mind. "But this cannot be!" He raised Legolas' face, forcing the other Elf to look at him.

"My father and Remmen were married – bound. Remmen was my father, and so is Thranduil, but he is also my mother."

Haldir shook his head, his mind spinning with information. "Are you telling me that we can have children as well?"

"We can control it – the male Elves in my family. I can decide to conceive, or not. But I won't lie to you. I would like to have a child in the future." Legolas involuntarily held his breath, knowing their future would be decided when Haldir spoke next.

Haldir studied Legolas for some time, seeing the truth in the azure eyes. "I would be a father one day?"

"I know it is the last thing you expected when you asked permission to court me," said Legolas, still hopeful now that Haldir was making further inquiries instead of walking out of his life. "But yes, you would be a father one day." Growing nervous, a thin layer of perspiration had formed on Legolas' brow, wishing Haldir would finally tell him yes or no. "If you want to follow through and marry me, you should also be able to accept there will be children in our future."

Haldir raised a hand and stroked Legolas' golden hair. "Tell me, is such a pregnancy dangerous? Can I lose you?"

Legolas' heart felt somewhat lighter at hearing that question. Was Haldir actually contemplating accepting this – him? "No particular danger," he explained. "My body is equipped to deal with a pregnancy."

"I wouldn't want to lose you, you see," clarified Haldir. "If having a child meant losing you…"

"What is your answer then?" Legolas was growing increasingly nervous, afraid to hope Haldir was comfortable with this concept.

"Let me answer your question with one of my own." Haldir moved until he was kneeling in front of Legolas and pulled the other Elf's hands against his chest. "Will you marry me and bear my children if the time is right?" He had wondered about the close relationship Legolas and Thranduil shared and now he had finally received his answers. He was actually thrilled at the fact that he would be a father one day. Maybe Legolas would even give him more than one child. He would love that.

Legolas stared at Haldir, willing himself to believe the words he had heard were true and to accept them. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Would you now kindly answer my question? Or do you want me to keep repeating my marriage proposal?" Haldir teasingly smiled at Legolas, having a fairly good idea that the answer would be yes.

"I accept," said Legolas, firmly nodding his head. After having been rejected in the past when sharing his secret, he had been afraid to hope that Haldir's reaction would be different. But for some reason the Galadhel didn't find him repellent and still wanted to marry him!

In an odd way, Haldir felt saddened at seeing Legolas' relief, instantly realizing the Woodland Elf had been in a similar situation before, but this past suitor hadn't been able to accept the truth and had probably wounded Legolas deeply. How anyone could dismiss the gift Legolas was offering was beyond him. Children were a gift, a true blessing from the Valar and he would cherish each child Legolas would give him. Acting on impulse, he wrapped his arms around Legolas and pulled him close, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

"For what?" Legolas eagerly accepted and returned the embrace. What was Haldir thanking him for? *He* should be the one thanking Haldir for accepting him!

"For offering me this gift." Haldir placed one hand at the nap of Legolas' neck and brought his lover in for a kiss. "And for accepting me as your husband."

Legolas yielded to the surprisingly gentle kiss and managed to hold back the tears of happiness that had been building in his eyes. His father had always maintained he would one day find someone who would accept him as he was, and now he thanked Thranduil for never taking this dream away from him, for his dream had finally come true in the form of Haldir's love.

"Glorfindel, stop! The horses need to rest!" Elrohir had called out to his former tutor, but Glorfindel wasn't inclined to bring Asfaloth to a halt. The stallion was doing his best to comply with his master's commands, but the high pace had exhausted him, and Elrohir had seen it. As a matter of fact, all of the horses – save for Shadowfax – were drained.

"Glorfindel, Elrohir is right. We need to pause." Mithrandir had steered Shadowfax closer to Asfaloth and managed to acquire a hold on the reins with surprising agility.

Glorfindel glared at the Istar, but once he saw the expression in Mithrandir's eyes he was reminded that the Wizard shared his concern for Erestor. As a father, Mithrandir also had Erestor's best interest in mind. Asfaloth came to a sudden stop and the animal began to tremble lightly, finally being allowed a rest.

Realizing he had exhausted the animal, Glorfindel was overcome with guilt. "I am sorry, my friend." In his need to reach Erestor he had become ruthless.

The Elves dismounted, and Elrohir and Magolion volunteered to keep first watch. The others gathered firewood, built a small fire, and cared for the tired animals. Glorfindel also wanted to help, but the Wizard told him in clear terms to tend the fire and let them look after the horses.

Glorfindel obeyed, cringing when he saw the state Asfaloth was in, and he felt grateful, seeing Rúmil take care of his horse.

Once the horses were taken care of, they gathered around the fire, sharing dried meat, lembas and the little broth that was left. Mithrandir sat down beside Glorfindel, strongly sensing the other's misery.

Elladan and Rúmil sat down as well, but their thoughts were with Orophin, both hoping they would be quickly reunited. Lost in their own thoughts, they didn't pay much attention to the conversation between Mithrandir and Glorfindel.

Glorfindel had acquired some of the wood, which Elladan and Rúmil had gathered and snapped the branches angrily before throwing them onto the fire. His eyes – normally sky blue – had turned nearly black with frustration. They were wasting valuable time, sitting here, but he also was realistic enough to know that the horses couldn't have kept up the grueling pace much longer. Throwing another snapped branch into the fire, the flames hissed.

Mithrandir's understanding gaze finally met Glorfindel's when the golden-haired Elf looked at him. "Erestor is still alive." The connection with his son told him that much.

"But he is also very frightened and lonely." Glorfindel searched inside himself and clung to the presence of Erestor in his mind. "When I first sensed him, I wondered what it meant."

"It means he still loves you and thinks a lot about you," offered Mithrandir in a gentle tone. "I must confess that not so long ago I wasn't inclined to let you remain part of Erestor's life." Glorfindel's big eyes radiated confusion and Mithrandir explained, "During our time in Lothlórien I found him sleepwalking. He was trying to comfort you because you were having nightmares. He is so concerned about you that he even worries for you in his sleep. That isn't healthy behavior."

Glorfindel swallowed hard as more guilt was added to the load he already carried. "I was a coward. I faced Balrogs and other foul creatures, but I lacked the courage to face myself." Glorfindel maintained eye contact with the Istar, and doing that demanded a lot of courage. "It breaks my heart to hear he was doing that in his sleep. I never realized how much I…" Glorfindel paused to search for the right words, "neglected his needs."

Mithrandir gave Glorfindel a thoughtful look. "Did you even register that he needed you? Your love? Your understanding? Your support?"

"I didn't want to see it," admitted Glorfindel, growing emotional, and his eyes began to fill with tears. "Only now that I have taken down the wall, I can admit the truth." Glorfindel pleadingly looked at the Istar. "I would lay down my life to save him."

"I know that," said Mithrandir soothingly, "And so does Erestor, but I told you before that he doesn't want you dead."

Glorfindel sighed deeply. There would be no more peaceful sleep for him until he held Erestor in his arms again.

"Elrohir? Do you think we will succeed in freeing them?" Magolion stood beside the Peredhel, as both Elves scanned their surroundings to make sure the rest of the party could safely sleep.

"I have the utmost faith in Mithrandir," said Elrohir slowly, "And Glorfindel will do anything he possibly can to rescue them."

Magolion carefully wrapped an arm around Elrohir, and was thrilled to feel the half-Elf leaning in against him. "I love you," he whispered, unable to keep his secret any longer.

"I know you do," came Elrohir's calm reply. "It has been like this for quite some time now."

Magolion smiled warmly. "I thought my admission would surprise you."

"I am not blind, Magolion," said Elrohir, resting his head on the dark-haired Elf's shoulder. "But the time isn't right for us to explore this further."

Magolion nodded his head once, agreeing with Elrohir. "Please be very careful when we enter the Dark Lord's stronghold. I don't want to lose you."

Elrohir chuckled softly. "Now you sound just like Elladan."

"Elladan… Do you think he knows?"

"About us?" Elrohir chuckled again. "Of course he does. I am not in the habit of keeping secrets from him."

"And he didn't try to change your mind?"

"Oh, he did. But he doesn't know you the way I do." Elrohir raised his head, and placed a chaste kiss on Magolion's lips. "But my father is worried though."

Elrohir's unexpected kiss caused butterflies in his stomach and Magolion didn't register the half-Elf's comment at first. "Worried?"

"He is afraid you will revert back to your ways of hurting people. I assured him that wouldn't happen."

Magolion nodded firmly. "You are right. I am through with hurting others."

"That is what I told him." Elrohir rested his head on Magolion's shoulder and they stood watch silently for the reminder of the night.

The joy Thranduil had felt quickly faded at the sight of his injured soldiers. The latest attack hadn't demanded any lives, but the healers were extremely busy tending to the wounded and he quickly joined them, helping wherever he could. Attending to one of the wounded Imladris' guards, his thoughts drifted off to Haldir and his son. He had always hoped Legolas would find someone who truly loved him, and would accept the fact that he could become a father in the future.

Involuntarily, his thoughts drifted off to the love of his life, Remmen. They had been parted too early in life, but he still felt grateful for having been granted a short time of happiness with Remmen. After his husband had died, he hadn't taken a new lover, as no one could take Remmen's place, but he still felt lonely and doubted that feeling would ever go away again.

He simply couldn't take a new lover; he would feel like he was betraying Remmen. /That isn't true though. Remmen wanted me to love again./ His lover had said so when releasing his last breath. Yet, he couldn't take the step to begin a new courtship, and there was no Elf who had struck his fancy. So he remained alone and his only pleasure was found in spending time with Legolas.

After bandaging the guard's wound, he retreated to his tent, sitting down and uncovering the miniature painting that he always kept safely tucked away in a pocket. It was a self-portrait Remmen had made for him when they had they had begun to court each other. Gently running his fingertips over the painting, the sensitive tips still remembered the feel of Remmen's silken, red-golden hair. Legolas' had inherited Remmen's azure eyes and looking at Legolas therefore comforted him. Legolas was Remmen's living legacy and he loved his son dearly.

But now his son had found a mate and the time had come to let him go. Legolas would want to spend time with Haldir instead of him, which was completely understandable, but the realization still hurt. Now that Legolas had Haldir, he was truly alone.

"Ada?" Sensing his father's melancholy, Legolas entered quickly, dragging Haldir into the tent with him.

Not having a choice, Haldir followed Legolas and came to a halt beside his new husband. Thranduil sat in front of them, staring at something he was holding in his hand.

"Ada?" Legolas let go of Haldir's hand, which he had been holding, and knelt in front of Thranduil. "What is it?" His heart missed a beat, finding his father staring at Remmen's portrait. Unbidden, memories returned of seeing his father grieve after Remmen had died.

Thranduil gave Legolas a rueful smile and then looked at Haldir. "This is Legolas' father, Remmen. I told you about him." He handed the miniature painting to the Galadhel.

Haldir carefully accepted the miniature and looked at it, finding the same azure eyes as Legolas had staring back at him. "I am sorry for your loss," he said in a hoarse tone, seeing the emotional pain Thranduil was in. He handed it back to Thranduil, who quickly slipped it into a pocket.

Thranduil sighed deeply and composed himself again. "There is much to do," he announced, rising from the chair. "There are wounded and…"

"Ada? I need to tell you something." Legolas stopped Thranduil from leaving the tent and pulled his father closer. During these last few centuries he had hoped Thranduil would find someone to love, but so far his father remained alone. And for one moment he felt guilty for having found love whilst Thranduil hadn't.

Thranduil read all that and more in his son's sapphire eyes and waited for Legolas to address him. He already knew what his son wanted to tell him.

"Haldir proposed to me and I accepted." Legolas held his breath, waiting for Thranduil to speak.

"You told him about our… condition?" Thranduil wanted Haldir to know what would await him in the future. There shouldn't be any secrets between them if they were about to enter marriage.

"I told him," said Legolas reassuringly, "And he accepts that too."

Haldir cleared his throat. "Although I never expected to be a father one day – as I was always attracted to males – my heart rejoices at the possibility of holding my child in my arms one day."

Thranduil smiled warmly, and felt relieved now that the secret was out in the open. "You are very precious to me," he whispered, stroking his son's hair. "I only want the best for you."

Legolas returned that warm smile, and his eyes sparked with happiness. "I truly believe Haldir and I will be happy and I would like your blessing before we make this official."

"You have my blessing, my son," said Thranduil gently, pressing a parental kiss onto Legolas' brow. Next, he turned to Haldir. "Make my son happy, Haldir of 'Lórien."

"I will," promised Haldir, surprised to feel Thranduil's lips pressed against his forehead as well.

"Then I welcome you to my family." Thranduil took hold of his son's right hand and joined it with Haldir's. "May the Valar bless you and grant you children when the time of war is over."

Part 25

Elrond had settled down near the fireplace. After enjoying a bath with his lover, he had left the pool first, had dried his skin and was now staring at the flames. Imladris had become too quiet without his sons, advisor and Captain, and he felt lonely. The fire projected a warm and pink hue over his naked body, but he found no pleasure in watching the fire's ancient dance.

Lindir entered the bedroom soundlessly and crossed the distance to his lover. Elrond had stretched his long legs, his arms rested aside his body and he had cocked his head to look at the flames. Melancholy and need rolled off the half-Elf in waves and made Lindir's heart ache with sympathy. Kneeling in front of his lover, Lindir leaned in closer and showered Elrond's throat and chest with butterfly kisses. Reaching out with one hand, he intertwined his fingers with Elrond's and guided him closer.

Elrond turned away from the fire and looked at his lover. Lindir's long, white hair was loose and damp, simmering golden in the red light of the fire. He wanted to address Lindir, but his lover shook his head and he remained quiet. Now that Lindir was guiding his hand, Elrond took the hint and stroked the satin-like hip.

Lindir moistened his lips and continued his exploration down Elrond's body. Running his tongue down the half-Elf's flat abdomen, he gently suckled the skin beneath his lips before moving further down. After quickly looking up at Elrond, he found that his lover had closed his eyes, whilst the half-Elf's fingers now caressed his back. Bending down, he licked his way to his lover's groin area. Elrond was slowly growing erect and the tip of his tongue gently swirled over his lover's testes, teasingly manipulating the sac. Once more checking Elrond's facial expression he found that a weak smile had formed on the Peredhel's face and Lindir now concentrated on the task at hand.

After parting his lover's legs, he ran his hands along Elrond's inner thighs whilst his tongue licked down the half-Elf's length. He continued to caress his lover's body, whilst taking in as much as of his lover's erection as he could. Taking his time, he slowly guided Elrond closer to orgasm.

Elrond opened his eyes, and looked dotingly at his lover. He rested a hand on Lindir's bobbing head, gently stroking the long, white strands, careful not to apply any pressure. He cherished the gift his lover was giving him – a chance to temporarily forget about his problems and indulge in these carnal pleasures.

Thrusting upward, he tried not to force himself to deep, and Lindir cunningly took him, allowing him this. "Oh, my love," escaped Elrond, as he finally reached orgasm.

Lindir continued to gently suckle, tasting his lover and swallowing the cream. Once he had consumed the last thick droplet, he released his lover's softening member, and licked his lips to clean off the last drops.

Spent, but sated, Elrond caressed his lover's face, staring adoringly into the warm eyes. "Thank you for that."

Lindir nodded once and simply smiled at his lover. "You needed that."

"I did," admitted Elrond, only now realizing his lover was still hard. "And what about you?" The fact that Lindir could still blush in a situation like this was something Elrond found utterly charming.

"Maybe you could… I mean… You could bring me to orgasm with your hand?" Elrond looked tired – exhausted even – and Lindir wouldn't have brought it up. But Elrond had.

"I know something better than that." Elrond stretched and moved onto his knees. "Take me, love," he purred into Lindir's ear, before turning away from his lover. He placed his hands against the wall, bent forward, and presented Lindir with a lovely view of his backside, inviting his lover to make love to him.

"Are you sure you aren't too tired?" Lindir bend forward as well, blanketing Elrond and kissing his lover's shoulder. Whispering into the half-Elf's ear, he said, "We don't have to do this now."

"But I want this," said Elrond determinedly, looking at Lindir from over his shoulder. "There is oil beneath the pillow." They kept it there because they had formed the habit of making love near the fire place, in their nest of pillows.

Lindir nodded and took hold of the phial. After removing the stopper, he coated two fingers with the oil. Still kneeling behind his lover, he carefully inserted one digit, then two, taking his time to prepare Elrond. Once he was convinced his lover could take him without suffering much discomfort, he began to sheathe himself inside the half-Elf's body.

Elrond closed his eyes, bowed his head and concentrated on the sensations coursing through him. Lindir was slowly pushing inside, and with every inch that his lover claimed him he felt more strongly connected to the white-haired Elf. Unexpectedly, Lindir plunged in the last bit, burying himself completely. He felt full, deliciously full, and he wanted to continue to feel this way. "Please don't move yet."

Lindir nodded in understanding; Elrond needed to feel connected to him. "Go down then." Slowly, he lowered himself onto the half-Elf and followed Elrond down until his lover was lying on his stomach. He was careful not to put too much weight on Elrond, but enough to make sure his lover felt being pressed down. Forcing his own need for release down, Lindir remained motionless, and waited for instructions.

"Slowly… Make it last, please." Elrond sucked in his breath when Lindir thrust for the first time – slowly and deep, rubbing the pleasure gland inside his passage. He pressed back marginally, and waited for Lindir's next thrust. When it came, stars seemed to explode behind his closed eyes and he surrendered to the white-haired Elf, allowing Lindir to be in control of his pleasure.

Lindir had seen Elrond in this mood before and knew that what the half-Elf craved most was letting go. Elrond was the ruler of Imladris, healer, and councilor to many others, but seldom did he get to let go. Tormenting slowly he made love to the Peredhel. Each time Elrond approached orgasm, he stopped thrusting, taking him away from the edge again. Several minutes later the pleading started.

"Lindir, please… now… let me come."

It was what Lindir had been waiting for. "Yes, my love, I will." Running his hands down Elrond's long back, he placed them aside his lover's body on the floor and used the leverage he had now had to thrust harder and faster. Within seconds Elrond was squirming and begging beneath him. When he finally granted himself release, he felt Elrond's inner muscle contract around him, telling him the Peredhel had come a second time. Exhausted, he collapsed on top of Elrond, this time fully pressing his lover down. He panted hard, savoring the last waves of ecstasy that were coursing through him.

Elrond smiled into the pillows, feeling sated and content. As he still had some strength left, he pushed himself onto his elbows and rolled Lindir off of his back. Once the white-haired Elf was lying on his side, he rolled onto his other side, coming face to face with Lindir. A silly – almost goofy – smile curled the corners of Lindir's mouth and he leaned in closer to kiss the other Elf. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around Lindir and pulled him close. "Whenever I think I can't possibly love you more, I find that I do and I stand corrected."

Lindir gracefully accepted the compliment and curled himself around his lover. "Everything will be fine in the end. Hold onto the knowledge that they will return to us."

Elrond rested his head against Lindir's shoulder and savored the tight embrace. "I miss them. All of them. I miss my sons the most, but… I also miss Glorfindel and Erestor."

"I miss them too." Lindir pressed a chaste kiss onto Elrond's hair. "Have faith in them, love."

"I will try." Elrond closed his eyes, listened to Lindir's heartbeat and slowly drifted off into a blessed sleep.

Lindir, however, remained awake. He was greatly worried about Erestor, for he sensed something had gone terribly wrong with his friend. But he lacked the courage to tell Elrond that, as the half-Elf was already unbalanced now that the twins had left Imladris as well. "All will be well. They will return to us." He tried hard to believe those words himself, but he knew that there was a chance that Mandos would call one soul or more to his halls.

Orophin had used some of the water in the bathroom to wet a piece of fabric, which he had ripped off of his riding cloak. He was now using it to cool the stinging burn on Erestor's check. "Your skin is severely burned, Erestor." What they needed was a soothing salve, not a filthy cloth and cold water!

"I doubt Sauron employs any healers," said Erestor sarcastically. "And though it stings, the pain is bearable. What really annoys me is this dratted cold." He had never felt anything like it. "Why is it we feel it?"

"It probably has to do with Sauron being this close." Frowning, he added, "I hope he doesn't affect our healing ability or you might be left with an angry scar."

Erestor met Orophin's gaze and saw the emotional pain in them. "I am so sorry you got dragged into this."

"I am not," replied Orophin, putting up a brave front. "My heart wouldn't have been able to bear knowing you were here alone. At least now we have each other." He had cooled the burn as well as he could and now disposed of the cloth. An angry red area had formed on Erestor's right cheek.

Erestor gave him a thankful smile. "You are a true friend, Orophin. And should we ever leave Dol Guldur alive, I pray you will tell Elladan that you love him for you are more than worthy of his love."

Orophin blushed faintly. "Thank you for your kind words." Shivering from the cold, he shifted closer to Erestor. "Maybe body heat will keep us warm."

Erestor nodded and lay down, taking Orophin with him. They wrapped arms and legs around each other and draped their riding cloaks atop of their bodies. "I always wondered how mortals experienced cold; now I know."

Just when they were growing a bit warm again, horrific screams sounded from down the corridor. The keening wails made them move even closer, clinging to each other in fear. The screams were full of pain – a terrible agony – and they trembled violently when the sound of metal hitting flesh was added to the cacophony of cries.

"I am not hearing that… I am not!" said Orophin, trying not to fall apart in front of Erestor. He had never before felt this afraid, this vulnerable, and attributed it to Sauron's presence. He had been in grueling fights with Orcs, had faced Sauron's werewolves and other undead creatures, but being inside Dol Guldur and near Sauron was causing him to lose his nerve. Erestor then did something that surprised him. The dark-haired Elf began to softly sing, and although Erestor's gentle voice couldn't lock out the terrifying screams, it soothed him nonetheless. It wove a spell around him, calming him down until he was able to rest against Erestor, allowing the elder Elf to continue to soothe him.

Erestor locked out most of the screams, concentrating on his singing. Lindir had composed and taught him this song when they had traveled from Lindon to Imladris and it was a bittersweet song of a loved lost. He was so focused on the song that he didn't notice the screams had stopped and he was also unaware of the fact that the door was ajar, and that someone was entering their cell. He had closed his eyes and thought of Glorfindel, singing of his love for the golden-haired warrior.

When he finally ended the song, he opened his eyes and was struck with terror finding Sauron standing next to the bed, watching him. His first thought was for Orophin, but the silver-haired Elf was half asleep against him and hadn't noticed the arrival of their unwanted visitor. As he didn't know why Sauron was here, he remained quiet and waited. The hollow eye sockets nearly made him shiver again, but he controlled himself, not wanting Orophin to wake up.

"You have a beautiful voice," whispered Sauron, his head inclined in Erestor's direction. "You must love Glorfindel very much to sing like that."

Erestor swallowed hard, and refrained from talking. After all, he had Orophin to look after and the younger Elf now moved restlessly against him.

Sauron's voice, which had been gentle a moment ago, now turned as hard as steel. "The next time Glorfindel and you meet you will end his life and offer me his still beating heart."

"Never," hissed Erestor.

"We will see, young Istar. I have broken Elves, even Istari before." Sauron then turned, left the cell and the door was locked behind him. As he walked down the corridor, the screams started all over again.

Rúmil gingerly sat down beside Mithrandir. The Wizard was the only one who had offered him comfort since they had left the Golden Wood and now he went to him instinctively.

Mithrandir looked up from his bowl of broth and read the uncertainties in Rúmil's eyes. The blue-gray eyes were slightly misted over with concern and he could almost smell the salt in the air now that the sentry was close. "Don't grieve for him yet, Rúmil. I haven't given up on them, and I won't."

Rúmil nodded his head once, taking heart. "I will do my best." He was somewhat taken aback when the Wizard reached out, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer, but a moment later he accepted the offered comfort. "It is just… Elladan has Elrohir and he doesn't need me for comfort. And the others… They are mostly here for Erestor. I don't have anyone to turn to."

"I understand, Rúmil," said Mithrandir in a soft tone. "It is hard on you to be alone after having been part of a threesome for so long. You miss your brothers."

"And you?" Rúmil lifted inquisitive eyes.

"Except for Erestor I have no kin on Arda." Mithrandir sometimes longed to be reunited with his fellow Maia, but he had chosen to help the races on Arda and had never regretted that decision, most certainly not in these dark times and with Sauron searching for the Ring once more. He knew it would surface shortly and when it did, another Fellowship would be formed. But he pushed those thoughts away. It wasn't time for that yet.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Rúmil felt extremely bold, searching Mithrandir's blue eyes.

The Istar nodded slowly. "What is it you wish to know?"

"I must confess to feeling curious. Did you ever… take… another lover… after…?" Suddenly he felt out of order asking this question. It was none of his business!

Mithrandir smiled ruefully. "I didn't. She was the only lover I had in this life time, and in retrospect I should never have started that affair. I was young and reckless. I found myself on Arda and all its wonders. The most exquisite wonder was Erestor's mother. She was truly beautiful."

"You never took another lover?" Rúmil's eyes had widened. "What a lonely life you must lead!" Seeing Mithrandir's eyes darken slightly, he immediately added, "I am sorry. I didn't mean it that way, but… You must be so lonely!"

"You have a compassionate heart," said Mithrandir, absentmindedly stroking the silken, silver hair. "But think; what kind of life would I condemn my lover too? I battle the forces of evil, travel all over Arda and my companion would be in a constant peril, being this close to me. The last thing I want for someone I love is to be in danger."

"So it is safer not to love?" Rúmil shook his head in disbelief. "I can understand that it would take an exceptionally brave maiden to—"

Mithrandir cut Rúmil short. "My friend, my preferences have long changed since then." He had to chuckle when Rúmil's eyes widened dramatically. "Yes, I like males too."

"Then I really don't understand you! A skilled warrior could even contribute to your cause! You wouldn't have to protect him!"

"I wish it were that simple." Mithrandir's voice had gained a doting tone, looking at Rúmil. "You are so young, Rúmil. You have no idea what you are talking about. You have no idea what the real dangers are that threaten Arda."

Rúmil felt offended, but remained quiet and stared into the fire, just like the Wizard had done when he had come upon Mithrandir. He still thought the Istar was wrong, but respected Mithrandir too much to point that out to him.

Mithrandir fondly looked at Rúmil. The Galadhel was one he could easily lose his heart to, but he had decided long ago that his road was a lonely one, which should be walked alone. He would never endanger a beautiful spirit like Rúmil, who belonged safe and sound in the Golden Wood.

"Ada? It seems the spiders and Orcs have truly retreated this time." Legolas entered his father's tent and found Thranduil studying maps and reports. "Most of the injured are on their way to recovery and can be moved to the caves when you say the word."

"How much longer will the Imladris' guards and the Galadhel stay?" Thranduil was worried. He could only defend his borders if the reinforcements stayed.

"Haldir was given no order to return home once the evil was fought back." Legolas frowned, left the tent and returned with Haldir in tow.

Haldir looked fondly at Legolas, who was still pulling him along, and that sweet expression remained on his face when he encountered Thranduil's green eyes. He had accepted both of them into his heart.

"Did Lord Celeborn tell you when to return to the Golden Wood?" asked Thranduil. He needed to know where they stood.

Haldir shook his head. "He told me to assist you as long as you have need of us."

Thranduil released a relieved sigh. "If you leave now, the spiders would notice and finish us off."

"We will stay," said Haldir reassuringly. "And I won't leave when the summons come to return to the Golden Wood anyway. I have found a new home here." Haldir was utterly in love and eager to express his feelings whenever he could and he now leaned in to kiss Legolas.

Thranduil chuckled, seeing his son's passionate reaction. He was glad for his son's happiness, but he couldn't help feeling somewhat sorry for himself. "Legolas, station enough guards to keep the border safe and gather the rest so we can leave for the caves before nightfall."

Legolas nodded once. "It will be done." He pulled Haldir along once more, unwilling to part from his lover yet.

Thranduil laughed softly, seeing Haldir's smitten expression when looking at Legolas. A moment later, the laugh faded from his features though and he uncovered Remmen's portrait once more. "You would have approved of our son's choice, my love." Tears suddenly gathered in his eyes. "Oh, I still miss you so much!" He pressed a kiss onto the miniature and then safely tucked it away again.

Celeborn was lying beneath an ancient mallorn tree, reaching out with his mind. Galadriel had tried to look into her mirror, but the water had remained dark and had kept its secrets to itself. So now he was trying to catch a glimpse of the future. Galadriel sat behind him, and he had rested his head in her lap. Her fingers moved through his silver mane and she was trying to lend him some of her strength so he could cast his mind into the future.

"What do you see, love?" Galadriel was worried. Much was at stake here. Her grandsons were part of the rescue party and so was Rúmil. Orophin, she worried about the most. What would Sauron do when having dominion over her adopted son?

Celeborn closed his eyes to concentrate on the stream of time, flowing in his mind. "They have reached Dol Guldur…"

Galadriel's heart missed a beat. "What are their plans?"

"Mithrandir will act as a distraction whilst the others enter through a secret passageway." Celeborn's voice sounded distant and when his eyes opened again, they contained a frightfully blank stare.

"And Orophin? Can you see him?" Galadriel gently stroked her husband's hair, and sensed the ancient power that housed inside the former Prince of Doriath, her love.

"He is with Erestor. They are alive… but cold." Celeborn shivered. "So cold." An enraged roar echoed in his mind and he quickly pulled back now that Sauron had detected his presence. He blinked once, twice, and drew in a deep breath. "He knows I was there."

Galadriel understood at once. "Sauron should know we won't allow him to corrupt Orophin and Erestor."

"He knows that, but he thinks we aren't strong enough to stop him." Celeborn met her gaze and enjoyed the sweet sensation of her fingers stroking his face. "Mithrandir is determined to free Erestor and Orophin. And they are a formidable group. They will succeed."

Galadriel clung to the hope her husband fed her and pressed a kiss on Celeborn's forehead.

"Ah, look at them! I can see why the master coverts them!"

A rude, raw voice woke Erestor and Orophin from their shallow slumber. Looking at the doorway they found four Orcs standing there. Erestor, feeling protective of the younger Elf, pulled Orophin close, but the Galadhel wouldn't have it. As a warrior, Orophin felt it was *his* duty to keep them safe. Within seconds they had left the bed, feeling too vulnerable lying down, and stood next to the bed with their backs against the wall.

"Pretty," commented one of the Orcs, who now put a tray onto the floor inside the cell. "The master told us to bring you some water, though I think it is wasted on the likes of you!"

Orophin's eyes flared with anger and he was about to lash out at them when he felt Erestor's restraining arm around his waist.

"Don't. They are hoping to start a fight," warned Erestor. But he could tell it was only a matter of time before Orophin would attack them. The sentry was full of repressed fear and anger and those emotions would eventually need a way out.

One of the Orcs stepped into the cell and now stood in front of them. "The master will turn you into one of us. We used to be pretty Elves too." He gave them a maniacal grin, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Never," hissed Orophin. "We will never become monsters like you!"

It was as if the Orcs had been waiting for those words. The other three Orcs now also stormed into the cell and before Erestor knew what was happening he was stumped in the back. More blows followed, most of them aimed at his kidney area. He tried to defend himself and help Orophin at the same time, but the four Orcs were incredibly strong and soon he found himself squirming on the floor, trying to avoid being kicked in the head by holding his arms protectively in front of him.

Orophin managed to struggle back to his feet again after the Orcs had pummeled him into submission, but went down again when a fist connected with his temple. Releasing a pain-filled moan, he collapsed into a heap. Now that he was unconscious, the Orcs concentrated their blows and kicks on Erestor.

Erestor had curled himself into a fetal position and tried to block the kicks, but to no avail. Pain erupted all over his body.

"Stop this!" One of the Nazgûl stood in the doorway and raised a hand, a ring of power attached to his ring finger. "Sauron wants them alive!"

The Orcs reluctantly stopped pummeling them and left the cell, throwing dirty looks at the two Elves from over their shoulder.

The Ringwraith stepped into the cell and walked toward them. The Elf was unconscious, but the Istar had noticed his presence.

Erestor pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned his abused back against the wall. Still seated on the floor he had to look up at the Nazgûl.

"You had better give our master what he wants," said the undead King. "He will claim your soul anyway."

"I won't give in without a fight. I won't become like you." Erestor shivered, looking into the darkness of the hood and finding no face or eyes staring back at him. Acting instinctively, he managed to get hold of Orophin and pulled him close. Orophin moaned in protest, but Erestor ignored it. "You cannot have him. Or me."

The Ringwraith started back for the door again, but not before saying, "Sauron usually gets what he wants. Let my words be a warning to you." He closed the door behind him and left the two prisoners alone.

Orophin groaned in pain, and opened his eyes to find out if their tormentors were still close. Finding only Erestor close, who was battered and bruised as well, he immediately regretted not being more diplomatic. "You were right of course," he admitted. "They were looking to start a fight."

Although he was hurting as well, Erestor bit down the pain and checked Orophin over, finding bruises and a sprained wrist, but nothing more serious. "You were lucky."

"And what about you?" Orophin drew in a deep breath and gathered his strength. Methodically he checked Erestor for injuries and found one badly bruised rib besides dozens of angry bruises. The burn was also alight with fire. "I am sorry."

Erestor pulled Orophin close and gently patted the hair, which was no longer shiny silver, but covered with grime. "This is just the beginning. It will get a lot worse."

"In what way?" Orophin swallowed hard, realizing Erestor was right.

"I am afraid Sauron will use you to make me compliant." Orophin's hazel eyes found his. "He will threaten to hurt you if I don't follow his orders, and my friend, you know I can't give into his demands." His heart ached, knowing more pain lay ahead of them. "I don't want to see you hurt, but…"

Orophin nodded once. "You can't give Sauron what he wants."

"Even if he tortures you in front of me?" Erestor hung his head in defeat. "I don't know how much of your pain I can endure. He won't end your life, my friend. He will make you suffer eternally."

Orophin swallowed hard. "And still you can't give in. I won't allow it."

"You will be pleading for me to give Sauron what he wants," said Erestor with frightening certainty.

"You mustn't give up hope!" So far Erestor had been the strong one, pulling him through when fear had threatened to get the better of him. "Elladan will come for us!"

Erestor smiled ruefully. There was little Elladan could do against the likes of Sauron.

"Maybe Mithrandir will come for us as well?" Orophin gave Erestor a careful look. "Do you think Sauron spoke the truth? And that Mithrandir is your father?"

"I don't know," repeated Erestor his earlier conclusion.

"You should find out."

"How? We are locked up in this cell."

"If you are really your father's son you might not need to speak to him in person to be able to communicate with him," suggested Orophin.

Erestor closed his eyes. That idea had crossed his mind as well, but what if he reached out and there was nothing? What if no one was coming to their rescue? It would be impossible to hold on to hope then.

"You must try! There is too much at stake here!" And Sauron had said something that worried him. "Sauron abducted you for a reason."

Erestor's eyes opened. "Orophin?"

"If you *are* Mithrandir's son you might have inherited some of his powers as well." Orophin watched Erestor closely. "Sauron said you had successfully reached out to Glorfindel and that he had heard your call. Maybe he is on his way here too. He also said you were a master of fire. Have you ever tried releasing your powers?"

Erestor sighed dramatically. "Orophin, Sauron has lost his mind. I don't possess any of Mithrandir's powers."

"Have you tried working them yet?"

"No." Erestor shook his head. "You cannot be serious."

Orophin gathered Erestor's hands in his and said, "At least try to reach out to Mithrandir or Glorfindel. If you fail, so be it, but at least try!"

Erestor studied Orophin long and hard. "I will try, but I doubt I will succeed."

"You won't know until you have tried."

Part 26

Mithrandir looked deeply into Glorfindel's eyes, projecting the route his companions had to take in order to enter Sauron's stronghold. "Stay clear of the main corridors."

Glorfindel nodded once. "I will head for the dungeons, just as you said." Now that they had a plan and were nearing Dol Guldur he finally felt more in control of the situation. "Are you certain you can handle Sauron on your own?" This was the one part of their plan he intensely disliked; Mithrandir challenging Sauron in order to distract the Dark One.

"He is still considerably weakened," stated the Istar confidently. "I should be able to distract him and escape intact."

Until now the rest of the party had remained quiet, but unexpectedly Rúmil stepped forward. "Glorfindel is correct. You shouldn't venture in all by yourself. Please allow me to accompany you."

He should have seen that one coming. "Rúmil, no. You need to free your brother," said Mithrandir.

Rúmil swallowed hard, fighting down any guilt he felt for making this decision. "I am confident that the others will free Erestor and Orophin." Giving the Wizard a pleading look, he added, "You shouldn't have to do this alone."

Glorfindel's eyes had narrowed, watching the two of them. Something about Rúmil's behavior puzzled him, but the Galadhel had made a valid point. It would be best if Mithrandir had someone to cover his back. "Rúmil's suggestion makes sense. I am in favor of it." Mithrandir's icy blue eyes fixed on him and he shrugged his shoulders once. "It is the truth."

Realizing he was being overruled, Mithrandir gave in. "But know you choose a dangerous path."

Rúmil nodded once. "I understand."

Glorfindel was about to mount Asfaloth when Erestor's call came, nearly knocking him off his feet with its strength. Mithrandir sensed it as well, but not as strong as Glorfindel did. His son was trying to reach out to Glorfindel, and not to him. He quickly covered the distance to Glorfindel and steadied him. Creating a temporary connection he linked their three minds.

Inside their cell, Erestor grabbed hold of Orophin, who was seated on the bed next to him. "It is them! I can sense them! Glorfindel and Mithrandir!"

Orophin smiled weakly, wrapping his arms around Erestor and holding him close. The fact that Erestor had been able to establish this contact confirmed Sauron's words. Erestor was Mithrandir's son and part Istar. "Then talk to them."

Erestor didn't need much encouragement and wrapped his thoughts around Glorfindel's, welcoming his lover into his mind. /I found you!/

Sensing his son's need to talk to Glorfindel first, Mithrandir allowed them the privacy, momentarily pulling back mentally.

Glorfindel grabbed hold of Mithrandir. Farspeaking was something he had never done before and he reached for support, finding the Wizard closest to him. Much like Erestor was holding on to Orophin, he was holding on to Mithrandir. /I have missed you, Erestor! Oh, there is so much I want to say! I don't know where to start./

Erestor smiled and Orophin reassuringly stroked the long, raven hair, allowing Erestor to use him to ground himself.

/There are only three words I need to hear, Glorfindel,/ sent Erestor in nervous waves, hoping the Elda understood.

/I love you. I have always loved you, and I always will, but I was a coward and never faced my demons. I have changed, Erestor. I truly have. Elrond made me see what I was doing wrong!/ His thoughts raced toward Erestor's clinging to the other Elf's presence in his mind. /I will come for you and free you. Please hold on until we get there. Please stay alive for me./

Erestor caught the frantic and panicky tone to Glorfindel's thoughts and instinctively soothed his lover. /I am alive and relatively well. And so is Orophin. Just don't take too long freeing us, my love./

Glorfindel's eyes finally released tears of happiness. /You would still call me that after everything I did to you?/ He thanked the Valar for the fact that Erestor was willing to forgive him and that the Elf still loved him.

/Of course, my love. I lost my heart to you a long time ago and it has been with you ever since./ Erestor sighed, relieved, that they had been given a chance to sort matters out between them. /I want you to know that I love you, Glorfindel. I want you to know that in case Sauron ends my life. I will wait for you in the Halls of Mandos. We will be reunited there./

/Don't you even dare to think of dying! We are coming to get you and Orophin out! Sauron can't have you!/ In response to his words came a golden whirlwind, which wrapped itself around his thoughts, spiraling out of control and leaving both of them in an orgasmic high. /I love you!/ he called out when the golden breeze faded away. Drained after this exchange, he clung to Mithrandir. His body throbbed with release, emotional as well as physical and for a long time all he could do was sit and feel the ripples of Erestor's love in his mind.

"Rúmil, take care of Glorfindel." Mithrandir slowly freed himself of Glorfindel's tight hold and eased the dazzled Elda against Rúmil, who supported the Balrog Slayer. Now that Glorfindel and Erestor had had their moment, he reached out himself, knowing he needed to talk to his son. /Erestor? Stay a little longer. There are things I need to tell you./

Erestor's eyes widened and Orophin grew worried, feeling his friend tense against him. Holding on tight, he slowly rocked the distressed Elf. He wasn't privy to the conversation in Erestor's mind and had no idea what causing the advisor to be upset.

/Mithrandir?/ Erestor didn't know what to say, and waited for the Wizard to take the initiative.

/We don't have much time and… and you need to know that…/ During this moment of truth he faltered.

/Sauron said that you are my father,/ sent Erestor, suddenly feeling strangely calm, probably because the situation seemed utterly surreal to him. /Is that true?/

Mithrandir drew in a deep, steadying breath. /Yes, it's true. You are my son./ After that revelation he expected some sort of reaction on Erestor's part; anger maybe, but not this eerie silence. /Erestor?/

Erestor momentarily mentally pulled back from his father and looked into Orophin's worried eyes. "Sauron spoke the truth. Mithrandir is my father."

Orophin nodded. "I can't say I am that surprised."

In the meantime, Mithrandir was growing worried. /Erestor? Would you please answer me?/

/Why didn't you tell me?/

/Because I didn't want to upend your life. When I found out about you, you were already Elrond's chief advisor and I didn't want to cause any problems in your life./ Reaching out to Erestor, he tried to send all the love and affection he held for him. /I do love you, son./

Erestor's eyes filled with tears, which now rolled down his cheeks. /You should have told me. You could have told me in Lothlórien!/

/Please understand. You were already in a great turmoil because of Glorfindel and I didn't want to add to it. However, I did try to be there for you./ They would need time to build a relationship and he could worry about that later. /First we need to get you out of Dol Guldur./

Erestor understood that they had to set aside personal matters and focus on the rescue attempt. /Orophin and I are in a cell below the ground. And we already met Sauron. He wants me to present Glorfindel's heart to him. He wants to corrupt me./

/Be careful, my son. Sauron is cunning and will use his remaining power to turn you to evil. It will take us at least two more days to reach Sauron's stronghold. You must hold on until then./

/Orophin was convinced there would be some sort of rescue attempt. But are you strong enough to challenge Sauron?/

/I will distract him, whilst your friends enter the stronghold secretly. They will free you and take you outside./

Erestor couldn't help being curious. /Who did you bring along?/

/Elladan and Elrohir. Glorfindel, of course. And Rúmil./ Mithrandir's gaze sought out Magolion, who was helping Rúmil ground Glorfindel again. /And your brother is here as well./ He felt Erestor's shock and immediately calmed his son down. /He has changed, Erestor. He is here to help./

Erestor didn't have the energy to argue with Mithrandir as the farspeaking was draining him. /We will discuss this later. What do you want us to do?/

/Try to stay alive,/ sent Mithrandir, adding feelings of strength and love. /Find faith in the fact that we are on our way./

/Mithrandir?/ Erestor couldn't call him father yet, that would take more time. /Look after Glorfindel for me. I don't want him hurt or doing anything rash./

/You still love him with your entire heart, don't you?/

/I never stopped loving him,/ replied Erestor, smiling warmly, even though only Orophin could see that smile. /Keep him out of Mandos' Halls./

/I will./ Mithrandir felt the connection weakening and quickly said his goodbyes, promising Erestor to keep Glorfindel safe for him.

Erestor collapsed against Orophin, feeling drained but intensely content. "I reached them and talked to them. They are all here. Elladan is there too and so is Rúmil." He raised his head and smiled at the silver-haired Elf. "We need to hold on until they arrive."

"Elladan is among them? He really loves me then."

"Of course he does! Stop doubting him!" Erestor grinned at his companion. "And once the two of you meet again, you will tell him. Promise me!" Feeling giddy and relieved, he lightly shook the already bruised Galadhel.

"I promise!" said Orophin, quickly realizing Erestor was suffering some after effects from using his powers. "Now try to rest. Here, lean against me."

Smiling happily, Erestor obliged and cuddled up to Orophin. Before drifting off in a healing sleep, he checked if his connection with Glorfindel was still intact. Yes, he could still sense his lover and lured into relaxation by Glorfindel's blissful thoughts, he allowed himself to fall asleep.

Glorfindel was high on love – Erestor's love, which was still palpable in his mind. He didn't know what had happened exactly, but he did know that he had shared some sort of mental climax with his dark-haired love. Dazed, he found Mithrandir seated on the grass in front of him, and Magolion and Rúmil at his side, steadying him. "What… happened?"

Mithrandir smiled kindly at the Elda. "You just got the first taste of Erestor's love for you, using his powers. Don't worry; he will learn to control it in time." Looking at Rúmil and Elladan, he told them, "Erestor said that Orophin is with him. They are coping with the situation as best as they can."

Rúmil released a shaky sigh and Elladan leaned heavily against Elrohir. Relief was written on their faces. "Thank the Valar," whispered Rúmil.

"I told Erestor to hold on and that we are on our way to free them," explained Mithrandir. Looking at Glorfindel in concern, he asked, "Can you ride your horse in your current condition? I would like to leave now."

"Oh, we *will* leave! Even if that means you have to tie me to the saddle!" Glorfindel struggled to his feet, aided by Magolion and for once he didn't feel uncomfortable around the dark-haired Elf. He had seen the awed expression Magolion's eyes when the Elf had realized that Erestor was still alive and truly was Mithrandir's son. "We leave now!" Swaying slightly, he continued to hold onto Magolion for support and waited for Rúmil to fetch Asfaloth. He swallowed his pride and allowed Magolion and Elrohir to help him into the saddle. Once he was seated, he said, "What are we waiting for?" and pressed his heels into his stallion's flanks, who promptly took off.

Elrohir chuckled softly. "It looks like Glorfindel is back to his charming old self, leaving us behind and storming into Dol Guldur by himself to save the day."

"Well, we can't let him get away with that," said Elladan, grinning. "Orophin is waiting for me." He swung into the saddle as well and followed Glorfindel, trying to catch up to him.

Elrohir and Magolion mounted next and both Elves were with their thoughts with Erestor, relieved that he was still alive and had managed to reassure them.

Mithrandir called Shadowfax to him and mounted the graceful stallion. He waited for Rúmil to also mount his horse and then smiled warmly at the Galadhel. "Are you certain you wish to face Sauron with me?"

Rúmil nodded determinedly. "I won't let you face him alone." The brilliant smile on Mithrandir's face momentarily took him aback, but then he returned it. As they galloped after the rest of the party, Rúmil felt he had gained a good friend in the Istar.

Two Nazgûl escorted Erestor and Orophin to the great hall, where they now awaited Sauron's arrival. Erestor felt uneasy, as Orophin was being held in place by several Orcs, and one Nazgûl had removed a dagger from his belt, as if acting on unheard instructions. He knew what Sauron had in mind and was afraid that Orophin might not survive, or end up badly injured.

Sudden nausea swept through him, feeing Sauron approach. The Dark One had chosen a different form in which to manifest and Erestor's heart twitched with pain. Sauron had chosen Mithrandir's form and Erestor averted his eyes, unable to bear the sight of this abomination. He thanked Elbereth that the eye sockets were still hollow or he would have opened his arms to greet his father. But this was Sauron, not Mithrandir.

"Did you give my words proper consideration, Istar?" Sauron moved toward his prey, smelling the fear on Orophin, but it was harder to identify Erestor's emotions, as he was shielding them exceptionally well. This one was a quick learner then.

"I will never betray my people," said Erestor steadfast. "You won't turn me to evil."

"We will see about that," whispered Sauron, who came to a standstill behind Erestor. Seeing his prisoner shiver, he realized that Erestor was afraid of him after all; good. "There doesn't have to be any pain for you or your friend. Have you ever considered the power you would gain? All Elves would serve and obey you. You would own them. Don't you crave the power? Do you have any idea how it feels, when it surges through your veins?"

Erestor determinedly shook his head. "I don't crave any power."

"What you crave is love," whispered Sauron into Erestor's ear. His prisoner tried to move away from him, but one scorching touch kept him in place. He laughed as his touch burned through the fabric of the other's cloak. "You are a fool, Erestor. Love is fragile. It withers and dies. Power is eternal." He removed his hand once his touch had burned the skin of Erestor's arm.

Erestor though kept his pain inside. He refused to give Sauron the satisfaction of hearing him call out in agony. He knew this was just the beginning and mentally prepared himself for more torture.

Sauron cocked his head, his gray hair dancing against his robes and Mithrandir's lips, usually displaying a warm smile, now formed a chilling, mocking grin. "Your father betrayed you and your lover no longer wants to be with you. You fled to the Golden Wood and thought you had found a friend in Olórin, whilst in reality he continues to lie to you. Why are you still loyal to the ones that betrayed you?"

"You can't possibly understand," hissed Erestor. Gathering his courage, he looked at Sauron, focusing his stare on the empty sockets. "You don't know what love is, or loyalty!"

"I knew that once," said Sauron thoughtfully, "And I found those concepts greatly lacking." Erestor's stubbornness frustrated him and he walked away from the Istar. He came to a halt in front of Orophin, and his form changed once more, taking on Haldir's. He planned on using their weaknesses against them.

Orophin felt queasy, looking at Haldir's face minus his brother's hazel eyes. Sauron continued to study him and he began to tremble, wishing there was a way out for him, but the Orcs had moved away and now one of the Nazgûl was keeping him in place.

"And you, my fair young warrior, don't you crave the power of making the one you love, love you back? What is his name? Elladan? A half-Elf!" Disgusted, Sauron shook his head. "I can hardly believe that you would choose to be with one whose blood is defiled by that of Man!"

Orophin bit his bottom lip, determined not to give in to his rage. Anger was a negative emotion and Sauron would feed off of it. His gaze suddenly found Erestor's and he saw the pride in them when he held back his anger. "Love is beyond your comprehension, creature of darkness."

Sauron hissed angrily and struck Orophin across the face. The silver-haired Elf released a terrifying wail and collapsed onto his knees. His face was on fire and so was his hair.

Erestor wasted no time, undid his traveling cloak and used the fabric to smother the fire. "Oh, my friend." An angry burn marred the once alabaster skin and a patch of hair had been burned from the skull. "Leave him alone! It is me you want!"

"But, Erestor, you refuse to give me what I want, so I take away what is dear to you." Sauron smiled and cocked his head, looking down at the two prisoners. Erestor was helping Orophin back to his feet, but he wouldn't have it. Speaking a word of power, the Galadhel was catapulted through the hall, crashing hard into the opposite wall. With an agonized scream, Orophin slid down the wall and landed in a heap on the floor.

Erestor wanted to help Orophin once more, but this time Sauron's burning touch stopped him. Sauron had placed a hand on his shoulder and he quickly jerked away, promptly crashing into the Nazgûl. An inhuman cold slashed through him and the breath that left his lips crystallized in the air, so cold it was.

"You do realize you are fighting a lost battle, love?"

Glorfindel's voice, so familiar, so trustworthy, suddenly echoed in his ear and his heart thundered madly, for one insane moment hoping that his lover had already found him. But as he looked over his shoulder, he found empty eyes in his lover's face. "Leave me alone!" He stumbled backwards, landed unceremoniously on his backside, and moved toward the wall where Orophin had been smitten. Finally, he reached his friend and pulled Orophin close, ignoring the pained groans that fled the sentry's lips. "Just leave us alone!"

Sauron's cold laughter echoed through the hall as he returned to his throne. When he looked at Erestor, his shape had changed again.

Erestor shuddered, looking at his mirror image, seated on the throne of bones. Sauron was playing him cunningly, constantly keeping him off balance and suddenly he wondered if they could survive two whole days of this torture.

"This is where we part," announced Mithrandir, grateful that Glorfindel had calmed down. The Elda would now lead their companions through a labyrinth of corridors that would take them deep into Sauron's keep. "Do you still remember the way?"

Glorfindel nodded. "We will wait for your fireball to tell us that the time has come to search for Erestor and Orophin." The fireball would be the sign that Mithrandir was inside the keep and keeping Sauron busy.

Rúmil and Mithrandir watched the group venture into the caves, which would eventually take them into Sauron's stronghold. "Maybe the Valar bless them and keep them safe," whispered the silver-haired sentry. Again, Mithrandir's hand came to rest on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"We will succeed in freeing them," stated Mithrandir, hiding the sudden stabbing he felt when Erestor was wounded by Sauron.

"Mithrandir?" Rúmil had caught the changed expression in the Istar's eyes and quickly steadied him by placing a hand at the small of Mithrandir's back.

"It is Sauron… He is hurting them…" Ancient discipline allowed him to push back the pain and he focused on Rúmil instead. "We should leave now or we will be too late." On the second day, they would walk into Sauron's hall and challenge the Dark One. They had to be on time!

Erestor and Orophin huddled close now that they had been returned to the relative safety of their cell. Orophin ached in places he had never known existed and now rested in Erestor's arms. Shivering from the cold, he tried to move even closer. "C-c-cold."

Cold as well, Erestor nodded once and then tucked Orophin's head beneath his chin. He wrapped arms and legs around his friend and tried to make the best of sharing his body heat.

"Sau…ron s-said you are… a m-master o-of fire," stuttered Orophin. The combination of pain and cold was making it hard for him to speak coherently. "Can't you ma... make f-fire?"

"I never tried such a thing before." Erestor wasn't sure he possessed the power Sauron professed he did. "And let us assume I can create fire, what if I burn us?"

"You will b-be care… ful," mumbled Orophin shakily. "Pl-please?"

Erestor sighed, distressed. "I will try, but don't expect me to succeed." Orophin remained quiet and Erestor saw confidence and faith in his friend's hazel eyes. Following his instincts, he closed his eyes, imagining a small fire warming their cell. When he opened his eyes again, nothing had happened. The cold was still there. "It isn't working."

/It doesn't work that way, my son./

Unexpectedly hearing Mithrandir's voice in his mind startled Erestor, but he quickly accepted his father's presence in his mind. /Then how do I do this? Orophin is injured and cold… So am I. But I don't feel the cold as much as he does./

/You are trying to create fire outside yourself. Try to start it inside yourself./

/Won't I burn myself to a cinder then?/

"Erestor… What…?" Orophin had seen the distant expression in the chocolate brown eyes and grew worried.

Erestor shushed him and mouthed Mithrandir's name.

/You don't want to create *that* kind of fire. Imagine yourself feeling warm… warmer… even warmer… You can feel the heat pour out of your pores…/ Mithrandir guided his son until he felt Erestor's powers respond.

Orophin stared at Erestor in surprise when the Elf's cold skin suddenly tingled with warmth beneath his touch. Not questioning his luck, he pressed as close as possible, practically soaking up his friend's warmth.

Erestor smiled as a warm glow surrounded them. /Thank you./ He drew comfort from the fact that his father was in his mind.

/What did Sauron do? You sound weaker than when we talked last./

/Sauron tried to 'persuade' me to support him and renounce my ways. I refused./

/And you paid the price./

/The price Orophin paid is the highest. Our healing ability seems impaired and our wounds aren't mending./ Erestor soothingly stroked Orophin's dirty hair. /I can only hope we will survive until you arrive./

/Sauron will pay for doing this to you, but part of this is my fault too. I triggered the release of your powers, but didn't warn you or teach you how to shield yourself from evil. I never thought Sauron would react this quickly./

/It wasn't your fault,/ offered Erestor, /It is Sauron's./ It was time to change the subject. /How fares Glorfindel?/

/He is determined to free you. He will lead the rest of our group into the labyrinth beneath Sauron's stronghold. They will quickly come for you and Orophin./ Mithrandir smiled. /He does love you./

Erestor sighed contently. /I had given up hope./

/Elladan told me that Glorfindel acted at once when he heard your call. Elladan came upon Glorfindel fully armed and ready to leave Imladris. I searched Glorfindel's eyes, and his soul, and he is willing to work on the issues that kept you apart in the past./

Suddenly the door to his cell opened and one of the Ringwraiths stepped inside. Erestor instinctively severed the connection with his father, not wanting Sauron or his minions to realize that he was able to communicate with his father.

"Sauron wants to see you… The both of you. Get to your feet. Now," the Nazgûl's cold and metallic voice echoed through the cell.

Erestor drew in a deep breath, vowing to protect Orophin to his best ability. Sauron would doubtlessly threaten and hurt the Galadhel in an effort to break him. "We won't break, Orophin. We won't."

Part 27

"Legolas? I think we are done here." Haldir was satisfied with the amount of sentries guarding the borders to Dol Guldur and felt they could join Thranduil again. For now, Fuinglad was as safe as possible.

"I agree." Legolas nodded once, and walked toward Haldir. Now that the last guards had been assigned, they could return to the caves where they would be safe. "I hope the spiders and Orcs won't return for quite some time. We need to regroup and give the wounded time to heal."

Mounting their horses, they steered their mounts to the heart of Mirkwood, both of them eager to be reunited with Thranduil.

Legolas suddenly stood upright in the stirrups, bringing in his horse to an abrupt stop.

Behind him, Haldir cursed softly, as his horse had almost crashed into his lover's. "What is amiss?" Since setting foot on these lands, he had realized that Legolas' senses were intensified through his connection with the forest. Had Legolas picked up on something? Orcs? Spiders?

Legolas' azure eyes probed Haldir's when his lover came to a halt beside him. "I sense something…"

Haldir waited patiently, giving Legolas the time and quiet the Woodland Elf needed to concentrate.

"Elves in the heart of Dol Guldur." He cocked his head and listened to what the trees, animals – the very earth itself told him. "Elves and Istari." Legolas frowned. "The trees whisper Mithrandir's name to me."

"Mithrandir? Why would he enter Dol Guldur?" Haldir didn't like this one bit. "Something must be amiss. Shouldn't we find out what Mithrandir is doing in Dol Guldur? And if he needs help?"

Legolas considered their options. He preferred to return to his father's side, but Mithrandir's presence in Dol Guldur sincerely worried him. "You might be right. We need to find out why he is here and if he needs our assistance."

"Should we send a messenger to inform your father that we aren't returning yet?"

Legolas shook his head. "He already knows. I just told him." Farspeaking with Thranduil was something that happened automatically. He didn't even have to concentrate to reach out to his father. "He isn't pleased that we are heading for Dol Guldur, but agrees we need to check on Mithrandir's presence."

Haldir waited for Legolas to turn his horse around and followed his lover when the Prince set off in the opposite direction they had been traveling in. His gaze remained fixed on Legolas' back, determined not to let the golden-haired Elf out of his sight now that they were entering Dol Guldur.

Thranduil gnashed his teeth, realizing Legolas was indeed headed for the heart of Dol Guldur. He had sensed Mithrandir's presence as well, but had brushed the matter aside and had focused on his own people's needs instead, knowing that the Istar could take care of himself. He didn't know why Mithrandir was here, and hadn't intended to find out, but Legolas had decided differently. He found comfort in the fact that Legolas wasn't alone – that Haldir was with him. At least they were together and hopefully they would take good care of each other.

In the meantime he would concentrate on taking his people to the caves, where they would make themselves a permanent home, now that dwelling high up in the telain was out of the question. He would miss the golden sun light, but at least this way they could survive.

"Do you really plan on marching right into Sauron's keep?" Rúmil felt awed, now that he fully realized Mithrandir's plan.

"Sauron is still weakened. He is hiding in Dol Guldur to prevent a confrontation with the White Council. He will be the weaker one during our confrontation. I will force him to hand over Erestor and Orophin if he refuses to do so voluntarily."

Rúmil nodded his head once. "I do hope they are still well. I worry about them."

"Erestor is still alive, I can tell you that much," said Mithrandir. He regretted losing contact with his son, but had also felt the Nazgûl's arrival. It had been too dangerous for Erestor to maintain their connection. "And I am sure he will do his best to keep Orophin safe as well. Take heart, my friend." He briefly rested a hand on Rúmil's left shoulder to offer the Galadhel some consolation. "We will reclaim them."

Looking at the horizon, Rúmil shivered, realizing night was already upon them. They were making process gradually, but wished they could travel faster. That would be of no use though, as Glorfindel's party needed time to pass through the underground labyrinth.

Tremors briefly shook Glorfindel's body, upon entering the labyrinth of corridors beneath Sauron's keep. Evil was all around them, and served as a warning to remain alert. Looking over his shoulder, he studied his companions' faces one by one. Elladan was determined to free Orophin – he could actually see the loving expression in the gray eyes and Elrohir stood beside his twin – a rock of ever present support. Magolion walked behind them, in Elladan's shadow, but always remained close to Elrohir. Glorfindel had seen the desire in the glances Magolion and Elrohir shared regularly and wondered if Elrond knew and approved of their love. He couldn't help feeling apprehensive, remembering how Magolion had played him. But then again, he himself had changed – why not Magolion?

Sighing, he turned around and signaled for them to follow him into the dark labyrinth. Mithrandir had imprinted the route he needed to take in his mind and he could lead them blindly if necessary.

In the back of his mind however, he felt Erestor's growing panic. His lover was trying to shield his terror from him, but was doing a poor job, as Erestor was subconsciously reaching for his support. /Please hold on, my love. We are coming for you./

Erestor and Orophin clung to each other whilst following the Nazgûl down the corridor. This time they weren't led to Sauron's throne room, but deeper underground. A burning sensation in Erestor's stomach warned him that something horrible was about to happen. He could feel it.

"I am not afraid," whispered Orophin into Erestor's ear. "I am not afraid. No matter what they to do us, we won't break. It is just like you said; we won't break."

Erestor immediately tried to soothe his trembling companion. Orophin was in a worse state than he, thanks to Sauron flinging the Galadhel into the opposite wall of the hall. Orophin's gaze was glazed over, and the silver-haired Elf was unsteady on his feet. Erestor cursed the fact that their healing ability was impaired in this wretched place, and hoped Glorfindel and Mithrandir would quickly come for them.

His worst fears came true when they were pushed inside a large room, which was equipped with several instruments of torture. /Please Elbereth, don't let Sauron hurt us any more./ But it was wishful thinking and he knew it. They were maneuvered into a corner, next to the fire place, and waited quietly for what was to come.

When Sauron entered a few moments later, Erestor felt a glaring anger toward the fallen Maia. Why was Sauron tormenting Orophin when it was he Sauron wanted? But he also knew he was in no position to argue.

"I gave you some time to think," said Sauron, this time in Elrond's guise. Long, burgundy robes dragged behind him as he came to a stand still near Erestor.

A distant and very rational part of Erestor's brain noted that Sauron was one for detail. His dark hair had been braided in the current Imladris' style, complete with knots and a butterfly hair pin, keeping the mane in place. Hatred flared inside him and he bared his teeth, looking at his nemesis. "I already told you no before. I won't betray my people and I will never serve you!"

Sauron smiled sweetly, and Erestor shivered, seeing the empty eye sockets in Elrond's face, reminding him who he was truly dealing with. Protectively, he pulled Orophin close, instinctively knowing Sauron would continue to use Orophin against him. Unexpectedly, several Orcs appeared and tried to pull Orophin away from him. Anger burned his insides and he snapped at them. "Keep your filthy hands off of him!"

Orophin's eyes widened slightly at Erestor's authoritative tone – he couldn't remember ever hearing it before. "Erestor…"

"No," hissed Erestor, trying to glare the Orcs into submission, "They cannot have you! I won't allow it!"

But the Orcs managed to pry Erestor's hands off of Orophin's body and pushed the Galadhel toward the fire. One of the Orcs took hold of the iron that had grown warm while resting in the flames and Erestor's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets, realizing they were pressing the hot iron into Orophin's neck. "Don't you dare…"

He never knew what happened that moment, but something inside him burst. The fire that had been burning in the fire place turned into wriggling snakes, reaching for the Orc's wrists, curling around them and making the foul creature scream in pain.

Erestor immediately reclaimed Orophin and pulled the silver-haired Elf toward him. Orophin was moaning in pain, as the echo of the iron still burned his skin.

"Impressive…" Sauron had greedily watched the exchange, seeing his suspicions finally confirmed. "You *do* control the fire." Olórin needed a ring of power to command the fire, but to Erestor it came naturally, which pleased him immensely. "I will break you personally, Istar."

Finally understanding what he had done in order to free Orophin stunned Erestor. Had he really commanded those flames? And if he had, did that mean he could use the fire against Sauron? Had he a weapon when he had thought to be powerless? He was about to command the fire to attack Sauron next when an Orc threw a bucket of water onto the fire, extinguishing it, taking away Erestor's hope. "No!"

"Oh, yes," mumbled Sauron, whose form was changing again.

Once more was Erestor forced to look at his mirror reflection, and he shuddered at the lack of eyes. But some of his fear for Sauron had dwindled. The Dark One could be defeated! He had realized his enemy's weakness and when the right time came, he would make good use of that knowledge.

"I need to think on this," said Sauron thoughtfully. Erestor's sudden and unexpected display of power had pleased him, but it also presented him with additional problems. "Take them back to their cell and make sure all fire close to their cell is extinguished. I am not taking any risks."

The Nazgûl, who had been addressed, nodded, indicating he had understood. "Your wish will be done."

Erestor held Orophin close to him on their way back to their cell. Once the door had been closed behind them, he brushed away the silver hair, finding some strands had been burned as well. Examining the burn, he grew angry again. "It will heal in time." He wished he had a soothing balm, but all he had was some tepid water. He soaked a piece of fabric in the water and then pressed it against Orophin's neck.

"You took a great risk back there," said Orophin thoughtfully. "I am honored that you want to look out for me, but you need to be careful. Sauron wants you – always remember that. I am just a means to his goals."

"But I now have a weapon!" Erestor gave him a triumphant look.

"Sauron was correct when he said you could command fire. But what do we do with that knowledge now that all fire has been extinguished?"

"He will be more careful now," said Erestor slowly. "I have no control over this power and that makes me dangerous – to him as well as to us. Orophin, I could burn you by accident. Always be careful around fire."

Orophin nodded in understanding. "You need to master this skill quickly."

"That won't be easy, with no fire to experiment with." Erestor sighed deeply. "I wish Mithrandir and Glorfindel were here already – and yes, Elladan as well," he added, seeing Orophin's hopeful look. "They will come for us. I know it. Glorfindel tells me so all the time. I want to reach out to him and assure them that we are coping, but I don't want Sauron or the Nazgûl to realize I can communicate with him and Mithrandir."

"Understandable." Orophin sat down on their bed and bowed his head, allowing Erestor to put the re-soaked cloth back onto his burned neck. "For one moment I thought…"

"Don't say it," advised Erestor. "Don't even think it. Don't give him that much power over you." He had sensed the younger Elf's fear when the iron had burned itself a way through his skin and it had probably been the main reason for him to involuntarily set free his powers. "He must be growing frustrated with the fact that he cannot command us. All we need is time."

Orophin looked at Erestor – his features momentarily contorting when the burned, brittle skin protested. "Do we have that time?" How long would it take for Mithrandir to free them?

"We must put our faith in them." Erestor wrapped his arms around Orophin and pulled the Galadhel down onto the bed with him. After maneuvering them into a comfortable position, he carefully pressed his friend close, offering all the comfort he could. "Why don't you rest for a while? I doubt Sauron will come for us again so quickly. Maybe a rest will help you heal."

Orophin allowed Erestor to hold him. Before drifting off into an exhausted sleep, he wished it was Elladan holding him.

Erestor however found it impossible to sleep. The fact that he had commanded the fire to attack the Orcs kept him awake – and puzzled. Mithrandir had hinted at hidden powers, and now that some of them had been unleashed, he wondered about the extent of them. How strong a fire could he control? And would it help him to keep Sauron at bay? Reaching out for Mithrandir, he was disappointed when he failed to make contact with his father.

His father. Now that was a concept he had to grow used to. He finally knew the identity of his father. Mithrandir, one of the Istari, had sired him and he had inherited some of his father's powers. What did that make him? More than Elven? Sauron had repeatedly addressed him as an Istari.

His thoughts raced and he forced them to calm down. Only Mithrandir could answer his questions and he could only hope his father would arrive quickly.

"Why do you think Mithrandir ventured into Dol Guldur?" asked Haldir curiously, whilst keeping one eye on the darkening sky above them. The storm that was brewing would cause them to seek out shelter shortly.

"Mithrandir's ways are unpredictable," replied Legolas, who was also looking out for a suitable shelter. "What I am most puzzled about is that there are some Elves with him."

Haldir had spied a cave to their right, alerted Legolas of his find and together they went inside. The first, fat droplets of rain had begun to fall and the wind roared in their ears. After taking care of their horses, they sat down themselves and Legolas watched Haldir build a small fire. "Do you have any idea who is with him? Did the trees tell you their names? And how many are there?"

Legolas leaned against his lover and stared into the flames. "Glorfindel's name is one the wind carried to me, but there are more." He carefully made eye contact with his mate. "Rúmil is among them as well."

"Rúmil?" Haldir's eyes revealed utter surprise. "My brother? Why is he here?"

"He is accompanying Mithrandir. The group split up some time ago." Legolas still heard faint echoes of what the lands were telling him, but the contact was weakening now that they had entered Dol Guldur and had left Mirkwood. It wouldn't be long before he lost contact with the land all together.

"Rúmil is with Mithrandir," summarized Haldir, wondering why his brother had left the Golden Wood in the first place. "We need to catch up with them!"

"I am not certain we will be able to do that. They have a head start." Legolas looked at the entrance of the cave. The storm outside was growing stronger and would keep them confined to this cave for quite some time. "We are stuck here."

Although Haldir was still worried about Rúmil's presence in Dol Guldur, he also realized the chance he was given. He was finally alone with his lover, and they were stuck, unable to leave any time soon. He should take advantage of this moment. Leaning in closer, he placed one finger beneath Legolas' chin and gently forced his lover to look at him. Seeing the lust and love in the smoldering azure eyes, he smiled, realizing Legolas had been thinking the same thing. "We should make good use of this moment."

"Do you wish to make love?" Legolas moved closer to Haldir, gently claiming his lips.

"Yes, I do, my love," whispered Haldir softly. "Are you of the same heart or do you wish to wait?"

"I want you too," admitted Legolas, "Would you allow me to make love to you first?"

Haldir nodded; he had gathered he would be in for some surprises when becoming intimate with Legolas for the first time, considering the fact that the silver-haired Elf was able to conceive. He just wondered what kind of surprises he would run into.

"Please lie down, love," Legolas whispered softly, easing Haldir down onto his back. Looking into the hazel eyes, he wished he had more time to worship his lover's body, but he also knew they had to move on when the storm died. "I love you, my beautiful Haldir."

Haldir raised a hand and brushed a wayward lock from Legolas' face. His lover's blue eyes blazed with need and love, and equal to his own. "Take me, Legolas." His body and mind both desired this union, and when Legolas began to undress him, he savored the soft touch of his lover's fingers on his skin. For some reason he had expected their first time to be different; he had expected Legolas to ask him to take him and he had thought they would be moving wildly, impatiently.

"I hope I won't disappoint you," whispered Legolas, a moment of uncertainly coloring his voice. "I have never done this before." For one moment he hesitated, but seeing Haldir's eyes – shining with confidence – he knew his lover would eagerly accept whatever he was able to give. "Will you guide me?"

Haldir nodded once more and raised his hips to aid Legolas in removing his breeches. Now that he was completely naked, he purred, pulling his lover closer to him. Their lips met in a searing kiss, and adrenaline filled their veins.

Legolas forced himself to end the kiss, as he wanted to admire his lover's body and pulled back, letting his gaze sweep over Haldir's naked form. The warrior was muscular, but his body had managed to maintain its elegance and leanness. Running his fingertips down Haldir's chest, he grinned, when his lover's erection rose to meet his touch. "We went awfully fast these last few days. Only a few weeks ago I had no idea you were attracted to me and now we are bound."

"It was my greatest desire," admitted Haldir, who now began to undo the lacing to Legolas' shirt. Sliding it down the elegant shoulders, he marveled at his lover's beauty. He smirked, giving Legolas a mischievous look.

"What is it?" Legolas shrugged out of his shirt and watched, amused, as Haldir's hands now worked on undoing the laces of his breeches.

"I half expected you to have breasts," said Haldir teasingly. He knew he had to tread carefully, as Legolas hadn't volunteered more information about his body being designed to carry a child.

"Breasts?" Legolas threw back his head and burst out laughing. "Oh, dear, this is going to be quite the experience for you!" He quickly stood, removed his breeches and threw them on the pile of Haldir's clothes. Being naked as well, he straddled Haldir's hips, smiling smugly. Their gazes met and he leaned in closer again to lick his way down his lover's chest. When he finally encountered Haldir's erection, he looked up, giving the Galadhel a wicked smile and then closed his lips over the hot flesh.

Haldir's eyes closed in rapture, concentrating on the sensations Legolas was causing in his body. Legolas had asked for his guidance, but he now wondered if his lover needed any guidance at all. Unexpectedly, one of Legolas' fingertips teased against his lips and he opened willingly in understanding, bathing the digit in saliva. He would have preferred to use some oil to smooth Legolas' way in, but they simply didn't have any . Maybe they wouldn't need it after all, as the golden-haired Elf's tongue proved extremely talented, almost bringing him to orgasm. "Not yet," he groaned, placing his hands on either side of Legolas' head and gently easing the Woodland Elf's lips away from his throbbing shaft.

Legolas' red lips, dark blue eyes and flushed face made Haldir ache with need for his lover to finish this, but it was now time for him to explore in turn. After bringing up his arms behind Legolas' back, he rolled his lover onto his back, straddling Legolas now that they had reversed positions. "Let me touch you."

Legolas looked at him with misty, dark blue eyes, and as he slowly ran his fingers down his lover's body, he showered the other's skin with tiny kisses. Wrapping his fingers tightly around Legolas' erection, he smiled smugly, hearing his lover moan and seeing him instinctively arch his back. Oh, he was already looking forward to the day when he could make Legolas his completely!

Taking Legolas' lips in a passionate kiss, his fingers slid down his lover's length and explored lower. He released a strangled moan, revealing utter surprise when encountering not one, but two openings. "Love?" He had released Legolas' lips during this discovery and now looked at him for an explanation.

"Take me in a male's way when we make love, until the very day that you want me to conceive."

Haldir nodded in understanding, and then grinned wickedly. "This is going to be quite interesting."

Legolas purred softly when Haldir bowed down to take his erection into his mouth, bestowing the same treatment on him which he had given the Galadhel but a moment before. He placed one hand on the bobbing head and watched thoughtfully, wondering what he had done to gain Haldir's love. The Galadhel and he were perfectly matched and he suspected Haldir was already thinking of ways to take him. But first he wanted to claim Haldir as his own. "Please, love…" Haldir had brought him to the brink of orgasm, like he had done to Haldir, and now the silver-haired Elf pulled back – the smug smirk still in place.

"How do you want me?" He had coated his lover's erection with his saliva and hoped it was enough to make their first time pleasurable.

Legolas' thoughts raced. He had heard – and accidentally seen males making love before – but to actually do it was different. "Turn around."

Haldir kissed him sweetly and then complied, turning around and presenting himself to his lover on his hands and knees. "Be gentle," he advised. Looking over his shoulder he found the way Legolas was nibbling on his bottom lip utterly desirable.

Kneeling behind his lover, Legolas parted the firm buttocks and let his finger slide down the cleft. "Tell me if it hurts and I will stop."

"A little pain doesn't matter to me," said Haldir, trying to assure his obviously wavering lover. "You will do everything right." He pushed back, rubbing his backside against his lover's erection.

Legolas swallowed hard, suddenly feeling more nervous than excited. He positioned himself and slowly - very slowly - began to push inside.

Haldir took shallow breaths, willing himself to relax and it worked. Legolas was slowly inching inside and before they knew it, the Woodland Elf was completely sheathed inside him. Legolas felt huge, but at the same time the sensation of being utterly full excited him even further. "Thrust, love."

Legolas had closely monitored Haldir and now that he was convinced that his lover was fine, he experimentally thrust. Haldir moaned luxuriously, pushed back and seemed to drive him in even deeper. Losing himself in the next sensations – a tight glove gripping him, and Haldir's deep, throaty moans – Legolas set a faster rhythm.

Haldir reached beneath himself, curled his fingers around his erection and stroked firmly. "Won't… last long…"

"Oh … me neither…" Legolas was panting softly and a fine film of sweat had formed over his entire body. "So close…" Running his hand along Haldir's spine, he ended up cupping a firm buttock and squeezing it. Once he realized that Haldir was bringing himself to orgasm, his own lust flared and he leaned in closer to nibble on Haldir's earlobe. "Thank you… for giving yourself… to me." Burying himself inside with one last, firm thrust, he quivered against Haldir, finally finding release.

Haldir reached his climax at the same time, and his eyes widened at the sensual sensation that claimed him. He had made love before, but it had never felt this intense.

Legolas groaned in surprise, as Haldir's inner muscle contracted around his still throbbing member, and he sucked the skin beneath his lover's ear, leaving behind a passion mark. Finding the strength to pull back, he sighed deeply, wishing they had lasted longer.

"Oh," Haldir moaned at the loss now that Legolas' sated sex was leaving his body and quickly cast a glance over his shoulder at this Prince. The need for words was gone as they stared into each other's eyes, and they remained quiet, savoring the moment.

Legolas wrapped his arms around his lover, and eased him down onto his side. Lying down opposite the silver-haired Elf, he pulled Haldir close, also wrapping his long legs around his lover's form. "We have consummated our marriage, my husband."

Haldir smiled at the formal words. "We made love, Legolas." But he reckoned it meant more for Legolas. "And once the battles are over, we will make a beautiful baby."

Legolas' eyes blazed with joy at hearing those words. "You really want a family, don't you?" It had been his greatest relief to find out that Haldir wanted children with him. Not many males would agree to such a thing. But Haldir actually seemed impatient, ready to start trying. "How many children do you want?"

"Oh, a boy and a girl would be nice. Boys especially. I do have some experience raising them," he hinted, and suddenly his troubled thoughts about Rúmil surfaced again.

Legolas sensed the change in his lover and quickly realized what it was about. "Rúmil is with Mithrandir. The powerful Istar will keep him safe."

"I hope so," said Haldir, sighing. Concentrating on his lover again, he gently caressed Legolas' face. "You made me the happiest Elf alive by accepting my love for you."

Legolas opted for action instead of words and kissed Haldir passionately. He held Haldir until the storm had calmed down and when they dressed again, things between them had changed again. This time they were truly lovers.

Part 28

The darkness seemed never-ending as they made their way through the labyrinth beneath Sauron's keep. Glorfindel clung to the fact that he still sensed Erestor's presence in his mind, though something had changed with their connection. It felt more intense to him, almost like a blazing fire between them. At a loss to explain the new sensation, he focused on guiding his companions through the labyrinth.

"Glorfindel?" Magolion still felt somewhat hesitant around the blond Elda, but had eventually decided to approach Glorfindel. "Can you still sense Erestor?" Ever since this worry had been born inside his soul, he couldn't stop thinking about his half-brother and all the ways he had hurt him. He had even found himself praying to Elbereth, hoping to find Erestor alive.

"He is still alive," said Glorfindel after thoroughly searching Magolion's face. "You will be the last person he expects to come after him."

"I know that," replied Magolion, bowing his head. "But I have to make amends. At least I have to try." He became aware of Elrohir's hand, which now rested at the small of his back, and he quickly grabbed the half-Elf's hand, needing to feel him close. "Do you think Erestor will forgive me?" Pleadingly, he looked at Glorfindel.

"I don't know," said Glorfindel honestly. "You will have to ask him and find out." He quickly averted his eyes, hoping Erestor would also forgive him for pushing him away.

"How much longer?" inquired Elladan, who was growing impatient to be reunited with Orophin.

"A few more hours," reckoned Glorfindel. He was impatient himself, wanting to hold Erestor in his arms again. Therefore he completely understood Elladan's unease. /Erestor, we are coming for you and Orophin. Just hold on a little longer./

Erestor glared at the Orcs, which were dragging Orophin and him through the corridors. He quickly realized their destination; they were headed for the torture chamber once more, and this time Sauron wouldn't keep any fire alight around them. They would be utterly defenseless.

Supporting Orophin, his worry for the Galadhel increased. Several burns had set his skin on fire, and his brow had felt hot when he had rested a hand on it. Elves normally didn't develop a fever, but here in Dol Guldur with Sauron close things were different.

Erestor caught Orophin when the Orcs brutally pushed them into the corner of the dungeon, keeping the Galadhel upright. Holding an arm tightly wrapped around his companion, he held his head high when the Dark Lord entered, flanked by two Ringwraiths. Sauron had chosen to manifest in Glorfindel's form again and Erestor's heart ached for his lover, but he pushed any thoughts of the Balrog Slayer away. He couldn't take the risk that Sauron somehow read his thoughts and discovered a rescue party was on its way.

At the flick of Sauron's wrist, two small Elven children were pushed inside, being manhandled into a submissive position by the Orcs.

Erestor's stomach tensed with apprehension. He was afraid he knew why Sauron had ordered the children here. "Let them go."

"Will you do as you are told when I let them go?" Glorfindel's voice echoed through the room, as Sauron tried to unbalance Erestor further. "Will you serve me?"

Erestor then realized his diabolical dilemma. "I cannot obey you – or serve you."

"Then I will kill them," announced Sauron evilly. Another flick of his wrist signed the two children's death warrants and the Orcs moved quickly, cruelly beheading them.

Erestor stared in utter shock at the girl's head that came to a halt near his feet. Tears erupted from his eyes, mourning the loss of such young lives. Orophin, next to him stirred, but in his feverish state the Galadhel didn't fully register reality.

"You monster!" hissed Erestor, finding it hard to look at the corpses that now rested on the floor. Blood was spreading beneath the tiny bodies and for one moment he wished he could turn back time and save their lives. But how? How could he have saved them? Accepting Sauron as his master was out of the question. He was still trying to deal with the shock of seeing those two children die when the bodies grew transparent until they had faded away from view. Even the blood had disappeared and he realized he had been masterfully manipulated by Sauron. "They weren't real."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find Elven children in these remote parts?" Sauron stalked closer, this time coming to a halt behind Erestor. At his signal, the Orcs pulled Orophin away from the dark-haired advisor.

Erestor tried to reach for Orophin and establish a hold on the sentry again, but the Orcs had smashed the Galadhel face first into the stone wall. Orophin never released a sound, and slid down the wall, landing in a pathetic heap. "Leave him alone!" How many times already had he come to Orophin's defense? And every time the sentry ended up in a worse state.

But this time Sauron's presence behind him kept him from moving closer to Orophin and he stilled his movements. A gloved hand sneaked toward his face and he involuntarily sucked in his breath when glove and skin came into contact with each other, expecting to be burned again. Part of his face still carried the burn Sauron had inflicted the first time they had met. He wanted to tell the other off, but knew he was in no position to do so. Sauron, still standing behind him, leaned in closer and whispered into his ear.

"Why don't you pretend I am Glorfindel, the one you love? Stay with me for the rest of eternity. The real Elda rejected you, but I won't. You can stay and become my lover."

The sound of Glorfindel's soft, caring voice sent shivers of longing and pain through Erestor's mind. It would be so easy to let Sauron weave this spell around him and bind him, but sensing the real Glorfindel in his mind grounded him. "You are not Glorfindel, Sauron. You won't succeed in making me believe you are."

Sauron hissed in frustration behind him, and Erestor found the courage to look at his nemesis from over his shoulder. "You won't corrupt me."

Sauron's angry growl rolled through the room. "And what if I end your friend's life and rip his fëa apart? He will fade to nothingness."

Erestor's anger flared at hearing those words and he was momentarily too stunned to form a reply. Orophin, whom Erestor had thought unconscious, suddenly spoke up in a clear and strong voice.

"Erestor won't give in to you," said Orophin, finding his last strength to confront the Dark Lord. He pushed himself onto his knees and defiantly stared at Sauron. "You may threaten to destroy my fëa, or actually do it, but it won't result in Erestor serving you. Never!" His hazel eyes shone with determination. "We will die undefiled by your evil!"

Sauron's wrath erupted and was unleashed. An invisible force laid itself around Erestor's throat and began to squeeze the life out of him. "You will serve me, Istar, or you will fade to nothingness!"

"Ne…ver!" squeezed Erestor out, repeating Orophin's words. "We will die… undefiled…" He collapsed onto his knees, realizing his end had come after all. He failed to draw in any air and his eyes almost bulged from their sockets in utter terror. He was about to lose consciousness, but then a loud roar echoed through the keep.

"Sauron, show yourself!"

Sauron's form trembled, identifying the one who was challenging him. "Olórin…" The Istar had come for his son! He had hoped to corrupt Erestor before the Istar had a chance to free his son! Losing interest in tormenting his prisoners, his form changed into something unrecognizable and then disappeared from the dungeon.

Erestor gasped for breath once the invisible hands stopped squeezing his throat shut. Feeling dizzy and disorientated, he looked about, finding the Orcs had left the room as well. Only one of the Nazgûl had remained, guarding the doorway. "O… ro… phin!" He crawled over to the Galadhel's side and pulled Orophin toward him. Quickly, he checked him over, and found new, added injuries, but none of them were fatal. "Mithrandir arrived, my friend. We must keep the faith." Holding Orophin as close as possible, he divided his attention between caring for his friend and keeping an eye on the Nazgûl.

Rúmil found Mithrandir reaching for him, and then the Istar claimed his arm, leaning on him, as if pretending he was weaker than he was. He gave Mithrandir a puzzled glance, but the Wizard merely smiled at him.

The smile however faded and gave way to grim determination when they entered Sauron's keep. The Orcs tried to approach, but all shied away when Mithrandir raised his staff, aiming it at them. "Sauron, show yourself!"

The Orcs shrieked in terror, hearing their master being challenged and remained at a respectful distance.

Mithrandir whispered into Rúmil's ear, "Be prepared to face the Nazgûl, my trusted friend."

Rúmil shivered, uncovered his sword and drew in a deep breath, ready to do battle with the undead beings. "Do you think Glorfindel and the others have already located Erestor and Orophin?"

"They will come upon them shortly," said Mithrandir reassuringly. "We need to distract Sauron first, so they can smuggle Erestor and Orophin out of the keep."

Commotion to their right demanded their attention and Rúmil tensed when one of the dreaded Ringwraiths appeared. For one moment he was afraid that venturing in here had been folly. How was he supposed to fight off the Nazgûl single-handedly? But the Nazgûl didn't approach, didn't draw his sword and Rúmil finally realized the extent of Mithrandir's power here. They didn't dare approach him.

"You aren't welcome here," came a booming voice from deep within the keep.

Mithrandir's eyes narrowed now that Sauron had acknowledged him. "You have abducted my son and one of the Galadhel. I am here to reclaim them. Release them or face the consequences!" They had reached the main hall by now, and he instinctively sought Sauron near his throne of bones. Seeing a heavily armored form seated on it, he just knew the fallen Maia feared him. "Return Erestor and Orophin to me."

Rúmil watched the Nazgûl – now four of them – who formed a barrier between Sauron and them. They presented a horrible sight and he felt himself shiver minutely, but knowing Mithrandir was the stronger one in this confrontation helped him calm down. His hand stopped trembling, as he held his sword ready to defend them.

"What makes you think I would hand over Erestor? He is mine now." Sauron rose from his throne, studying his opponent. He could sense that Olórin was stronger at this point, and the Istar would defeat him. He was already weakened and couldn't take this risk. Mentally commanding the four Nazgûl forward, he ordered them to attack whilst planning his own retreat. His minions were preparing Barad-dûr for his return and he would go there.

Mithrandir, realizing Sauron was going to flee instead of fight him, quickly looked at Rúmil, saying, "We need to fight them off!" Drawing his own sword, he turned around so they could fight back to back. With Sauron on the run, he hoped Glorfindel's party would quickly join them after freeing Erestor and Orophin. In the meantime they had to keep the Nazgûl and Orcs at a fighting distance.

Glorfindel felt less suffocated when they finally left the dark of the labyrinth, exchanging the underground corridors for ones that would take them to the room Erestor was locked up in. Letting their connection guide him – as Mithrandir had advised him to – he quickly led his companions through the long corridors. He raised a hand and signaled for them to come to a stop. His instincts warned him that something evil was close to Erestor. /Erestor? Who is in there with you?/

Inside the room, Erestor's eyes darkened, sensing his lover this close. /One of the Nazgûl./ He hoped the evil, undead being hadn't detected Glorfindel's presence yet.

Glorfindel looked at his companions. "One Nazgûl, inside." He was confident they could take on the undead creature. "Elladan, go for Orophin." And then he made a very important decision, "Magolion, take care of Erestor."

Magolion swallowed hard, realizing the trust he was given and nodded once.

Ready for combat, Glorfindel kicked the door out of its hinges and stormed in first, quickly followed by the other three warriors.

Erestor had anticipated the attack and had pulled Orophin deeper into the corner, making sure the feverish Elf wouldn't get injured by accident. Seeing the door burst open and Glorfindel storm inside first, his heart leapt with joy, at knowing his lover close again. Orophin and he would only hinder their rescuers and they stayed down and watched the scene unfold.

Glorfindel attacked the Nazgûl furiously, fighting the being with only one goal, driving him from this room. In the meantime Elladan and Elrohir entered as well. Elladan immediately headed for Orophin's crumpled form, whilst his twin joined Glorfindel in fighting the Nazgûl.

Erestor willingly handed Orophin's battered form over to Elladan, and tried to rise from the floor, but he swayed unexpectedly. Apparently being cut off from his air supply had left him weakened after all.

"Let me help."

Erestor's eyes widened dramatically, seeing Magolion appear at his side to support him. He instinctively flinched away from his brother and pushed himself against the wall for support.

Seeing the rejection in Erestor's eyes and the ugly burn marks marring his brother's face, made Magolion flinch in turn, but then he berated himself. He should have expected Erestor to move away from him. "I mean it, let me help."

But Erestor's gaze had already drifted off to Glorfindel's form. His lover had managed to corner the Nazgûl, and together, Glorfindel and Elladan thrust their swords into the undead being's chest. The dark cloth suddenly floated onto the floor, as its inhabitant had left. Triumphantly, Glorfindel turned around and found Erestor's gaze locking with his. "Erestor!" Quickly sheathing his sword, he advanced toward his lover, cringing when he saw the damage Sauron had done to his beloved's face.

Magolion stepped aside and helped Elladan support Orophin. Elladan's expression was one of shock, finding his beloved in such a weakened state with burn marks all over his face. "What did they do to you?" Worried to find Orophin's skin hot to the touch, he quickly removed his cloak and wrapped the Galadhel up in it.

In the meantime, Glorfindel had reached Erestor, and although he had planned to bury his advisor in a warm hug, he now wavered. Had he truly been forgiven for the pain he had caused? "Erestor? Love?" Searching his beloved's face, he barely kept back from examining the burns and other injuries Erestor might carry.

Erestor moistened his lips, feeling nervous as well. In the end, he took the first step, opened his arms and caught Glorfindel in them. "My hero," he said, teasingly, ignoring the stinging sensation on his face as the marred skin rubbed against the fabric of Glorfindel's clothes. Releasing tears of joy, he captured Glorfindel's lips with his.

Glorfindel returned the kiss, even deepening it, and tightly wrapped his arms around his lover.

Elladan, seeing Erestor and Glorfindel's emotional reunion, looked at Orophin's battered form. His breathing hitched, finding the Galadhel awake, looking at him with a remarkably alert expression in his hazel eyes. "Orophin…"

Orophin remembered the vow he had made, and knew Erestor would remind him if he didn't say the words right now. "I… love you… El…ladan. I have done so… for a long… time." Resting his head on Elladan's shoulder, exhaustion overwhelmed him and he fainted once more.

Elladan reacted at once, and pulled Orophin close. Carrying the injured Elf in his arms, he advanced toward the doorway, intent on taking his love into safety. Orophin's words continued to replay in his ears and he wished he'd had the chance to assure his love that the attraction was mutual. But he consoled himself with the fact that Orophin was alive, and that the Galadhel would recover eventually. Looking over his shoulder at Glorfindel, he found the blond was still kissing Erestor. "Hurry up!" They needed to get moving now!

Glorfindel regretted releasing Erestor's lips, but in the end, he pulled back, looking at his lover in utter adoration. "Thank you for forgiving me and taking me back."

"We can discuss this later, meleth," said Erestor, quickly moving to join Elladan and Orophin. "Elladan is right. We need to leave now!"

Glorfindel felt ecstatic after hearing Erestor address him as his love. Giving him a doting smile, he wished they were at home again, so he could properly apologize and make amends to his forgiving lover. But seeing Magolion's lost expression, he realized there was another who wanted to make amends. "Magolion? Come over here."

Erestor frowned at Glorfindel's request, watching his half-brother with suspicion, wondering why Magolion was here. He had been told Magolion had changed, but he didn't believe that was true. Magolion doubtlessly had a hidden agenda and he preferred to keep him at a distance. "Why?" he hissed at Glorfindel. "I don't want him close!"

Magolion cringed, hearing the pain hidden behind the anger in Erestor's voice. If only he had realized centuries ago that what he was doing was wrong! But he obeyed and joined Glorfindel and Erestor.

"Keep an eye on Erestor," ordered Glorfindel. "Sauron might try to kill him now that he cannot have him."

Erestor however was no longer paying them any attention, as his gaze had been drawn to a blazing torch, illuminating the corridor. Walking toward it, he took hold of the handle and stared into the flames.

"Love, we won't need that." Glorfindel, puzzled by Erestor's behavior, was about to put the torch back into the holder when Erestor's eyes fixed on him. For one moment he thought he saw specks of golden fire in the dark irises.

"Oh, we do need the fire," said Erestor thoughtfully. "Now, where are we headed?"

"We need to locate Mithrandir and Rúmil," said Glorfindel, "And then we can finally leave this wretched place."

Erestor frowned, seeing Elrohir taking hold of Magolion's hand, cradling it close to his chest. A wave of frustration washed through him. Why didn't they see Magolion would never change his ways? He had just moved on to his newest victim!

/Give him a chance, love,/ came Glorfindel's warm thoughts into his mind. /I have changed, and so has he. I understand that is hard to accept, but… Would you at least try?/

Erestor gave Glorfindel a look full of doubt. /That might be asking for too much right now./

Glorfindel understood; too much had happened in Erestor's life these past few moons. /We will do things slowly then./ After seeing Erestor nod his head, he turned his attention to guiding this group into safety. Especially Orophin's weakened state worried him. The plan was that they met up with Mithrandir and Rúmil and then left this accursed place together. Maybe they could head for Mirkwood, as that Elven realm was closest. Surely Thranduil wouldn't send them away with a wounded Elf in their midst? Well, they would find out eventually.

Mithrandir felt strangely alive and energetic, fighting off the Orcs and Nazgûl. Rúmil and he covered each other's back, and so far they had remained uninjured, but he was afraid that it was only a matter of time before one of the foul beings would manage to wound them. "Head for the exit, Rúmil, we are leaving this accursed place."

Rúmil nodded, acknowledging he had heard, and moved toward the doorway. The Nazgûl and Orcs mimicked their every step and a thin film of sweet was forming on his brow. There were so many of them! But he took heart in the fact that Mithrandir was at his side.

"Rúmil! Mithrandir!" Glorfindel had finally located them and his party – save Elladan and Orophin – now joined in the fight. Even Erestor was storming toward the enemy! He was about to tell his lover to stop and stay with Elladan and Orophin, when he realized that his lover wouldn't listen to him. Fire burned in the dark eyes and Erestor seemed intent on extracting some sort of revenge on his former tormentors.

Elrohir and Magolion attacked the Orcs that were blocking their escape route, clearing the way for Elladan and Orophin, whilst Glorfindel made sure he stayed close to Erestor, who was setting several Orcs on fire by using his torch.

But just as it seemed they were heading for victory, Sauron – who had been on his way to a secret passage way – made his move, throwing a giant fire ball toward Glorfindel.

Erestor however, had felt the sudden birth of the unholy fire and reacted instinctively. Using the fire from the torch, he sent it toward Sauron's, and the two forces collided, causing an explosion and bringing down part of the ceiling, which was now falling on them.

Sauron, finally realizing he had lost and would face utter defeat, quickly disappeared into the secret corridors, but Erestor wasn't that lucky. A heavy wooden beam and large rocks were falling toward him and not even his fire could stop the rocks from crashing down on him. /Please forgive me, Glorfindel, for leaving you behind./

Those words of final goodbye startled Glorfindel, who now also realized the danger Erestor was in, but he was too far away to interfere; he couldn't possibly cross the distance in time to rescue Erestor from certain death!

But someone else had also noticed the danger, and a dark-haired form suddenly crashed into Erestor, sending him hard into the wall. Dazed, Erestor watched as the large rocks missed him, creating large craters in the floor. Who had saved him? Elrohir? Elladan? Dark hair covered the fallen form, which had been struck down by part of the wooden beam.

Crawling over to his savior, Erestor rolled him onto his back and stared in utter shock at Magolion's pain filled, contorted features. "You?" He was still trying to accept his brother had saved him when two of the remaining Nazgûl appeared, their swords drawn and aimed at them. Erestor quickly reached for the torch and suddenly the flames danced on his palms, growing stronger and more violent. A large flame shot upward, creating a wall of fire between them and the Nazgûl. The Ringwraiths shrieked, and the beings turned around to face the other Elves now that Erestor had effectively pulled up his defenses.

Glorfindel had been running toward Erestor, but now stopped, realizing his beloved and Magolion were safe for the moment. Seeing Erestor command the fire had stunned him, but Mithrandir's words had come back to him then, telling him that Erestor was part Istar and possessed certain powers. After exchanging a look of understanding with his lover, he turned his attention to the Nazgûl and Orcs once more, finding half of them had already been taken out.

Elladan – who was still carrying Orophin – had now reached the doorway. Elrohir had cleared the way for them, but the half-Elf now stared in great worry at Magolion's crumbled form. His greatest desire was to check on his lover, but he also knew he couldn't leave Elladan and Orophin unprotected. He had to put his faith in Erestor and believe the advisor would take care of Magolion.

Erestor didn't disappoint him, and the advisor managed to pick up Magolion, hauling him over his shoulder. Whilst keeping the wall of fire protectively in front of them, Erestor joined the Elves at the doorway, letting the fire dissolve once he had reached them.

Elrohir opened his arms to receive Magolion into them, and Erestor obliged him. "Make your way outside," said the advisor, "Don't wait for us. Get the wounded into safety!"

Seeing the wisdom in Erestor's words, Elladan and Elrohir wanted to comply, but then realized something very important. "We can't defend ourselves when we run into Orcs!" Their arms were full!

"Glorfindel, go with them!" The blond had now also reached them and Erestor resolutely pushed his lover forward.

"Not without you!" Glorfindel wasn't letting Erestor out of his sight!

"I still have unfinished business here." Erestor gave Glorfindel a determined look. "If you really love me you will do this for me. Take them into safety!"

Glorfindel cursed loudly, realizing he didn't have the time to argue with Erestor. "I do love you."

"Then go!" Erestor gave him another push and watched them leave, hoping Glorfindel would keep them safe. Turning around, his teeth gnashed. He still had a bone to pick with those Nazgûl and Orcs. Raising his sword, he attacked, only realizing the metal was alight with fire when he struck down the first Nazgûl, which promptly vanished into thin air. Only three of them were now left and a dozen of Orcs. "Mithrandir, Rúmil, we are leaving!" For one moment he had been tempted to address the Istar as 'father' but he didn't judge this an opportune time to start doing so.

Mithrandir made the mistake of looking at Erestor in order to convince himself that his son was fine, and the Nazgûl who had sneaked up behind him, made use of that. Raising his unholy sword, the undead King aimed the tip at Mithrandir's back, ready to pierce the Istar's heart.

Erestor gasped, seeing the danger, but knew there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening.

Rúmil however, was already moving and threw himself in harm's way. With his back turned toward the Nazgûl, he took the blow that had been intended to end Mithrandir's life. An insane agony slashed through him as the Ringwraith's sword entered his back. The Nazgûl released a frustrated shriek at being denied and twisted the blade cruelly in Rúmil's back.

Mithrandir spun around, raised his sword and beheaded the Nazgûl, driving the undead entity from this hall. The black cloth floated onto the floor, all evidence of the Nazgûl gone.

He didn't know how, but Erestor managed to create a circle of fire around his father and the fallen Galadhel, and by sending bolts of fire into the Orcs' and Nazgûl's bodies, he took them out one by one. Running toward them, he came to a halt beside Rúmil, whose face had grown pallid in approaching death.

"Oh no," Mithrandir mumbled softly, shocked by Rúmil's sacrifice. "Not you."

Erestor knelt beside them, keeping the protective circle of fire intact. "Will he die?"

Mithrandir pulled out the unholy blade and threw it away from him. "Rúmil, not you." He had grown fond of the young Elf these last few days.

Rúmil's eyes blinked with awareness for one terrible moment and he managed a weak smile. Using his last strength, he raised his right hand and caressed Mithrandir's face weakly. "I… sa…ved… you…" An icy pain consumed him and parts of his body had already become numb. It was only a matter of seconds before Mandos' call would come for him. The smile remained on his face as he looked dotingly at the Istar, who was cradling him close to his chest. It was a pity that he was about to die, for resting in Mithrandir's surprisingly strong arms felt good.

Now that death was upon him, his vision blurred and when he blinked his eyes, Mithrandir's form had changed. A golden-haired Elf, young and fair, with stunning aquamarine eyes was staring at him – a pleading expression in them. /Beautiful…/ Was this Mandos himself? Taking pity on him in his hour of death and granting him this comforting vision?

"I won't let you die, Rúmil." In the face of death, his true colors showed and Olórin leaned in closer, dotingly caressing Rúmil's face. "I won't let you die," he repeated determinedly. Letting a tiny amount of his own life force flow into Rúmil's dying form and fleeing fëa, he held him close. He was aware of the fact that Rúmil saw him in this true form, as only the truly dying were able to, and he leaned in closer to press the kiss of life onto the Galadhel's lips. "Live."

Rúmil's body twitched when new energy flowed into him and he stared at the beautiful face for comfort. The eyes – he knew he would never forget the bright spark to those light-blue eyes as long as he lived.

"Mithrandir?" Erestor had gathered his courage and looked at Mithrandir, sensing the energy transfer.

Mithrandir smiled at Rúmil and then looked fondly at his son, who had faithfully stayed at his side. "He will live." But as Rúmil was still too weak to move much on his own, Mithrandir carried the Elf instead, keeping him cradled close against his chest. "I managed to reclaim him."

Erestor instinctively knew that his questions had to wait and he fell into step with his father, keeping an eye out for potential attackers, but the Orcs and Nazgûl had disappeared. His eyes met Mithrandir's briefly, and during that moment their connection flared bright. Truly feeling father and son, they determinedly made their way out of Sauron's keep, eager to join the others.

Part 29

"Legolas! Look over there!" Haldir pointed Legolas in the right direction and saw his lover's eyes widen. "That's Glorfindel!" He had immediately recognized the Imladris' Captain, who was clearing the way for two dark-haired Elves, who in turn were carrying two obviously injured Elves.

Legolas didn't waste any time and spurred his horse on. They were close and it only took them a few minutes to come within shooting range. Firing arrow after arrow, Haldir and he managed to take out half of the Orcs that were chasing after the Elves. Drawing his sword, Haldir charged toward the group of Orcs. Legolas followed quickly, using his deadly accuracy with bow and arrow to take out another fourth of the Orcs.

Glorfindel stared at the two Elves in wonder, but then realized he now had a fair chance to take his charges into safety. "Run! Run as hard as you can!"

Elladan and Elrohir obeyed at once, and ran away from the Orcs, eager to keep Orophin and Magolion safe.

Glorfindel fought bravely and welcomed the help. He had recognized Haldir at once, but the golden-haired Elf traveling with him was a stranger to Glorfindel. But, he quickly realized this stranger was a skilled warrior, as the golden-haired Elf was taking out the most Orcs between the three of them. It was no longer an equal fight, but slaughter, and a few minutes later the Elves had disposed of their foul enemies.

Glorfindel quickly searched his surroundings for Elladan and Elrohir and found the twins had lowered their charges onto the grass and were now checking them over. He quickly joined them, realizing Haldir and the stranger were following him. "Thank you for your help," he said sincerely, kneeling beside Elladan to learn about the state their charges were in. His gaze met Haldir's, and he nodded thankfully. "You arrived just in time."

Haldir however was shocked to find Orophin was one of the wounded Elves, and had gone down onto his knees. He wanted to examine his brother himself and hold him, but Elladan was unwilling to hand him to him. "Elladan, he is my brother," he said pleadingly.

"And he is *my* lover!" He had fought hard for the privilege to hold Orophin in his arms and in his frantic state of mind he wasn't inclined to let go.

Haldir blinked once, hearing Elladan had accepted Orophin as his lover, but then he hissed, seeing the angry burns and bruises on Orophin's face. "Who did this to him?"

"Sauron," replied Glorfindel, who felt a bit relieved, realizing neither Elf was mortally injured. "They will survive."

"What was Orophin doing in Sauron's keep?" Haldir had managed to claim his brother's right hand and soothingly stroked Orophin's hot skin. "And how can he possibly have a fever? Only mortals develop a fever!"

"I don't know," admitted Elladan in a pained voice. "But we need to properly attend to his injuries." He involuntarily sucked in his breath when Orophin's hazel eyes unexpectedly regained awareness. "You are safe now," he said quickly, seeing panic in his beloved's eyes.

Orophin only vaguely recognized Elladan's face, but when he heard Haldir's voice close, telling him everything would be all right, he relaxed and plunged into a healing sleep.

Haldir felt relieved after seeing Orophin briefly regain consciousness, and said, "We can take them to Thranduil's caves. We will be safe there."

"Do you think Thranduil will allow us to stay?" asked Elrohir skeptically. Magolion had regained consciousness when he had laid his lover down on the grass and seeing the lucid expression in the green eyes reassured him that he would be fine eventually.

Magolion remained quiet, as he was content to look at Elrohir's face and to know the half-Elf close. His action to save Erestor's life had surprised him as well, and after doing so, a serenity he had never known before had come over him. Maybe he had made peace with himself at last.

"Of course. Why do you think he would send you away?"

Glorfindel looked at the unknown golden-haired Elf, who had been silent up until now. "We hail from Imladris," he said slowly, "And Lord Elrond and King Thranduil aren't on best terms."

Legolas gave Glorfindel a curious look, but decided not to pursue this now. "Haldir, I will fetch our horses. Wait here."

Haldir nodded and watched his lover disappear behind some trees. Looking at Glorfindel, he was about to tell his old friend that Thranduil wasn't the Elf he thought him to be, when his eyes caught sight of a truly startling sight.

"Rúmil!" Leaping to his feet, Haldir ran toward Mithrandir, who was carrying his youngest brother. Rúmil didn't look injured, but the ghostly pallor that had spread over his brother's face startled Haldir.

Mithrandir released a relieved sigh, joining them and finding they had survived after all. The wounded would eventually heal and he had his son back. His plan had worked. Seeing Haldir's nervousness and worry, he quickly handed Rúmil's drained form to the oldest brother. "He needs to rest, but he will be fine in a few weeks' time." His heart ached, having to let go of Rúmil, but he also knew that Haldir needed his brother close, especially after finding Orophin in a similar state. After casting one more look at Rúmil's face, he faced his son. "Erestor, I…" For once the words wouldn't come to the old Istar and his shoulder sagged in defeat.

But Erestor wouldn't have it. Raising a hand he rested it on Mithrandir's shoulder. "You are my father."

"Yes, I am your father. And you are my son, Erestor. My only child on Middle-Earth. I should have told you in Lothlórien, but I didn't want to open old wounds."

"We have a lot to talk about," said Erestor in a warm tone, surprising Mithrandir by giving him a firm hug. "But that will have to wait. We have to attend to the wounded first."

Mithrandir sensed acceptance, forgiveness and affection in his son's thoughts for him and smiled, realizing they would manage to sort things out between them. "Go to Glorfindel, my son."

Erestor gave his father a grateful look and then headed for Glorfindel, who was helping Magolion back onto his feet. The Elf had merely been stunned, knocked off his feet by the blast of the impacting rocks around him, and although he was still a bit unsteady, Magolion managed to stand unaided in the end.

Finding himself facing his half-brother, Erestor grew cautious again. "Why did you do that? Why did you push me out of the way? If you hadn't acted I would have finally disappeared out of your life all together."

Magolion swallowed hard and found courage in the fact that Glorfindel and Elrohir were nodding encouragingly. "I have changed. I let go of my hate. I want you to live." Seeing the disbelief and suspicion in Erestor's dark eyes, he knew words weren't enough to convince his brother and realized he still had a hard and long road ahead of him where gaining his brother's trust was concerned. It would take time to build a relationship with Erestor.

Elrohir wrapped an arm around Magolion's waist and ignored Erestor's questioning look at doing so.

Erestor understood and let them be, facing Glorfindel next. The warrior had come for him, had fought for him and had proven his worth all over again. Words were redundant as he leaned in and claimed Glorfindel as his lover with a passionate kiss.

Glorfindel finally allowed himself to believe that Erestor still wanted him and answered the kiss with all the passion and desire he felt. They still needed to discuss many things, but they had made a new start.

Haldir was torn; uncertain which brother needed his attention most. But Elladan made the decision for him, as the Peredhel was determined to look after Orophin. Making sure he remained close to his injured brother at all times, Haldir carefully carried Rúmil over to the horses, which Legolas had led here. Sliding into the saddle behind Rúmil, he made sure his youngest brother wouldn't accidentally take a fall.

Legolas' gaze swept over the weakened group and decided Orophin and Magolion looked the worst. His steed could easily carry the two of them and he led his horse closer to Elladan and Orophin.

Elladan and Elrohir placed Orophin on the horse's back and then assisted Magolion in mounting as well. The dark-haired Elf sat behind Orophin and held him close, making sure he remained in the saddle.

Legolas took the reins and led them away from Sauron's keep, and back to his father's lands. He had already farspoken with Thranduil, informing him they would arrive before nightfall and were in need of the assistance of several healers. He ignored Glorfindel's puzzled looks, which were directed at his person and concentrated on choosing the safest paths home.

Glorfindel had folded an arm around Erestor and refused to let go. After falling into step with his dark-haired lover, he cringed, seeing the burns marring the beautiful face. "I want to go back and punish Sauron for what he did to you – and Orophin, of course."

"Don't," whispered Erestor, tiredly. "We need to rest, not start another battle." Lifting his eyes to his love, he added, "Thank you for coming after me."

"And thank you for forgiving me." Glorfindel, realizing there were no words to convey his feelings, simply held Erestor close as he walked beside him.

Mithrandir walked alone, watching the relationships of the members of his group tighten further in friendship and love. Elladan was walking beside Legolas' horse, keeping a close eye on Orophin, whilst his twin walked on the horse's other side, holding Magolion's hand in his. Glorfindel and Erestor clung to each other and Haldir held Rúmil close – protectively and possessively. Rúmil – the name brought tears to his eyes. The Galadhel had died for him, and when death had been upon the Elf, he had used his powers to pull him back, involuntarily allowing Rúmil to see him in his true form. His heart ached – did it ache with love for Rúmil? He quickly pushed that thought away and focused on Legolas instead.

The Prince was leading the group back into Mirkwood, keeping them away from the treacherous paths. He had sensed the bond between Haldir and Legolas, and rejoiced for the Woodland Elf. He had seen Thranduil mourn Remmen's death and had visited the grieving Elf as often as possible. He had also seen Legolas' pain and grief, and had tried to soothe their pain – but to no avail. In the end he had feared losing Thranduil to the Elven sickness, but Legolas' love had kept the elder Elf here. Legolas had also suffered much during his father's period of grieving and he was happy to see the Prince in love and bound.

"Do you want to halt for a rest?" inquired Legolas, looking questioningly at Glorfindel. He had no desire to undermine the other's position of leader and patiently waited for the Elda's response.

Glorfindel, who was still holding Erestor's hand in his to make sure his lover wouldn't vanish unexpectedly, studied the stranger in turn. The golden-haired Elf seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't put a name with the beautiful face. "How certain are you that Thranduil will allow us shelter?"

"I know he will," said Legolas, slightly displeased at the fact that Glorfindel didn't seem to trust his father. "He would never turn someone in need away."

"Even when they hail from Imladris?" Glorfindel felt a slight tug at his hand and his gaze shifted from Legolas to Erestor.

"Love, you do know to whom you are talking?" asked Erestor, who finally realized Glorfindel had no idea who Legolas was.

Glorfindel frowned, puzzled. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"This is Legolas, the Crown Prince of the Woodland Realm, Thranduil's only child." Erestor saw an amused smile curl the corners of Legolas' mouth when Glorfindel released a surprised groan. "You really had no idea, did you?"

"I… apologize," mumbled Glorfindel, clearly embarrassed. "I didn't know…"

Legolas inclined his head, still smiling. "Don't fret, Glorfindel. I am not troubled by what you said."

"I didn't mean it… I think… The things I said about your father… the King, I mean…" He was stuttering and hearing Erestor laugh at his confusion didn't make things easier on him.

"My father will welcome you," replied Legolas, "Though you will find the numbers of my kin have dwindled and only a few healers stayed behind. But we will attend to your companions' wounds to our best abilities."

"Legolas?" Haldir had overheard their conversation and now signaled for his lover to join him.

Legolas couldn't help making his next remark, knowing he would shock Glorfindel, which was small payback as far as he was considered. "Please excuse me, my husband wants to talk to me." Walking away from Glorfindel, he heard the blond's surprised groan behind him, and smiled wickedly. "What is it, love?" He caught up with Haldir and now gave the silver-haired Elf a curious look.

"Would you scout ahead and make sure we don't run into any spiders or Orcs?"

"Of course, I will also alert the sentries that we are coming." Legolas gave Haldir a stunning smile – and received one in turn – before breaking out into a run and disappearing into the forest.

Haldir looked over his shoulder and saw Glorfindel's dazed expression. He shrugged once, and then concentrated on the task at hand. Rúmil was still unconscious in his arms, but at least his brother was breathing deeply and regularly, strengthening him in his belief that Rúmil would be fine eventually, just as Mithrandir had said.

Glorfindel, shaking his head in puzzlement, looked at his lover. "His husband?"

Erestor smiled warmly. "It appears Legolas and Haldir committed to each other then." But that thought also brought back dark memories of Glorfindel being unwilling to commit to him, and he ruthlessly pushed them aside, not wanting such sentiments to cast shadows on their reunion. He would take whatever Glorfindel was willing to give and be happy that way. He had to.

Glorfindel had missed the darkening of his lover's emotions, as he was too preoccupied with his own stupidity where Legolas was concerned. "I cannot believe I said those things about Thranduil. I honestly had no idea who Legolas was!"

"I met Legolas once," recalled Erestor. "I was visiting Lothlórien at the time and Legolas had just reached his majority. He is a striking mirror image of his father. You never met Thranduil then?"

"I never did," admitted Glorfindel, "though now I must confess to growing curious."

"Your curiosity will be satisfied shortly," said Mithrandir, who was walking to his son's right, studying them. He liked the new and improved Glorfindel and hoped the blond would make his son truly happy. "Thranduil is quite… something," he hinted mysteriously. "I am sure you will like him, Glorfindel."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is trouble," said Haldir, looking at them from over his shoulder. "He is just plain trouble."

Thranduil had readied several rooms underground for his unexpected guests and made sure healers were standing by now that the party was approaching. He wasn't sure how he felt about their unexpected visit, but there were wounded among them and he considered it his duty to attend to them. That the twin sons of Elrond were among them made no difference to him. Yes, Elrond and he had parted on bad terms after the Battle of the Last Alliance, but he bore the Peredhil no ill feelings.

Legolas arrived first, leading his horse inside. Large rooms had been carved in the caves and it could easily serve as a home if necessary, but no Elf would voluntarily live underground when they could live in telain. "Legolas, bring them over here!" He walked toward them and helped Haldir lower the wounded silver-haired Elf into his arms. "Legolas, take the injured ones to the healing rooms!" Seeing Haldir's worried expression, he wondered about his son in law. "Haldir?"

"This is my youngest brother – Rúmil," Haldir said, and looking over his shoulder, he added, "And that is Orophin, my other brother. Sauron hurt them."

Thranduil's heart went out to Haldir and hurried with his charge into the rooms set aside for the healers. He placed Rúmil onto a cot and attended to the Galadhel himself with Haldir assisting him.

Legolas guided Elladan into the adjoining room, where two healers stood waiting for them. After placing Orophin onto a cot as well, the healers moved closer in order to clean, balm and bandage the injuries. Elladan was forced to stand back, and gave Legolas a half thankful, half worried look. "These are the best healers in the land," offered Legolas. "They will heal Orophin." Now that Orophin was in the best possible hands, Legolas left the room and made sure another healer was checking over Magolion. Elrohir remained at Magolion's side, holding his hand when the healers allowed it. Satisfied that Magolion was also receiving the best care possible, he turned to the remaining three members of their party. "Do you wish to rest?"

Mithrandir gave Legolas a warm smile. "Can I speak with your father?"

"He is currently attending to Rúmil, but I am sure he will join you once he has finished tending to the Galadhel." Legolas raised a hand and signaled for them to follow him. He led them into a large bedroom, and then turned around to face them. "You should be comfortable here. I suggest you rest. My father will visit with you shortly, Mithrandir."

After Legolas had left, Erestor sat down on the bed; suddenly feeling ancient and tired. These last few days had been taxing and now that the adrenaline rush had worn off, the stinging sensation on his face, arm and shoulder returned, almost making him feel nauseous.

Glorfindel sensed his lover's discomfort and stepped into the small bathroom to return with clean pieces of cloth and cool water. Kneeling in front of his lover, he began to cool the burns.

Mithrandir busied himself by selecting clean robes for Erestor and after placing them on the bed, he sat down next to his son. Whilst Glorfindel tended to the burns, bruises and scrapes, he studied his son and came to the realization that Erestor had greatly changed since their abrupt parting in Lothlórien. Erestor had come out of this ordeal stronger, more determined, less fragile. Erestor had found his inner source of wisdom and strength. "You are part Istar," he said eventually.

"I gathered as much," replied Erestor, who lovingly stared into Glorfindel's eyes, letting his lover soothe his aches. "And I can command the fire."

"I didn't know for certain what the extents of your powers were, but it appears Sauron managed to unleash part of them." Mithrandir briefly grew quiet, watching them. Glorfindel's touch was full of love and concern, and he could see they truly loved each other. For a moment he felt like an intruder.

"Hand me those robes, please?" Glorfindel accepted the deep brown robes Mithrandir handed him and helped Erestor slip out of his dirty ones. Once Erestor was once more clad in clean robes, the advisor sat down and Glorfindel moved onto combing the long, raven mane, cursing when he found strands had been burned away. At a loss for words, he let his actions speak for him.

Erestor relished having them close – his father and his lover. He was going through so many changes that it felt reassuring to know them close. He raised a hand and caressed Glorfindel's lips, whispering a promise of love, which the blond promptly returned.

Mithrandir was about to excuse himself and leave the room, when Thranduil unexpectedly entered.

"Mithrandir, my old friend! It is good to see you again! If only the circumstances were more pleasant!" Thranduil advanced on them and placed a hand on the Istar's shoulder in welcome.

Mithrandir had risen from the bed and stood in front of the Woodland Elf. "You haven't changed at all, my dear friend."

Thranduil laughed warmly, shook Mithrandir's shoulder slightly and then turned to welcome his other guests.

Glorfindel, who stood next to Erestor, studied Thranduil in surprise. It was as if he was looking at Legolas' mirror image, save for the eyes. These were emerald and sparkled like a blanket of leaves, being caressed by Arien's warm rays on a summer's day. "Sire." He hadn't intended to address Thranduil in that manner, but instinctively realized the other's qualities.

"Bah, no one calls me that," said Thranduil, smiling at Glorfindel. "If you must address me formally, you may call me my Lord, but I would prefer you use my given name." He had heard many tales of the fabled Balrog Slayer and had always been curious about Glorfindel. "Your friends are being well taken care of and you are welcome to stay here as long as you desire." His gaze shifted from Glorfindel, who was clearly a bit stunned, to Erestor. He had never met Elrond's chief advisor before. "And you must be Erestor."

"Yes, I am." Erestor exchanged a puzzled look with his father. Was it Mithrandir's intention to keep their relationship a secret or make it known that they were father and son?

Mithrandir caught an echo of his son's thoughts and made a very important decision. Looking Thranduil in the eyes, he said, "Erestor is also my son."

Thranduil's eyes widened marginally, but the Elf managed to hide his surprise extraordinary well. "Any child of yours is always welcome in my home," he said eventually, his face alight with a warm smile.

'Thank you," said Erestor, thanking his father for admitting the truth and Thranduil for making him feel welcome.

Thranduil placed an arm around Mithrandir's shoulder and said, "Do you fancy some Dwarven spirits, my friend? You look like you need a strong drink."

Glorfindel arched an eyebrow. "Dwarven spirits?"

"They are a bit strong," said Thranduil, "But Erestor and you are more than welcome to join us. I just thought you might want some… privacy." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Glorfindel actually blushed, much to Erestor's delight. "He is right, love," said the dark-haired advisor, pulling Glorfindel toward him.

Mithrandir accepted Thranduil's invitation for several reasons. One of them was that he did want Erestor and Glorfindel to have some privacy. He also wanted to inquire about Rúmil and when he could visit with the Elf. Rúmil had made quite an impression on him and for the first time in centuries, he was beginning to feel something akin to passionate love again.

Part 30

"What is troubling you, my dear friend?" Now that they had ventured into the corridor, Thranduil's tone changed ever so slightly, revealing concern.

"Rúmil, the Elf you cared for… How does he fare?" Mithrandir had long ago stopped trying to hide things from Thranduil. They had become good friends when Thranduil had mourned losing Remmen and knew one another best.

"Ah, is that it…" mumbled Thranduil slowly, realizing his friend's true reason for inquiring. "That young Elf has captured your heart, my old friend?"

"Humpf! A moment ago I was your dear friend and now I am your old friend?"

"I am merely teasing. Forgive me." But the wicked expression in Thranduil's eyes told a different story. "Why don't we visit with him?"

Now that Thranduil was looking after Rúmil, Mithrandir decided his friend needed to know the truth. "He sacrificed himself for me and was mortally injured. He died and…"

Thranduil's eyes narrowed. "You pulled him back?" That would explain the hint of Mithrandir's being that he had sensed in Rúmil when he had examined him. Not many knew he was an accomplished healer – he had to be with his people constantly being the target of poisonous spiders and lethal Orcs.

"Yes, I strengthened him by feeding him some of my life energy. I couldn't let him die." Mithrandir's gaze met Thranduil's and read understanding in the emerald eyes. "I am afraid I am falling in love with him."

Thranduil smiled ruefully. "Had I possessed the power to save Remmen's life I would have done so," admitted the blond. "And why are you afraid to fall in love with Rúmil? You have been alone for so long. It is about time you chose a companion, and we Elves are loyal lovers!"

Mithrandir playfully slapped Thranduil's shoulder, thankful that Legolas' love had kept the Woodland King on Arda. "I missed our bantering."

Thranduil opened the door to Rúmil's room and gave the healer who was sitting with his patient permission to leave. Taking the seat the healer had just vacated, he checked Rúmil's vital signs and found them satisfactory. "He is in a deep, healing sleep."

Mithrandir now approached as well and carefully sat down on the side of the bed. After a moment's hesitation he claimed Rúmil's hand, cradling it within his own. "It is the strangest thing, Thranduil. As I sit here my heart fills with love for him. Is this folly?" He looked at the blond Elf, wondering what having these feelings meant for him.

"Loving someone is never folly," said Thranduil, once he had finished examining Rúmil. He covered the healing Elf with a warm blanket and then sat back, meeting Mithrandir's gaze. "Does he return your feelings?"

"I don't know," admitted Mithrandir. "I don't think so."

"He died for you," said Thranduil, pondering this situation.

"He would have died for Erestor, Glorfindel, or any of our companions. He has a noble heart, this young one."

"But he chose to stay close to *you* and protect *you*," said Thranduil, realizing Mithrandir was afraid to hope Rúmil would answer his feelings. "I would suggest you ask him when he wakes again, which should be within the next few hours." After giving Mithrandir another long look, he added, "You prefer to sit with him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Would you check on Orophin as well?" Mithrandir loving caressed Rúmil's hand. "He saw me in my true form, something I never wanted to happen. But what is done is done and cannot be undone."

Thranduil pushed himself to his feet and walked toward the doorway. "My friend, find out when he wakes up."

Mithrandir nodded, indicating he understood and then sat quietly at Rúmil's bedside, whilst Thranduil moved on to his next patient.

"I should also be at Rúmil's side!" Haldir, exasperated, glared at Legolas. "Why did your father put them in separate rooms?"

"My father knows what he is doing," said Legolas, coming to stand behind Haldir and massaging his lover's tense shoulders. "My father said Rúmil is in a healing sleep and should be disturbed as little as possible. Trust in him."

"Hal… dir?" Orophin blinked, slowly regaining consciousness.

Elladan, who was seated at Orophin's other side, immediately moved in closer and made sure he was in his lover's view. "Orophin? You scared me!"

Haldir realized it was time to step back and give Elladan a chance to prove himself as his brother's lover. But it was hard, stepping back. He maintained his hold on Orophin's hand though, needing the contact.

Thranduil unexpectedly entered, and advanced on his patient. "Ah, you are awake!" Pleased to find that Orophin had regained consciousness, he turned to an Elf, who was passing by, and asked him to bring food and water. He looked at Haldir, saw his son in law's torn expression and nodded in understanding. It was hard to step back and let a lover move in. He had done that when Legolas had chosen Haldir as his mate.

Orophin blinked again, wondering why these Elves were hovering over him. He had recognized Haldir and Elladan, but the two blonds were strangers to him.

"I am Thranduil, and you are in the heart of Mirkwood. My healers have been looking after you." Thranduil wondered if he should tell Orophin that Rúmil was still in a healing sleep, but he wasn't sure Orophin knew his younger brother was wounded in the first place, so he remained quiet instead.

Orophin's eyes widened at hearing the Woodland King introduce himself, but he was too exhausted to react to the words. Instead, he alternated between looking at Haldir and Elladan. "Did… everyone… survive?"

"Yes, everyone survived," said Haldir quickly, not wanting to worry Orophin when his brother was still in such a weakened state. And they *had* assured him that Rúmil would recover. "We found refuge here in Mirkwood. King Thranduil kindly took us in."

Thranduil chuckled softly, earning an admonishing look from Legolas. At times he felt like a child and he just knew Legolas sometimes felt like the responsible parent. But he couldn't help it. He was who he was. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish."

"Thank… you," whispered Orophin, in a tired tone. Looking at Elladan, he added, "Wa…ter?"

Hearing Orophin address Elladan instead of him, Haldir felt saddened. But then again, wasn't it the normal way of life for the younger ones to take a mate? And hadn't he done so himself without their knowledge? "Why don't we leave the two of you alone? I am sure you have a lot to discuss."

Orophin saw the ache in Haldir's eyes, but lacked the strength and willpower to discuss this now and simply nodded his head once. "We will… talk… later." Right now he wanted Elladan close – desperately.

Legolas kept an arm wrapped around Haldir's shoulder, as they left the room. "Let me take you to our temporary quarters. I would rather dwell high up in our telain but that is too dangerous right now."

"I don't like living underground," mumbled Haldir.

"Neither do I, but we have no choice. At least here we are safe." Legolas exchanged a last look with his father and then led Haldir to their rooms.

Thranduil suddenly found himself standing alone in the corridor. Alone – always alone. Clutching his former lover's miniature portrait through the fabric of his robes, he wished he wasn't alone any more.

Elladan assisted Orophin to slowly sip the water. "How do you fare, my love?" He had studied the silver-haired Elf extensively and was relieved to find his lover's expression lucid and aware.

"I am tired," whispered Orophin, who was slowly regaining his strength. "And my skin still burns."

"The healer left behind a soothing balm, which I can apply again." Elladan reached for the balm and began to smooth it onto the red, angry skin. "I am so glad you survived." His relief nearly brought tears to his eyes. "I was so afraid I would lose you before I had the chance to tell you I love you!"

"I already knew… that you loved me," said Orophin, still feeling fatigued. "But… I was afraid… to tell you… You are Lord Elrond's son… and I am a sentry… Not a good match."

"I don't care about that!" Elladan suddenly exploded with emotion. "I love you and I want to be with you! No one – not even Sauron himself! – will keep me away from you!" He had applied the balm to all burns and now put it away, leaning in closer until his lips were only an inch away from Orophin's. "I love you!"

"And I love you," whispered Orophin, happily. "But—"

"No! No more buts! You and I belong together and I am not giving you up, ever!" Needing to prove his words, he gently claimed Orophin's lips.

"Magolion? Where are you and what are you doing?" Elrohir had briefly stepped outside to accept the tray with food and wine one of Thranduil's Elves had brought, and when he stepped inside again, he had found the dark-haired Elf gone.

"I am here, Elrohir. Don't worry." Magolion had stepped into the bathroom to wash the grime and dried blood from his face. "I am feeling much better." He had taken off his shirt in order to wash up and looked at Elrohir via the mirror when the half-Elf appeared in the doorway. "It was the shock of being thrown off my feet."

Elrohir placed the tray on a side table and walked toward the other Elf, studying him by looking at his reflection. "There is something different about you." He saw it in the eyes, but couldn't label the sensation.

Still looking at Elrohir in the mirror, Magolion nodded once. "Something has changed for me."

"And what is that?" Elrohir turned Magolion around and embraced him.

"I have made peace with myself." Running his fingers through Elrohir's long hair, he smiled calmly. "When I pushed Erestor out of harm's way I knew I could pay the ultimate price and die myself. But the Valar decided differently and I lived. I tried to make my amends. It is now up to Erestor to decide where we go from here."

Elrohir listened patiently, rubbing the soft skin of Magolion's back.

"I realized that Erestor means something to me. I am not sure if I love him as a brother should, but when I realized he was about to be crushed by those rocks I had to act – had to get him into safety." Magolion rested his head on Elrohir's shoulder, breathing in the half-Elf's spicy scent. Elrohir smelled of pine and herbs and he smiled, rubbing his cheek against the other's shoulder. "I have changed. I have changed a great deal and I finally realize I want to continue on this path and never return to my old ways."

Elrohir nodded, still stroking the smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

"I hope that Erestor will see that I changed my ways, but I also know that it will take time. I spent most of my life making him miserable. I cannot undo that in one moment." Magolion raised his head and looked Elrohir in the eyes. "But at least I feel more worthy of you now."

Elrohir smiled kindly. "More worthy?"

"Yes… I didn't want you to know about the attraction I felt for you as long as I was this despicable person. I feel more deserving of your love now."

"You have come a long way," remarked Elrohir passionately. "And you *are* worthy of my love."

Magolion smiled regretfully. "I would have continued to hurt Erestor, and the ones close to him if it hadn't been for you and your father. The two of you opened my eyes and made me face myself. I cannot thank you enough for that." He placed the palm of his hand against Elrohir's cheek, rubbing the smooth, facial skin. "And then I fell in love with you. I thought my love was utterly doomed and assumed an alias."

"I knew all along who you were," said Elrohir, smiling weakly. "But you felt comfortable pretending you were someone else so I let you." Running a fingertip along Magolion's upper lip, he added, "Give Erestor time. He needs some peace and quiet to work through everything that has happened to him."

"I understand that. I just wish…" Magolion didn't get a change to finish, finding his lips otherwise engaged.

"Erestor?" Glorfindel had finished combing his lover's hair, removing the charred bits. After braiding it into a loose plait, he remained kneeling on the bed behind him. "Why can I no longer sense your thoughts?"

Erestor looked at him from over his shoulder. "Maybe it only works when I am in danger?"

"Maybe you don't want me to know your thoughts right now?" Glorfindel knew he was treading on thin ice, but also realized they had to discuss this sooner or later. And he had decided sooner would be best.

Erestor moved on the bed until he was sitting cross-legged, facing Glorfindel. "Maybe," he admitted reluctantly. "Where do we stand, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel swallowed hard. Still kneeling in front of Erestor, he gathered his beloved's hands in his. "I talked to Lindir and Elrond after you left. Elrond even gave me a journal to write my thoughts down. I realized I had been running away from you for a long time. Well, I pushed you away to be exact."

"Why?" Erestor felt hopeful now that Glorfindel was finally showing some insight into his feelings and motives.

Glorfindel released a deep sigh. "I lost everyone dear to me when Gondolin fell," he explained, caressing Erestor's long fingers. "And even worse, I lost myself. When I was reborn, I felt deserted, and utterly alone. And then you professed your love for me. But I knew it couldn't - wouldn't - last. That you would leave me, desert me like all the others had, and I wasn't strong enough to take that risk and commit to you. When you left for Lothlórien I was convinced I was right; you had finally deserted me. But Elrond and Lindir showed me differently."

Erestor had listened breathlessly, staring at Glorfindel with hope in his dark eyes.

"I made so many mistakes, Erestor." Tears built in his eyes. "I will never forgive myself for being too tired to comfort you during those nights when you cried yourself to sleep."

"Oh, meleth…" Unable to remain passive, Erestor gently pressed his lips against Glorfindel. "I forgive you."

Glorfindel began to sob, his swimming eyes pleadingly fastening on Erestor's. "You…do? You forgive…me?" He had hoped Erestor that would understand and forgive, but to actually hear the words made him cry.

Erestor nodded. "Glorfindel, I never stopped loving you. I knew there was a reason why you were acting in that way, but I was a coward too. I also made mistakes. Don't take the blame entirely, part of it is mine."

"I want to bind myself to you," stated Glorfindel unexpectedly. "I want you to be a part of me." Anguish coursed through him, remembering a time when Erestor had wanted them to bind. "I will never reject you again!"

Erestor's eyes hadn't stayed dry either, and were now also releasing hot tears – but from happiness this time. "I want that too."

"You are the love of my life and when you left… I never knew such despair before." Glorfindel rubbed Erestor's hands, trying to convince himself his lover was truly close and accepting him into his life again. "Would you… Do you want to…?" He had never found it hard to utter those words before, but this time he couldn't.

"Are you asking me if I want to make love with you?" said Erestor, taking an educated guess. "It is my heart's desire."

But suddenly Glorfindel sensed a trace of hesitance in Erestor's voice and it made him frown. "We don't have to do this now… I can wait."

"No, I want to make love, but…" Erestor blushed, and lost the courage to express his greatest desire. "I… I…"

"What is it, love?" Glorfindel wondered what he was missing and thought back to all the times they had made love before. Erestor had always been an eager participant so what was different now?

"It is nothing," said Erestor, dismissively. "How do you want me?"

Glorfindel suddenly felt alarmed, but wasn't sure why. Erestor had asked that question many times before, but this time something was different. This time he saw the disappointment in the dark eyes.

Erestor unbuttoned his robes and let them slide down his shoulders. "Oh, I do love you, Glorfindel. Stop worrying."

What was it? What was he missing? Not knowing what Erestor was holding back was driving Glorfindel insane. When Erestor briefly left the bed to step out of the robes, Glorfindel cringed at the marks Sauron had left behind on his lover's body, but still… there was something else troubling him.

Naked now, Erestor returned to the bed, and laid down on his back, spreading his legs in invitation. "How do you want me?"

And suddenly the missing pieces of the puzzle fell into place. "No, how do *you* want *me*?" He gently pulled Erestor back into a sitting position and studied the suddenly large eyes. Erestor hadn't thought he would figure it out. "I remember now… I remember the times when you asked to take me instead. I never said yes, did I?"

Erestor's desire was quickly dwindling and he used a corner of the sheet to cover himself up. "Must we discuss this now?" He was blushing to the roots of his hair and avoided Glorfindel's gaze at all cost.

"Yes, we must." Glorfindel lifted Erestor's chin so the dark-haired Elf was forced to look at him. Vexed, he realized that Erestor had closed his eyes. "Open your eyes and look at me."

Erestor sighed and did as he was told. "It is of no importance."

"Oh, but I disagree. It *is* important. I always told you I would let you take me the next time we made love, but when that time arrived I would take you again. I have been such a fool!" He had brushed off his lover's needs to feed his own. "Do you wish to take me, love? And answer truthfully."

"I… I would savor the experience…" mumbled Erestor in an insecure tone. "I would like to be inside you… Just once… To know how it feels."

Glorfindel felt like a bastard for never having honored his lover's wishes before. "I am so sorry for mistreating you, love."

Erestor managed a weak smile. "As I said before; it is of no importance." He felt awkward now that Glorfindel was looking at him in *that* way – a predatory way.

"Please make love to me, Erestor." Glorfindel quickly removed his clothes and then scooted closer to Erestor, folding his arms around him. "Believe me, I want this too."

But Erestor remained unconvinced. "You never wanted this before."

"Because I was a fool and a coward – running away from my feelings and needs." Glorfindel took hold of Erestor's hand and placed it against his bare chest. "We have made love before, meleth. You know what to do."

"But I never…" He had never been on top before! "I don't know if I will be able to please you and I am not certain you really want this."

"Oh, but I do want this!" said Glorfindel passionately. He guided Erestor's hands to his hardening flesh and kissed him passionately. Running the fingers of his free hand down his lover's back, he thrust against him to prove his desire. "Believe me," he panted softly, after releasing Erestor's now bruised lips.

Feeling Glorfindel harden beneath his touch sparked Erestor's own passion and he moaned softly, leaning in to return as good a kiss as he had been given. Bruising Glorfindel's lips in a demanding kiss, his fingers curled around the blond's hot flesh, stroking firmly. Suddenly passion flared between them and he felt on fire.

Glorfindel cunningly brought up his arms behind Erestor's back, spread his legs and took the dark-haired Elf down with him. Looking at the raven-haired beauty hovering above him, he gently stroked the soft skin, staying clear of the burns. He saw the same specks of fire in Erestor's eyes as he had seen in Sauron's keep and this time he knew it wasn't his imagination. Liquid fire swam in Erestor's eyes and he greedily devoured his lover's lips. Erestor's erection pressed against his opening and Glorfindel suddenly realized their problem. "Oil, love. We need oil."

Frustrated, Erestor actually released a growl. "Where…?"

"Look in my pockets," advised Glorfindel. He usually kept some sandalwood oil close to untangle his wayward hair.

Erestor regretted moving off of Glorfindel, but didn't have a choice. What he had always wanted was within reach – Glorfindel would let him take him, and he needed that oil.

Glorfindel whistled softly in appreciation, seeing Erestor's firm buttocks as his lover bent down to search the pockets of his breeches. "Don't take too long, you tease." It amazed him how good it felt to reverse roles; it was something he could definitely become used to. Stretching his body, he grabbed a pillow and pushed it beneath his hips, elevating them. "Come here, my love. Don't make me wait," he purred seductively.

Erestor hurried back to his lover, almost dropping the phial with oil when he saw the blond in this state of abandon. He had never seen Glorfindel surrender before!

"Oh, you are so sweet," whispered Glorfindel, eagerly claiming Erestor's hand and pulling the dark-haired Elf toward him. "Allow me." Having seen Erestor fumble nervously with the phial he judged it best to take over before they ended up with glass shards in their bed. He managed to take hold of the oil, removed the stopper and let a generous amount of the liquid drip onto his lover's erection. "Take me…"

Wide-eyed, Erestor allowed Glorfindel to guide him. "No, I should prepare—"

Glorfindel shushed Erestor with another kiss. Relaxing his body, he savored the sensation of his lover sliding deeper inside him. "Oh, we should have done this centuries ago. I was such a fool!" He stilled briefly now that Erestor was buried to the hilt to adjust to the bulk inside him. "Don't cry," he whispered, catching his lover's tears on the tips of his fingers. "Please, don't cry."

"I cannot help it," panted Erestor softly, "These are tears of joy." He had always wondered how it would feel - being inside his lover - to be a part of Glorfindel and now he knew. Lowering himself onto his elbows, he nuzzled the blond's throat, licking and nibbling softly. "This feels… good." He blanketed the golden-haired Elf with his body, amazed at the fact that he hadn't come yet.

Glorfindel wrapped his arms around Erestor and waited for his lover to make eye contact. "Why don't you thrust, love?"

"I don't want this to be over – ever." Erestor stared at Glorfindel with large, warm eyes. "I want to stay like this forever."

"Meleth? I don't know about you, but some sort of release would be more than welcome." Glorfindel couldn't help himself and raised his hips. Apparently his aim was still perfect as his lover's erection brushed that very pleasurable spot inside him. "Oh, yes."

Now that Glorfindel was taking himself, Erestor's own need flared and he thrust experimentally.

"Ooooooh…." Glorfindel moaned, thrust back and soon they had established a comfortable rhythm. Raising a hand, he let his fingers comb through his lover's raven hair. "We can be like this forever, Erestor. Time and time again."

Finally understanding that things had really changed between them, Erestor nodded and thrust more forcefully, repeatedly rubbing his lover's pleasure gland. Suddenly the tight passage around him contracted and hot cream splashed onto his belly. "You came…" Part of him had wondered if Glorfindel truly enjoyed being on the receiving end, but now he stopped doubting his lover's words. Releasing a triumphant growl, he finally found release and collapsed on top of his lover, letting Glorfindel hold him.

But there was one effect neither of them had foreseen. Bright, red – nearly golden—fire erupted inside their minds, driving them toward each other. In a fire fed dance their fëar moved closer, intertwined and only separated once their feelings of ecstasy had worn off.

Panting hard, Erestor searched Glorfindel's satiated eyes. "I don't know… what that was…about."

Glorfindel, feeling incredibly sated and comfortable, lazily caressed his lover's face. "I had a taste of that before - when you first reached out to me. You left me in ecstasy that first time. Mithrandir said I had gotten a taste of your love, powered by your Istar abilities."

"I am too tired to think this over," admitted Erestor, who rolled off of his lover and lay down on his side, watching Glorfindel's dilated pupils and topaz irises. "None of that now, please." He snuggled up to the blond, enjoying being held close as Glorfindel buried him a hug. "Did you really not mind me taking you?"

Glorfindel felt pangs of guilt and regret, looking into Erestor's large, questioning eyes. He had made so many mistakes! "I welcomed it. How can you doubt that? We shared an amazingly intense climax together. Do you really think we would have experienced that… fire… if I hadn't been enjoying feeling you inside of me?"

"I was just wondering," mumbled Erestor, once more resting his head on Glorfindel's chest. "Because you never wanted to do it this way before."

"I was a fool," repeated Glorfindel, kissing the top of Erestor's hair and cursing Sauron for putting these burns onto his lover's flesh. "I didn't know what I had until I lost you. I vow I will never push you away ever again."

"I like that," mumbled Erestor in a sleepy tone. Finally finding peace of mind in Glorfindel's arms, he slipped into a restful sleep.

Sleep however eluded Glorfindel for a very long time, but he found some measure of comfort in the fact that he had managed to reclaim his lover. Now he only had to fully convince Erestor that things were different - better - between them from now on!

TBC in Interlude- Helms Deep.


End file.
